Love makes a family a family
by Tracey4t
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have been married for a long time and now want to start a family. However they learn they both can't have children naturally. So Tamaki comes up with an idea, adopting children from other countries, which eventually inspires their friends to adopt as well HaruhixTamaki, Other HostsxOCs Certain parts written by Princess Shahnaz & Melanie-Says
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

If there was word out of all the words to really describe the relationship Haruhi and Tamaki shared as a married couple of five years, it would most likely be happy, because that was what the two of them were married.

Granted it had it down sides, all couples did but they were still more or less happy.

After the two of them became an official couple it seemed like nothing or nobody was going to tear them apart. That included Tamaki's grandmother. However she was a bit charmed with Haruhi both with her appearance and the fact that she seemed so smart, caring and just down out level headed she more or less put up with the what she seemed to think was the down sides that came with Haruhi marrying Tamaki. That contained the fact that Haruhi came from a commoner family with no real social connections and the fact that her father was a transvestite. None the less Haruhi and Tamaki were happy now. They could have been the poorest people in the world and it wouldn't have mattered to them. To them life was perfect. However lately it started to feel that there was something missing in their life or maybe even someone.

* * *

"Great job on your case today Haruhi," said one of the lawyers of Haruhi's law office one day as he and Haruhi walked down the hallway of their office.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"How is it that you've never lost a case?" asked her co-worker.

"I don't know I guess I'm just good at my job," said Haruhi, "but I'm glad it's all done and over with now. I'm hungry, it's lunch time. You want to go grab a bite?"

"No thanks," said her co-worker, "Unlike you I actually have to work to try and win my case."

"Hey I do work hard at my job," said Haruhi.

"I know but usually you make it seem effortless," said her co-worker, "That's why the boss is saying he wants to give you the promotion as senior partner."

"Wait what?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh I mean, oh man I wasn't suppose say anything! Especially since he's not 100% sure he'll pick you! There's two others he considering for the position," said her co-worker.

"Well I don't really care if I get it or not. I'm just as happy where I am as I would be a senior partner," said Haruhi, "Besides there's a lot more lawyers who have many more years on me and would probably deserve it more then me. I'll see you when I get back from lunch and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you said something to me about the promotion."

* * *

Haruhi soon came to a nice little deli near her work and sat down to enjoy her sandwich. However before she could really start to enjoy it she was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting her name.

"Haru, Haru!" She nearly dropped her sandwich at the sound. She looked over towards the door of the restaurant and happened to see none other then Annabel Haninozuka and Sora Haninozuka, Hunny's wife and son entering.

"Hello Haruhi, surprise to see you here," said Annabel.

"Yeah like wise," said Haruhi, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" said Annabel leading Sora to the counter to order their food. While they did that Haruhi went and got a high chair for the little boy.

"Oh Haruhi Sora doesn't need a highchair anymore. He can use a booster seat," said Annabel when she and Sora came back to the table.

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess I'm just use to getting the highchair. He's getting to be so big now!" said Haruhi. She quickly put the highchair away and managed to find a booster seat.

"Well he is two now," said Annabel.

"Wow two years," said Haruhi. "That's almost half the time Tamaki and I have been married."

"Yeah you've only been together one year less then me and Mitsukuni," said Annabel cutting up her son's sandwich into little pieces for him to eat. Sora immediately stared to stuff his face. Haruhi watch the little boy eat while his mother fussed over him.

"Have you ever put some thought into having a baby Haruhi?" asked Annabel.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi coming out of her trance.

"I asked have you and Tama considered trying for a baby?"

"Well uh," said Haruhi, "I know Tamaki's always wanted to be a father. But we've never really sat down and talked about actually having a baby."

"Well do you want one?" asked Annabel.

'Do I?' Haruhi thought to herself.

* * *

"Mr. Suoh I must say you're work with the company has done wonders ever since you took over from your father," said one of Tamaki's assistance, "You're brining your father and family much pride and honor."

"I know," said Tamaki confidently, "Nothing less could ever be expected by wouldn't you say?"

"No sir I suppose not," said his assistant. The two of them were distracted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. The assistant sheepishly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh my wife sent me a picture of my daughter in a new sailor dress. She's so cute!" he said. He stopped cooing over the picture and looked up at Tamaki sheepishly, "I mean I'll make sure to ask my wife to stop sending me things like that while I'm work."

"No it's fine," said Tamaki, "I appreciate the family man who loves to take time off and remember what kind of happy family life he has." He managed to get a glance of the baby with her sailor dress, "And she is really cute. If I had a daughter looking as cute as that I would love nothing more then to see her like that."

"Oh thank you Mr. Suoh," said his assistant, "Are you and your wife planning on starting a family anytime soon?"

"Oh I don't know," said Tamaki, "I for one would love to someday have a family! Haruhi however, I don't know. She's a career woman after all and I don't know if she's in a position right now in that career that's she'd want to take time off to have a baby."

"Well if she knew how badly you wanted a baby and at the same time figured out a way she could still have her career maybe she'd consider it more," his assistant pointed out.

"Maybe," said Tamaki, "Can I be alone in my office for a little bit?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course sir," said his assistant moving aside and letting Tamaki head to his office alone. Tamaki sat at his desk thinking about how to ask Haruhi to finally have a baby. Would she even want to be a mother period? Not just having to give up her career but just in general?

He finally reached over and plucked up his phone.

* * *

"It was nice having lunch together like this Haruhi," said Annabel as she, Haruhi and Sora all left the deli, "We should try this again sometime."

"Yeah sure if we can coordinate it," said Haruhi, "Bye-bye Sora."

"Bye-bye Haru," said Sora as his mother led him away.

"Say hi to Hunny for me," Haruhi called out one last time before the two completely disappeared out of sight. Haruhi then turned and headed in the other direction back towards her office. However, before she could get too far her phone started to ring with a love melody.

"Hi Tamaki," she said answering it, "Did you change my ring tone again?"

"I thought the song represented us better," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I love you but you got to stop changing my ring tone like that. It's kind of an invasion of my privacy don't you think?"

"Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry!" said Tamaki, "Please don't think I'm one of those ultra contorting husbands."

"I don't," Haruhi assured him, "I would like it if you would ask my opinion on a few things like my phone's ring tone. Anyway did you call just so I would hear it?"

"No not really," said Tamaki, "I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"What's the occasion?" asked Haruhi.

"Does a loving husband need an excuse to take his most wonderful wife out to dinner?" asked Tamaki.

"No I guess not," said Haruhi, "So what did you have in mind? Also do you want me to dress up for it?"

"Well I figured you'd at least want to change out of your work clothes for it," said Tamaki, "We can meet back at the house and then go out."

"Alright I'll see you back at the house," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi are you almost ready to go?" Tamaki asked later that night as he and Haruhi got ready to go out to dinner. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked just right.

"Uh yeah I'm just about ready," said Haruhi walking out of her walk-in closet. Tamaki turned around and was a bit surprised to see her wearing a strapless black dress. She even had on black heels and a black purse to match it.

"Is this appropriate enough?" she asked. Tamaki didn't say anything at first, "Uh Tamaki?"

"Uh I'm sorry Haruhi, yes that works perfect!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks, did you want to get going? I'm hungry," said Haruhi.

"Sure of course we can my dear," said Tamaki offering her his arm. Haruhi took it without a fuss and the two headed off together.

* * *

"So what were you thinking of having for dinner my sweet?" Tamaki asked later at the restaurant.

"I'm not sure. They all look so good," said Haruhi looking over her menu, "Where were you thinking of having?"

"I don't know either," said Tamaki, "You're right, this menu's magnificent!"

"Oh my god!" they suddenly heard the man at the table next to them say. Both looked over and saw him and the lady he was with sharing bright smiles even though the man looked extremely shocked.

"Is everything alright?" asked Haruhi.

"My wife just told me she's pregnant!" said the man grasping his wife's hand, "I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that honey!"

"I know I'm so excited about being a mother!" said his wife.

"Well Congratulations," said Tamaki. Both he and Haruhi continued to watch the happy couple talk about the new baby they were going to have for a moment before looking back at their own menus. Tamaki could hear Haruhi give off a sigh.

"Haruhi, everything alright?" he asked.

"No I just have something on my mind," said Haruhi.

"Well I do too actually," said Tamaki putting his menu down for a moment.

"I knew it," said Haruhi also putting her menu down for a moment, "There's something you want isn't there?"

"Well kind of," said Tamaki.

"Well actually to be honest there's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Haruhi.

"Well please do ahead," said Tamaki.

"No you can go first," said Haruhi.

"No no Haruhi please you go first," insisted Tamaki. Haruhi however could see him fidgeting in his seat.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes yes, please go on!" Tamaki insisted.

"Alright, here it goes," said Haruhi, "Tamaki…,"

'Oh I know I told Haruhi I can wait but now I'm not so sure anymore!' thought Tamaki getting more and more anxious.

"Haruhi," he finally said.

"I want to have a baby!" they both said together.

"Wait, _you_ want to have a baby?" asked Tamaki in shock.

"Yeah I want to start a family!" Haruhi declared, "Is that what you really wanted to ask me?"

"Yes actually," said Tamaki, "I've always been a little hesitant on asking you because I wasn't sure how much you wanted to give up to have one."

"You know at this point I'm willing to be a stay at home mom for the sake of a baby," said Haruhi.

"Oh I wouldn't ask you to do that Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "If it came down to that I'd be willing to be a stay at home parent for him or her!"

"Well why don't we worry about the after the baby actually comes," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki, "But you're really willing to maybe try and start a family?"

"Yes yes I am!" said Haruhi. Tamaki reached over and took her hand into his.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me feel with that Haruhi!" he said. "I just know we're going to have a great family!"

"I think so too," Haruhi agreed. She could already see herself holding a little bundle of joy.

* * *

**Author's Note: The name of Hunny's wife Annabel comes in honor of another write named Princess Shahnaz. If you ever get a chance please check her and her work out.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So who should tell first?!" Tamaki asked excitedly when he and Haruhi got home.

"Tell who what?" asked Haruhi.

"Who do we tell first that we're going to try and have a baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Why do we need to tell anyone we're having a baby?" asked Haruhi, "Shouldn't we wait until after we're pregnant to tell people about it?"

"Well why not?" asked Tamaki, "I think we share this exciting news with everyone! When we do get pregnant it'll make it even more exciting!"

"Alright do what you want. You usually do anyway," said Haruhi, "Hey you know if we're going to try for a baby shouldn't we go ahead and get started?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow.

"Haruhi, are trying to hint at something?" whispered into her ear making Haruhi shudder with delight.

"Well I just thought if we're really going to do this, there's no time like the present," she replied before surprising her husband with a kiss. Tamaki smirked with delight.

"Well let's go ahead and get started!" he said with even more lust in his eyes. He gripped Haruhi's hand and the two headed off fast to their room.

* * *

"Oh god Haruhi I love you!" said Tamaki later as he and Haruhi laid next to each other holding hands and trying to catch their breath. They both were smiling brightly.

"I love you too Tamaki," said Haruhi turning her head to look at her loving husband. Tamaki mirrored her action smiling at her.

"So do you think we managed to get a bun in the oven?" he asked.

"Who know," said Haruhi, "I mean we've had sex so often over the years even before we got married and we never really got pregnant before. Well have to wait and see won't we?"

"Yeah," said Tamaki, "I think though I'm still going to invite our parents over tonight and tell them the good news about us at least trying to have a baby."

"Sure you do that," said Haruhi before reaching over and kissing her husband's lips, "Just be cautious when you speak in front of my dad about something that involves you having sex with me."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine," said Tamaki.

"How well do you know my dad?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

"Welcome welcome, please come in!" Tamaki greeted his and Haruhi's family as they all entered their home the next evening.

"Hello Rene," said his mother kissing both his cheeks. She did the same thing when she saw Haruhi, "And hello to you too my dear Haruhi!"

"Hi Anne," said Haruhi.

"So I hope this is something good Tamaki," said his father.

"Maybe Haruhi finally wised up and decided to leave him!" said Ranka.

"Can you two ever shut up?" asked Tamaki's grandmother with a sneer walking in behind the two men. She made a big effort of shoving the two of them out of her way before walking over to Haruhi and actually smiling at her. "Hello my dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," said Haruhi. Although Shizue was usually nicest to Haruhi of all people Haruhi always felt nervous and intimidated by the woman. "We have refreshments for all of you in the lounge."

"Oh how wonderful!" said Anna. She linked arms with Haruhi and walked with her followed closely by Shizue and the three men.

* * *

"So I bet you're all wondering why we invited you all here," said Tamaki after their guest had gotten a chance to relax and get settled.

"I thought you just wanted to see us Rene," said Anne.

"Well we do of course," said Haruhi, "But Tamaki wanted to tell you something."

"Yes," said Tamaki getting excited, "Haruhi and I have finally decided we are going to try and start a family!" There a short pause in the room. Finally Anne spoke up.

"Are you, both serious?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "We fell ready to try and have a family."

"Oh!" Anne shouted with delight clapping her hands, "That's wonderful." Ranka however shuddered.

"He's actually going to, have sex, with my daughter?!" he said weakly.

"Dad?" said Haruhi.

"I, I need some air!" said Ranka.

"Dad you're reacting!" said Haruhi, "Stop it!"

"Really," said Shizue, "Did you never once think that the two of them consummated their marriage?"

"I wanted to live in denial at least when it came to things like that!" said Ranka weakly.

"But Ranka, don't you like the idea of being a grandpa?" asked Anne. Ranka seem to perk up at that.

"Yes, yes there is that perk to it isn't there?" he said as he seriously thought it over, "I get to be Papa!"

"What?!" shouted Yuzuru, "That's not fair! I should get to be Papa!"

"Why don't we worry about that after we actually have the baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes there are more important things to worry about at the moment!" said Shizue. "This is wonderful to hear though Haruhi and Tamaki. It's about time we have an heir to the Suoh name."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I just make a good mother Haruhi," said Shizue. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"I think so too," said Anne.

"If she's anything like her mother, which she is," said Ranka, "She'll be an excellent mother."

* * *

"Well good to know our parents are happy with us having a baby," said Tamaki later when their parents had left.

"Yeah, and I'm glad Dad didn't try to kill you over the idea of us having sex in order to have said baby," said Haruhi.

"I think he's warming up to me," said Tamaki, "Oh and I already have the perfect chance to tell the gang about us. We're supposed to all meet up together this weekend so we can just tell them then!"

"Sure, just let everyone know we're planning on having lots of sex before we get pregnant," said Haruhi. She still smiled though.

* * *

"Hunny can I offer you some more cake?" asked Haruhi walking up to her little friend a plate filled with different cakes.

"You know you can!" said Hunny with glee taking another piece.

"I want one I want one!" said Sora trying to reach up to the try.

"Sora-Chan what do we say?" asked Hunny.

"Please?" asked Sora.

"Sure Sora," said Haruhi putting a small piece onto the table for the little boy.

"Thank you," said Sora, "Love you Haru."

"I love you too Sora," said Haruhi. She walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were standing off by themselves.

"How are you two doing?"

"Great," said Kaoru helping himself to a piece of cake as well.

"How have you been doing Haruhi?" asked Hikaru also helping himself to a piece of cake.

"Great," said Haruhi, "So is Tamaki. In fact he has something he wants to tell you guys."

"Yes that would explain why it seems he went overboard with this little get together that we usually have nearly every weekend," said Kyoya sitting at a table sipping some wine. The back patio was filled with fancy tables and food like they were hosting a fancy party instead of just a casual get together with friends.

"It's not that much overdone," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I don't notice much of a difference," said Annabel who was standing near a table with Mori who was nice enough to hold both her plate and his as she pilled up the food.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Where is the boss anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"He's probably going to make an entrance," said Haruhi.

"This must be some kind of news," said Kaoru, "You're not pregnant are you Haruhi?"

"No not yet anyway. That's what he wants to tell you all. He and I have decided we're going to try for a baby," Haruhi explained.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" said Annabel, "Babies are so cute, except when they cry."

Just then everyone heard a loud bang. Everyone looked to the door at the top of the stairs where there was smoke. Soon Tamaki emerged from the smoke smiling proudly.

"Greetings my good friends!" he said, "I am most happy you could all be here today. For not only is it great for us together as friends but today is an extra special day! For you see Haruhi and I wish to share some wonderful news with you…,"

"Too late Boss Haruhi already told us," said the twins.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"I already told them we're trying for a baby," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi how could you?" asked Tamaki, "I had a whole speech prepared to tell them the good news!"

"Sorry it just slipped out," said Haruhi, "It's not that big of deal at the moment Tamaki. When we get pregnant, that's when it'll be a big deal." Tamaki sulked down the stairs and over to the table with Kyoya.

"I really wanted to share my speech," he muttered.

"Well the important thing is we now know," said Kyoya, "So are you and Haruhi going to get yourselves checked out?"

"Checked out, checked out for what?" asked Tamaki.

"Well it wouldn't be a bad idea to possibly get yourselves looked over just in case there maybe some complications over getting pregnant or something you should watch out for when Haruhi is actually with child," said Kyoya.

"You think so?" asked Tamaki.

"I actually do," said Kyoya, "I'll even set up an appointment for you with Helen."

"You mean your girlfriend?" asked Haruhi "Why do we need to go see her?"

"Kyoya think we should get looked at to make sure there aren't any complications for getting pregnant or when you're actually pregnant," said Tamaki.

"Oh okay I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea," said Haruhi. However the idea of having to go see a doctor before they even conceive the child made her feel a little bit nervous.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki both sat in Helen's office holding hands waiting for her to come in with the results.

"Haruhi are you nervous?" asked Tamaki noticing that she was squeezing his hand a bit tighter then she usually did.

"A little," Haruhi admitted, "I mean what if she finds something wrong with us?"

"I'm sure she won't," Tamaki assured his wife patting her shoulder. Just then the door opened and in walked Helen. She had a smile on her face but it still looked like she was upset about something.

"Well Doctor, what's the verdict?" asked Tamaki cheerfully.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," said Helen taking a seat at her desk, "I'm afraid you both have some birth defects."

"We do?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm very sorry," said Helen, "Alone with a different partner who didn't have any kind of defect, it would be very difficult for you two to have a baby. But together, it's close to impossible. If you ever managed to actually have a child it would be almost a miracle in and of itself. "

"So we can't have children naturally?" asked Haruhi feeling really upset. She didn't realize the news would hurt her so much.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Tamaki trying to find a glimmer of hope for him and Haruhi.

"Well there are some fraternity drugs you can try or another option could be you two looking into possibly getting a sperm or egg donor," Helen offered up. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi. The news didn't really seem to perk her up.

"Well talk about it," he said, "Thank Helen for everything."

"Sure," said Helen, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you some good news."

"Its fine you're just doing your job," said Tamaki with a smile.

"Yeah thank you," said Haruhi softly as she let Tamaki help her up and walk with her out of the office. Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi to help try and comfort her. Once they were gone Helen buried her face into her hands. She had to give couples that kind of news before. Just this time it felt more personal since it was people she knew and had grown to like since she stared to date Kyoya. She felt really bad having to say such a thing to them. She barley realized when the door to her office opened up again. She looked up and saw Kyoya walking in.

"So I saw Tamaki and Haruhi leaving. I uh take it wasn't good?" he asked.

"You know I can't share patient information," said Helen, "But yeah it's not good unfortunately. I never felt this bad about sharing information like this before." She was surprised when Kyoya suddenly stoked her cheek with his finger.

"Well I may not be able to change the results of your findings but I may be able to help brighten your day," he said. "I was waiting for the right moment to ask this and now I think is the right time." He surprised Helen even more by getting down on one knee and holding up a small black box. He opened it to show a beautiful silver diamond ring, "Helen, will you marry me?" Helen could already feel her spirits lifting.

"Yes yes I will!" she said. Kyoya smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," she whispered to her new husband, "I just wish there was something I could to do help lift Tamaki and Haruhi's spirits."

"Oh don't worry about those two," Kyoya assured his new wife-to-be, "I'm sure they'll find something to bring them joy."

* * *

**Author's note: Kyoya's OC wife comes from author fan girl 666. If you ever get a chance you should look her up.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The ride was rather quiet as Tamaki and Haruhi drove home. Both were lost in thought about the information they had just received about not able to have children naturally. Haruhi seemed to be more los in thought though then Tamaki. Whenever he'd look over at her she'd be just looking out the window as if not carrying about anything else in the world. The news had seemed to be a big blow to her.

"It'll be alright," Tamaki tried to tell as they walked towards the house after arriving home, "We just have to let everything set in that's all."

"I know but," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry this is just quite a shock is all." She was so lost in thought she didn't seem to notice the two other cars that were waiting outside the mansion.

"Welcome home Master and Mistress," greeted Shima.

"Oh hi Shima," said Tamaki softly. Haruhi didn't say anything. She just kept her face looking down at the floor.

"Your parents are here to see you," said Shima.

"All of ours?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes they're waiting in the lounge," said Shima. Haruhi actually looked up at that.

"Why are they here?" she asked cautiously.

"They wanted to hear what results were of your examination," said Shima.

"Oh well we'll go in and tell them then I guess," said Tamaki. Haruhi put her head down and just relied on Tamaki to lead her safely to the lounge. There the three parents were chatting together happily while Tamaki's grandmother merely looked on. However they all looked up with excitement when they heard their children walked in.

"Well?" Anne asked eagerly. However when she saw Haruhi and Tamaki's unhappy faces her smiled faded too. Everyone else also lost their enthusiasm.

"I uh take it the news wasn't good?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm afraid so," said Tamaki, "According to the doctor neither Haruhi nor I can have a baby naturally. It seems we both have birth disorders. Apparently it'd be hard to have a child with someone else but together, there's most likely no chance at all."

"Oh dear," said his father, "I was afraid of that. There had been known to have some defects with the men on our side."

"It's not just Tamaki's fault," said Haruhi softly, "I'm defective too."

"Yes," said Ranka biting his lip, "The doctor told me and Kotoko that we'd have a hard time trying to conceive and we weren't sure if we'd ever be able to have many as it was. We were actually sort of lucky to get Haruhi. But I didn't think it was by any means genetic!"

"It's fine Dad, there's was nothing you could do about it," said Haruhi still with a soft voice.

"Oh Haruhi it's nothing to be ashamed of," said Anne walking up to comfort her, "It's just one those things."

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Haruhi.

"Well did the doctor say if there was anything else you can do to have a child?" asked Shizue.

"Yes she mentioned that there were some fraternity drugs we could try," said Tamaki.

"Well there you go," said Shizue, "See you have options."

"Yes," said Haruhi not sounding like too thrilled with the idea, "I'm sorry but using drugs to have a baby just doesn't right to me. Maybe it's just me still getting over the shock or something but I don't know if I'd like that option."

"Uh another option she said is we can try looking for a sperm or egg donor," Tamaki also mentioned.

"Oh yes that's a good option too," said Shizue, "Not all is lost now is it?"

"I guess not," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure we can find some compatible egg or sperm donor, preferably an egg donor just so we can really truly preserve the Suoh lineage," said Shizue.

"Yeah in other words just raising a child that's not mine or Tamaki's," said Haruhi as she started having tears coming down her face, "Excuse me!" She bolted out the room still crying.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki and Ranka.

"Why not let her be for a moment," said Yuzuru.

"Alright," said Tamaki, "The news really hit her hard, harder then I figured it would sadly."

"I'm sure she'll be fine after she lets it sink in a little," said Anne.

"It probably wasn't the best to start making all of these suggestions when it came to making a baby just yet," said Yuzuru.

"Yes I suppose I was pushing it a bit too much at the moment," said Shizue, "I'll apologize to her next time I see her."

"And later we'll come back to the discussion of what to do to help you two have a child," said Yuzuru, "We'll go ahead and leave now just so we can have some time to yourselves."

"Thank you Father," said Tamaki. The four gathered up some of their things and hurried towards the door out of the room. Anne stopped and gave Tamaki's cheek a peck.

"Don't worry Rene, something tells me you'll find your way to have a family," she said trying to help encourage her son.

"Thanks Mother," said Tamaki.

"Your mother's right Tamaki," said his father, "We'll find you a way no matter what, one that works for both of you."

"Thank you Father," said Tamaki.

"Do apologize for Haruhi for me for my aggressiveness with trying to find other options for her," said Shizue.

"You're fine Grandmother, you were just trying to be helpful," said Tamaki.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but if it comes down to it we should do more to preserve our linage if we can," Shizue added.

"I'm sure we'll take that into consideration Grandmother," said Tamaki kindly and gently pushing her out of the room.

"Let's go Mother," said her son pulling her along as well. Tamaki turned and looked towards Ranka who was still standing in the room. He calmly walked over to Tamaki.

"As much as I hate to say this I really don't think you and Haruhi should give up on looking for options on trying to have yourself a baby. Because despite how much I actually don't like, ahem, I know you enough to know that any child you have will turn out just fine. You will make an," He took a deep breath, "excellent father and you should really keep looking for a way to become one."

"Oh thank you Ranka!" said Tamaki. He didn't want to say it out loud, but it looked like it hurt for Ranka to come out and saw that.

"Well good luck," said Ranka as he too walked out.

Tamaki waited for them to leave before going up to find Haruhi. He found her in their room on their bed. She wasn't crying anymore at least.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overreact like that. I was just; I don't know why I'm so upset about this. There's a lots of couples that can't have babies and somehow manage to. Why do I have to be so upset about it?" said Haruhi.

"No Haruhi, its fine," said Tamaki stroking her cheek, "I mean I'm upset about this too and I'm not the one that's actually going suppose to get pregnant. I can only imagine that it's harder on you." Haruhi nodded.

"Can you just do me one favor for a while Tamaki?" she asked.

"Sure Haruhi anything," said Tamaki.

"Can you not say anything about so those called other options for a while? At least until I really get a chance to let it all sink in?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure Haruhi I promise I won't bring it up," Tamaki swore to his wife. He moved around until he was lying next to her. Haruhi moved over and laid her head on Tamaki's stomach.

"Haruhi, I still love you know. Nothing could ever change that," Tamaki whispered in her ear making her shudder with her usual pleasure. She actually started to smile.

"Thanks Tamaki," she said, "I love you too not matter what."

* * *

The next day Haruhi didn't seem to want to come out of her room. Tamaki decided to just let her be and deal with everything the way she wanted to.

He sat at the breakfast table alone trying to find something anything to take his mind off of the apparent tragedy that plagued him and Haruhi at the moment. He soon got it when the twins and Hunny came running into the dining room.

"Hey Boss guess what!" they shouted.

"Something great happened!" said Hunny.

"Oh what?" asked Tamaki eager for some good news.

"Um maybe I should be the one to tell them," said Kyoya walking in with Mori and Helen.

"Hi Tamaki," said Helen timidly.

"Hi Helen," said Tamaki kindly with a smile.

"Well go ahead and tell him Kyoya!" insisted Kaoru.

"Wait we need Haruhi. Where is she?" asked Hikaru.

"She's upstairs, she's not feeling well," said Tamaki, "We should probably leave her alone."

"Yeah that's probably best," Helen agreed softly.

"Helen it's nothing really," Tamaki tried to assure her, "Just tell what you came here to tell me."

"Helen and I are getting married," said Kyoya actually smiled.

"Are you really?!" said Tamaki excited, "I'm so happy for you!" He ran over and hugged the two of them, "Oh this is so exciting! I couldn't be happier for you two! When's the big day?!"

"We're not sure yet," said Kyoya, "We only got engaged last night."

"Well I'm very happy for you two!" said Tamaki, "and I'm sure Haruhi will be too!"

"Uh on that note Tamaki," said Helen. She reached into her purse and pulled out some pamphlets and documents. "I uh did some research for you two to help with you know what." Tamaki took it graciously and looked it over.

"I appreciate this I really do but I think it'll be a while before we really look at these. Haruhi's not really super excited about all of this just yet," he said.

"I understand," said Helen.

"I thought I heard a stamped," said Haruhi suddenly waking into the dinging room, "And I was right. Oh Helen I didn't expect to see you here."

"They came to share some good news Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Oh I see you're engage," said Haruhi.

"Why yes we are," said Kyoya.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I saw the ring on her finger," said Haruhi, "Congratulations I'm happy for you." She started to smile again before she happened to notice the paper work in Tamaki's hand. She could read some of the things on it and saw what it really was.

"Is that, is that," she started to sputter.

"Haruhi I'm sorry I was just trying to be helpful!" said Helen.

"It's okay I know you were just trying to be helpful," said Haruhi with her lips trembling, "Excuse me!" She ran back out of the room.

"What's wrong with Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny with concern. Tamaki, Kyoya and Helen all exchanged looks.

"We found out yesterday we can't really have children," Tamaki explained, "Haruhi's kind of taking the news hard."

"Oh poor Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "Well you know me and Annabel kind of had a hard time having babies but we still got one. You two can as well I'm sure!"

"Yeah Boss," said Hikaru.

"It's not totally hopeless," said Kaoru.

"Thanks you guys," said Tamaki.

"Maybe we should go ahead and leave you two be for a little bit," said Kyoya.

"Sure, congratulations Kyoya," said Tamaki, "and you too Helen. I'm sure you'll be happy together." His friends all hurried out as fast as they could and once again Tamaki found himself alone in need of a distraction. He walked into the media room with the big TV and turned it on. It came on to some entertainment news. Tamaki was about to change the channel to find something else worth watching when he saw the news reporting about some big shot Hollywood celebrity adopting a foreign child.

'Hmm,' Tamaki thought as he watched the story looking at the picture of the celebrity with their new baby from some country, 'I wonder..,' He got up in a hurry and raced upstairs to his wife's room.

"Haruhi," he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry again Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I'm a wreck apparently."

"No Haruhi its fine, Helen didn't know," said Tamaki, "But I want to ask you something. You remember what you said about getting an egg or sperm donor? How one of us would be basically be raising a child that wasn't really ours?"

"I over-reacted Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"That's not what I meant Haruhi because in a way you're right we would be. But what if we sort of cut out the middle man so to speak," said Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"What if instead of worrying about all these different options to conceive a baby naturally what do you say we try something like adoption?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi seemed to perk up at that as she rose up from the bed.

"Adoption huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, adopting children from other countries maybe," said Tamaki.

"Huh," said Haruhi thinking it over, "Yeah yeah we should try that! I like that idea! Let's adopt a baby!" Both she and Tamaki hugged each other sight, their hope suddenly restored.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what all do we have to do to in order to adopt?" asked Tamaki the next morning.

"Well that's something we're going to have to research," said Haruhi. The two headed to Haruhi's home office where Haruhi immediately got onto her computer. "Looks like first we're going to find the right agency for this and that all depends if we want to adopt locally or internationally."

"Internationally," said Tamaki, "I think we should try to adopt internationally."

"Alright," said Haruhi looking over the list of some different agencies.

"Should we ask Kyoya for help on this?" asked Tamaki.

"Ask me for help with us?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh hi Kyoya, Helen how are you two doing?" asked Tamaki when he saw his friends in the doorway.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" asked Helen. She looked over Haruhi and saw she was working hard on the computer.

"No not really," said Tamaki, "Haruhi and I may have found our solution for starting our family."

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "Did you find a drug that works or are you going with a donor?"

"Neither," Haruhi spoke up, "We've decided to adopt."

"Oh really?" said Helen, "That's a great alternative."

"Yeah right now we're just trying to find the right agency to go through," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, let me see," said Kyoya gently pushing her aside and started working.

"Have you told anyone else you've decided to adopt?" asked Helen.

"No not really since we only really deiced on this last night. What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh we wanted to ask you two if you would like to be in our wedding party. Particularly if Tamaki would like to be Kyoya's best man," said Helen.

"You want me to be your best man Kyoya?!" said Tamaki happily.

"Yes believe it or not," said Kyoya.

"Oh I would be honored!" said Tamaki.

"Yes I assumed you would," said Kyoya, "Here we go, this might be your best option, Journey to Happy Families. They have almost 95% satisfaction with their clients."

"Alright," said Haruhi, "What do we do first?"

"First you'll have to go fill out an application for the agency and have them conduct an adoption home study so they can decide if you're qualified enough to have adopt a baby," said Kyoya.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Wow I didn't realize there was so much paper work when it came for just a simple application for adoption," said Tamaki sitting with Haruhi going over some of the paper work. Haruhi however was doing most of it.

"Well I don't know I had to fill out a bit more when I first applied to Ouran," said Haruhi, "Who do you think we should put down as a reference? We need at least four or more."  
"Why not just put the guys down?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure that's sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi, "Do you think my dad being a tranny might be a problem for us?"

"Anymore then my parents' affair," said Tamaki, "Look they probably know that not everyone's perfect. That's just a minor thing in our lives. Everything else we've done and lived a real respectable life."

"Well alright," said Haruhi as she kept working on forms.

* * *

A few days later Haruhi and Tamaki sat together in a waiting room to the adoption agency for their turn to see a social worker.

"Haruhi are you feeling nervous about this at all?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi noticed his knees were a bit jittery.

"A little," she admitted, "But I'm sure we'll work out just fine. We filled everything out and we both know we're good candidates as parents. There's nothing to worry about."

Just the door to the office opened and a beautiful young woman poked her head out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh?" she said.

"Yes that's us!" said Tamaki jumping up. He started the poor woman a little, but she still smiled.

"Please come in," she said motioning them to follow her. She led them down the hallway towards he lovely decorated office.

"Please have a seat," said the woman, "My name is Ran Urufu."

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki sat down.

"So I looked over your application and I was impressed with it," said Ran, "I just have a few things to talk with you about. Now you both have jobs outside the home correct?"

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"But we've both have said that we don't mind having to give that up to stay at home with the baby," said Tamaki.

"Oh no, that's not an issue. Lots of couples who adopt both have jobs. Sometimes that's the only way they can afford to adopt," said Ran looking over the application, "It says you Tamaki are, oh the current raining head of the Suoh Family Company and Ouran Academy, very impressive."

"Yes I do have a rather impressive job," said Tamaki.

"And Haruhi you're a lawyer?" asked Ran.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi, "I wanted to become one to honor my mother who was a lawyer too; she past away when I was five years old."

"Oh I see," said Ran going over another part of the application. "Well in either case it looks like you two are perfect candidates for adopting a baby. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Well I don't know if this will affect anything, but my father, he's uh he's a transvestite," said Haruhi.

"You mean he liked to dress up in women's clothing?" asked Ran.

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?" asked Haruhi.

"Well some people may not see that as a good thing to introduce a child to. I however know how to work around those kinds of people," said Ran, "I for one don't think there's anything too wrong with it. It's just a bit, well weird. Anyway is there anything else?"

"Well you may find this out anyway but my father actually cheated on his wife with my mother and that's how I was conceived. My mother and I spent most of my childhood years in France away from him," said Tamaki.

"Oh did he?" said Ran, "Has he had any other kind of affairs before that or since then?"

"Oh no, it was just that one time with my mother. They're actually married now and living together," said Tamaki.

"Alright," said Ran, "Well again there are some people who may find that a bit of a problem but I still know how to work around them. I may wind up looking into the a little bit more just to be one the safe side."

"Alright," said Tamaki.

"There's one more thing," said Haruhi, "It's about when we Tamaki and I were in high school."

"Okay," said Ran, "I hope it's not anything too bad."

"Well it depends," said Haruhi, "When I was in high school, when Tamaki first met me he thought I was a boy and when I broke an expensive, he decided to make me pose as a host in his high school host club to work off the debt."

"Host club?" said Ran.

"Yes it was a wonderful club. Everyone liked it," said Tamaki.

"I see and um how long did it actually take you, Tamaki, to figure out Haruhi was a girl?" asked Ran.

"Uh not too long," said Tamaki.

"I still had to pretend to be a boy for most of high school so I could pay off the vase first. But I didn't mind too much mostly because of how I was brought up with my father the tranny," said Haruhi. Ran nodded.

"Well that maybe something else we may to look through," she said "But in the meantime I still think you two are good candidates for adopting. Do you have a particular country in mind you'd like to adopt?"

"No not off the top of our head I suppose," said Tamaki, "We're not too picky."

"Okay, we'll you may want to try and narrow that down by the time we meet again. Also I'll be coming over soon for a house inspection and I will also look over this list of references you put down and talk to some of them to get a good idea of your character. Once that's all over I'll let you know if you're qualified," said Ran.

"And then do we start the process of getting a baby?" asked Tamaki.

"That's right," said Ran with a smile, "and in the mean time I do have some other forms for you to go and fill out. If you can get these back to me in a week that'll be great." She handed them a small stack of papers.

"More paper work?" said Tamaki.

"Oh there's going to be a lot of paper work for you two to fill out as we go along," said Ran.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi shaking the nice woman's hand.

"You know there's not that much in here Tamaki," said Haruhi looking over the stacks of papers Ran had given them.

"Okay," said Tamaki, "Um by the way, are you starting to think it's a good idea to put Hikaru and Kaoru down as references?"

"Yes I do," said Haruhi, "And even if I didn't it's too late now."

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

* * *

"So where should we consider adopting from first?" asked Haruhi once they got home.

"I'm not sure," said Tamaki, "What do you think?"

"I have not idea either at this point," said Haruhi, "It was your idea to adopt internationally I figured you'd have an idea in mind."

"Hmm," said Tamaki walking to his study. Haruhi followed him and saw him spinning a big glob in the center.

"Does the agency deal with adoptions in India?" he asked.

"Let me look," said Haruhi getting onto the agency's computer, "They cover a lot of countries actually, and it looks like yes India is one of them, especially girls."

"I like girls I think they're cute," said Tamaki.

"I know you do," said Haruhi. She knew her husband always wanted a daughter, "So should we go ahead and go with India?"

"For now yes I think we should," said Tamaki looking back at his globe at India, "You I bet you right now we have a little girl or maybe even a boy waiting there just for us." Haruhi looked over at the globe at India's image.

"I think so too," she said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: Tamaki and Haruhi's social worker's name means wolf both with te first and last name in honor of author Wolfgirl. If you ever get a chance look her up.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Wow,' thought Ran when she arrived at the first spot on her list, the Hitachiin Mansion. 'What kind of friends do these people have?' She walked up to the front gate and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?" came Hikaru's voice over the loud speaker.

"Hi my name's Ran Urufu; I'm the social worker for the Suohs. We spoke on the phone?"

"Oh yeah come on in," said Hikaru buzzing the gate open.

"Is the social worker here or something?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Man this going to be hard to do without making fun of the boss!"

"Just remember we're doing this to help them have a baby," Kaoru reminded them.

"Right, right," said Hikaru. Soon Ran walked into the room.

"Hi thanks for seeing me," she said kindly.

"Our pleasure," said Kaoru, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," said Ran, "Now I'm just going to ask you both some standard questions to get a good idea of the Suohs' character. First of all how did you two meet the Suohs?"

"Well we meet the boss, err I mean Tamaki when we were in our second year of middle school," said Kaoru, "And then we met Haruhi the first year of high school."

"You were all in that host club?" asked Ran.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Believe it or not being that host club was really helpful for us."

"Before we were really anti-social," said Hikaru. "But by being in that club it made us come out of our shell. We would have probably been lost and alone without it."

"So you're over all opinion of Haruhi and Tamaki would be what?" asked Ran.

"They're two of the greatest people we ever knew," said Hikaru.

"And they will make great parents," said Kaoru, "Between Tamaki knowing how to really live life to the fullest and Haruhi's sensible way of looking at things any kid they have will turn out great!" Ran nodded as she wrote all of it down.

"Now did you know that Haruhi was a girl when she was in the host club?" she asked.

"Yeah we knew about it. But she insisted on doing to pay back her debt for breaking the vase," said Kaoru.

"Would you say that Tamaki's usually have a hard time figuring stuff out?" asked Ran.

"Kind of," said Hikaru, "But that's one of the reason's Haruhi completes him. She's good at keeping him down to earth."

"Alright," said Ran, "Well thank you for your time. I may call on you again."

"Sure anytime," said Kaoru, "Trust us when we say Tamaki and Haruhi will make great parents for any child!"

"Yes thank you Mr. Hitachiin," said Ran as she left.

"Do you think we said anything that may hurt the boss and Haruhi's chance?" asked Hikaru.

"Well even if we did she's still going to go see the others. I'm sure they can give them a good light," said Kaoru.

* * *

Ran drove and drove until she found herself outside another huge mansion.

'Wow,' she thought again as she walked up to the front gate.

"Are you Miss Ran Urufu?" asked the guard at the gate.

"Yes that's right," said Ran, "I'm here to see Kyoya Ohtori."

"Go right on in he's waiting for you," said the guard opening the gate for her.

"Thank you," said Ran walking in. When she came to the front door a butler was waiting for her and escorted her to room where Kyoya sat in a chair reading.

"Welcome Miss Urufu, please have a seat," he said motioning to the chair in front of him.

"Thank you," said Ran, "And thank you for seeing me."

"Of course my pleasure," said Kyoya, "I'm very eager to help my friends get a child."

"So how did meet the two?" asked Ran.

"Well I met Tamaki in my last year of Jr. High school," said Kyoya, "I was assigned to help escort him around and help him get use to the school. I was the first one that he asked about possibly starting the host club. It was from that I was able to meet Haruhi."

"So you're over all opinion of Haruhi and Tamaki would be what?" asked Ran.

"Tamaki can sometimes look like an idiot but all in all he's a genius, fun loving man. Haruhi is smart, observant, carrying and very honest with people," said Kyoya.

"Even when she was pretending to be a boy, you knew about that right?" asked Ran.

"Yes I knew then," said Kyoya, "Actually in all honesty I was the first to figure that out."

"Why were you so hard core on making her pay that off?" asked Ran.

"It was only fair. We wouldn't have asked less from any of the other students at Ouran," said Kyoya.

"Uh-huh," said Ran, "Would you say it's sometimes hard for Tamaki to realize if something's going on around him?"

"Some things yes, but not things like what a baby may need from him. Tamaki had a rather stressful situation growing up with how his family was. That's sort of what is motivating him to have a family of his own, so he can give a child the kind of family and upbringing he never really had."

"I see," said Ran, "And Haruhi?"

"She's a hard worker who puts all of her effort into anything she does and she'll do it when it comes to raising a child. Tamaki may have wanted a child really badly but he wasn't going to really try to push it on her until she was ready for it which she is now for sure," said Kyoya.

"Very good then," said Ran as she finished taking her notes, "Well that pretty much takes care of anything else I wanted to ask you. I may come back to talk to you again."

"Yes of course thank you for your time. I sincerely hope I was able to provide you with a good image of Haruhi and Tamaki and why they should be allowed to have a child."

"You definitely help shed some positive light on them," said Ran bowing her head and walking out the door.

"Was that Miss Urufu?" Helen asked walking into the room as Ran walked out.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I sincerely believe Haruhi and Tamaki will be able to get their child soon."

"Good," said Helen sitting down next to him taking his hand, "You know adoption really does seem like a great way to have a baby." Kyoya cast her a glance.

"Are you trying to hint of something?" he asked.

"Hmm more like thinking of the future," said Helen, "But for now I would like to think more of the wedding."

"Yes good idea," said Kyoya.

* * *

'Good god!' Ran thought as she pulled up to the Haninozuka mansion, "don't they know anyone who lives in a normal house?!' She walked up to the front door and knocked at it. It was answered by Mori.

"Whoa!" Ran blurted out surprised to the tall and handsome man.

"Hmm," said Mori raising an eyebrow also impressed with the lady in front of him.

"Uh I'm here to speak to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Is here?" asked Ran timidly.

"Uh no not at the moment, He and his wife are out for a moment. They'll be back soon. You can come in and wait," said Mori moving aside.

"Uh thanks," said Ran as she cautiously walked in past the tall man, "are you a servant to something?"

"No I'm Mitsukuni's cousin Takashi Morinozuka. I'm looking after his son Sora," said Mori.

"Wait you're Takashi Morinozuka?" asked Ran looking up her interviewees, "I'm suppose to talk to you too. Do you mind if we?"

"No that's fine," said Mori leading her to a random room.

"So," said Ran doing her best to remain calm while she was trying to talk to Mori, "how um how did you meet Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"In high school, when I was a freshman. Tamaki wanted me and Mitsukuni me to be in his host club. He helped make Mitsukuni realize he didn't have to fight who he is and remain loyal to his family. He really helped him and I was happy to see him happy," said Mori, "I later met Haruhi when I was a senior in high school. I don't know what it was about her but I couldn't help but feel like she was a great person who just seemed to bring a bit of cheer into the world. Mitsukuni seemed to be happy when he was around her."

"Hmm," said Ran feeling a little bit moved over that statement, "So what would you say was your over all opinion of Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"They're two of the kindest and strongest people I know. I think in a way they helped guide us in a way that made us even better then we are now," said Mori.

"What did you think about Haruhi pretending to be a boy because didn't realize at first she was a girl?" asked Ran.

"I think it helped us bond more because we shared something like that and it let us really get to know her," said Mori.

"Would you say that Tamaki was a bit oblivious to things?" asked Ran.

"Sometimes but Haruhi's usually really good at seeing things he doesn't or vise versa. They complete each other," said Mori.

"I see," said Ran.

"Taka, Daddy and Momma are home!" said Sora running into the room. He stopped however when he saw Mori with Ran, "Is this your girlfriend Taka?"

"Takashi has a girl friend?" asked Hunny running into the room.

"Good for you Taka! It's about time!" said Annabel.

"Oh no, no we're not um boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Ran jumping up, "I'm Ran Urufu the social worker."

"Oh you're the one that's going to help Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan get their baby!" said Hunny.

"Yes hopefully I just need to ask you a few a questions," said Ran.

"Sure of course, ask away," said Hunny sitting down across from her.

"Alright well when you did you first meet the Suohs?" asked Ran.

"When I was in high school," said Hunny, "I was kind of going through a phase of trying to act like a big boy, instead of really enjoying cute things that I really like. I was miserable until Tama-Chan helped me realize fighting who I was. Later when I met Haru-Chan something about her really made me feel that I could be myself."

"So what would you say was your overall opinion of the two of them?" asked Ran.

"I love the two of them! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm really close to Takashi I wouldn't have minded leaving them with Sora should something happen to me and my wife. They're great with Sora. They love him and he loves them. Isn't that right Sora?"

"I love Haru and Tama!" Sora shouted! "Haru's nice and Tama's funny!" Ran giggled at that.

"So would you say Tamaki's a bit oblivious to things?" she asked, "Like say if someone was a really a girl?"

"You mean when Tama-Chan first met Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny. Ran nodded, "Well I think it has something to do with the way with Haru-Chan was raised with her father. She didn't care about her appearance and to be honest all of us except Kyo-Chan sort of though she was a boy at first with the way she looked. Then when Tama-Chan made her dress up as a boy she just assumed he knew she was a boy but thought she'd make a good host. She didn't care really. She really thinks it's best to judge people by the inside and not the outside. That's one of the best qualities of her." Ran nodded.

"That really makes me feel a lot better about that," she said.

"Were you worried that Tama-Chan not realizing what's best for a baby?" asked Hunny.

"It did worry me a little," said Ran.

"Don't worry about that. Tama-Chan's not that dense. He'll make a good father," said Hunny.

"Yes I'm starting to think that," said Ran, "Well thank you very much for you time, both of you." She looked at Mori only to look away and blushed. Annabel and Hunny shared a look.

"Takashi, you should show the nice lady to the door," said Hunny.

"Uh sure," said Mori.

"No no that's fine he doesn't have to," said Ran as she tried to hurry away.

"No no it's no big deal, like Taka?" said Annabel.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Well thanks for walking me to the door," said Ran timidly.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Uh maybe I'll see you again sometime," said Ran, "I mean when I'll need to probably talk you again during the adoption process."

"Yeah of course," said Mori.

"Um see you later," said Ran quickly walked out of the house and all but ran to her car! "Oh god why did one of them have to be so cute!" she said as she drove off.

Mori stood at the door watching as Ran drove off. He couldn't help but think that he would really love to see her again someday.

* * *

"I liked her she seemed nice," said Annabel.

"Yeah I like her too," said Hunny.

"You know all this talk about adoption, what to you think about it?" asked Annabel.

"I like it! I hope Haru-Chan and Tama-Chan get their baby!" said Hunny.

"Me too but what I meant was, would you ever consider it?" asked Annabel.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Hunny.

"Well to be honest all this talk about adoption got me to thinking," said Annabel, "You know how the doctors said we're kind of lucky to have Sora? Well I love him very much but I've always wanted a girl too."

"Do you want to adopt a girl Annabel?" asked Hunny.

"Maybe I do, maybe I think we should," said Annabel, "What do you think?"

"I think it's something we should look into," said Hunny, "I would love to have a girl too and maybe like Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan there's a little girl out there just waiting for us."

"Yeah," said Annabel.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what do you think of this room? Do you think it's too far from our room?" asked Tamaki.

"We'll have a baby monitor I'm sure Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but what if the batteries die and we don't hear her crying?!" said Tamaki.

"Its fine Tamaki," assured Haruhi, "This room will work just fine for the baby."

"Alright," said Tamaki, "Oh I was thinking we should have it painted white with pretty pink flowers all over the top."

"Sure but what if we get a boy? I mean yeah if we adopt from India we're most likely to get a girl but we could still get a boy," Haruhi pointed out.

"Good point," said Tamaki looking around, "Well what if…," He walked out of the room across the hallway to another room, "Here we go, we can go ahead and just paint this room for a boy. Especially since I like to think this isn't going to be our only baby."

"Tamaki let's not count our chicks before they hatch alright?" said Haruhi, "We still need to get on the list. But yes we can paint one room up for a girl and one for a boy."

"Oh good because I have great ideas of how do to a boy's room too!" said Tamaki.

"Yes I bet you do," said Haruhi smiling. She reached up and kissed her husband.

"Excuse me," said Shima suddenly ruining the moment.

"Oh hi Shima," said Haruhi letting go of Tamaki.

"Miss Urufu is here," said Shima moving aside to show Ran.

"Hi I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"No no not at all," said Haruhi, "I take it you're here for the home inspection?"

"Yes that's right," said Ran.

"Well if you want Shima can show you around best," said Tamaki, "She knows the house like the back of her hand."

"Oh um alright," said Ran.

"Oh before you go we did want to show you this," said Tamaki pointing to the two rooms they were standing outside of in the hallway, "These two rooms are the ones we're going to set up for either a boy or a girl."

"Oh going to be prepared huh?" said Ran, "That's good to know. I'll just let your maid Shima here show me around everything else if that's alright?"

"Yes please follow me," said Shima leading her off. "This house use to merely be just Suoh Mansion 2 but after Master Tamaki married Mistress Haruhi they wanted their own place without any family members constantly looking over their shoulders at them so now it's their permanent residence. They've added on a little and they're prepared to add more on for the sake of the children."

"Is that really necessarily?" asked Ran as they walked off. Shima led her around the house giving a full fledge description of every room and what they would do if they needed to help fix it up for the sake go a baby.

"Is all of the staff here going to help take care of the baby?" asked Ran.

"Yes of course," said Shima, "If you want their information for reference I'll gladly get them for you. I'm the one in charge of the hiring."

"Will they consider getting a nanny for the baby?" asked Ran.

"Possibly and if that does happen I will be the one mostly supervising the hiring process," said Shima.

"Does all of the staff like Haruhi and Tamaki?" asked Ran.

"They adore the two of them," said Shima, "They are also completely loyal to the two of them. If you want to talk to any just say the word and I'll assemble them for you."

"I probably should," said Ran, "Just so I know who any baby may be around."

"Very well," said Shima. She walked over to wall and hit a button making a buzzing noise.

Immediately all of the other staff members came running and lined up in front of Shima.

"Wow that was fast," said Ran.

"This is Miss Ran Urufu the social worker who's helping our Master and Mistress get their child. She may feel the need to ask you some questions. Please be honest with her in anything she asks," Shima instructed.

"Yes Ma'am," said the staff together.

"So do they all live here too?" asked Ran.

"They have private rooms if they wished to stay the night but most also have housing outside of the mansion except me," said Shima.

"I see," said Ran, "Do all of you like working here?"

"Yes," said the staff all started saying out loud in various forms, each also adding their own words or praise for their bosses.

"Alright," said Ran, "and you all will be helping taking care of the baby?"

"Oh yes," said the staff again.

"And who here has been working here the shortest amount of time?" asked Ran.

"Uh I've been working here for only two years," said one of the maids raising her hand.

"That's it?" asked Ran, "Alright. Thank you Miss Shima for the tour and for letting me meet the staff. I think I've seen everything I needed to see."

"Very good," said Shima, "If you want I can escort you out."

"Well let go and talk to Tamaki and Haruhi again one more time," said Ran.

"Of course," said Shima leading her off again.

* * *

"And of course we'll have to get him a toy duck to play with to do with the theme of the room," said Tamaki.

"Well what kind of toy do you think we should get the girl?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh that's easy, we'll go the teddy bear rout with her," said Tamaki.

"Okay then," said Haruhi. She turned around when she heard footsteps walking up behind her, "Oh hello Miss Urufu. What did you think of our house?"

"It's impressive, I'll admit," said Ran, "And I met your staff and all seem like good people. I am going to go through some of their background information. But I like to think you two are looking good. We just need to get your other paper work in and decide what country you'd like to adopt from."

"Oh I already got those forms filled out and we did decide on a country we'd like to consider adopting from, India," said Haruhi.

"India," said Ran, "Alright I'll look into that and the paper work?"

"I'll go get it," said Haruhi hurrying off and came back with it all filled out.

"Good thank you," said Ran, "Thank you for getting it done so quickly. I will let you know in a while if you qualify."

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi. Both she and Shima walked the lady to the front door, "Uh how did it go with talking to our friends?"

"Oh that was good too and I feel a little better over the idea of you and your incident in high school after talking to them," said Ran.

"Oh good that's good," said Haruhi right as Shima opened the door.

"Oh hello Mistresses," she said.

"Oh Shizue, Anne welcome," said Haruhi.

"Who are these ladies?" asked Ran.

"These are Tamaki's mother and grandmother Shizue Suoh and Anne-Sophie Suoh," said Haruhi.

"Oh nice to meet you," said Ran.

"Nice to meet you too," said Shizue sternly, "Miss uh…,"

"Ran Urufu, I'm the social worker helping your grandson and his wife adopt a baby," said Ran.

"Adopt?" said Shizue.

"What's this about adoption?" asked Anne.

"If you come in I'll explain," said Haruhi.

"Yes please do," said Shizue walking into the mansion with a huff.

"Is everything's okay?" asked Ran.

"Yes everything's just fine," said Shima, "Hope to hear from you soon Miss Urufu."

"Oh dear who's this?" asked Tamaki's father suddenly appearing at the door, "A new maid or something?"

"Just come in sir. Your daughter-in-law will explain everything," said Shima.

"Did I miss something?" Ranka asked running up to the door.

"Oh wow!" said Ran, "You must be Haruhi's father."

"That's me!" said Ranka "And who are you?"

"I'm the social worker who's helping your daughter and son-in-law adopt," said Ran.

"Adopt?" said Ranka.

"Yes Dad, adopt. Come in and I'll explain everything," said Haruhi, "I'll see you later Miss Urufu. I really hope it's soon."

"Shall I go get Master Tamaki?" asked Shima.

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi leading her family to the lounge.

"So what's this about adoption?" asked Shizue.

"That's just it, Tamaki and I have decided to adopt," Haruhi explained.

"No!" Shizue declared, "No you can't adopt, at least not until you have a baby naturally!"

"But we can't," said Haruhi.

"There are drugs and donors! Don't tell me you can't!" said Shizue.

"That's just it!" said Haruhi, "Drugs and donors to have a baby, it just doesn't seem natural to me!"

"And adoption is?" asked Shizue.

"It feels more natural and right then us using drugs to have a baby or basically having a child "naturally" that's really not one of ours," said Haruhi.

"Oh they're here. Did you tell them our wonderful idea?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi, "And your grandmother's not so happy about it."

"You have other options!" said Shizue.

"Yes and we don't like those options," said Tamaki, "We like the idea of adopting a child, giving them a chance to live a life they may not have under normal circumstances."

"I agree with Tamaki. I think this is a great way to have a family," said Yuzuru.

"I support you two as well," said Anne, "I mean we're so blended already why not add a little more to the mix."

"I like the idea too seeing as how it doesn't involve Tamaki doing the deed with my little girl!" said Ranka.

"Dad!" Haruhi warned.

"But what about the Suoh line?!" asked Shizue.

"I think it'll be just fine Mother," said Yuzuru, "As long as the name still stands tall, that's all that's needed."

"Hmm I don't know I still don't think it's a good idea," said Shizue as she stood up and walked out.

"Do you think she's going to try and stop this from happening?" asked Haruhi.

"She may or at the very least she may try to persuade you to try the other options," said Yuzuru.

His theories were confirmed a few days later when Shizue returned to the mansion with handful of catalogs of fraternity drugs and donors.

"What is all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"I want you two to seriously study all of this and really really go over it to see if you really truly don't want to have a child of your own," Shizue insisted.

"Grandmother we already made up our minds," said Tamaki, "We're going through with the adoption."

"You don't even know if you're going to make the list!" said Shizue.

"Mistress Haruhi, Master Tamaki," said Shima walking into the room, "Miss Urufu is on the phone for you."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi taking it, "Hello? Yes hello Ran. Oh really what? Really, for real? Oh thank you so much!"

"What is it Haruhi?!" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"We've been approved! We're really going to get a baby!" said Haruhi.

"You're on the list?" asked Shizue.

"Yes, yes we are!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi I love you!" said Tamaki hugging his wife. Haruhi looked over his shoulder at Shizue who looked like her normal stern self.

"I see my efforts were for nothing," she said as she gathered them back up and started to leave. However she stopped just before the door and turn to smile at them, "Congratulations you two, I hope you get your baby soon."

"Thank you," said Haruhi and Tamaki.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you're really on the list?!" Hunny asked excitedly.

"Yeah isn't that great?!" said Tamaki.

"So when do you get the kid?" asked Hikaru.

"That still may not be for a while," said Haruhi, "We're on the list yes but now it's just a matter of finding a baby for us. Ran said that part can take a while. Plus there's more paper work to fill out."

"What, are you serious?" asked Kaoru.

"Adopting a baby is a complicated process," said Haruhi, "But Ran says when she does find us a baby she'll send us an envelope with the baby's picture and information."

"Well what do we do in the mean time?" asked Hikaru.

"Sit around and be board?" asked Kaoru.

"Well this maybe a long shot but Helen and I could use some help in planning our wedding," suggested Kyoya.

"Oh yeah!" said the twins.

"Hey uh Haru-Chan," said Hunny walking up to her alone, "Would you say it's worth it, adopting and all?"

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi, "Why?"

"Well," said Hunny, "all this talk about adoption has gotten Annabel and me talking about maybe adopting ourselves."

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Well remember we were told we would be lucky to get Sora? Annabel and both kind of want a girl too personally," said Hunny.

"Oh really," said Haruhi, "Well there's nothing stopping you from going through with it. Ran was really helpful with us so far and the agency itself is usually really good at helping families get their babies." Hunny nodded.

"Well I hope you get your baby soon Haru-Chan, I should get going home," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Haruhi. Soon all of their friends had left leaving Haruhi and Tamaki all alone.

"How long do you think it'll take before we get information on our baby?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know Tamaki I really don't," said Haruhi, "all we can do for now is just keep going on with our lives. I have my work at the office; you have work to do with your family's company and Ouran. Plus don't you want to hire a room painter for the babies' rooms?"

"Oh right and you're also right at least about Ouran. I need a new language studies teacher for the high school and or college," said Tamaki.

"See, focus on that. We work hard and keep going time will past by quickly and before you know it we'll be getting our baby's information," said Haruhi kissing her husband.

* * *

"I'm home," Hunny called out when he got back to his house.

"Hi honey," said Annabel, "How are you?!"

"I'm good, how was your day?" asked Hunny.

"Great, so was Sora's," said Annabel pointing out towards the yard where their son was swinging on a swing happily. Hunny smiled at the sight.

"By the way did you um talk to Haru and Tama about the whole adoption thing?" asked Annabel.

"Yes," said Hunny, "She told me there's a lot of paper work to go through to get a baby through adoption but that the agency they used is really helpful."

"Do you want to possibly go through with it?" asked Annabel. Hunny looked back out of his son. He was still playing but soon stopped looking lonely.

"Yes, yes I do," said Hunny.

Annabel nodded, "Me too."

* * *

The next day they arrived at the agency to pick up the application.

"Wow Haru-Chan wasn't exaggerating when she said there was a lot of paper work," said Hunny looking it over.

"But remember she says it's worth it," said Annabel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka, what are you two doing here?" asked Ran suddenly walking up towards the building.

"We've become inspired to adopt as well," said Annabel.

"Oh really? That's wonderful," said Ran.

"Yeah we're hoping for a girl," said Hunny.

"Are you, that might actually be a problem," said Ran, "It's difficult to adopt in general but sometimes asking for a specific gender can be more difficult because we have to filter through the different selections we have more thoroughly."

"Oh really?" said Annabel.

"Well we're up to it," Hunny declared.

"Well that's good to hear, good luck to you two. If you want I'll try to see if I can handle your case as well," said Ran.

"Thank you," said the couple.

"Oh by the way you should probably look into what country you want to adopt from as soon as you can," Ran also called out after the two of them.

"Thank you we will," said Hunny.

* * *

"Takashi we're home," called out Hunny when the couple returned. They found him and Sora outside playing together.

"Did you get what you needed?" asked Mori.

"Yep," said Hunny holding up all the forms, "It's going to be quite a lot of work."

"But really worth it," said Annabel.

"By the way we saw that nice Ran Urufu while we were at the office," Hunny added.

"Hmm?" said Mori, "You did?" Annabel and Hunny both nodded.

"She was really nice and helpful," said Hunny.

"Good to know," said Mori.

"It's such a shame to have such a nice lady all alone huh?" asked Annabel.

"Anymore then Takashi being all alone," Hunny added.

"Hmm, I should go!" said Mori hurrying out. Annabel and Hunny both snickered as Annabel took the forms from her husband.

"I'll go ahead and start on these if you want to go out and play with Sora for a while," she offered.

"Sure," said Hunny, "Oh but what country are we going to try to adopt from?" Annabel thought about it for a moment.

"Let's both think about it for a while alright?" she said walking off by herself. As she walked past her son's playroom she saw a world map mat on the floor.

"Mitsukuni," she called out, "Can you bring Sora into his room playroom?"

"Sure why?" asked Hunny carrying his son in.

"Sora you want to do something fun for Mommy?" asked Annabel kneeling down to her son's level.

"Sure Mommy!" said Sora.

"You see your mat on the floor?" said Annabel pointing down, "What country do you like best from there?"

"Uh," said Sora looking down at it. He walked around until he pointed to a big one, "What's that one called?"

"Scotland," said Annabel, "I use to vacation there as a child, lots of times. We even have an old family castle there." Annabel and her family were British and had lived in England up until Annabel had started college and had moved with her family to Japan for business just for the soul purpose of being able to go to Ouran. That's where she met Hunny and the two feel in love.

"I like that one!" said Sora.

"Would you like it if we got a sister from there?" asked Hunny.

"Could we?" asked Sora.

"I think we can," said Hunny.

"And I think we should," said Annabel. Both looked down at the map of Scotland.

"Then that's what's we're going to do," Hunny declared.

"Well then I better go and really get started on this then huh?" said Annabel as she hurried off with the forms to fill out.

"Are we really going to get a baby sister from, from, what was this place again?" asked Sora.

"Scotland and we're going to try," said Hunny.

"I like a baby sister. I like that baby sisters are cute and fun to play with it," said Sora.

"Me too!" said Hunny.

* * *

Back at the Suoh's house, Haruhi and Tamaki seem to be living on edge. The two did their best to keep going on as if life were normal but everyday they would always be left wondering, was this the day? Would they finally get their baby?

"Hey Tamaki," said Haruhi one morning trying hard not to find something to not make the two of them think of the baby, "Did you hear that Hunny and Annabel are looking to adopt?"

"Oh yeah?" asked Tamaki, "Actually I think I did hear something like that, like back when were letting our friends know about being accepted. That's good for them. I hope they get a baby too."

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "So uh any luck with finding a language studies teacher?"

"Oh yes I think I found the perfect candidate!" said Tamaki happily, "She'll be coming in today for an interview."

"Good," said Haruhi, "Well I should get to work too. I'll see you when we get home." She got up from her seat, walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss good-bye.

"Do you think when we come home tonight we'll finally know where we're getting our baby?" asked Tamaki. He asked that every morning.

"I don't know," said Haruhi. "All we can do is hope." That was the usual response she gave. She gave Tamaki another kiss and headed out. She may have been able to hide it better then Tamaki did but Haruhi was just as anxious to finally to get the information on their baby. She was thinking about it so much it was getting harder to focus on work.

"Shima," said Tamaki as he got ready to go, "Are the painters for the babies' rooms still coming today?"

"As scheduled Master Tamaki," Shima assured him, "I have the plans laid out for him and everything."

"Good thank you," said Tamaki as he left. He was actually looking forward to seeing the candidate for the language study program. He knew already that she was one of the best in the world.

* * *

"Hello I'm home," Haruhi called out later that night as she walked in through the front doors.

"Welcome home Mistress Haruhi," greeted the one of the senior maids.

"Hi, where's Shima?" Haruhi asked since Shima was usually the one that greeted her at the door when she came.

"Miss Shima wanted to supervise the painting of the babies' rooms," the maid explained.

"Oh so they're here now?" asked Haruhi as she hurried upstairs to the two rooms where Shima stood in the middle looking between the two of them.

"Everything's going just find Madam," she assured Haruhi when she saw her.

"Good to know," said Haruhi, "Did uh anything come today?"

"Not yet," said Shima sadly.

"I see," said Haruhi.

* * *

When Tamaki pulled up to the mansion he was surprised to see a mail man arriving with the mail.

"I'll take that for you my good man," he offered.

"Sure think Mr. Suoh," said the mailman handing him the letters. There was one envelop that looked really important.

"I wonder what this is," said Tamaki as he took it inside and carried it to his office to open it.

* * *

"HARUHI!" Haruhi suddenly heard her husband shout out loud.

"Tamaki?!" she cried running to find him.

"HARUHI!" She heard him call again. She hoped nothing was wrong.

"Tamaki!" she shouted running into his office, "Tamaki what's wrong?!"

"Nothing just this!" said Tamaki holding up a photo of a beautiful Indian baby girl around a year old.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Is that…,"

"Her name is Indria," said Tamaki.

"That's our baby huh?" said Haruhi taking the picture and looking at her, "That's really our baby! She's beautiful!"

"And just think, soon we'll be holding Indria in our arms!" said Tamaki hugging Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi wasn't sure how long she and Tamaki were hugging before Tamaki finally spoke up.

"Haruhi, do you think we should spread the good news?"

"Sure I think we should too," said Haruhi as she walked over to the nearest phone.

"No no Haruhi we can't tell them like that!" said Tamaki stopping her.

"Then how do you intend to tell everyone the good news?" asked Haruhi.

"We have to have the most marvelous party to share the news!" said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi great party," said Hikaru.

"Not that we're not use to you two throwing great parties," said Kaoru.

"The only question is what's the occasion?" they asked together.

"Oh it's simple," said Haruhi. She raced to the main family room and brought back out Indria's picture in a silver frame. "We finally know what baby we're getting!"

"Oh no way!" said Hikaru, "That's great!"

"She's so cute! What's her name?" asked Kaoru.

"Indria," said Haruhi.

"Wow," said the twins.

"Haruhi what's going on?" asked Anne walking up to her. Haruhi turned around and showed hr the photo.

"That's Indria, that's our baby," she said happily.

"Oh my god that's her?!" said Anne snatching the photo from Haruhi, "Oh she's beautiful! Oh my gosh, where's Yuzuru and Ranka?! They'd want to see this!" She hurried off with the picture to the main lounge where all of the other guests were mingling followed by Haruhi Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Yuzuru, Yuzuru look it's our granddaughter!" said Anne showing her husband the picture.

"Oh my!" said Yuzuru looking over the photo, "Oh she is beautiful!"

"Let me see let me see!" Ranka demanded looking over Anne's shoulder. He gasped with delight. "Oh she's so cute! Oh I just want to pinch her little cheeks! What's her name Haruhi?"

"Indria," said Haruhi.

"Oh what a beautiful name for a beautiful baby!" said Yuzuru.

"May I see?" asked Hunny. Yuzuru handed him the picture. Immediately Annabel, Mori and Sora all gathered around him to get a good look at her.

"Oh just look at her!" cooed Annabel, "Look Sora you're new friend!"

"Is that what sissy will look like?" asked Sora.

"No probably not," said Hunny.

"What's Sora talking about?" asked Hikaru. Hunny and Annabel looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Annabel asked.

"Tell us what, what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Annabel and I have started filling out the application to adopt a baby of our own," said Hunny.

"Wow that's great Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Hunny.

"We're hoping for a girl even if it takes longer," said Annabel, "And we're adopting from Scotland."

"Well I hope you two get her," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Hunny, "And in the mean time we should really celebrate you and your new baby!"

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted.

"Hunny may we see the baby?" Helen asked.

"Sure," said Hunny handing it to her so she and Kyoya could get a good look.

"Oh she is precious looking," said Helen.

"Yes perfectly darling I'm sure," said Kyoya with a smile.

"So when are you going to get her?" asked Helen.

"We don't know," said Haruhi, "It could still take some time while we work out some more of legal work and everything. But Ran assured us we can expect a phone call any day and when that day comes, we have to be ready to go. That's why Tamaki's having the private plane on standby ready to fly to India whenever it comes along with some bags for us to take with us."

"You mean you still have to wait even longer?" asked Hikaru.

"That doesn't seem fair," said Kaoru.

"That's how adoption works," said Haruhi, "And Tamaki and I have patient so far, and we can be a little more."

"Where is that boy anyway?" asked Yuzuru.

Just then the lights went off and a spot light appeared in the center where Tamaki stood.

"Welcome everyone," he said in a loud boastful tone, "It's a pleasure you could be with all tonight. I'm sure you are all wondering why you've been invited here tonight…,"

"Not Boss not really," said the twins.

"Wait what?" asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi already told us the good news," said Yuzuru, "We know about Indria."

"What, Haruhi how could you! I had a whole presentation to make the announcement including reveling the enlarged photo I got of Indria!" said Tamaki as the lights came on again and a huge picture was now hanging from the wall.

"Yeah well snooze you lose," said Ranka.

Shizue meanwhile walked up to the enlarged picture and looked it over.

"Hmm," she said, "Well I'm sure she can be taught the proper edict and tools for becoming a full fledge Suoh."

"Mother are you saying you approve of this?" asked Yuzuru standing next to her.

"Yes more or less since there's nothing I can do to persuade them otherwise," said Shizue.

"Good for you Mother, good to see you having an opened mind," said Yuzuru.

"At least it's not as scandalous as what you did," muttered his mother.

"Yes thank you Mother," Yuzuru replied.

"Are you two going to be okay in India?" asked Helen.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I mean are you going to know the language and stuff well enough to get around?" asked Helen.

"Uh, I suppose we could get a translator," said Haruhi.

"And I know just who to ask," said Tamaki.

* * *

A few days when Haruhi came downstairs and into the study she was surprise to see young woman light brown hair sitting on one of the couches. She turned around and smiled when she saw Haruhi.

"Hello," she said with a very distinct French accent.

"Uh hello," said Haruhi, "Who are you?"

"Oh excuse me I'm Nicolette Anderson," she said.

"Nice to meet you, what brings you here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi I see you've met Nicolette," said Tamaki walking into the room with a tray of drinks.

"Yes we've met but I don't know why she's here," said Haruhi.

"She's an old friend of mine back from France," said Tamaki, "Between her and her parents they know nearly every language in the world."

"That's nice but why is she here?" asked Haruhi.

"Well she's going to be the new language study teacher at Ouran," said Tamaki, "And since she knows Hindi I've asked her to come over today so I could ask her to come with us to India as a translator."

"I am honored to help my dear old friend get his child!" said Nicolette happily.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Are you prepared to leave at a moment's notice though?"

"Yes quite," said Nicolette.

"I'm even keeping a bag on the plane for her as well," said Tamaki.

"Well good as long as you're alright with this Miss Anderson," said Haruhi.

"Please feel free to call me Nicolette or even Nikkei if you prefer," said Nikkei.

"Well thank you Nikkei," said Haruhi smiling.

"Excuse me but both Master Hitachiins are here to see you two Madam," said Shima.

"Oh go ahead and show them in," said Haruhi.

"Hey Boss Haruhi look what we got for your baby," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both walked in holding a baby's outfit. One was an orange colored kimono and the other was a sari.

"We got Indria a new outfit from both her old home and new home," said Kaoru only to suddenly get distracted when he saw Nikkei. "Whoa who's that?"

"Oh this is Nicolette Anderson Ouran's new langue studies teacher. She's going to be coming with us to India," said Tamaki.

"Hi," said Hikaru casually.

"Hi," said Kaoru a lot more gently. Nikkei blushed a little.

"Hello," she replied.

"So us is this your first time in Japan?" Kaoru asked as he casually moved closer to her.

"Oh no I've been here a few times. My parents have been all over the world learning about the different languages and I usually got to tag along and learn about them as well," said Nikkei.

"Oh well that's too bad because I was hoping to show you around," said Kaoru.

"Well it has been a while since I've been to Japan. Maybe I could use a new tour," said Nikkei.

"Okay we'll worry about that later!" said Tamaki grabbing Kaoru's arm and pulling him away from Nikkei, "Let's go you two thank you for the outfits."

"Oh come on Boss let us stay!" said Kaoru trying to look over Tamaki's shoulder back at Nicolette.

"Don't be getting any ideas about her Kaoru!" Tamaki hissed "Nicolette is like a sister to me! I will not have you doing anything cruel to her!"

"What makes you think I'll be cruel?" asked Kaoru still trying to look over his shoulder.

"Come on love bird let's go," said Hikaru pulling his brother away, "Hey Boss I've been thinking. If you're still waiting for that phone call is there a chance you could get it during Kyoya and Helen's wedding?"

"Oh he's right Tamaki," said Haruhi, "What if that happens? We're both in the wedding party!"

"Hmm," murmured Tamaki thinking, "Um well uh, Nikkei?

"Uh yes?" said Nikkei.

"Would you be willing to come to the wedding with us and hang on to our cell phones should we get the call?" asked Tamaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Nikkei. "I mean I don't want to crash someone's wedding."

"No no it'll be fine," Tamaki assured her.

"Yeah if need be you can be my plus one," Kaoru offered.

"What?" said Hikaru, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't be taking dates to the wedding?"

"Well it'll make her feel more at ease being there," said Kaoru.

"Great, now I'll be the only one without a date," muttered Hikaru.

"Mori doesn't have a date either I think," Haruhi pointed out.

"That doesn't make me feel better you know," said Hikaru.

"I really don't have to come," said Nikkei.

"Nonsense," said Tamaki, "I'm sure you can come!"

"Yes come," said Kaoru.

"Well alright but only because I want to be able to let you know if it's time to go get Indria should it happen during the wedding," said Nikkei.

"Thank you," said Tamaki.

"I hope if it does happen it happens after I'm able to have a dance with you Miss Anderson," said Kaoru. Nikkei merely blushed again.

* * *

**Author's note: The OC Nicolette Anderson comes from author fi13ns, a very talented writer. If you ever get a chance, look her up. **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Days went by and still no phone call came. Haruhi and Tamaki kept going on with their daily lives but they were a lot more happier about it seeing as how they knew for a fact they were going to get a baby for real. Both had the picture of Indria framed and kept on their desks at work so they could always be reminded that soon they would be going to get the little girl and bring her home with them. And it wasn't like they didn't have anything else going in their lives.

* * *

"Students I liked to introduce you to your new language studies teacher Miss Nicolette Anderson," said Tamaki as he introduced Nikkei to the Ouran students, "She'll mostly be lecturing at the University with the occasional special guest lectures at the high school. I hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome here at Ouran."

The students all applauded in welcoming her.

"I really can't thank you enough for taking the job here Nikkei," said Tamaki as he walked his old friend to her office.

"It's my pleasure," said Nikkei, "It's also nice to be able to be around my old friend again. Hey uh I wanted to ask, what's the deal with your one friend, what's his name Kaoru?"

"He's a trouble making demon!" said Tamaki, "Whatever you do don't get involved with him or his evil twin."

"He didn't seem so bad to me," said Nikkei.

"You haven't known him long enough," said Tamaki.

"You're not just doing that just merely because you're trying to act like my protective big brother are you?" asked Nikkei.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"You were always acting like the big brother I never had back when we were growing up in France, especially when another boy would pick on my or be flirtatious with me. In case you haven't noticed Tamaki I am a little bit more grown up now. Plus I've had to endure a few years without you after you came to live here in Japan," said Nikkei.

"What are you saying?!" asked Tamaki, "Are you saying you were mistreated by a boy while we were separated?! I'm so Nikkei! Can you ever forgive your big brother?!"

"Tamaki calm down for god sakes!" said Nikkei, "I was just fine on my own after you left even though I missed you liked crazy. I had some misadventures when if came to boyfriends but nothing that I can handle even now. I'm just saying you don't have to be so protective with me if I want to say date a certain young man alright."

"But you don't know him like I do!" said Tamaki.

"No but I want to and I can make my own decisions now Tamaki thank you," said Nikkei, "Now then can I be alone for a little while I get my office set up please?"

"Alright then," said Tamaki smiling.

* * *

Everything about the wedding was looking beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Haruhi stood with the other bridesmaids including Kyoya's sister's Fuyumi all dressed in a dark maroon sleeveless dresses waiting for Helen to finish putting on her wedding dress and for the wedding to start.

"Haruhi how are things going with the adoption?" Fuyumi asked her, "I heard you are just waiting for the chance to go get your baby."

"Yeah we're hoping to get it any day now," said Haruhi, "I just hope we somehow someway don't get it during the ceremony."

"Well I'm sure Kyoya and Helen would understand if you two had to split during the ceremony.

"Yes Haruhi we will," said Helen finally emerging from her changing room dresses in a straight skirt wedding dress with three white roses in the center and a long veil that not only covered her face but also came all the way down her back to her feet.

"Oh Helen you look fabulous!" Fuyumi cooed over her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Thank you," said Helen looking herself over in the mirror, "I owe it all to Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Well then I guess there's nothing more to worry about other then getting this show on the road," said Helen's father.

"Good luck out there Helen!" said Fuyumi hugging the bride.

* * *

"So Kyoya are you starting to get cold feet?" Hikaru taunted as he and his friends all stood lined up behind Kyoya waiting the altar for the wedding to start.

"This is your last chance to make a run for it before it's too late," Kaoru added with a smirk.

"I'm fine you two," said Kyoya, "I've never been more sure then anything in my life." He looked at Tamaki who was fidgeting a little. "Are you alright Tamaki? You seem more nervous than I am."

"I'm just nervous we're going to get our phone call that we can go get Indria during the service is all," said Tamaki.

"Isn't your translator in the audience with your pager should it come up?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes she is," said Tamaki.

"You mean Nikkei?" asked Kaoru looking around.

"Forget it Kaoru," said Tamaki looking at him sternly.

"What?" asked Kaoru. Just then the music started. One by one all of the bridesmaids all marched down the isle towards the front with Fuyumi happily leading the process followed directly by Haruhi and the other girls mostly from Helen's side each taking their respectable place next to Kyoya's two brothers and five friends. Last came Helen escorted by her father. When Haruhi cast a glance over at Kyoya to see what he was dong she saw he was actually smiling a rare smile that didn't make her feel he was planning some ulterior motive with what he was smiling at. He looked actually happy. His smile only deepened when Helen finally came and stood next to him and two went to face the preacher together, linking their arms together. As the ceremony went on Haruhi and Tamaki both were able to not think about the possibility of hearing from the adoption agency. They were actually able to enjoy seeing one of their longest best friends and one of their newest friends finally be joining as husband and wife.

"…you may now kiss the bride," said the preacher finally after a while. At that Kyoya immediately lifted up Helen's veil, placed his hands just under her cheeks pulling him close and kissed her, repeatedly for a few minutes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori," said the preacher. Everyone in the audience applauded loudly at the new couple. They kept clapping as Kyoya and Helen finally linked arms and walked down the isle together followed by their wedding party. Haruhi smiled politely at Kyoya's oldest brother as the two walked behind Tamaki and Fuyumi.

As Kaoru walked down with his partner he happened to notice Nikkei in the crowd clapping as well wearing a white dress with blue flowers all around it. He winked at her as he past making her blush again.

After the new bride and groom got their pictures taken with their family and bridal party they joined the rest of their guests in the reception room.

"Let us all welcome the newly married couple Kyoya and Helen Ohtori," said Tamaki as the bride and groom made their grand entrance. Kyoya and Helen merely smiled at all of their guests.

"And now the bride and groom will like to dance their first dance together," said Tamaki. Kyoya and Helen moved swiftly towards the dance floor as soft music started to fill the room and they started to dance. Haruhi moved over to her husband's side and took his hand into hers. Tamaki smiled at her.

"Remember our first dance as a married couple?" he asked.

"Yeah I kept trying to lead as usual," said Haruhi.

Soon the dance was over and another song started up as more couples came out and started to dance.

"Shall we Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi letting her husband lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Remember let me lead," said Tamaki.

* * *

Kaoru looked around the banquet room at the guests as he tried to find Nikkei. He soon found her at a table with Tamaki's parents and grandmother.

"Hello Miss Anderson," he said walking up to her.

"Oh hello Mr. Hitachiin," she said back to him.

"I'm glad to see you're still here. Would you like to dance?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure," said Nikkei taking Kaoru's hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

"This dress you're wearing looks great by the way," said Kaoru as they twirled around.

"Thank you," said Nikkei, "This whole wedding as been extremely lovely and enjoyable."

"Yeah it is," said Kaoru, "So how are you enjoying working at Ouran."

"It's great," said Nikkei, "I sincerely enjoy getting to teach about the different languages and sharing my wisdom. My parents have told me they're extremely proud of me for getting such a job."

"Mine's always telling me how proud she is of my clothing designs," said Kaoru.

"Is that what you do, design clothes?" asked Nikkei.

"Yep it's my family's legacy," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Haruhi you're leading again!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry I've never gotten use to being the one that doesn't lead," said Haruhi. Just then Tamaki looked over and saw Kaoru and Nikkei dancing.

"Oh no oh no!" he said over and over again as he walked over to the couple, "Oh no Kaoru Hitachiin you will not do anything wrong to this poor woman!"

"Boss calm down, we're just dancing!" said Kaoru.

"Sure that's how it starts but then next thing you now you'll be taking her upstairs to some room for who knows what!" said Tamaki.

"Oh dear," said Haruhi trying to think fast. She looked towards Kyoya for help who pointed to the mike Tamaki had used to announce him and Helen. Haruhi nodded and picked it up.

"And now everyone it's time for the guests' speeches about the new couple," she said, "Starting with the best man, Kyoya's best friend Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki immediately stopped scolding Kaoru and instead hurried to the microphone.

"Of course I'll make a speech," he said happily, "Hello everyone my name is Tamaki's Suoh Kyoya's best friend…,"

"Good thinking Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It wasn't me, it was Kyoya," said Haruhi. "Are you alright Nikkei?"

"I'm fine, I'm use to this," said Nikkei, "Tamaki's a lot like my big brother in so many ways."

"So you're still willing to come with us to India after this?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, it'll take a lot more then Tamaki's protective attitude to make me not want to help him," Nikkei assured her, "Like I said I'm also sort of use to it."

"Well that's good," said Haruhi. Suddenly the three of them started to hear a slight buzzing sound.

"What is that?" asked Kaoru looking around for the course.

"It sounds like it's coming from your purse Nikkei," said Haruhi, Nikkei hurried over to it and pulled something out that made her gasp. She hurried back to Haruhi and whispered into her ear. Haruhi's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Are you serious?!" she asked. Nikkei nodded. Haruhi quickly ran up to Tamaki who was still making his speech.

"…and so when Kyoya first introduce me to Helen my natural first words to him were," he was stopped when Haruhi whispered something into his ear. "What, no way you can't be serious!" he shouted. Everyone in the room looked confused.

"Uh sorry ladies and gentlemen but my wife and I have to leave now. Congratulations again Kyoya and Helen!" said Tamaki, "Let's go Haruhi!"

"Right," said Haruhi as she and her husband hurried out followed by Nikkei. Kaoru also ran after them.

"What's going on, is something bad happening?!" he called out as he ran after the three.

"No not at all!" said Nikkei, "That was the call!"

"You mean the call for…," Kaoru tried to ask. Nikkei nodded.

"Yep that call," she said, "I'll call you from India!"

"Kaoru what's going on?" asked Hikaru running up to his brother.

"Haruhi and the boss are going to go get their baby!" said Kaoru happily.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Let's let's go!" Tamaki kept shouting over and over as he and the two women drove fast to the airport. All three still dressed in their wedding clothes.

"Tamaki calm down. The driver's going as fast as he legally can," said Haruhi. "It's not like we're going to miss the flight if we don't get there soon seeing as how we have your private jet on stand by right?"

"I know I know, but I just want to hurry up and get going!" said Tamaki.

"I just hope I can change on the plane," said Nikkei.

"Yeah we have our bags waiting for us on the plane," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Nikkei.

"Here we are young lord and lady," said the driver suddenly coming to a stop. Tamaki didn't even wait for the man to open the door for him before bolting out.

"Come on come on!" he said helping Haruhi and Nikkei out.

"We're going Tamaki we're going," said Haruhi as the three walked to the plane waiting for them.

"How soon before we can take off?" Tamaki asked the first flight attendant he saw.

"The pilots are prepping now and waiting for confirmation," she said, "And I have some outfit's all laid out and ready for you to change when you get a chance."

"Thank you," said Haruhi taking a seat. She reached over and squeezed Tamaki's hand as they waited to take off.

Once they were up in the air and allowed move about the cabin Haruhi and Nikkei walked to the bag to change out of their fancy dresses into some pajamas.

* * *

"I feel bad we had to leave during the middle of Kyoya and Helen's wedding," said Haruhi as they changed.

"I'm sure they understand. They knew you might have to leave at a moments' notice and all," said Nikkei.

"Yeah still though," said Haruhi walking out to the main room where one of the flight attendants was setting up a bed for Nikkei while Tamaki sat looking at the window lost in thought.

"Tamaki did you want to go change too?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh no not yet," said Tamaki, "I was just thinking that now that I had some time to calm down I was just thinking I didn't exactly leave Kyoya and Helen's reception on the best of circumstances. I'm starting to feel a little bad. Maybe I should call him to apologies."

"If you want to you may," said Haruhi, "I think I'm going to go lay down. It's a seven hour flight after all." She walked to the back of the plane to the huge bed to lie down.

Tamaki pulled out his phone and started to dial up his friend.

"Tamaki this better be good otherwise you better not come home from India," muttered Kyoya on the other end.

"I was just calling to say I'm sorry for what I said in my speech about you and Helen Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"That's fine Tamaki, I figured you were talking about something to do with getting your baby," said Kyoya.

"What I had wanted to say was that I thought she was a lovely young woman and I could see why you would fall in love with someone like her," said Tamaki.

"That's good to know, good-bye!" said Kyoya trying to hang up.

"Oh Kyoya you are that mad at me?" asked Tamaki.

"No but it is my wedding night Tamaki. What do you think a man would like to do on his wedding night?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh right," said Tamaki, "Well then yes I'll let you go." He quickly hung up. Kyoya shook his head over his friend's stupidity. He was distracted by Helen kissing his cheek. He looked over and saw her wearing a white night gown.

"Was that Tamaki?" she asked.

"He was trying to apologies for what he said during his speech," said Kyoya.

"Hmm well good for him," said Helen, "Not that I was too mad at him over a thing like that. Now then shall we go to bed?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I believe we should," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh?"

Haruhi and Tamaki both woke up with a moan when they heard a flight attendants' voice.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi groggily.

"We're about to land," said the flight attendant.

"Oh good!" said Tamaki.

"What's the time?" asked Haruhi.

"It's about 11 pm," said the attendant, "The car's already there waiting for you to take you to the hotel."

"That's great," said Haruhi. She found herself falling asleep the minute she got into the waiting car. She didn't seem to notice when they got to the hotel and Tamaki carried her to their suit. She didn't wake up until the next morning when felt something on the bed move. She looked up and saw Tamaki getting up from the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About 9," said Tamaki, "I think we're supposed to check in with our social worker here around 11."

"Where are we meeting her?" asked Haruhi.

"She said she'll be coming to meet us in the hotel in the lobby," said Tamaki.

"Oh well we better hurry up and get ready! Does Nikkei know we're supposed to meet with her?" asked Haruhi as she hurried out of bed as well.

"Yes I made sure to tell her last night on our way to the hotel," said Tamaki, "She said she'll meet us in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast."

"Alright" said Haruhi. The two of them bathed, dressed and headed downstairs. They found a nice table where they sat to eat.

* * *

"Mmm this is really good," said Haruhi eating several of the traditional foods the restaurant had served them.

"I know," said Tamaki.

"Good Morning Haruhi and Tamaki," said Nikkei joining the two of them.

"Hi Nikkei did you managed to get some sleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes actually," said Nikkei, "What about the two of you?"

"We slept fine," said Haruhi.

"How much longer do we have before we meet your social worker?" asked Nikkei.

"Long enough for you to enjoy some breakfast," said Tamaki.

* * *

After the three all finished their food, they all decided to go and wait in the lobby for the social worker. Time seemed to drag on and on as they waited until finally an older looking woman walked into the hotel lobby. She looked around until she happened to notice the trio and walked to them and asked them something in Hindi.

"She's asking if you are Mr. and Mrs. Suoh," said Nikkei before replying to the woman. She nodded and said something else.

"She says her name is Agrata Kami and she's your social worker. She welcomes you to India and hope you enjoy your stay here while you wait to get your baby," said Nikkei.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi which Nikkei responded in Hindi. Mrs. Kami started to speak again.

"She says that hopefully it will only be a few more days before you get your baby but in the mean time you're free to enjoy your time here in India sight seeing, mostly so she can observe the two of you function as a couple."

"Oh she doesn't have to worry about that!" said Tamaki.

* * *

The first day the group of four walked around the main city they were in walking around enjoying the different sights and sounds. Tamaki often ventured off ahead of them excited to see what was ahead of them. As the three women walked behind him, Mrs. Kami asked Haruhi something.

"She wants to know what you do for a living Haruhi," Nikkei said.

"Oh I'm a lawyer," said Haruhi.

"She says that's good it'll be helpful to you should any legal issues come up. But at the moment it doesn't look like that's going to be a problem," said Nikkei.

"Oh Haruhi look at this," said Tamaki showing her a picture of an elephant reserve just south of the city, "we should try going there tomorrow to look at the elephants! I heard elephants are really important to the Indian culture."

"Mrs. Kami says you would be correct Mr. Suoh," said Nikkei, "And that she thinks it's a great idea for you to enjoy seeing the sanctuary."

* * *

The next day the family all drove out to the sanctuary to see the different elephants.

"Oh wow you sure do take good care of your elephants here huh?" said Tamaki.

"They say that a lot of the elephants here are orphans whose mothers were killed by poachers," said Nikkei.

"Oh really, that's so sad," said Tamaki. He suddenly let out a loud scream when one of the elephants sprayed him with his trunk. The workers all laughed.

"They say this little one is their newest one resident," said Nikkei, "She just came here, possibly the only survivor of a heard that was slaughtered."

"Oh really that's so sad," said Haruhi. "Well I think you'll be just fine little one. We're supposed to get a new baby orphan tomorrow as well." Tamaki looked over at her before whispering to Nikkei. She nodded and the two of them walked off to talk to the head of the reserve.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi wake up!" said Tamaki shaking Haruhi the next morning, "Haruhi wake up today's the day!"

"What?" asked Haruhi as she opened her eyes.

"Today's the day we're supposed to get Indria! Hurry up and get dressed!" said Tamaki running out of the room and over to Nikkei's room.

"Tamaki wait!" said Haruhi as she threw onto her robe.

"Nikkei, Nikkei wake up!" said Tamaki pounding at her door.

"What?" asked Nikkei opening her door sleepy.

"Today's the day we get our baby! We have to get going!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki the orphanage doesn't open their gate until around 10. That's when Mrs. Kami told us to come. It's seven now," said Nikkei.

"Oh right," said Tamaki.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," said Haruhi walking after her husband. "If you're too excited to wait then go wait downstairs or something. Nikkei and I will get up soon."

"Alright then," said Tamaki disappointed heading downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later the three finally made their way to the orphanage where they were greeted by Mrs. Kami and a middle aged man waiting for them outside. Mrs. Kami stared introduce the man.

"She says he's Mr. Dhruv Paras the director of the orphanage," said Nikkei as they followed the two of them in. They led them to an office and invited them to take a seat.

"When do we get our baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Mr. Paras says in a few minutes. One of the other workers is bringing her now," said Nikkei.

Just then the door opened and in walked a young woman holding a tiny baby that Haruhi and Tamaki both recognized from their picture. They didn't even really pay attention as Mr. Paras started to talk or when Nikkei began to translate for him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh here is your daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi and Tamaki both stood up slowly at the sight of seeing little Indria in person for the first time. The little baby looked back at them with a confused look at her face.

"Oh my god she's beautiful!" Tamaki shouted. The little girl started clinging tighter to the woman holding her. Haruhi cautiously walked over towards Indria smiling.

"Hi honey," she said outstretching her arms, "I'm your new mommy. Would you like to come here?" Indria didn't look thrilled of the idea but wasn't allowed to have much say in the matter as the lady holding her managed to put her into Haruhi's waiting arms.

"Oh you are at cutie," Haruhi cooed over her new daughter. Indria looked disturbed at being held by this new woman.

"And I'm your new daddy!" said Tamaki loudly standing next to Haruhi. At that Indria started to cry and get fussy in Haruhi's arms.

"Shh shh," Haruhi tried to calm the little girl down.

"Why is she upset?" asked Tamaki.

Mrs. Kami stared to say something in response to Tamaki's question.

"She says that it could be just she's not use to two of you yet so she's a bit intimidated by you. It's a normal reaction when older adoptive babies meet their parents for the first time," Nikkei explained for her.

"It's okay," said Haruhi still calming the little baby down, "I'm sure she'll get to know and like us eventually." Mr. Paras then spoke up.

"He says if you want he can show you to a private room where you can try and get to know her a little alone," said Nikkei.

"Sure let's try that," said Haruhi, "We can show her the present we brought her." Mr. Paras led them down the hallway to an empty room filled with different toys.

"They say they'll leave you alone here for a little bit. When you think you're ready you can just come find them and me in Mr. Paras's office," said Nikkei.

"Thank you," said Haruhi sitting down onto a small chair still holding Indria. She started bouncing Indria on her knee. Tamaki took a seat next to her.

"So would you like to see the present your mommy and daddy brought you?" Tamaki asked as he pulled out a stuffed toy elephant. He started to make it dance around in front of her. Indria watched it for a while a little bit intrigued. Tamaki eventually moved it closer to her. "Do you want it, huh do you want it?" At that Indria seemed to forget she was suppose to be scared of the two adults in the room and instead reached towards the toy. Tamaki allowed her to take it and she started to shake it in her arms. A small smile finally appeared on her face.

"Oh look at that! She's so cute!" swooned Tamaki over Indria's smile.

"Did you want a chance to hold her?" asked Haruhi offering up the baby to her husband.

"Oh yes, yes I do!" said Tamaki eagerly and carefully taking Indria into his embrace. Indria looked startled over being now held by Tamaki. She looked more disturbed then when she was being held by Haruhi.

"Hi," said Tamaki cheerfully, "I'm your daddy. Can you say daddy? Da-ddy, daddy."

"Na-Na," Indria responded.

"Did you hear that? Do you think that was her attempt to say daddy?" asked Tamaki.

"Maybe," said Haruhi smiling, "In either case it sounds like she's getting a little bit more use to us." She noticed that Indria had decided to ignore them now and instead focus on her new toy. "She sure seems to like that toy."

"I wonder if she'll like the real elephant I'm getting for her," said Tamaki.

"Wait, real elephant?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki nodded.

"I made arrangements to have that baby elephant we saw at the reserve yesterday be taken to my animal wildlife part in honor of our new daughter," Tamaki explained.

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi, "When she's coming?"

"I'm still working out the details," said Tamaki, "But the reserve was more then willing to give her to us, for the right price of course. Did you hear that Indria? You're going to get your own elephant!" Indria looked up at him confused. She turned and looked at Haruhi stretching her arms towards her again.

"Alright come here," said Haruhi taking her daughter back, "Are you ready to take her home?"

"Yeah I am!" said Tamaki.

"Then let's go," said Haruhi as she stood up. The two walked back down to the office where they found Nikkei talking with Mrs. Kami and Mr. Paras.

"Are you two ready?" asked Nikkei.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Then they just need you to sign one more thing of paper work and to remember to take Indria to the clinic tomorrow for a check up before you leave," said Nikkei right as Mrs. Kami handed Tamaki one last form. Tamaki immediately sighted it and took Indria from Haruhi so she could as well. Then both Mrs. Kami and Mr. Paras said something.

"They say they wish you good luck with your new daughter and they hope you have a long happy life with her," said Nikkei.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi.

* * *

When they came to the waiting car Haruhi adjusted Indria in her new car seat much to her protest and the family took off back to the hotel.

"She's so cute, Congratulations you two!" said Nikkei. She waved her little finger at Indria who didn't seem too interested. She was too busy protesting being strapped in her car seat.

"Do you think we did it wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"No she's just not use to it," said Haruhi, "She's fine. Why don't you try the toy elephant again?" Tamaki picked it up and wiggled it front of Indria. Indria stopped being so fussy when she saw it and reached for her toy. Tamaki quickly let her have it. It helped make her keep her quiet until they all got back to the hotel.

"So what are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?" Nikkei asked.

"I think we may just stay in the hotel room and get to know Indria somewhat," said Haruhi carrying her again. Indria seemed to be a bit more relaxed now then when Haruhi had first held her.

* * *

"She's looking tired don't you think?" said Haruhi once she and Tamaki got to their room, "Think we should put her down for a nap?"

"Sure, after we contact our parents," said Tamaki pulling out his laptop, "I promised we'd at least video chat with them after we got Indria so they could see her."

"Alright should we call your parents first or mine?" asked Haruhi.

"Whoever you want, I need to get the webcam set up anyway," said Tamaki. Haruhi put Indria down on to the bed to play with her elephant while she flipped through her phone to see how she came to first which happened to be Anne-Sophie.

"Hello Haruhi is that you?!" Anne asked the minute she answered.

"Yes Anne it's me," said Haruhi.

"Did get her yet, did you get Indria?!" Anne asked eagerly.

"Yes we have her here. I'm only calling because Tamaki's setting up the webcam right now for you to see her," said Haruhi.

"Oh my goodness!" said Anne, "I'll go get Yuzuru right now and let him know! How's Indria doing anyway?"

"She's fine," said Haruhi looking next to her on the bed where Indria was laying on her looking at her elephant.

"Oh I can't wait to see her!" said Anne, "When are you coming home?"

"Well we have to see a medical examiner before we leave but hopefully we'll be able to come home tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Okay we're ready to go," said Tamaki from his computer, "I take it you're talking to my mother?"

"That's right," said Haruhi picking up Indria from the bed and walking over to Tamaki and the computer. She could already see Anne and Yuzuru's faces coming onto the screen.

"Hello Mom, Hello Dad," said Tamaki.

"No time for you Tamaki, where's the baby?!" asked Yuzuru.

"She's right here with me," said Haruhi holding her up a little for Anne and Yuzuru to get a better look.

"Oh she is precious!" said Anne.

"Hi sweetie," said Yuzuru waving a finger at her, "We're your grandparents. We've already begun the process of spoiling you rotten!"

"Please don't for my sake," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi no good grandparent has ever not spoiled their grandchild," said Yuzuru.

"What are you two doing?" they suddenly heard Shizue's voice from behind Tamaki's parents.

"Oh Mother, we're talking to Tamaki and Haruhi viva webcam and getting our first real look at Indria," said Yuzuru turning around to look at his mother.

"Well stand aside, let me see her," ordered Shizue pushing her son aside and sitting next to Anne, "Hold her up more so I can see." Haruhi was quick to obey. Shizue actually made a happy hmm sound.

"Well good to see the picture didn't lie about her being rather adorable," she said, "And something tells me she'll fit in quite well with this interesting family."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Have you talked to your father yet Haruhi?" asked Anne.

"No not yet but we will," said Haruhi.

"Well you better hurry. He's just as anxious as the rest of us to see her," said Yuzuru.

"Assuming he can still work that webcam we got him," said Haruhi.

"Well at the very least you should call him," said Shizue, "We'll let you go so you can. Shall you be returning tomorrow?"

"Hopefully after we see the medical examiner," said Tamaki.

"We'll see you then!" said Yuzuru. He blew a kiss at the screen, "can't wait to see you in person Indria."

"Bye Mother Bye Father, Bye Grandmother," said Tamaki as he switched off the computer. Haruhi started to call up her dad.

"Hello, Haruhi, Haruhi is that you?!" asked Ranka when he answered.

"Yes Dad it's me," said Haruhi.

"Did you get her, did you get my granddaughter?!" asked Ranka.

"Yes we did," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's great!" said Ranka, "Oh I wish I could see her now!"

"Well maybe you can Dad," said Haruhi, "Do you remember how to work your webcam?"

"I think so hang on," said Ranka. Haruhi could hear her dad moving around on the other line. Then suddenly they saw his image appear on Tamaki's laptop.

"Ranka good to see you," said Tamaki.

"Shut up idiot! Where's Indria?!" asked Ranka.

"Dad, be nice," said Haruhi holding Indria up so her dad could see her.

"Ah!" Ranka shouted when he saw her, "That's her, that's my granddaughter! I got her without you having to deflower my daughter!" Indria looked confused at the screen.

"Wha-ta?" she said pointing at the screen.

"That's your grandfather," said Tamaki, "Don't be mistaken by his looks now."

"This is your other grandmother," said Ranka holding up a picture up of Kotoko. Haruhi took a deep breath when she saw her mother. "She'd be just as happy to seeing you right now."

"Yeah I bet," said Haruhi softly. She looked down at Indria and kissed the top of her head.

"Well we should really get her down for her nap Dad. We'll call you tomorrow when and if we leave."

"Sure sure thanks for calling me now and letting me see her!" said Ranka, "Bye-bye Indria, beware when I see you in person! I'm going to smother you with kisses!"

"Well that went well," said Tamaki as he switched off his computer. He walked over to where a bunch of the bags were and pulled out an extra big one. Opening it he pulled out a playpen with jungle animals on it.

"Do you know remember how to set that up?" asked Haruhi as she watched holding Indria who was starting to rest her head on Haruhi's shoulder.

"I think I can do it," said Tamaki as he started to work it.

"Do you want to call a hotel staff member up?" asked Haruhi.

"No no I can do it. I can do it!" Tamaki insisted.

"But Tamaki last time you tried this you wound up needing help from the servants," Haruhi reminded him.

"No no I can do it!" Tamaki maintained in his quest to get the playpen up. Haruhi sighed as she laid Indria down onto the bed so she could at least start sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent as she slept. Haruhi stroked her little cheek.

"I love you so much Indria. I'm so happy to now have you in my life," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Nikkei took a deep breath as she pulled out her phone and dialed up.

"Hello?" said Kaoru's voice on her phone.

"Uh Hi Kaoru, how's it going?" asked Nikkei.

"Oh Nicolet," said Kaoru, "How are you doing?"

"Its fine," said Nikkei, "We've just gotten back to the hotel after finally getting the baby."

"They got her?! The boss and Haruhi got their baby?!" asked Kaoru, "That's sweet! Can I talk to them?!"

"Sure," said Nikkei walking across the hallway to Haruhi and Tamaki's room and knocking at the door.

"Hi," said Haruhi opening it for her.

"Hi is this a bad time?" asked Nikkei looking into the room to see Tamaki struggling with the playpen.

"No is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah I just uh have Kaoru on the phone and I told him you got your baby. He wanted to talk to you himself," said Nikkei offering her the phone.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi taking the phone and walking back in followed by Nikkei. She smiled at the sight of Indria sleeping on the bed before looking over at Tamaki still struggling with the playpen.

"Uh Tamaki do you need help?" she asked.

"Hey Haruhi!" said Kaoru excitedly, "I heard you got your baby! How is she?!"

"She's great, sleeping but great," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm happy for you guys! You got to send us a picture of her or something!" said Kaoru.

"I will," said Haruhi. She was distracted by the sound of Tamaki's frustrated cry. She looked over at Tamaki who was still struggling with the playpen. It was then Nikkei walked over and started to adjusted it and get it set up just right.

"How did you do that?" Tamaki asked.

"The boss having difficulties?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"And he wanted to be a father," said Kaoru.

"Shh!" hissed Haruhi, "Or I won't send you any pictures."

"Fine sorry," said Kaoru, "Oh hey Hikaru; I'm one the phone with Haruhi! She got the baby!" There was a short pause before Haruhi head Hikaru's voice from the other end.

"Haruhi congratulations! How is she?!" he asked excitedly.

"She's great," said Haruhi. She noticed Tamaki walked over and carefully picking up the baby to carry her to her own little bed to sleep. Indria didn't stir at all as she was moved. "Tamaki got an elephant for her for his wildlife park back in Tokyo."

"Really no kidding?" said Hikaru, "Oh that's a great gift for a kid."

"I guess," said Haruhi before looking over back at Nikkei who was standing nearby looking anxious. "I should get going and let Nikkei have her phone back. We'll hopefully see you all tomorrow at the earliest if all goes well."

"Great hope to see you then!" said Hikaru. Then Haruhi heard a click.

"Sorry I think Hikaru hung up," said Haruhi giving Nikkei back her home.

"That's fine I can call Kaoru back," said Nikkei cheerfully. Tamaki sat up straight from where he was watching Indria at that comment.

"You called him?!" he said, "Why were you thinking!" He suddenly grasped Nikkei's face in his hands. "Nikkei you don't understand! He's a Hitachiin twin! They're nothing but pure evil!"

"Can't you let make the decision for myself?" Nikkei asked managing to pull herself from Tamaki's grasp. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Nikkei where did I go wrong with you?!" Tamaki asked.

"It's not like she's your real sister or daughter Tamaki," said Haruhi. She walked back over to the playpen and watched Indria sleep. Tamaki sat down next to her.

"She really does look sweet and innocent doesn't she?" Tamaki asked putting his arm around Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I almost wish she could stay this way forever," said Tamaki.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening in their room merely watching Indria sleep and then after Indria woke up tried to play with her. She seemed a little bit hesitant about playing them but was easily swayed by some of the other toys Tamaki presented to her.

"She sure seems to be the playful type doesn't she?" asked Haruhi as she held up another new doll for her to play with. Indria abandoned the current toy she was playing to grab for it.

"I like playful children," said Tamaki, "They're a lot more fun to enjoy." Then they noticed Indria getting fussy again.

"I think she's hungry," said Haruhi, "What bag do we have the formula in?"

"The brown one," said Tamaki, "Are you hungry too? I can call room-service."

"Yes actually that'd be great," said Haruhi as she prepared the formula for Indria. She picked the baby up and tried to offer her the baby the bottle. Indria again looked hesitant about taking it.

"Come on Indria, come on," she tired to coax the little baby to take the bottle. Indria eventually did take the bottle and started to drink up greedily. By the time she was done Tamaki and Haruhi's own food arrived.

Haruhi put Indria down on the floor to play while she and Tamaki kept ate. However Indria managed to crawl over to her parents expressing interest in what it was they were eating.

"Do you want some bread Indria?" Tamaki asked as he tore off a little piece for her to eat. Indria took it and popped it into her mouth. "I think she likes that. I wonder what else she might like."

"Let's just stick with the bread for now alright?" said Haruhi as too tore off a piece of bread and offered it to Indria. Indria started to reach up towards the two of them. Tamaki picked her up in his lap. She started grabbing at the different items at the plate curious about them.

"Someday you'll be big enough to eat these things," said Tamaki before offering her another piece of bread.

Later into the evening Haruhi and Tamaki went and tried to put Indria back into the playpen to go to sleep Indria didn't seem too thrilled. She started crying over it.

"Oh come on Indria go to sleep. You were doing so well earlier when you were in here," Tamaki pleaded.

"That may have been because she was already asleep when you put her in," said Haruhi picking Indria back up, "How about we go ahead and just let her sleep with us, at least until she calms down."

"Sure," said Tamaki lying down onto the bed. Haruhi lay down next to him with Indria on her chest. Indria was soon quite more relaxed to the point that she fell asleep.

"Oh look at her," said Tamaki, "She really is an angle isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," said Haruhi.

"So do you want to put her in the playpen?" asked Tamaki.

"No I'm fine with her right here," said Haruhi as she too drifted off to sleep. Tamaki smiled at his wife and daughter sleeping together, making an effort to wrap his arms around them to fall asleep as well.

* * *

"Wahh!" Indria shouted at the top of her lungs as the doctor pricked her arm.

"Shh it's okay Indria," Haruhi comforted her, "The doctor's just checking you out so your safe to travel home."

"He's says it may take at least three hours to get some to the results back and once that's done you'll have clearance to take her home hopefully," said Nikkei.

"Alright, should we just go back to the hotel?" asked Haruhi.

"No let's go take a look around for a little bit," said Tamaki, "Get a chance to have a real family outing."

"Alright," said Haruhi, "Did you remember to bring the stroller?"

"Uh," said Tamaki.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to the hotel after all," Nikkei joked. The family all headed back and Tamaki was quick to collect the stroller so the two of them could head out among the neighborhood to explore.

Every shop they seemed to pass Tamaki saw something he felt Indria would want and it often took both Haruhi and Nikkei to convince him it wasn't necessary. In the end all Tamaki managed to get her was a small Ganesha statue, a Tanjore doll, a complete jewelry set and a marble model of the Taj Mahal.

"Are we going to have room for this all on the plane?" Nikkei joked as they kept walking around.

"It'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"Yeah if not we can probably drop Tamaki out for extra room," Nikkei added with a giggle.

"I don't know about that," said Haruhi as the two kept walking. Just then Haruhi's phone went off. "It's the medical examiner." She handed the phone to Nikkei.

"He says if you want to come to back to the clinic he has the results all in all labeled and ready to go."

"Oh good," said Haruhi, "Tamaki, Tamaki let's go!"

"Go where?" asked Tamaki.

"Back to the clinic, they got the results in," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Tamaki hurrying back to his group.

* * *

"He says that all the results came back positive but that Indria's probably behind a bit with some of her vaccinations. You'll want to look into that when you get home," Nikkei translated.

"Sure of course," said Haruhi, "But we're good to take her home?" The doctor nodded his head with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"Yay did you hear that Indria? We're going home!" said Tamaki taking his daughter up into his arms and holding him up above his head.

* * *

"Do you think she's going to be okay flying?" asked Nikkei once they were all boarded and ready to take off.

"Let's hope so," said Haruhi, "It's going to be a seven hour flight." They had barley started to take off when Indria started to get fussy.

"Come here honey," said Tamaki taking Indria, "How about Daddy sing you a song?" He held her close as he sang to her a smoothing melody that immediately seemed to do the trick.

"I see you still have your wonderful music voice," said Nikkei smiling.

"I've been looking up a lot of different lullabies ever since Haruhi and I decided we wanted a baby," said Tamaki.

"Well I'm going to take advantage of Indria's sleeping state and try to get some sleep myself," said Nikkei.

"You can use the bed in the back if you want," said Haruhi, "We'll be fine here."

"Thanks," said Nikkei as she walked to the back once again giving the family some privacy.

"Do you realize it'll be close to 1:30 by the time we get to Japan?" Haruhi pointed out, yawing a little herself, "Do you think it means we'll be able to go straight to the house?"

"Oh I'm sure," said Tamaki, "I can only assume everyone will be in bed and will wait to come visit us later in the day."

However when the plane arrived at the airport and Haruhi and Tamaki walked out onto the tar mat they found Tamaki's parents, grandmother and Haruhi's father all there waiting for them.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We wanted to see our baby!" said Anne and Ranka at the same time charging at Haruhi and Indria.

"Oh look at her! She's so much more precious in person!" said Anne.

"Hello angle!" said Ranka.

"Let me see her!" both pleaded.

"Here," said Haruhi handing Indria to Anne. Anne smiled as she helped whipped down Indria's hair.

"Oh look at you," she cooed.

"Can I hold her now, please?" asked Ranka desperately.

"Sure," said Anne handing her to the man who immediately came through with his threat of smothering Indria with kisses. She didn't seem to like that very much. She tried to push away from him.

"Alright Dad that's enough," said Haruhi taking her baby back.

"Let me get a good look at her!" said Yuzuru taking Indria into her arms, "Hi honey I'm your grandpa! Oh I can't wait for when your mommy and daddy let you stay with us for a night!"

"It'll come soon enough," Tamaki assured him. Then Shizue cleared her throat.

"May I?" she asked with opened arms.

"Of yes of course Mother," said Yuzuru handing his mother the baby. Shizue studied her in her arms.

"Hmm well Indria I'm your great-grandmother Shizue Suoh," she said, "May I be the first to say welcome to the proud and noble family that is Suoh."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You don't think that was too much for her to you?" Haruhi asked once she and Tamaki were finally on their way back towards their house.

"No she did fine," Tamaki assured her.

"I'm just saying I know it's only a matter of time before the guys all come over to see her," said Haruhi, "I don't want to her to feel overwhelmed."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Tamaki.

The mansion was all light up bright by the time they finally arrived. On the front of the house was a huge banner reading, WELCOME HOME MISTRESS INDRIA SUOH.

"Oh look at the nice welcome the staff made for us," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi climbed out of the limo. As they walked to the front doors, they were immediately opened by two butlers bowing their heads in respect. As they walked past Haruhi could see the two of them looking up slightly to try and get a good look at Indria. In the front hall of the house the staff was all lined up in two rows on either side all smiling brightly. In the center was Shima standing with her normal serious look.

"Welcome home Master Tamaki and Mistress Haruhi. I see you brought back your new daughter," she said.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "Everyone, meet Indria."

A huge squeal erupted from the different staff members with delight.

"Shh please, we don't want to take her," said Haruhi. Everyone immediately got quiet.

"We're so sorry Mistress!" they all said.

"It's okay, we should probably get her into her bed anyway," said Haruhi. She carried her little girl up the stairs followed closely by Tamaki.

"Welcome to your new room Indria," he said opening the door to her lovely decorated room. Haruhi carried her over to the crib and laid her down sleeping. Tamaki and Haruhi stood next to the crib for a while, watching her sleep.

"Do you want to go rest up now?" asked Tamaki after a while. Haruhi looked around and saw that a small bed had been set up in the room as well.

"Want to sleep in here for the night?" she asked leading her husband over to the bed. It was kind of snug but Tamaki had no problem cuddling with Haruhi.

* * *

"Master, Mistress?"

Haruhi and Tamaki both sat up at the sound of Shima's voice. They could hear the sound of Indria crying.

"Is she alright?!" asked Haruhi bolting out of the bed and running to her.

"I think she's merely hungry," said Shima, "She only woke up when I came to locate the two of you. You have visitors."

"Of course we do. Don't tell me let me guess, it's one or more of our friends?" asked Haruhi.

"Everyone except Master Kyoya and his wife; I believe he's still on his honeymoon," said Shima.

"Alright, let me feed Indria and get dressed then we'll be down," said Haruhi.

"Of course Mistress," said Shima producing a bottle out of nowhere.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she started to feed her daughter.

"Haruhi can I try?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi handing Indria to her father. Tamaki carried her over to a rocking-chair and carefully started to feed her. Indria drank her bottle up in a flash and Tamaki immediately started to burp her.

"Good job," he complemented.

"Did you want to dress her up as well?" asked Haruhi.

"May I?" Tamaki asked with anticipation.

"Sure go ahead. I'll go and get dressed and head downstairs so we don't keep the guys waiting," said Haruhi.

* * *

When she got downstairs she found Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Annabel, Sora and Mori all waiting for her. They looked up with excitement as Haruhi entered the room but their looks of excitement faded when they saw she was alone =.

"Hey where's the baby!" shouted the twins.

"Tamaki's getting her dressed. They'll be down soon," Haruhi assured them.

"Well it's still good to see you again Haru!" said Annabel running over and hugging her tight, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah!" said Sora also hugging Haruhi, "Come on come and see our present!" He led Haruhi over to the couch and pulled out a big pink present. Haruhi slowly opened it to revile a small pink toy piano.

"Oh that's so cute," said Haruhi hitting on of the small keys making a sound, "I'm sure Indria will love it. Do you want to know what it was Tamaki got her? A baby elephant!"

"A real one?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah for his wildlife park in Indria's honor," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Annabel, "It'll go along well with the present Takashi brought." Mori nodded and pulled out a big toy elephant on wheels that was the perfect size for someone like Indria to ride on with a red ribbon wrapped all around it.

"Oh that's adorable!" said Haruhi.

"Well we got some presents too!" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru each pulled out said gift. Naturally they were clothes, two beautiful dresses. One a red dress with a matching red bow and the other a pink dress with a pink rose in its center.

"Aren't they lovely?" Hikaru asked proudly.

"Oh yes very nice," said Haruhi, "I'm sure Indria will look lovely in them."

Suddenly the lights went out again. Everyone looked around before a spotlight appeared at the door and in stood Tamaki with Indria in his arms.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to Indria Suoh!" he said proudly. Indria looked around confused.

"Oh she's so cute!" said Hunny.

"I want to hold her!" He, Annabel, Sora, Hikaru and Kaoru all said together.

"One at a time, one at a time," said Haruhi as she ran to save her daughter, "Here Mori you can hold her first."

"Oh no fair!" moaned the others. Mori smiled at the little girl who reached up her hand towards the gentle giant curious.

"Hello Indria," said Mori playing with her little hand.

"Speaking of daughters and such, how's it going with you two on adopting a little girl?" Haruhi asked Hunny and Annabel.

"Going good, we made the list," said Annabel.

"That's wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah but Ran still says it may take a while before we actually find a baby since we asked specifically for a girl," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi "But you can't lose faith. I mean look at Tamaki and me. We weren't sure what was going to happen when we were told we couldn't have children naturally but we still managed to get our daughter."

"Yeah, that's why we're still keeping the faith!" said Hunny.

"Hey I got a question," Hikaru spoke up, "Who are you going to name as Indria's godparents?"

"Uh, we haven't thought about that," said Tamaki.

"You haven't why?" asked Kaoru.

"Well to be honest all we've been thinking about is actually getting her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah alright," said Hikaru.

"But now that you got her," said Kaoru. At that everyone leaned forward a bit looking at Tamaki and Haruhi. Both looked like deer in headlights.

"We'll put some serious thought into it," Haruhi assured them. "Don't forget we both still have our parents and Kyoya to consider too."

"Kyoya?" said Hikaru, "You'd honestly leave your kid to that guy? Why would you do that?"

"Well for one thing he is married," said Haruhi.

"Plus no offence to any of you but he is my best friend," added Tamaki.

"Well we're married too!" Hunny pointed out, "Plus we already have a child so it's not like Indi-Chan will be alone."

"Yeah!" said Annabel.

"Look we'll think about we swear but we still have other things to worry about," said Haruhi, "So please stop pestering us about this for now alright?"

"Sure," said Mori as he moved over to the toy elephant and pulled off the red ribbon for Indria to ride. Indria looked scared being on top of the thing and stretched her arms out towards Haruhi.

"Its okay honey," said Haruhi trying to calm her daughter brushing her daughter's hair. She pushed the elephant back and forth a little. Indria griped the saddle tight in fear. However she soon learned she had nothing to fear and instead started to laugh at the moment.

"Let's try moving it around some more," said Tamaki. He gripped the string in the front of the elephant and started to pull it along. Indria again started to grip the saddle tight.

"You're fine sweetheart," Tamaki assured her as he pulled her along.

"I want to ride!" shouted Sora.

"Later," said Annabel.

* * *

"Oh Indria sure was cute huh!" said Sora when he and his parents returned home.

"Yeah she is," said Hunny. He walked off the room he and Annabel were setting up for their hopeful daughter.

"Mitsukuni are you alright?" asked Annabel walking into the room as well.

"Hmm yeah I was just thinking, I can't wait we get our new baby!" said Hunny.

Annabel smiled brightly.

"I know, right! I hope we can get a nice child who is imaginative, carefree and just fun. I don't care much about looks or smarts," she said holding her husband's hand.

"As long as he or she is knows the value of being cute I'll be fine," said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni, you are absolutely right!" said Annabel. Hunny giggled. "Oh I want to you see something. " Annabel raced out of the room and came back with a stuffed Pikachu. "Look what I found for the child!"

"That is so cute!" said Hunny, "Where did you get it!"

"It belonged to me when I was a kid," said Annabel.

"I almost wish I could keep it for myself," said Hunny.

"Now Mitsukuni you should share with the child," said Annabel.

I know I guess Usa-Chan will have to do for now," said Hunny handing his wife back her toy.

Annabel held it like a baby.

"I've always loved babies, they're kawaii!" she said. Hunny giggled again.

"Me too," he said. He looked over his wife shoulder as she held the toy. It not only reminded him of when she would hold Sora but it made him think about what would happen when they would get their second child.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Alright thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi hanging up her phone.

Kyoya smiled as he put his phone away. Next to him was his wife Helen resting her head on his shoulder. However she started to wake up a little as Kyoya moved to put his phone away.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked sleepily.

"Haruhi, I was calling to see if she and Tamaki returned successfully with their daughter and to offer a list of pediatricians for the baby," said Kyoya.

"Well that's nice then," said Helen yawing, "So I take it they got the baby huh? Good for them. It's so sweet they were able to adopt a baby like that." Kyoya noticed she was looking a bit lost in thought.

"Helen, are you thinking of something you may want to consider?" he asked.

"Hmm?" said Helen.

"I was just saying, every time someone mentions something about adoption, you get some sort of look in your eyes, like you're considering something yourself."

"Well I have been thinking about something in regards to adoption but I don't want to worry about that too much since we just got married," said Helen.

"Helen do you want to possibly adopt a baby?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya we don't have to talk about this right now. We're still on our honeymoon for god sakes," said Helen.

"But do you?" Kyoya persisted.

"Well I don't know if it's because of all this talk about adoption or not. I mean it's not like I can't have children naturally. It's just the sound of adoption sounds kind of like a good idea," said Helen. Kyoya put his arm around her.

"Well maybe we'll be able to talk more about it after we return home," he said.

* * *

"Who were you talking to Haruhi?" Tamaki asked walking into the room carrying Indria on his shoulders.

"Kyoya called to congratulate us on our baby and to offer us a list of names for a pediatrician," said Haruhi. "I'm thinking of possibly going with the same doctor Annabel went with for Sora. I hear she's a sweet lady."

"Oh yeah?" said Tamaki, "Did you set up an appointment?"

"Yeah and the closest one I can come up with on Wednesday in one week," said Haruhi.

"One week, but isn't that the day I have to be back to work for that big meeting?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "But it should be alright. I can go on my own."

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki.

"It's not like I'm going to have a baby per say. It's just a check up," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, Boss," sang Hikaru and Kaoru walking into the room, "Look what we brought for Indria!" The two of them held up a new rocking horse. Indria responded by pointing towards it.

"Ta-cha?" she said.

"Horse," said Tamaki plucking her off and putting her on to the horse. She started to kick her feet around as if trying to get it to move like the elephant.

"No no honey more like this," said Hikaru as he started to rock the horse. Indria looked a little bit confused but soon turn to looking happy.

"You like that sweetie?" asked Kaoru with a smile. "Not only do Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru know how to dress you well but we know how to have fun huh?"

"Are you two still trying to gun for a place as possible godfather?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"Well who else would you consider?" asked Hikaru.

"Well possibly Kyoya and Helen for one," said Tamaki.

"What, why them?" asked Kaoru, "I mean besides they're married."

"Well another thing Kyoya was nice enough to call us up while on his honeymoon so make sure we have a good doctor for Indria," said Tamaki, "Even if I can't go."

"Why not?" asked the twins.

"I have a really important meeting I have to go to on that day," Tamaki explained.

"Well let us go with you," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"It's just a doctor's appointment," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, let us go so we can offer more support to Indria," said Kaoru rubbing her cheek.

"Look if you want to come that badly you can," said Haruhi.

* * *

So one weeks later the twins, Haruhi and Indria all headed to the pediatrician.

"Do you two really not have anything else better to do?" asked Haruhi as she pushed Indria down the hallway in her stroller.

"Well I don't, I don't know about Kaoru," said Hikaru slightly bitterly.

"Huh?" said Haruhi turning to look at Kaoru. Kaoru sighed softly.

"Well you know Nikkei?" he asked, "She and I have been going on a few dates lately."

"Oh have you, that's great," said Haruhi.

"Not for Hikaru. He's all bitter that I have someone and he doesn't and that I'm leaving him all alone when I'm out with Nikkei," he whispered to Haruhi.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi looking at Hikaru who didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. He was too busy making funny faces at Indria.

"I need to find him a girl maybe," said Kaoru.

"You don't set up someone just to make it easier on you," said Haruhi.

"I'm just talking about in general," said Kaoru, "He could use someone else in his life."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well if he does he needs to find her for himself. I mean Mori doesn't have anyone at the moment either."

"What about your social worker Ran?" asked Kaoru.

"He can't date her no matter what," Haruhi explained, "At least not as long as she's helping Hunny and Annabel adopt themselves. Ran technically can't date anyone related to someone she's helping. She maybe able to if she was helping me and Tamaki or one of our other friends because we're not family, _family_, but not this case since Hunny and Mori are cousins."

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "Well lucky for Mori he's a very patient man."

Just then they arrived at the examining room. Haruhi picked Indria up from the stroller and sat her on the examining table. Indria kept looking around at her surroundings.

"So who's this doctor?" Kaoru asked.

"Dr. Smallwood," said Haruhi fussing over Indria.

"Sounds like an old man," said Hikaru.

"Hi how's everyone doing today?" asked a beautiful woman with super curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She also had a huge smile with dimples in her cheeks, "I'm Dr. Melanie Smallwood."

"Hi," said Haruhi.

"Hello," said Kaoru.

"Whoa," said Hikaru looking at the girl. Kaoru and Haruhi looked over at him surprised.

"So you must be Haruhi Suoh and this must be Indria," said Dr. Smallwood, "Is one of these gentlemen the father?"

"Oh no not exactly," said Haruhi, "My husband has a meeting he had to attend to. They're just good friends of mine, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They only came along because they want me to pick one of them to be the godfather."

"Oh I see," said Dr. Smallwood.

"Of course if we're going to be a godfather there has to be a godmother," said Hikaru.

"Uh sure," said Dr. Smallwood as she started her examination of Indria.

"The examiner from India said she looked healthy enough, but we need to get her caught up with some of the vaccinations," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I see," said Dr. Smallwood looking over some of the files Haruhi had gotten from the examiner, "Yeah, I think I can give her at least two different shots today and try to see when we can schedule an appointment for the next set."

"Alright," said Haruhi.

"I'll be right back," said Dr. Smallwood.

"She has to give Indria a shot? That's terrible!" said Hikaru.

"It's necessary," said Haruhi. Soon Dr. Smallwood came back with two shots.

"Okay why don't you try keeping Indria looking at you, distracting her while I give it to her in her arm," she suggested.

"Alright," said Haruhi, "Indria, Indria look at Mommy."

"Hey Indria look at the silly face!" said Hikaru making a silly face.

"No, Indria look at my face!" said Kaoru also making a face. A small smile appeared on Indria's face only to suddenly disappear when the doctor pricked her. She started to cry out loud.

"Shh, shh it's alright," said Haruhi.

"Indria look!" said Hikaru holding up her elephant. Indria calmed down a little at the sight of her toy. "Yeah you like your elephant don't you?" Once again she was so distracted that Dr. Smallwood was able to prick her again with a needle. Poor Indria cried more and more.

"I know honey I know," said Haruhi picking her up in her arms and comforting her, "Maybe it was a good thing Daddy didn't come less he freak out over seeing you cry like this."

"Well she did just fine compared to some other babies I've treated," said Dr. Smallwood with a smile, "So how's next Thursday for you for the second set?"

"No that won't work," said Hikaru.

"Uh I was talking to Haruhi here," said Dr. Smallwood.

"Thursday works just fine for me," said Haruhi.

"But I can't come on Thursday!" said Hikaru.

"You poor thing I'm sure you won't die," said Dr. Smallwood, "I'll go ahead and pencil you in for that day at say, 11 am?"

"Sure that's fine," said Haruhi, "Tamaki might even be able to come with us to that one."

"Good," said Dr. Smallwood.

"So you know what I think?" asked Kaoru, "I think we should celebrate by going to have something nice for lunch, our treat."

"Oh thanks Kaoru," said Haruhi putting Indria back into her stroller. She and Kaoru both walked out of the room leaving Hikaru and Dr. Smallwood.

Hey uh Doc," said Hikaru walking up to Dr. Smallwood.

"Still looking for a godmother Mr. Hitachiin?" she asked. Hikaru laughed rubbing his head.

"Yeah that sounded kind of stupid huh?" he said.

"Yeah just a little," said Dr. Smallwood.

"Well I've just been putting a lot of thought into how to convince Haruhi to make me or Kaoru Indria's godfather," said Hikaru, "Of course it might not hurt if I were to have a potential godmother." Dr. Smallwood cast him a weird look.

"Sorry Mr. Hitachiin but I have a strict policy when it comes to dating," she said, "I only go out with men who actually ask me out rather then dance around the bush like that."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Well then would you like to go out on Saturday?"

"Well since you asked me directly I guess it couldn't hurt. But just to get to know you, not to help you get to be godfather," said Dr. Smallwood.

"Sure, sure," said Hikaru, "Hope to see you soon Mel."

"It's Melanie please. I only let people close to me call me Mel," said the doctor.

"Oh sure, well in either case I'll see you on Saturday," said Hikaru, "Got to go."

Dr. Smallwood watched him leave out of the corner of her eye.

'I guess he is kind of cute, in a weird way,' she thought, 'And I really haven't had a real date since I've come to live here in Japan."

* * *

"What was taking you so long?" asked Kaoru when Hikaru caught up to the two of them.

"I was just talking to the doctor," said Hikaru.

"About what?" asked Haruhi.

"Just stuff like what she's going on say Saturday," said Hikaru.

"You mean like a date?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru sheepishly.

"Yes!" said Kaoru.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Haruhi.

"If Hikaru's out on his date he'll be less bitter with me dating and at the same time give me more free time to date Nikkei!" said Kaoru.

"Oh yes I see," said Haruhi feeling happy for both her friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: The OC Dr. Melanie Smallwood come from a real good friend of mine, Melanie-Says. If you ever get a chance look her up! **


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Honey, kids I'm home!" Tamaki sang when he came home that night, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"I bet," said Haruhi walking up to greet him along with Indria, "Even though we only have one child so far."

"Are you saying you want another or something Haruhi?" asked Tamaki taking Indria in his arms.

"Maybe someday but for right now let's just be happy we have Indria in our lives," said Haruhi.

"How did it go at the doctor's appointment?" asked Tamaki.

"It went good even though we have to take her again next week for some more shots," said Haruhi.

"More shots huh, that's sound so sad and painful!" said Tamaki.

"I know but it'll be good for her in the long run," said Haruhi.

"Oh guess what Haruhi; we'll be getting Indria's elephant in about a week! We should have a big party to welcome her!" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Did you hear that Indria, soon you'll be getting your pet!" said Tamaki, "Hey do you think we should consider getting Indria a real pet like a dog or something?"

"Maybe later Tamaki, It's like I said though, for right now let's just focus on Indria," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki kissing Indria cheek, "Indria's a great joy to have in our lives right now!"

* * *

On Thursday as Haruhi got Indria ready to go back to the doctor's office, she was stopped by Shima with a phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Haruhi it's me Tamaki. I'm sorry but I can't make it to the appointment after all," said her husband on the other line.

"That's alright Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Do you still want to meet for lunch?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure we can do that," said Haruhi, "Where should we meet up at?"

"We could meet at that park near my office building. There's actually a cute little café near the center we can have lunch at," suggested Tamaki.

"Sure that's sounds nice. It's a nice park. Do you want to meet near the duck pond? I'm sure Indria would like to see the ducks after the appointment," said Haruhi.

"Oh sure that's sounds great!" said Tamaki, "I'll see you there."

"Uh Shima," said Haruhi after she hung up, "Do you know if we have any…," The old woman held up a can of duck food.

"It's better to feed the ducks this way," she said.

"Uh thanks, but why do we have this?" asked Haruhi.

"Master Tamaki has already speculated that some point it'd be nice to take Mistress Indria out to feed some ducks so he decided to stake up on it."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well good to know he's planning ahead."

* * *

"Wha!" Indria shouted.

"There there that's the last time," Dr. Smallwood assured the poor baby.

"When should we come back for the next set?" Haruhi asked comforting her daughter.

"Probably not until at least two weeks from now," said the doctor looking over her chart with a smile.

"Alright sounds good," said Haruhi, "So uh not that it's any of my business, how did the date go with Hikaru on Saturday?" The doctor looked up shocked at that.

"Well it's was kind of nice. I haven't had many dates since I moved to Japan with my mother and brother," she said.

"Where are you from originally if you don't mind me asking?" asked Haruhi.

"America," said Melanie, "I also have two sisters in college in Paris France."

"Oh wow it sounds like your family's all spread out," said Haruhi.

"It's not so bad really. I know my sisters are doing well in Paris and my mom, brother and I are doing well here," said Melanie.

"Well good for you," said Haruhi, "So do you think you'll want to try and date Hikaru again?"

"Possibly," said Melanie, "He asked me out again next weekend and I said yes just for kicks."

"Well I hope it works out for the two of you," said Haruhi, "Have a nice day."

"You as well," said Melanie, "Bye now."

"Bye," said Haruhi pushing Indria out of the examining room and heading out of the office. She soon arrived at the park near Tamaki's building. It was still early though before they would meet up with Tamaki again.

"What would you like to do Miss?" asked her driver.

"I'll just walk Indria around in her stroller for a little bit. I brought some duck food to maybe feed the ducks anyway," said Haruhi, "You can go home for now if you want. I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up."

"Yes ma'am," said the driver nodding and driving off once Haruhi had Indria in her stroller and started walking off. As the two of them walked around Haruhi looked down and noticed Indria was actually smiling. It seemed the baby was getting more and more use to her surroundings with Haruhi and Tamaki and in Japan in general.

All around the two of them were people from more of Tamaki's calls walking around with their own children as well. Haruhi had a hard time telling the difference between nannies and actual parents. Sometimes she even saw both parents and nannies walking around with the children.

At one point she came upon two different women with strollers standing on the path talking. They both stopped when they happened to notice Haruhi walking by with Indria.

"What a beautiful baby!" said one.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi brushing stopping to brush back some of Indria's frizzy hair.

"What's her name?" asked the other.

"Indria," said Haruhi.

"What kind of name is that?" asked the first nanny.

"It's Indian," said Haruhi.

"Oh are you her nanny?" asked the other one.

"Oh no she's mine," said Haruhi.

"Oh is her father Indian or something?" asked the first.

"Oh no, we'd adopted her a few weeks ago," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said both women sounding both surprised and slightly disgusted.

"Excuse us," said the second woman as she and her companion started to walk off. Haruhi turn to look at them and saw they were both looking back at her with sneers on their faces and whispering to each other. Haruhi was sure she heard one of them mutter the word pathetic. She shook her head brushing it off and kept going on her way. She figured she shouldn't be too surprised that some of the higher ups would be prejudice over the idea of adopting especially foreign adoption. She figured she's let them think what they want. As far as she was concern, Indria was just as much her daughter as if she had actually given birth to her naturally.

Soon they came upon a playground. It looked like a lot of the kids were having fun at it that Haruhi stopped to look at her watch. They still had plenty of time before they had to meet up with Tamaki so she decided to see if Indria would like to play. She pushed the stroller over to where a bunch of other ones were parked and carried Indria over to a baby swing to start pushing her. Indria was having a blast.

"You like that honey?" asked Haruhi pushing her daughter.

"My-my-my," said a rather snobby voice from behind. "This can't be the little commoner boy from high school can it? Oh no wait I'm sorry it's the little commoner girl right?" Haruhi turned around to see someone she had known back from high school but hadn't necessarily liked.

"Miss Ayanokoji?" she said. The woman smirked at her.

"Oh no, it's actually Mrs. Kiza now," she said circling around until she was in front of Indria in her swing. Indria seem to lose her smile when she saw woman before her. "And you, I heard you're none other then Mrs. Tamaki Suoh now, aren't you?"

"Uh yeah I am," said Haruhi, "I've been married to Tamaki for quite some time now. We're really happy together."

"Oh that's wonderful to hear," said Ayanokoji, "But then who's this? You didn't two time Tamaki now did you with some foreign visitor or something?"

"No!" said Haruhi, "It's just Tamaki and I can't have children naturally so we decided to adopt her."

"Adopt huh?" said Ayanokoji as in a boastful tone, "And you couldn't adopt locally? I'm sure you could have one that you could have passed as your real child."

"Indria is mine and Tamaki's real child!" insisted Haruhi, "The only difference is we got her in another way then most people get their children."

"Hmm meanwhile I've been happily married to my wonderful husband for a many years and have been able to provide him five wonderful sons," boasted Ayanokoji pointing behind Haruhi towards the jungle-gym where five of the most rowdy boys Haruhi had ever seen were running around causing chaos and harassing other children while another woman, most likely their nanny, seemed to be running after them, trying to get them to clam down and behave. The poor woman looked like she was at her wit's end.

"I suppose in a way it shouldn't be too surprising that you a commoner girl couldn't have a baby naturally huh?" Ayanokoji continued to mock, "I mean people from your class often have difficulties having children in general while people like me in my class can have to easily it's like riding a bike." She smiled proudly back at her boys as one managed to knock another child off the top of the gym and laugh at the poor child crying. "Aren't my boys just charming? There so much like me. While you have to settle for someone's reject child."

"And yet despite all that you're still jealous of me," said Haruhi. Ayanokoji suddenly lost her smile as she looked like Haruhi had just slapped her in the face, "Excuse me." Haruhi circled around in-between Ayanokoji and Indria and lifted the baby up the swing. "Come on Indria this playground suddenly doesn't seem all that safe anymore." She carried her daughter over to the strollers and put her back in before looking at her watch. It was about time to head over to the duck pond to meet up with Tamaki as it was anyway. She hurried off as fast as she could, doing her best not turn around and look at the woman so as not to antagonize her.

Soon they came to hill just above the duck pond. Down below was another path closer to the actual pond.

"You see the duckies down there sweetie?" Haruhi asked.

"Du-dah?" said Indria pointing downward to the pond.

"Yeah ducks," said Haruhi, "Do you want to try and feed them?" She let go of the stroller temporary to look through the diaper bag for the duck food she had brought with her. Before she could find it though, she heard a weird noise next to her. She looked over and was horrified to see her stroller was gone. It took a few seconds to realize where it and Indria were. The stroller was rolling down the hill right towards the pond with Indria still strapped inside!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god! My Baby! My Baby!" Haruhi shouted as she raced down the hill after her child still heading to the pond. Several people all looked turned at the sight in horror. Just as the stroller was about to fall into the pond, a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Oh thank god!" said Haruhi as she kept running down towards her. Just as she arrived at the edge of the pond did she realize who it was that had stopped the near fatal catastrophe.

"Tamaki!" she said running to her husband who had already picked Indria up from her stroller.

"Indria are you alright?!" Tamaki asked holding her close. Then he noticed Haruhi running towards him. "Haruhi here you are!"

"Give me my baby!" Haruhi insisted not even waiting for Tamaki to respond before taking Indria from him and holding her close, "Oh god my baby!"

"Haruhi what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know!" said Haruhi, tears were stating to form in her eyes over the scary incident. "I, I had only looked away for a second to try and find some duck food when, when…," She buried her face into Indria neck. "I must have not put the break on or something and bumped it! Oh god what kind of mother am I?!"

"Haruhi, I'm sure it was an accident," Tamaki tried to assure her.

"But what if Ran hears about this? What will she say?" asked Haruhi.

"Well nothing happened so I'm sure it's nothing to get too upset about," Tamaki tired to assure his wife as he led her away, pushing the stroller along with them, "Especially since it was an honest mistake."

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she happened to look up to the upper path she and Indria had been walking along when she happened to notice a familiar shade of red hair walking away fast, "Right, accident." Soon the couple arrived at the café where they settled down for a nice, calm, relaxing lunch. Haruhi kept Indria in her lap as she fed her. Tamaki noticed that Haruhi didn't smile once the whole time.

"Haruhi if you want I can actually take the rest of the day off to spend it with you and Indria," he offered.

"That might be nice," said Haruhi, kissing the top of her daughter's head, "If you really want to you can. I won't make you."

"Sure then," said Tamaki. He pulled his phone and called his office as Haruhi kept feeding Indria. The little baby didn't seem to upset over what seemed to have happened which in Haruhi's opinion was just fine.

"So this probably isn't the best idea but what would you say about going back to the duck pond to try feeding the ducks?" asked Tamaki after lunch was done. Haruhi looked at him with a blank stare. "Right, right it was just a suggestion. Well let's just walk around until we find something that may look interesting to do with Indria."

"Sure," said Haruhi as the two of them walked off together with Haruhi pushing Indria along. Tamaki went and rested on his hands on top of Haruhi's.

"So how did the appointment go?" he asked casually trying to distract Haruhi from thinking about what had happened.

"It went good," said Haruhi softly. "We'll have to go back in about two weeks for another set."

"How many is poor Indria going to have to get?" asked Tamaki.

"A lot, especially since Indria hasn't been getting them when she was originally suppose to be," said Haruhi.

"Oh my poor brave baby!" said Tamaki looking down at Indria. Indria didn't seem too interested what it was Tamaki was talking about. She pointed forward at something.

"Ba-bla?" she said. Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked forward towards where she was pointing to see it was a clown making balloon animals.

"Oh does little Indria want herself a balloon animal?" asked Tamaki with delight, "I'll go get you a balloon doggy how about?"

He hurried off fast leaving Haruhi alone for a moment. She looked down at Indria who looked happy as Tamaki headed towards the clown. It actually started to make Haruhi feel better.

"Oh Haruhi we meet again," said the shrill voice of none other then Ayanokoji. Haruhi groaned as she turned around to see the woman walking towards her followed by her five rowdy sons who were still causing chaos while their poor nanny tried to stop them.

"Hello madam," said Haruhi as calmly as she could.

"Did I see your baby fall into the pond earlier?" asked Ayanokoji casually.

"No she didn't fall in. She was saved by her father," said Haruhi.

"I hope you're not referring to Tamaki when you say that," said Ayanokoji.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" asked Haruhi.

"You really think you can honestly call Tamaki her father? I mean can you even call yourself her mother considering that fact that you nearly let her drown?" said Ayanokoji.

"Yeah about that, what were you doing around that area when the stroller fell?" asked Haruhi.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Ayanokoji.

"What were you doing around the duck pond and walking away from the scene after Indria was saved?!" Haruhi asked.

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked Ayanokoji in a defensive tone.

"Well given your history with me and the fact you were there it did make me feel just a little bit suspicious," said Haruhi, "I'm not that awkward little teen anymore. Even if I wasn't Tamaki's wife I'm not going to stand by here and take this! I have a good feeling you were the one that pushed my daughter's stroller and I'm going to prove it!"

"Hmm you are such a pathetic commoner you know that? How on earth to plan to prove it?" asked Ayanokoji smugly.

"Because I happen to see everything," said Tamaki walking up behind the snob holding Indria's balloon. "I had just walked up when I saw you walk up and push my daughter towards the pond. I wasn't 100% sure if it was you or not at that time but now I do."

"Uh Tamaki," said Ayanokoji suddenly loosing her confidence. Tamaki walked around her and handed Indria her balloon dog and putting his arm around Haruhi.

"I also didn't want to say anything because it didn't sound like Haruhi wanted to make a big deal about it either. But now, Haruhi do you want to do something to really punish this woman for what she did?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"I'll have to think about what is the best course of action," she said at last, "But you can expect to be getting a phone call from our lawyer about this!" Both she and Tamaki immediately started to walk off when Haruhi suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I already know one thing you can expect, I'm going have it so you or your terror sons can ever come back to this park again!" she shouted at the evil woman before walking off with Tamaki fully.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said Tamaki with a proud smile. Haruhi nodded.

"We're still going to have to tell Ran about this though," she muttered softly, a little bit afraid about what their social worker would say when she found out. She knew the woman was supposed to come by soon for a home visit to see how they were doing.

* * *

"And she wasn't hurt?" Ran asked during her visit after Haruhi had confessed to her everything.

"No she was fine," Tamaki guaranteed.

"Well it sounds like it was just that, an accident and as long as she wasn't hurt no harm was really done per say," said Ran writing it down.

"Okay," said Haruhi breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll let you in on a little secret actually Haruhi. When I was a little girl, I was at the mall with my mother. She wasn't paying attention to me and I somehow fell over a railing into one of those fake trees they had in there. I wasn't too badly hurt but it took my mom a moment or two to figure out I was gone and where I had gone to," said Ran with a wink and a smile.

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi. That kind of information sort of helped make her feel better.

"Yeah," said Ran writing something else down. Then she looked up, "Well I think I can safely say everything is looking good and it's good to hear that you're getting Indria caught up with her medical vaccinations. Everything's looking fine and up to date. I'll see you in about a month for another inspection."

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi.

"Oh just out of curiosity, how's it going with Hunny and Annabel's case?" asked Tamaki.

"Well they're on the list but it's still taking a while to find them a baby," said Ran.

"I hope they get her soon," said Haruhi.

* * *

"We need to get started on the new baby's room don't you think?" Hunny asked looking around at the seemingly empty room for their daughter to be.

"Yes! I think we should pick yellow for the color, because it's gender neutral," said Annabel, "and it reminds me of the shining sun! Plus it's a happy color!" Just then Sora walked into the room.

"What are we doing?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, we're designing the baby's room!" said Annabel. Sora gasped.

"The baby?!" he said excitedly.

"Do you remember where we're getting your sister from?" asked Hunny.

"Uh," said Sora thinking hard.

"Where's the map we got you?" asked Hunny. Sora ran out of the room and came back with a new toy map his parents had gotten him.

"I'll find it! I'll find it!" insisted the little boy.

"Do you want some help?" Hunny offered.

"No I can find it!" Sora insisted.

"You know what? I feel we should get some glow in the dark ceiling stickers! I'll be right back, I have some handy," said Annabel. She walked out of the room excited. Hunny watched her happily before looking over at his son who was still struggling to find the country on the map they were hoping to adopt from.

"Are you sure you don't want a hint?" he asker his son right as Annabel cam back in with the stickers.

"No Daddy, I find it!" Sora whined. Annabel watched with some sweet dropping from her forehead at seeing her son so frustrated.

"Uh, Shall I just tell you, Sora-Chan?" she asked.

"No-no-no! I find it! I find it!" Sora kept whining looking up at his mother desperately. Hunny walked up next to his son and casually rested his finger onto Scotland.

"There there, that's where baby sister at!" said Sora when he saw where his father as pointing.

"Good job you found it," Hunny praised his son.

"Nice work," Annabel whispered to her husband.

"Err, great job! You're so smart, Sora-Chan!" she said louder to her son.

"Why does baby sister have to come all the way from there?" asked Sora.

"Because sometimes babies come from other mommies but the mommy can't take care of the baby. So another mommy and daddy take the baby instead. Its called adoption," Hunny explained as best he could to his son.

"Was I adopted?" asked Sora.

"No you came out of Mommy's tummy," said Hunny.

"How did I get into Mommy's tummy?" asked Sora.

"Uh," said both parents quiet.

"No now Sora-Chan," said his mother, "Some other time."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So who thinks we should paint baby sister's room pink?" Hunny asked deciding to try and distract Sora from the awkward questions their son was starting to ask.

"Yeah pink is pretty!" said Sora.

"I love pink too!" said Annabel, "How about a pale pink? It's not as harsh as hot pink."

"Mmm yeah let's do that!" Hunny agreed. Just then Sora noticed the Pokemon still resting in the room.

"Oh that's so cute!" he said picking it up, "Can I have it?"

"No Sora it's for your new sibling. But you can have my other stuffed toys! "said Annabel. She walked out and came back in bringing two plushies, one of Takuto's cat form and the other of Meroko's bunny form.

"Oh thank you Mommy!" said Sora hugging them tight.

"What anime are these from?" asked Hunny.

"Full Moon wo Sagashite," said Annabel, "I also have this." She pulled out a doll form of the character Garry from the game Ib.

"You have a lot of stuff animals don't you just like me," said Hunny smiling.

"Yeah but sometimes I wish I was Ib so I could get nice things like roses and Gerry," said Annabel.

"You have me and I have roses," said Hunny producing a rose for her.

I think I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you, I truly do. I'm just being a silly fan girl," said Annabel.

"That's one of the things I love about you most," said Hunny with a giggle. He went over and kissed his wife passionately.

"Ewe gross!" Sora complained when he saw his parents kissing.

"Sora-Chan, one day, you'll feel the same way when you grow up!" said his mother.

"I will, with who?" asked Sora.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Love can't be planned, Sora-Chan," said Annabel. Hunny giggled and kissed his wife again.

* * *

"Excuse me Mistress Haruhi but you have a visitor," said Shima walking into the playroom where Tamaki and Haruhi were happily playing with Indria.

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked not looking up from her baby as she played.

"Master Kyoya and Mistress Helen Ohtori," said Shima.

"Oh Kyoya and Helen are back huh?" said Haruhi.

"That's great!" said Tamaki, "Show them in!"

Soon Kyoya and Helen walked into the room holding hands.

"Ha Kyoya you're back!" said Tamaki happily running up to his friend.

"Hello Tamaki," said Kyoya calmly as he let his friend hug him. Helen meanwhile let go of her husband's hand and walked over to Haruhi and Indria.

"So this is her huh?" she asked.

"Yep our little Indria," said Haruhi.

"Hi Indria," said Helen taking the baby's little hand in hers. Indria looked scared and tried to pull away. She reached over towards Haruhi.

"Ma-ma!" she said.

"You're fine," Haruhi assured her, "Helen won't hurt you."

"Yes Indria we're quite harmless," said Kyoya walking up behind his wife.

"I didn't say harmless per say," muttered Haruhi.

"Hello Indria it's nice to finally meet you in person," said Kyoya, "How is she doing?"

"She's been doing fine. I think she's getting more and more happy being here. She calls me Ma-ma and Tamaki Da-cha. She's still learning her words."

"Have you considered letting your new language studies teacher Miss Anderson help her?" asked Kyoya.

"Possibly but at the same time she's still a baby and learning her words," said Haruhi.

"That is true," said Helen, "So have you put some more thought into whom you're going to name as her godparents?" Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at each other.

"Well we have been thinking about it more and more we wonder, would you like to consider having the honor?" asked Tamaki.

"Really, you truly want us to be her godparents?" asked Helen overjoyed. She managed to take Indria into her arms and held her close.

"We'd be honored," Kyoya said on behalf of his wife. The look on her face pretty much summed up she was on board.

"I know this sounds bad but I would love to be able to call her mine!" said Helen rubbing her cheek up against Indria's cheek. Indria didn't seem to like that too much.

"Here we go again," said Kyoya. "I think Helen's really anxious to be mother." At that Helen stopped fussing over Indria and handed her back to Haruhi.

"Um so have you heard how Hunny and Annabel are doing with getting their baby? I heard they made the list," she said.

"Yes but according to them and Ran it may be a bit longer since they specifically asked for a girl," said Haruhi,

"Oh that's too bad, but I bet they'll get her soon right?" asked Helen.

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"What about you two, have you two thought about having kids?" asked Haruhi.

"Well yes but we can wait I'm sure. I mean we did just get married and all," Helen insisted, "Oh did you want to see the presents we got for Indria?" At that Kyoya walked over to the little girl and started pulling out different objects and toys for the little girl who looked at them with great curiosity and enthusiasm.

"Thank you very much for the gifts," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya, "nothing too good for our goddaughter."

* * *

"Helen," said Kyoya when he and wife finally returned home, "You know if you're ready for a family there's nothing wrong with getting started."

"No Kyoya," Helen insisted that you wait at least a year in a marriage before trying to add a baby. That way you know you're compatible with your partner.

"Well no offence to your mother but I like to think we're very compatible already. Enough so that I think that if you're ready for a child we should go ahead and have a child," said Kyoya.

"Let me think about it alright?" asked Helen. She walked into her home office and saw that she had a big pile of letters waiting for her. She started going through them and was surprised to find in particular.

"Oh Kyoya," she said walking into her husband's office, "Speaking of my parents look what I got while we were gone?" She handed him an invitation to come to Helen's home land, Canada for a family reunion. Helen's parents were as big in the medical field there as the Ohtori family was in Japan. The two often did business together. That's how she and Kyoya met. They had actually known each other since they were small children. However when Helen graduated from high school and actually express interest in studying to be doctor unlike her younger sister who just seemed to want to marry rich, her parents sent her to Japan to study at Ouran. Helen and Kyoya however couldn't help but think the real reason was that her family and his family were hoping they would get together. It didn't matter to them since they had gone and actually fallen in love to the point they were now happily married.

"Hmm," said Kyoya looking over the invitation, "Well at least it shouldn't take up too much time."

"Mmmhmm," said Helen, "Are you sure you want to go though? I mean we did just get back from our honeymoon."

"Yes but it would be a good idea to keep a good face with them in the sense that we respect something like family and family reunions," said Kyoya.

"Oh alright," said Helen.

* * *

Two days later the couple found themselves pulling up to the rather old but still fancy Fan Manner. Her brother and sister had also already arrived. Her sister was on the arm of some other man Helen had never seen before.

"Hello Helen, what do you think of my new beau?" she asked with glee.

"Is he rich?" asked Helen.

"Oh yes indeed," said her sister.

"Then he's perfect for you I'm sure," said Helen as she and Kyoya walked inside holding hands.

"Oh it's so nice to be here all together like this!" said Helen's mother while the family ate dinner.

"But mother we were all together for my wedding a while ago," Helen reminded her.

"Yes but that was Japan, this is home, home," said her mother.

"To you maybe," said Helen looking at Kyoya apologetically. Kyoya patted her hand gently in sympathy.

"And besides we wanted all of our kids her to hear some exciting news," said Helen's Father, "They building a new wing to the orphanage and they're naming it after us in honor of us being donating the money to make it. I'd love to have all of my children there with me on Saturday when we do the dedication and are seen by the media touring the facility."

"The orphanage?" said Helen slightly surprised.

"Sadly it's getting more crowded, they could use the more room," said her father, "Plus it makes look good in the public's eye."

"Sure I bet," said Helen.

"We'll be honored to be with you at the dedication good sir," said Kyoya.

"Good boy Kyoya!" said Helen's father, "I knew I could count on your support at least!"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to come and support you father," said Helen.

"I'll also come Father," said Helen's brother sounding board.

"I'll be there too no doubt!" said Helen's sister.

* * *

"…and so it is with great pleasure to open the newest wing of the Heaven's Littlest Angels Orphanage," said Mr. Fan as he cut the red ribbon to the wing. Kyoya looked out towards the crowd where he could see a lot of different rich and important little people out there. He couldn't help but think he should make sure to talk to them at some point.

"And now of course it's time for the grand tour," said Helen's father opening the doors and walking in with his family followed by the media.

"As you can see most of the children have already moved in since they were in dire need of the room," said Helen's mother as they walked along. "If it turns out they need more room we'll be happy to donate again. Oh you'll like this; this is the babies' new play room." Everyone walked into the room where a bunch of babies were playing happily.

"Aren't they just adorable?" asked Mrs. Fan picking one up at random. The poor baby looked so uncomfortable that he started to cry out loud. Helen was quick to move and take the baby from her mother.

"There there it's alright," she said comforting the baby. The little boy had beautiful blue eyes and fuzzy brow hair. Helen seemed to be captivated by him. She kept focusing on the baby so much that she didn't followed the group as they left to the room to tour another, everyone except Kyoya. He stood there for a while watching his wife hold the baby. She looked so natural with him.

"You like little Julian huh?" asked one of the workers.

"Is that his name?" asked Helen, "That's a nice name."

"He's actually a twin," said the worker. She walked over to a little girl who had deep blue eyes and brown hair like Julian. "This is Esme."

"Hello Esme," said Kyoya taking the baby. The little girl tugged at his hair a little. Kyoya didn't seem to mind. He actually smiled at the little girl.

"They're actually are newest residents. They're poor mother died in childbirth and then their father got so depressed over it he uh killed himself," said the worker.

"Oh dear," said Helen, "Well I bet that they'll get adopt soon." Kyoya looked up from his baby at Helen and little Julian then looked back down at Esme. The two of them really were beautiful babies.

"Oh yes we have lot of potential candidates," said the worker.

"Well you may have two more here soon," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Helen and the worker.

"I said you may two other candidates for these twins soon," said Kyoya.

"No Kyoya no!" said Helen, "We we, can't, we…,"

"Are ready to think," said Kyoya, "I think we're ready and I know you think we're ready. So I say to hell with it, let's have ourselves a baby, or babies as the case maybe."

"You'd really want to adopt these two?" asked Helen.

"Yes, yes I do," said Kyoya, "don't you?" Helen walked over and managed to take Esme into her arms. The two actually smiled up at her.

"Yes I do want these two," she declared. She hadn't been this sure of something since Kyoya asked her to marry him.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Adoption, you can't be serious!" insisted Helen's mother when Kyoya and Helen had return to her parents' home.

"But we are Mother dear, we most certainly are serious," said Kyoya.

"But why?" Mrs. Fan kept insisting, "I mean you just got married and I don't think either one of you is unfertile. Why would you want to worry so much about adoption?"

"Well let's just say something about those two twins have made us feel quite the connection," said Kyoya.

"And it's not like we may not consider having some children naturally later on down the road," Helen added.

"Exactly," Kyoya agreed with his wife.

"I just don't get it. Adoption, it's, it's seems so unnecessary," said Mrs. Fan.

"Please Mother, lots of fertile couples adopt children just he same if it seems right to them," said Helen.

"I have to agree with your mother Helen," said her father, "this whole thing seems like a big waist of time. I mean why would you want to want to wait your time adopting when you can actually have one of your flesh and blood. Plus there's so much work into adopting here and Japan don't you think?"

"Oh yeah you're right," said Helen, "There's a lot to do here and back home to be able to adopt them. Things we'll have to go back to Japan for, and while we're there who's to stop a local couple from come swooping in and taking the twins?"

"Why not just have Kyoya go home to take care of the business there and you stay here for a while so the orphanage knows you're serious about adopting them?" Helen's brother suggested standing off by himself near a big grandfather clock. He sounded a little bit sarcastic in his tone.

"Are you being serious?" asked Helen.

"It depends," he said, "Do you consider it a good idea or a bad idea?"

"I think it's the perfect idea," said Kyoya, "I can go home and easily take care of the work needed over there while you Helen stay here for a bit taking care of whatever work they need done here and making sure we keep our claim on the twins."

"Are you sure?" asked Helen, "Won't that cause us to be apart for so long?"

"We'll be fine Helen I'm sure," Kyoya assured his wife kissing her.

"Alright," said Helen softly, "Is it alright for me to stay here with you Mother and Father while we work out the kinks of adopting the twins?" Both her parents looked at each other.

"Well," said her mother.

"If not you can come stay with me," said her brother not moving from his spot next to the clock. He usually strayed off by himself like that.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" said Helen later that night as she and Kyoya got ready for bed, "I can't believe you're going along with this! We're actually going to get a baby!"

"Babies Helen," Kyoya corrected her smiling.

"Yes babies," said Helen smiling even wider, "What do you think your family's going to say when they find out we're doing this?"

"Whatever they want," said Kyoya, "If we're allowed to do this then they're allowed to have their opinions about it. It won't matter anyway, we're still doing this. The only down side of this is we're going to have to be separated for a while we work on getting these babies."

"Yeah, do you think it's worth it then?" asked Helen.

"Well we'll decide that tomorrow when we return to the orphanage to start the process," said Kyoya. He kissed his wife. Helen could feel his hand riding up her leg.

"Kyoya," she said when her husband started to leave soft kisses along her neck.

"If I am to be separated from my wife for a while I intend to make the best of the time I have with her," said Kyoya reaching over and turning off the lights.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori welcome back," said the director of the orphanage the next day when Kyoya and Helen return to see her. "To what do we owe this pleasure of this second visit?"

"We've come to inquire about possibly adopting a child from your establishment, two actually. The twins Julian and Esme," said Kyoya.

"Are you serious?" asked the director.

"Yes we are," said Kyoya, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well it's just that there a few other couples that are considering also adopting the twins," said the director, "Couples that are more well…,"

"Local?" Kyoya finished.

"I guess you could put it that way," said the director.

"I see but could they stand to provide for them as well as me and my wife?" asked Kyoya, "Also don't forget who helped you build nearly the entire orphanage, which would be the Fans correct?"

"Well yes," said the director, "If you really wish to adopt them then I guess I can start off by giving you the application forms." She walked over to her file cabinet and took out some forms. "You'll have to fill these out and at the same time you'll have to talk to a social worker back in Japan about adopting them and filling out the proper paperwork over there."

"Yes that should not be a problem," said Kyoya, "I shall be heading out soon back to Japan to start the paperwork while my wife remains here to keep an eye on our children."

"Well now hang on a second," spoke up the director, "There's no guarantee you're going to be given the twins. We'll have to review and consider all of the different candidates."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the right choice in the end," said Kyoya smiling.

"Can we actually go and see the twins for a little bit?" asked Helen.

"Oh I don't know if that would be such a good idea," said the director.

"Madam," said Kyoya giving her one his ever famous confident controlling smiles.

"Well I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt," said the director. She led the two of them down to the babies' play room. Inside Kyoya and Helen could see Esme and Julian easily among the other babies. The director walked in and whispered to two of the workers, pointing towards the window where Kyoya and Helen were both watching. The two workers shrugged their shoulders and scooped up the twins carrying them outside to Kyoya and Helen. Helen took Esme and Kyoya took Julian.

"Hello again little ones," said Helen playing with Esme's little hand.

"Do you remember us?" asked Kyoya also playing with Julian's hand. Julian let go of Kyoya's hand and instead reached up trying to play with Kyoya's hair just like his sister. "You two seem to enjoy my hair don't you? If all goes well you will be able to play with it all you want. What do you think Helen? Do you believe it to be worth it now?" Helen didn't say anything. She was too busy looking at Esme with love in her eyes.

"Um Helen?" Kyoya said louder.

"Huh what?" asked Helen finally looking up.

"Do you think going through the process of getting the twins will be worth it?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes I do, now more then ever!" She said with delight.

"Good then, we should get started right away," said Kyoya.

"Um excuse me I hate to interrupt but there's another couple here who's also interested in possibly adopting the twins who's here. I would like to let them see the twins for a moment if that's alright," said the director. Helen and Kyoya both looked down the hallway where a couple was standing. They scowled at the Ohtoris. The two reluctantly handed the twins off to the workers who took them down to the other couple. The other couple took the twins with delight before giving the Ohtoris another glare.

"This isn't going to easy is it?" asked Helen.

"No but few things good things in life are," said Kyoya.

* * *

"I'll call you the minute I get back home I promise," said Kyoya the day he was scheduled to leave kissing his wife good-bye.

"Have a safe trip dear," said Helen returning the kiss.

"Make sure you go to the orphanage everyday to see the twins so they know just how serious we are about getting them. And also make sure to give them a kiss for me," said Kyoya.

"I will," Helen promised.

"I'll return any chance I get and soon hopefully we'll be able to take the twins officially home with us," said Kyoya.

As soon as the plane took off Kyoya called up Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi, I need your help with something. Do you know if your social worker Miss Urufu is available to help someone else out with the adoption process?"

"You mean Ran?" asked Haruhi, "Well I don't know, mostly because she's still helping Hunny and Annabel. But if she can help them at the same time as us when we were still in the process of getting Indria maybe she can somehow find the time to help you as well. Why do you ask?"

"Helen and I have found a set of twins we wish to make a part of our family," said Kyoya.

"You're going to adopt?!" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I know Helen was thinking about ever since you and Tamaki first announced your intent to adopt. And when we were at the dedication for the orphanage we found a set of twin babies we had a real solid connection with to the point that we would like to consider adopting them."

"Oh wow!" said Haruhi, "What will your father say to that?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't really care," said Kyoya, "Helen and I are both adults and we're both sure this is what we want to do."

"Well good luck to you then," said Haruhi, "Do you want Ran's number?"

"Yes please," said Kyoya, "The sooner I contact her the sooner we can really get the ball rolling and get us our babies."

* * *

"Well Mr. Ohtori this sounds like it's going to be a real complicated process," said Ran talking to Kyoya over the phone.

"I realize that madam; however I see that your agency handles adoptions from Canada and from this particular orphanage. Do you think you can manage to help my wife and I get these twins?" asked Kyoya.

"Well why do you want my help so badly? There are lots of different workers at the agency that are also more then capable in helping as well," said Ran.

"Well let's just say I was rather impressed with the work you did in helping my friends the Suohs get their daughter and also helping my friends the Haninozukas at getting their daughter. I hope they do get her soon," said Kyoya.

"Well yes I'm working extra hard on that," said Ran.

"Is adding my wife and me to the mix going to be too much for you?" asked Kyoya.

"Hmm I like to think not," said Ran, "why don't you come down to my office that day after tomorrow at say 10 o'clock and we'll discuss you adopting these twins. That should give me enough time to go over the information about the twins and see if maybe I should refer you to another worker."

"Wonderful thank you," said Kyoya, "That will also give me more time to finish some of these forms I received."

"Good to see you're so on top of things Mr. Ohtori," said Ran, "I'll see you in two days."

"Thank you good-bye," said Kyoya hanging up and getting to work on the forms. He was just about half way done when he finally arrived home. As he got off the plane however, he was surprised to see someone waiting for him on the tar mat.

"Father, how nice to see you here to welcome me here home," he said calmly.

"I'm not really here to welcome you home boy!" said his father sternly, "I'm here to hear if this so called adoption rumor going around involving you and your wife is true."

"Oh of course Father it is true," said Kyoya smiling proudly.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyoya please I must advice against this," insisted Kyoya's father.

"And while I appreciate your advice Father, I still think Helen and I are going to go along with this," said Kyoya calmly.

"Why may I ask?" asked his father, "I thought Helen made it perfectly clear that both you and she are fully capable to have children naturally unlike your poor friends the Suohs."

"I don't pity the two of them," said Kyoya, "They're just as happy with Indria then they would be if they had managed to have a child naturally. Helen had seemed interested in possibility of adopting when she first heard Tamaki and Haruhi announce they were planning on doing so. And when we met those twin babies at the orphanage, we felt an instant connection. So much in fact, that both of us really feels they would be happy and better off with us then any other family."

"Hmm," muttered his father.

"And it's not like we haven't ruled out the idea of possibly having children naturally. Who's to say we can't us a large happily family?" asked Kyoya, "There's nothing you or Helen's parents can do to sway us from our decision. We're doing this with or without your consent.  
"I see," said Yoshio, "Well could I at least have the right to go and see these children in person?"

"Of course Father, no one said you couldn't," said Kyoya, "Now then if you'll excuse me I have to get home. There's lot of work to get done if we're going to get our babies."

* * *

The next day before Kyoya could get too far in his work he had another visitor.

"Hello Kyoya," said his sister Fuyumi walking into his office.

"Hello Fuyumi," said Kyoya not looking up from his work, "I'm sorry I'm not in the possession to be taking company today. I'm really busy."

"Yes I can imagine! I've heard all about the wonderful news about you and Helen! So it's true, the two of you adopting some twins?" Fuyumi asked with delight.

"If all goes well yes," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Fuyumi, "It would appear as though this whole adoption trend is really catching on. First there were your friends Haruhi and Tamaki, than your friends Hunny and Annabel and now you and Helen. I wonder who will be next, Hikaru or Kaoru, or even Mori."

"I don't know Fuyumi," said Kyoya, "All I know is I have a lot of work to do both with this and my actual work."

"You're too uptight Kyoya," said Fuyumi, "I hope you're not this uptight when you bring the twins home."

"Well when that happens hopefully I won't be quite as swamped with work as I am at this very moment," said Kyoya.

"You know what I think? I think I should go see Helen so I can see these wonderful babies that have captured your hearts!" said Fuyumi.

"That would be fine," said Kyoya, "Father's going as well. You should see if you can go with him."

"Maybe I will then," said Fuyumi.

'As long as I can do my work in piece,' thought Kyoya.

* * *

"Wow I didn't expect you to get done all this done so soon Mr. Ohtori," said Ran looking over Kyoya's paperwork.

"Well let's just say I'm very efficient when it comes to things like this," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Ran, "It almost looks like you got more done then some of these other couples that have express interest in the children. That's good, it shows you and your wife are responsible and possibly a better choice for them."

"I would hope so," said Kyoya.

"I'll still need you to fill some of these out," said Ran handing Kyoya more paperwork, "And I'll see to it the orphanage in Canada gets copies of these forms. I'm sure they'll be impressed that you got it all done so thoroughly and quickly as well. But do be forewarned. This doesn't mean you're guaranteed the twins. There are still plenty of other couples that the orphanage could decide upon instead."

"Yes I'm well of that. But my wife and I still intend to fight for them. Thank you very much Miss Urufu," said Kyoya.

"Please feel free to call me Ran," said the woman, "Everyone does."

"Good to know," said Kyoya as he stood up to leave with the new set of paper work. "Oh by the way Miss Ran, how is the process for the Haninozukas going?"

"Going well, long but well," Ran assured him.

* * *

"I wonder how our little girl will be. Hopefully, she will be willing to learn Japanese," said Annabel still working on her daughter's room. It seemed like no matter what anytime they tired working on the room, the family would get too distracted about talking about the baby instead.

"Well maybe we can Nikkei-Chan help with that. Not only is she good with translation but she's also good with at teaching it," suggested Hunny.

"It is unfortunate that we only know two languages- Japanese and English. I'd love to learn Italian or Swedish someday!" said Annabel."

"Well maybe Nikkei-Chan can help with that too," said Hunny, "It's alright just the same though. Some people only know one language." Annabel nodded as she watched Hunny trying to focus on painting a wall.

"Well, this is off topic but Mitsukuni, can you see us always like this? You know, with me t-truly loving you and our children being happy?" she asked.

"Of course why not?" asked Hunny.

"It came to mind. Ahem, remember your Host club days? All those girls thought you were so cute?" asked Annabel. Hunny smiled and patted his wife's head.

"That's difference; they all saw me more like a little child. You however are one of the few women who see me as a man and love me for me. Nothing can make me not love you over that," he said. Annabel blushed.

"Ewe Daddy's getting mushy gooey!" groaned Sora.

"That's how you act when you're in love Sora-Chan," said his father with a giggle.

"So, should we take a break and go out for a bit?" suggested Annabel. The three looked at the wall and realized they had once again only managed to do very little with it.

"Sure I'm hungry what about you Sora-Chan?" Hunny still asked.

"I'm starving!" said his son.

"So, where to, do you want to pick Sora-Chan?" asked Annabel.

"Oh oh I know I know! That big place with the big bakery that has all of those cakes!" said Sora.

"Oh yeah I know that place. It's a good place," said Hunny.

"Okay, but I'll only eat one cake! I swear I'm getting fat!" said Annabel.

"You are not!" Hunny insisted to his wife.

"While you only get the odd cavity, I put on a bit of weight," Annabel said knowingly, "Ah well. I can work it off tomorrow."

"They have yummy salads there too," Hunny pointed out.

"I do like carrots," said Annabel, "And I like lettuce! But maybe I'll have just _one_ tiny cupcake for dessert…," Hunny giggled some more.

"You can have whatever you want. I'll love you no matter what," he assured her giving her a kiss. He then took his son's hand and led him out of the room. Annabel was about to follow when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello, oh hi Anne," she said to her old friend, "Wait what?"

* * *

"Can I have my cake now?!" Sora asked excitedly at the restaurant after the family had finished their meal.

"Yes," said his mother, "I'm going to have chocolate cake!"

"I thought you said you were only going to have on cupcake," Hunny teased her.

"I change my mind!" said his wife looking at the different cakes they had available.

"Alright," said Hunny, "I think I'll myself a strawberry cake."

"Oh-oh-oh I want the vanilla cake with all the sprinkles!" said Sora.

"Sugar," warned his mother.

"Oh let him have it. It'll make him happy," said Hunny.

"Alright, but you two make sure to brush your teeth extra good," said Annabel.

"We always do," said both father and son.

"Um Mitsukuni, Sora-Chan, I've been thinking. How much would you mind if I stayed at my friend Anna's house in Hiroshima for the weekend?" Annabel asked once her family started to consume their cakes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hunny.

"Anna's sick," Annabel explained, "I need to see her."

"Oh okay, we'll be alright on our own, right Sora-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"Yeah," Hunny mimicked his son. "I just hope Anna's alright."

"It's just the stomach flue. I'll only be there for a little while," Annabel reassured her husband.

* * *

"Well I'm off," said Annabel getting into the limo, "I'll be back soon, bye you two."

"Bye-bye Mommy," said Sora as he and Hunny waved good-bye.

"Give our best to Anna," Hunny called out. "Well Sora, shall we go ahead and see if we can finally finish painting baby sister's room?"

"Yeah!" said Sora running back into the house. Hunny followed quickly after him.

"Hey Daddy can we have one those teddy bear things that turn around for the baby?" asked Sora.

"You mean a mobile?" asked Hunny, "What's wrong with bunnies?"

"Oh yeah, Bunnies are a lot cuter!" said Sora, "And we should have rainbows on the walls!"

"You want rainbows instead of pink?" asked Hunny.

"Rainbows over the pink!" said Sora.

"Alright let's get started," said Hunny picking up a brush. Just then someone else walked into the room.

"Mitsukuni?" said Mori.

"Oh hi Takashi," said Hunny.

"We're painting baby sister's room!" said Sora.

"Would you like to help?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori also grabbing a brush and started to paint.

"Taka put me on your shoulders please!" asked Sora. Mori was quick to oblige.

"So where's Annabel?" asked Mori as he helped paint.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hunny.

"No you never tell me anything," said Mori, "So where is she?" Hunny smirked at his cousin.

"Are you sure she didn't tell you where she was going and ask you to come keep an eye on the two of us?" he asked smugly with his hands on his hips. Mori was quite for a moment.

"Yes," he finally admitted, "Sorry Mitsukuni."

"It's alright," said Hunny, "With you here we can really work on getting this room done before Annabel comes home. So let's get going. Sora says he wants pink with rainbows."

"Sure," said Mori quickening his pace.

"I hope we get this done before Mommy comes home! I want to surprise her with it!" said Sora.

"Excuse me sir?" said a maid walking into the room. She had a big vanilla envelope in her hand, "This just arrived for you in the mail."

"What is it?" asked Hunny opening it and pulled the contents out. The minute he got a good look at it, he gasped.

"Mitsukuni?" asked Mori.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Sora. Hunny held up a picture of a beautiful baby girl with red hair.

"This is our daughter!" said Hunny, "Her name is Hannah!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sora gasped.

"She's so KAWAII!" he shouted with joy.

"I don't believe it! This is really our baby! I got to call up Annabel right now!" said Hunny excitedly running out of the room and to the nearest phone. He hastily dialed up his wife.

"Hello Mitsukuni?" she said answering, "Don't tell me you boys are in trouble already."

"No no nothing like that! Guess what I just got in the mail!" said Hunny.

"Brown sugar?" Annabel joked.

"Close," said Hunny, "I just got a picture of our new daughter!"

"Oh my god!" said Annabel, "You got to send me a copy!"

"I will hang on a second!" said Hunny running to his office. He turned on his fax machine and dialed up his wife's friend's number to send the picture to her.

"It should be coming in on the fax machine now," he told his wife.

"She adorable!" shouted Annabel.

"It says her name is Hannah. Doesn't that just sound so cute?" asked Hunny.

"Hannah is a beautiful name! Hannah Haninozuka is great too! Her first name fits wonderfully with our last name!" said Annabel.

"Do you realize what this mean? It means we'll soon get to go to Scotland to get her!" said Hunny.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Annabel, "Oh should we take Sora-Chan with us or leave him with Takashi?"

"That's what I was about to ask you," said Hunny.

"I vote for taking him. It'll give him more of a chance to start bonding a lot faster," said Annabel.

"Okay," said Hunny, "How's your friend by the way?"

"She's doing well. I'll be home tomorrow, actually. Can I speak to Takashi and Sora-Chan?" asked Annabel.

"Sure," said Hunny walking back into the room. He was rather pleased to see that at least two of the walls were already painted up pink courtesy of Mori's hard work. He felt bad his friend had to do most of it but was still glad to see it was getting done. "Who wants to talk to Mommy?"

"I do I do!" said Sora. Mori quickly let him off his shoulders and the little boy scampered over to his daddy with the phone, "Hi Mommy."

"Hi Sora-Chan! How are you doing? I'll be home tomorrow!" said Annabel.

"You can't come home tomorrow!" said Sora. "You can't come home until we're done with your surprise!"

"Huh?" said his mother, "What surprise? I've already went and got a bus ticket."

"Here Sora-Chan let me talk to your Mommy," said Hunny taking back the phone, "We wanted to surprise you by having the baby's room, oh I'm sorry Hannah's room ready for you when you got back. But you can go ahead and come home tomorrow. Don't even worry about the bus, I'll send the car to come get you."

"Aw! That is so, KAWAII! And thanks, Mitsukuni. I have a small surprise for you guys too!" said Annabel.

"Well you better hurry up and come home so we can see them!" said Hunny, "Oh and did you still want to talk to Takashi?"

"Yes please," said Annabel.

"Here Takashi, Annabel wants to talk to you," said Hunny handing him the phone.

"Hello Annabel?" said Mori.

"Hello Takashi," said Annabel sounding serious, "I was wondering can you help me with something I'm planning for Mitsukuni and Sora-Chan?"

"Sure, what?" asked Mori.

"I want to have my mother come to visit again," said Annabel. Mori was quite for a moment. He knew Hunny and Annabel's mother didn't really get along too well. Annabel's mother had originally wanted Annabel to marry her Japanese cousin Ryota. However when she met Hunny, there was nothing stopping their love for one another. Needles to say it didn't put Hunny on Annabel's mother's top favorite list. They hadn't seen the woman since the wedding.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mori asked finally.

"Oh come on," insisted Annabel, "I know Mitsukuni and Mother don't get along that well, but I want that to change. Plus she's never met Sora-Chan."

"Alright should I warn Mitsukuni?" asked Mori looking as the father and son had fun painting another wall.

"Yes, if he's unprepared then Mother may just try to choke him," said Annabel.

"Alright anything else?" asked Mori.

"Make sure both my boys are brushing and flossing their teeth," said Annabel.

"Of course," said Mori, "Anything else?"

"No I think that's it for now, bye Takashi," said Annabel.

"Come on Sora-Chan let's hurry up and get this room painted up!" said Hunny.

"Right!" said Sora.

"Uh Mitsukuni?" said Mori leading his cousin off to the side, "Annabel wanted me to tell you something…,"

Hunny screamed louder then anytime he was ever denied cake.

* * *

The next day Annabel arrived home and was quickly greeted by her family.

"Mommy, Mommy!" said Sora running to his mother, "Did you bring me a present?"

"Yep," said Annabel handing her son a big package with some holes in it.

"What is it Mommy?" asked Sora.

"Hurry up and open it to find out," Annabel instructed.

"Okay," said Sora about to open only to have the box suddenly go "Woolf!" Sora dropped the box in fear and surprise. "Mommy there's something dangerous in the box!"

"Oh it must be your grandmother then huh?" said Hunny slightly bitter.

"No of course not!" said Annabel opening the present herself. The minute she did, a Border collie puppy leaped out onto Hunny's head followed by a golden retriever puppy jumping out onto Sora. "The boarder collie's name is Ryota and the golden retriever is called Hikari.

"Puppies!" the little boy shouted with delight.

"Where did you get these?" asked Hunny.

"Anna use to have them. But it turns out her new foster daughter Rose is allergic to them so she asked if I could take them," said Annabel.

"Awe," said Hunny as he and his wife watched Hikari smother Sora with puppy kisses. The little boy laughed the whole time.

"Oh I have something for you too Takashi," said Annabel. She handed him another smaller package also with holes.

"Hmm?" said Mori curious opening the box. Out popped a little chick.

"Peep peep," it said jumping up and down in Mori hand. Mori smiled and gently stroked it.

"I found him for you. It's just like Piyo huh?" said Annabel.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"What do you think you'll call him?" asked Hunny.

"Piyo Jr.," said Mori.

"I wonder if Ran likes chicks too," said Hunny in an innocent tone.

"Hmm?" said Mori at the mention of the social worker's name.

"You two could raise Piyo Jr. together like a mommy and daddy!" said Annabel.

"Ran's such a nice lady. She helped Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan get their baby, she's helping us get ours and now I hear she's helping Kyo-Chan and Hel-Chan get some babies from Canada," said Hunny.

"Maybe you and Ran should get together and a boy or a girl huh Takashi?" asked Annabel.

"Um," said Mori feeling slightly flustered. He was grateful with the distraction caused by the puppies barking at his chick.

"Maybe we should take the puppies outside?" suggested Hunny.

"Thank you for my puppies Mommy!" said Sora as the family led the puppies outside.

"Yeah they are cute," said Hunny, "Are they house broke?"

"Fully house broke and everything," said Annabel.

"Good," said Hunny, "I hope they get along well with Han-Chan we she comes to live with us."

"Oh they probably will," said Annabel, "They love kids."

"Good!" said Hunny, "Oh why is it so much easier to adopt pets than it is people?"

"Because people are more precious then pets," said Annabel.

"Yeah that's true," said Hunny, "I don't know how much I can stand all this waiting to go to Scotland. Oh what if we get a phone call in the middle of the night to go get Han-Chan? I hate having to wake up early!"

"I hate waking up period," muttered Annabel.

"Want to make a bet they call in the night?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Annabel, "If they call in the night I have to do what you say for a week. If they call in the day you have to do what I say for a week."

"Including letting your mother come over for a visit?" asked Hunny.

"Yep," said Annabel.

"Deal," said Hunny, "if they call at night I'm going to have to get over my grumpiness fast less I do something bad that'll cost us Hannah!"

"Um um do you want to practice?" asked Annabel.

"Sure we can try tonight," said Hunny.

* * *

Later that night Annabel woke up and started to wake up her husband.

"Ring ring," she said shaking him, "Mitsukuni the phone's ringing." Hunny didn't move to wake up. Instead he pulled the covers up closer around him. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, wake up!"

Hunny slowly rose up from his resting position. A black aurora was surrounding him.

"I'm still sleepy!" he said. His wife didn't back down at all.

"Yes but Ran is calling us to go get Hannah!" she said. At that the black aurora faded but Hunny didn't smile.

"Alright!" he snapped groggily, "Let's get going!"

"And end of practice," said Annabel, "You need to improve Mitsukuni."

"I know," said Hunny not sounding serious, "Good-night." He immediately lay down to go back to sleep. Annabel sighed.

"Oh Mitsukuni," she said with a smile, "Good night." She too lay down and went back to bed.

Hunny looked over at his wife sleeping peacefully. He inched over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm?" murmured Annabel waking up to her husband's touch.

"Shh, go back to sleep," said Hunny cuddling closer to her. Annabel smiled and cuddled closer to her husband.

"Good night, Mitsukuni. I love you. Soon, we will be hugging our new daughter!" she said with a happy sigh.

"I love thinking about that too," said Hunny.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Attention everyone," said Hunny loudly as he stood in the center of a crowded party of his family and friends, "It is now time to show you all the special reason we all invited you all over."

"Yes it is," said Annabel, "We have one of the best announcements we've ever been privilege to make, Sora?" Sora walked to the center of room in front of his parents with a big box and opened it pulling out Hannah's picture.

"Introducing our newest family member, Hannah!" they whole family said together.

"Oh my gosh!" said Hunny's mother running over and snatching the picture from her grandson, "Oh my gosh you've finally gotten a baby girl?! Congratulations you three!"

"Oh she's beautiful!" said Hunny's father looking over his wife's shoulder.

"She doesn't really look like a warrior though," said Yasuchika.

"She looks fine," said his mother.

"But still how can we safely say she'll fit in well with our family?" asked Yasuchika.

"Through love," said Annabel.

"Love, oh god, not that again," said Yasuchika.

"You had the exact same reason when Mitsukuni and I got married," said Annabel.

"Come on get a good look at her Chika-Chan," said Hunny practically shoving the picture in his brother's face. Chika groaned at being addressed by his brother's nickname for him.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

Whack

"Don't be rude Yasuchika!" snapped Satoshi, "Be happy with the fact you're getting a new family member!" Yasuchika groaned.

"We'll we're happy for you too Mitsukuni and Annabel," said Mori's father looking the picture it over.

"I wish we could have ourselves a grandbaby," said Mori's mother, "But I'm sure when our boys are ready they'll bless us with one."

"Yeah," Mori assured his mother. He smiled at the picture. He really did hope that one day he'd get himself a baby either natural or maybe even adoption."

"Uncle Chika please look at sissy!" said Sora insisting on showing Yasuchika the picture.

"Alright alright!" said Yasushi snatching the picture and looking her over," she adorable, there happy?"

"We'll take it I suppose," said Annabel, "But in the meantime I'm going to show off our daughter to people who appreciate a cute baby!" She snatched the picture away from her brother-in-law and walked off in huff towards Haruhi who was standing with Indria holding her hands and helping her to walk.

"Is she walking on her own yet?" asked Annabel.

"Almost, she's getting there," said Haruhi. She cast a glance over to Hannah's picture.

"Oh she's adorable, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" said Annabel, "Just think Indria this is going to be your newest best friend!" Indria didn't seem like she was paying attention. She was looking over towards another side of the room as Tamaki walk back into the room carrying a plate of food.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Indria shouted at the top of her lungs trying to move from Haruhi's grip towards Tamaki.

"Oh does my little girl want her daddy?!" asked Tamaki putting the plate down. He knelt down in front of Haruhi just a few feet from her and Indria, "Come on honey, come on, you can do it."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Indria kept shouting as she tried to move towards Tamaki. Haruhi carefully let go of her and let her take a few small steps towards Tamaki. She was only really to make a few steps before she started to wobble and fall over, only to be caught up by Tamaki.

"Don't worry honey you'll make it, you'll see," he assured her.

"She sure seems to have warmed up to you two huh?" said Annabel.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi, "If one of us leaves her alone for even a little bit, we're welcome with a big Mommy or Daddy when she sees us next."

"I hope Hannah learns to get along well with us too in the future," said Annabel.

"I'm sure she well!" said Tamaki. He gently took the photo and looked it over. "Oh I wish we could have her too! I'm sure Indria would love to have a sister!"

"Sorry Tama-Chan, but she's ours!" said Hunny, "And we're not giving her up for anything!"

"Right right sorry," said Tamaki, "Still though I bet Indria would like a little sister or even brother at some point."

"How would you do that? Would you adopt again?" asked Hunny. Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at each other.

"That's something we'll have to figure out I suppose," Haruhi finally said.

"I must say adoption maybe hard but it sure is worth it," said Kyoya walking up to his friends.

"How's it going with your adoption process Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"We're fighting hard for the twins and I like to say we're winning," said Kyoya.

"How's Helen doing?" asked Haruhi.

"She's well; she's visiting the twins everyday at the orphanage and doing all the work over there. But at the same time I will admit I miss her," said Kyoya.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyoya!" said Tamaki, "But it's like you said it's worth it!"

"Yes of course," said Kyoya, "I didn't say it wasn't."

"Hey sorry we're late," said Hikaru and Kaoru walking into the house.

"Our girlfriends live so far apart," said Kaoru moving aside as Melanie and Nikkei walked in as well.

"Hello," said Nikkei waving and taking Kaoru's phone.

"Hey how's it going?" asked Mel.

"Ah!" screamed Sora, "It's the scary shot woman!" He ran behind his grandmother for protection, "Save me Granny!"

Indria meanwhile started to wrap her arms around her father's neck tight.

"Ake!" Tamaki moaned, "Indria, sweetie, Daddy can't breath!"

"I think she's scared of Doctor Smallwood," said Haruhi.

"It's all good," said Melanie, "I'm use to it. Which is kind of ironic seeing as how much I actually like kids. That's one of the reasons I became a pediatrician to help them."

"So Hunny is this Melanie's newest patient?" asked Hikaru looking at the picture of Hannah.

"Yep this is our daughter Hannah!" said Hunny.

"Oh she's adorable!" said Nikkei, "You don't think you'll need me to come with you to help translate do you?"

"No I think we should be good," said Hunny, "Annabel knows English just fine and I can speak it too."

"That doesn't mean we may not need help in teaching Hannah learning Japanese," said Annabel.

"If you need it just ask," said Nikkei.

"And it was a very sweet gesture," said Kaoru wrapping his girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"Kaoru!" snapped Tamaki.

"Save it Tamaki!" said both Nikkei and Haruhi.

"I think Indria's hungry Tamaki," said Hannah, "can you go off and feed her?"

"Sure I can," said Tamaki. He still kept glairing at Kaoru as he walked back over to his plate with his daughter.

"You should consider yourself lucky Kaoru. He's the worst of my family you'll have to deal with," said Nikkei with a giggle. At that Hikaru took a deep breath.

"You uh going to let Kaoru meet him soon?" he asked.

"Maybe, they're both going to be in France together for a while. Maybe we should just go make a trip to France to see them," said Nikkei.

"Oh I haven't been to France in a long time," said Kaoru.

"It sounds like you two are getting closer and closer to your girlfriends huh?" asked Annabel.

"Yeah to the point we're going to meet their families," said Hikaru.

"You are Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Melanie's sisters are going to visiting so she's invited me to come and meet her family," said Hikaru. He looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure what?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm nervous about meeting Melanie's family," Hikaru admitted.

"Are you serious? You're nervous about something?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes!" said Hikaru, "According to Melanie, her brother's really protective of her and he's not too thrilled of the idea of his sister seeing anyone."

"Oh dear so you're going to have to worry about an actual over protective brother!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know!" Hikaru, "At least Kaoru knows what to expect when it comes to the boss. I don't know what this guy's going to do once I meet him!"

I'm sure you'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"As long as you behave yourself I'm sure you'll live," said Kyoya.

"That's easy for you to say!" said Hikaru, "Your family was hoping you'd get together with your wife!"

"Well I did have to make sure they understand I was a good match to for their daughter, even now," said Kyoya.

"How is your family doing going with your adoption adventure?" asked Hikaru.

"We have some support and some negative support Fortunately Helen and I could care less what anyone thinks about us doing this," said Kyoya.

* * *

"I'm off to the orphanage," said Helen walking past her mother who was sitting in the parlor knitting.

"I take it you're going to see the twins?" she asked in huff.

"Well yeah," said Helen, "I know you don't approve of this Mother, but Kyoya and I are still doing this. Even if we sadly don't get these twins, I think it's safe to say we're going to look into adoption."

"Fine whatever, have fun with your little stunt," said her mother knitting faster.

Helen shook her head and headed to the door where her father was about to leave as well.

"Oh off to see Julian and Esme again?" he asked.

"That's right Father," said Helen.

"Good for you," said the man, "It's good to see you putting in an honest effort into this. Then again you always put the most work into whatever you did in life. So I shouldn't be too surprised if you get the twins."

"Thank you Father," said Helen.

"Oh did you hear your father-in-law and sister-in-law is coming to see the twins?" asked her father, "Yoshio called me to let me know."

"Yes Father I heard that," said Helen. She could understand why Fuyumi would be coming but not Yoshio. It didn't matter. Nothing was stopping her and Kyoya in their quest.

* * *

"Oh Esme and Julian look who's here!" said one of the workers when Helen walked into the nursery. Both twins abandoned their toys and crawled towards her. "They don't do that to anyone but you, you know that?"

"Oh that's sweet," said Helen taking the twins into her arms, "Guess what you two, in a few days you may get to meet your new grandfather and aunt. My father-in-law and sister-in-law are coming to see them."

"Oh good to see your family is supporting you in this," said the worker.

'Support, right,' thought Helen, "the real question is what _kind _of support.'


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Hannah got home she found Yoshio and Fuyumi had gone and arrived.

"Well welcome," she said calmly.

"Hello Helen!" said Fuyumi.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Yoshio.

"You mean Mother didn't tell you?" asked Helen, "I was at the orphanage all day with the twins."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Fuyumi.

"Is that all you do all day everyday?" asked Yoshio.

"Pretty much yeah unless there's more paperwork to go over," said Helen.

"Seems kind of tedious don't you think?" said Yoshio bitterly.

"Well kind of, but so worth it," said Helen.

"Don't you have work you should be doing back in Japan?" asked Yoshio.

"Oh yes I could, but Kyoya and I both agreed me being here making sure the orphanage knows just how determined we are to have those twins is for the best," said Helen.

"Why do you even want them so badly?" asked Yoshio.

"Both Kyoya and I have made a connection with the two of them and we both feel our lives would be much richer with the two of them in it," Helen tried to explain.

"Hmm I'm curious as to what prompted that," said Yoshio.

"Come with me tomorrow to the orphanage to find out," Helen offered.

"Oh I would love to!" said Fuyumi, "I think this whole thing you and Kyoya are doing is wonderful!"

"Yes I bet you do," said her father, "I for one don't understand it at all."

"Neither do I," said Helen's mother.

"Anyway," said Helen, "I'll be leaving tomorrow at 9:30 am if you wish to come with me. If you need me I'll be in my room getting ready for dinner." When she got to her room she pulled out her phone and called up her husband.

"Hello Helen how are things going back in Canada?" asked Kyoya calmly.

"Fine as can be really," said Helen, "Except for my mother and now your father constantly hovering over me trying to understand why we're working so hard in adopting these twins."

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well you should be happy to know nearly all of the paperwork is done over here. I think I should be going to see you soon to take you and the twins homes."

"I can't wait for that!" said Helen. "I'm visiting the twins everyday and according to the workers they get most excited when I come to visit them."

"Wonderful," said Kyoya, "It's good to know we have a good connection with the two of them already. They will definitely play into our favor when it comes to final stage.

"I really hope we get the twins I really do," said Helen.

* * *

The next day as Helen got ready to leave for the orphanage Fuyumi and Yoshio where waiting to go as well.

"Good to see you're being prompt with this," said Helen.

"Oh we can't wait to get to see the babies!" said Fuyumi.

"Yes let's see what's so special about these so called twins," said Yoshio.

When the trip arrived at the orphanage they immediately headed to the playroom where the twins were once again playing along with the other babies.

"So can you tell which ones are the one that we're hoping to make a part of our family?" asked Helen.

"I think I see them!" said Fuyumi pointing to two babies off by themselves.

"Yes that would be them," said Helen walking into the playroom. Fuyumi eagerly walk in after her while Yoshio stayed outside watching from the window.

"Well hello Mrs. Ohtori," said the worker, "Julian Esme looks who's back." Both twins immediately crawled to her.

"Ma?" Julian said softly.

"Oh did you hear that he said Mama!" said Fuyumi.

"This is my sister-in-law Fuyumi," said Helen, "She and her father both came to see the twins." She pointed out the window where Yoshio was still standing, watching.

"Oh that's so sweet them coming here to see the babies too!" said the worker, "You know I hate to play favorites but I really hope you and your husband get these babies!"

"Thank you for your support," said Fuyumi. Just then they heard the door opening again. Helen turned and saw one of the other couples that had wanted to adopt the twins walking in. Both gave Helen a dirty look.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pouts," said the worker.

"We're here to visit the babies and we'd like some privacy," said Mrs. Pouts still glairing at Helen.

"Well I hate to be rude but my sister-in-law has come to see the babies and I think she should be allowed to visit with them.

"Oh listen to you!" snapped the woman, "You act like you're going to get them! You think just because you're rich you'll automatically get them?"

"Doesn't your husband own that chemical plant that's been somewhat proven to cause sickness among the general population?" asked Helen. The woman's angry face turned to that of a bit upset.

"I don't know for sure if we're going to get these kids, but I like to think we'd be better for them you! Now then I'm still visiting the twins with their potential aunt. You can visit some other time I'm sure!" said Helen. Both Esme and Julian clung to the two women holding them.

"Shh its okay I didn't mean to yell like that," said Helen comforting the two babies. The Pouts both scoffed and walked out of the room, heading to the lobby.

"I hope they don't get these twins either, I really don't!" said the worker.

"Me either!" said Fuyumi, "You're a much better mother then them Helen."

"Well let's hope the director and the others involved agree with you two," said Helen. "I will admit this is kind of frustrating! I wonder if it ever got frustrating for Tamaki and Haruhi when they were trying to get their baby or if the Haninozukas are getting this frustrated with getting their baby."

* * *

"When are we going get sissy?" asked Sora

"Whenever we get a phone call," said Hunny. He was still hoping that somehow someway they'd get the phone call at night less his mother-in-law be allowed to come over. He was distracted by the sound of the phone actually ringing.

"I got it I got it!" shouted Sora running off to the phone.

"He sure is excited to be getting a little sister huh?" said Annabel. They could hear their son talking on the phone.

"Hello Sissy?!" he said, "oh bye-bye then." He hung up the phone and walked back to his parents looking disappointed. "It wasn't Sissy," he said sadly.

"Who was it Sora-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No one, just dummy Tama-Chan," said Sora. Annabel let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried it was Ran," she said.

"I'll go call Tama-Chan back so he doesn't get upset," said Hunny, "I'll make sure to use my cell-phone so we don't hog up the line."

"Sora-Chan you must never hang up on Tama-Chan, you know how he is," said his mother taking her son onto her lap.

"But we need the phone open for when Sissy calls," said Sora.

"While that's true," said Annabel, "there is the possibility of Tama just calling ba…," She was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing again.

"Hmm?" said Annabel, "Sora-Chan will you please go answer that?"

"Yes Mommy!" said Sora getting off of his mother's lap and running to the phone, "Hello sissy? Oh you're not? Bye-bye then." He hung up again and walked back to his mother unhappy.

"Who was it this time Sora-Chan?" asked Annabel.

"It was Ran, not Sissy," said Sora-Chan. Annabel suddenly got really excited.

"SORA!" she shouted, "THAT MEANS HANNAH MIGHT BE COMING! GO TELL DADDY!"

"Huh?" said Sora as Annabel raced out of the room back to the phone. Hunny came back in looking surprised.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" he asked.

"She said something about Hannah coming. Who's Hannah again?" asked Sora. Hunny suddenly got super excited again.

"That's your Sissy Sora-Chan!" he said.

"Oh," said Sora.

"Quick, let's go see what Mummy's talking about to Ran! She might be ready for us to pick up!" said Hunny leading his son out to find his wife. Both father and son raced down the Annabel who was still talking on the phone.

"Annabel what's going on?!" asked Hunny.

"Shush!" hissed Annabel before returning to talking to the phone, "So, we can go for her ASAP? Thank you so much Ran!" She hung up and smiled brightly at her family. "Well, Sora-Chan, Mitsukuni... Pack your belongings, we're going to Scotland! We'll be staying at my family castle in Scotland!"

"Oh good!" said Hunny. He called out to a maid, "get the emergency bags all packed and get the plane on standby! We're off to get our daughter!"

"Wonderful Master!" said the maid as she ran over and gathered up the bags that had been pre-packed for the family's trip to Scotland including the bag they were bringing for their baby.

"Someone make sure we got Pikachu!" Annabel ordered as she fussed around making sure Sora was getting dressed right.

"Make sure that the puppies are well looks after while we're gone right?" Hunny instructed the maid.

"Yes of course sir!" said the maid.

"And make sure you call everyone from our list of people we want you to call about this wonderful news!" said Hunny.

"Yes of course," said the maid, "Good luck Master, and Mistress!"

"Thank you!" said the Haninozukas as they hurried out to the waiting car.

"How long does it take to get to Sissy?" asked Sora as they drove to the airport.

"At least 14 hours," said Annabel.

"That long?" whined Sora, "But I want Sissy now!"

"Of course you do," said Annabel, "We all do. But if we promise to be patient we'll be getting her soon."

"Yeah," said Hunny, "Real soon."


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well I like to think Hunny's coming to the celebration to welcome Indria's elephant to the Kingdom of the Wild this weekend," said Tamaki going down his list of invites to the celebration.

"That's nice," said Haruhi who was playing on the floor with Indria.

"Now who's next on the list. Oh yes Kaoru and Hikaru," said Tamaki, "I still can't believe Sora hung up on me just because I wasn't his little sister."

"He must be really excited about getting a little sister," said Haruhi. Tamaki stopped dialing his phone and looked at his daughter who was trying to sand up on her own.

"Do you think Indria would ever like having a brother or a sister?" he asked.

"Oh probably, but we have to wait at least a year before we can consider it," said Haruhi, "Why do you maybe want another baby?"

"I want four all together," said Tamaki.

"Four?" asked Haruhi.

"Two girls and two boys!" said Tamaki, "That would be perfect in my opinion!" Haruhi looked down at her daughter.

"Why don't we make sure how well we can handle one before we worry about getting more?" she suggested.

"Of course," said Tamaki returning to his list, next calling up Hikaru.

* * *

"Hold still," Kaoru instructed his brother as he ran a lint roller over his brother's black coat.

"Do I look okay?" asked Hikaru looking at himself in the mirror, "I don't want to look too fancy but not too casual at this thing. I don't know if Melanie told her family just how rich we are."

"I'm your money won't matter to her or them," Kaoru tried to assure him, "And you look just fine. Doesn't he Ageha?" He looked over at his little sister who was lying on the bed reading a magazine. The little girl looked up at her brother question.

"You look like you always do, a dork," she said like it was nothing. Both her brother glared at her.

"Thanks for your support," said Hikaru.

"You're right I'm sorry," said Ageha, "I do think it's funny that you're worried about meeting Melanie's family particularly her brother when you and Kaoru have made it perfectly clear you'll make anyone I bring home uncomfortable."

"Yeah Karma's a bitch like that," said Kaoru, "You ever use that word before you're 18 and…,"

"And you'll make me go mute forever I know," said Ageha.

"We are raising her well aren't we?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I'm so proud of our little girl!" said Hikaru.

"Master Hikaru Miss Smallwood is here," said a maid walking into the room.

"Doctor please," said Hikaru, "My girlfriend is a doctor and I would like her to be addressed as such."

"Of course sir my apologies," said the maid.

"Well here goes nothing," said Hikaru heading out of the room and downstairs where Melanie was waiting. The young doctor was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with her hair down looking completely different from her usual getup as a doctor or how she dressed when the two of them went out.

"Hey you're looking nice," she said.

"Yeah so do you," said Hikaru hurrying down to her.

"You ready to do?" asked Melanie.

"Sure!" said Hikaru, "I mean sure let's get going."

"Don't be out too late now you two," Ageha called up from the top of the stairs.

"You go a minute after curfew you're grounded Hikaru," Kaoru taunted.

"See you two later," said Melaina waving to the two of them. Both Kaoru and Ageha laughed and gave each other a high five.

"So are you inviting Nikkei over tonight?" asked Ageha.

"Yeah we talked about her coming over to watch a movie or something," said Kaoru. Just then his phone went off.

"Hello, oh hey Boss, how's it going?" he asked. "Oh she's finally coming huh? That's great to hear. This Saturday? Sure we can all come. See you then."

"What's up, are they adopting another baby or something?" asked Ageha.

"Not yet," said Kaoru, "He's inviting us to come to the celebration to welcome the new elephant he got in honor of Indria."

"Oh oh can I come?!" asked Ageha.

"No of course not!" Kaoru teased, "What do you think?" He laughed as he picked up his sister and twirled her around making her giggle as well.

* * *

Hikaru sat in Melanie's car nervous as the two of them drove. Melanie looked over at him and could see the nervousness in his face.

"Calm down Hikaru, everything will go fine," she assured him.

"Okay okay," said Hikaru trying to calm down, "Reminds me again who's who?"

"Well there's my oldest brother Liam and my two twin sisters Stacy and Mia. You probably won't recognize them at first, since they look nothing like me," said Melanie.

"Right right," said Hikaru, "Your mother's going to be there too right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt she's going to be the most nerve wrecking part, believe me Hikaru, there's nothing to be worried about," said Melanie.

"Right, right okay," said Hikaru. Just then the couple arrived at a big nice looking house. It didn't look as big or fancy as Hikaru's home but it was still nice.

"Nice place," said Hikaru as they got out of the car, "Do you really live here?"

"Well, I did," said Melanie, "I moved out during college and came back during breaks and stuff. Now I actually have my own place."

"Right," said Hikaru as he rang the doorbell. Melanie looked over and saw he wasn't nervous looking as before.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," said Hikaru. Melanie looked over and kissed his cheek.

"You should," she said. Just then the doors to the house were open by two identical looking girls.

"Stacy and Mia?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yep," said Melanie.

"Hey Mel! It's about time you get here!" they shouted excited before getting a good look at Hikaru.

"Who's this?"

"And how did he get such awesome hair?"

Hikaru twirled a little bit on his finger.

"All natural," he said. The twin sisters laughed.

"Yep, who ever he is, he's good," they said.

"Um can we come in already?" asked Melanie.

"Oh sure," said the twins moving aside to allow the couple in. An older looking woman came around the corner talking on the phone a mile a minute. However the minute she saw the newcomers to her home she hung up.

"Mel!" she exclaimed with delight, "It's been forever since the last time you visited!" Then she looked over at Hikaru, "Oh, I see, this must be Hikaru right?"

"Yes hello Mrs. Smallwood it's nice to meet you finally," said Hikaru politely.

"OH, this is your boyfriend!" said Stacy and Mia.

"I was holding his hand the entire time, are you dense?" asked Melanie.

"A little yes,"

"Or it could be that we're just tired of having to act responsible," Melanie rolled his eyes.

"So which of you is Stacy and which of you is Mia?" asked Hikaru trying to change the subject.

"Well, last I checked I'm Stacy,"

"And I'm Mia, but who knows, we may have switched,"

"Yeah, sure you did," said Melanie, "give him a break, he just met you."

"Alright alright, I actually AM Stacy," said Stacy.

"And I really AM Mia," said Mia.

"Charmed," said Hikaru, "I have a twin too so I'm use to twin mischievous."

"Wait," said Stacy.

"You have a twin?!"

"Finally, someone who understands!" they said together.

"Good God no, I don't think that excuses the way you two act though," said Melanie.

"I don't know. My brother and I have caused some horrible things in the past. Then again I don't think anyone could live up to the reputation me and my brother have," said Hikaru. He looked around the house and noticed a family portrait of Mel and her siblings including her brother, "So is your brother here?"

"Oh you mean Liam?" asked Stacy.

"He actually called yesterday, he says that he felt sick ever since he got back from his trip to see Dad," said Mia.

"He went and saw Dad?!" asked Melanie sounding a bit upset about it.

"Yeah, apparently there was some stuff he had to sort out with him," said Stacy.

"So he's not here?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently so, though I think I'll call him later to check up on him," said Melanie.

"Yeah of course you should," said Hikaru. However he couldn't help but think, 'That makes me feel a little bit better.' He was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off to indicate that he had gotten a text message from Tamaki alerting him about the party this weekend.

'That's great boss,' he thought, 'it's not like any of us have anything better to be doing.'

* * *

"How long is this plane ride again Mommy?" asked Sora as his mother fastened his seat belt on the airplane to take off.

"14 hours," said Annabel, "So almost a full day. But don't worry once we get there we'll be able to go straight to my family's castle to and go straight to bed."

"Mommy, how did you get that castle?" asked Sora.

"Well, one of my ancestors knew Elizabeth the first. As a token of friendship, the queen had a big castle built for him in Scotland!"

"Wow," said Sora, "whose Elizabeth the first?"

"She was the queen of England a long time ago and one of the most famous," said Annabel.

"Wow did she have any little sisters or brothers?" asked Sora.

"She had an older sister and a younger brother," said Annabel.

"Wow it sounds like she had a nice family!" said Sora.

"I don't know it was really that nice," said Annabel.

"Speaking of family are any of your family going to meet us at the airport?" asked Hunny.

"Mmm yes, my father and his girlfriend, Lucy. You can call Father Lucas if you like, that's what he always wants to be called, not Mr. Mayhew!" said Annabel.

"Yay, I can't wait to see them!" said Hunny. Sora started to yawn.

"I'm sleepy!" he whined, "Are we almost there?"

"Soon," said his mother.

"Why don't you try getting some sleep?" suggested her father.

"But I can't sleep!" insisted Sora even though his eyelids were getting heavy.

"Do you want to try sleeping with Usa-Chan or Pikachu?" offered Annabel.

"Can I sleep with both?" asked Sora.

"Sure just be careful," said Annabel.

"I'm feeling a little bit tired myself," said Hunny. He picked up his son and carried him to the back to the plane where a big bed was set up. He lay down with his son and the two fell asleep together. Annabel however stayed where she was towards the front of the plane. She was too excited to sleep over both getting to see her father again and over finally getting hew new daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Can I offer you a drink Hikaru?" asked Melanie's mother.

"Sure of course, thank you," said Hikaru.

"So Hikaru," asked Stacy.

"Does your twin have a girlfriend?" asked Mia.

"Yes as a matter of fact he does," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," muttered Stacy.

"See, I told you stuff like that happens!" said Mia.

"I'm lost, what's going on?" asked Melanie.

"I told Stacy that one twin doesn't date anyone unless the other twin does, but she said I was being ridiculous!" said Mia.

"Because you were; if one twin doesn't date unless the other one does, then neither one gets one in the first place! It's a paradox!" said Melanie.

"Anyway I think the dinner's almost ready. Would one of you girls please help me?" asked the girls' mother heading back to the kitchen.

"Sure Mom," said the twins hurrying after her leaving the couple alone.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Melanie.

"Well they weren't the ones I was really worried about. It was your brother since you said you he's really protective of you," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry about him. Yeah he maybe over protective but he'll grow to like you in time I'm sure," said Melanie.

"Well let's hope so," said Hikaru, "Let's just say I know what it's like to be one of those older protective brothers myself with my little sister."

"I can't imagine how it must be for her though, I only have one brother, she has two," said Melanie.

"Oh don't worry; she gives us hell when we deserve it. It's usually just the three of us. You know next time my parents are in town you should come and meet them," said Hikaru.

"Where are they now?" asked Melanie.

"Um I think Mom's in New York and Dad's in Venice, or it's the vice versa. I can't keep track really," said Hikaru.

"Don't you miss them while they're gone?" asked Melanie.

"Now when it's happen my whole life," said Hikaru.

"Mel, Hikaru you two coming?" Mia called out from the dinging room.

"Sure," said Melanie. She reached out her hand towards Hikaru, "You coming?"

"Gladly," said Hikaru feeling much relaxed.

* * *

Kaoru answered the door and immediately greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"I got the movie," she said holding it up.

"I got the popcorn and home theater system," said Kaoru leading her in.

"Get a room you two!" taunted Ageha from the stairs.

"Go to bed!" Kaoru ordered.

"Oh Kaoru be nice," said Nikkei, "Let her come watch the movie with us. It's not like its rated R or something." She saw Kaoru looking disappointed.

"And after she gets tried from watching this one I did bring one more of our taste," she whispered into his ear. Kaoru perked up at that.

* * *

"Oh that is so romantic!" cooed Nikkei and Ageha as they watched the movie.

"Hmm yes nice," muttered Kaoru sitting in between feeling board. His sister was already getting sleepy and resting her head on his lap while Nikkei rested her head on his shoulder. He was glad for the distraction from his phone.

"Hang I'll go take this outside," said Kaoru walking out, "Hello, Mori? Hey how's it going? Wait when? Oh really, you're kidding! That's great! Give Hunny my best!" He quickly started to call up his brother with the good news.

* * *

"Mmm this is really good Ms. Smallwood," said Hikaru eating his dinner.

"Thanks and please feel free to call me Misa," said the woman.

"So what do you do for a living Hikaru?" asked Stacy.

"I alter from my mom's fashion show and my dad's electric company," said Hikaru.

"Dang, seriously, so you're a fashion designer?" asked Stacy.

"That's good, you can help out Mel now," said Mia.

'Well I don't think Melanie needs that much help," said Hikaru smiling at her. Just then his phone went off. "It's my brother excuse me." He got up and headed fast to the next room. "Hey Kaoru's what's up?"

"Just wanted to spread the good word around, Hunny's off to Scotland to get his daughter!" said Kaoru.

"That's great!" said Hikaru, "But I should get back to Melanie and her family."

"How's it going?" asked Kaoru.

"Well her brother's not here so I'm in the clear for now," said Hikaru.

"Ah, I thought about it, you should just be happy that she doesn't talk to her dad anymore, THAT would have been a nightmare," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever meet the man but I should get going back to the ladies. See you later," said Hikaru. He walked back to the table and could hear Melanie and her sisters talking.

"You two are too crazy, you know that?" said Melanie.  
"Unlike the first guy you brought home," said Stacy.  
"We like this one a LOT more,"  
"We'll try not to run him off," they said together.

'I'm really starting to like this family,' he thought.

* * *

"You see that Indria?" Tamaki asked showing his daughter a picture of her baby elephant, "That's your elephant. Do you think we should name her Indria Jr. after you? Or should we leaver her nameless until you're old enough to name her for yourself."

"Eele!" said Indria reaching for the photo.

"Hmm that sounds like a pretty name Eele," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh, that's great. Well I'm sure it's not big deal about them missing the ceremony," he suddenly heard Haruhi saying on the phone, "Let us know how it goes alright?"

"Who was that Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Mori, Hunny's on his way to Scotland to finally get his little girl," said Haruhi.

"Oh did you hear that Indria soon you'll have yourself a little friend you can play with! Isn't that great!" said Tamaki.

"It just means they won't be able to come to the ceremony," said Haruhi.

"Oh they're going to miss Eele's arrival?" asked Tamaki.

"Eele?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a name Indria suggested for her elephant. What do you think?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess it works," said Haruhi. She sat down on the bed with her husband and daughter.

"Did you really mean what you said about eventually having four kids all together?" she asked.

"Very much so!" said Tamaki, "I'd say we should have more but well I don't want to over due it."

"Sure of course not," said Haruhi, "Where would we adopt them from?"

"I don't know for sure. Then again we didn't know where we were getting Indria from did we?" said Tamaki, "I'm sure fate will guide us to our children just like it did with guiding us to Indria, or how it guided Hunny and Annabel to Scotland to Hannah and Kyoya and Helen to Canada to Julian and Esme."

"Fate sure has a wide range doesn't it?" asked Haruhi.

* * *

Hunny walked out of the back of the plane yawning.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Yes we're about read to land!" said Annabel. Hunny giggled looking out the window with delight.

When the family entered the airport they found a man with a beard wearing a blue kilt and a woman half his age with long black hair waiting for them.

"Annabel!" cheered the man wrapping his daughter up in a big hug.

"Hi Father," said Annabel calmly.

"And Mitsukuni, put it there son!" said Lucas shaking his hand.

"Hello again," said Hunny.

"And I know who this is! My grandson Sora!" said Lucas with delight.

"Grandpa?" asked Sora. Lucas laughed and hoisted Sora up.

"That's right that's me lad!" he said.

"And I'm Lucy," said his girlfriend, "Call me Grandma and I'll cut your head off!"

"Lucy he's only six!" said Annabel.

"So good to teach them when they're young," said Lucy.

"Let's just gather up the bags so we can go home how about? Why are there three pink bags?" asked Lucas.

"One's mine, one's Annabel's and ones for Han-Chan," said Hunny.

"You got to work on your choice of color luggage lad," said Lucas.

"Mommy," Sora whispered "I'm scared of that weird lady."

"I know honey but she is nice for the most part," said Annabel.

"At lease she seems nicer then your real mother," whispered Hunny.

"Mitsukuni!" said Annabel, "Yeah you're right."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Can I play in the castle?" Sora asked timidly as the family drove home. Lucas laughed at that.

"Of course you can! There's lots of fun to have in castles!" he said.

"I remember dancing in the ballroom with my childhood friend Takuto. Ha-ha, he used to always confess to me. I wonder where he now. !" said Annabel looking lost in thought.

"Hmm? Oh Takuto's a famous British singer now," said Lucy.

"What?" said Annabel, "How did I not know that?"

"Maybe because he uses the stage name Rush," said Lucy.

"I think I heard him before he's pretty good," said Hunny.

"Hmm, Ta-Chan always loved music. When we were ten, he wrote a song about heart sweets for me! Needless to say I had to reject him again," said Annabel.

"Well good to know I don't have any real big competition," said Hunny kissing his wife.

"Ah we're home," said Lucas. Sora immediately sat up in his seat and looked out the window to see a dark stone castle out in the distance.

"That doesn't look like a castle from my storybook. It almost looks scary," he said.

"That's just the outside Lad," said Lucas, "Looks gothic, doesn't it? But the inside…,"

"Is pretty cute, I designed it myself," said Lucy.

"I'd forgotten you're an interior designer," said Annabel.

"There are no dragons in there are there?" asked Sora. His grandfather laughed again.

"Only if you count the cook, Mrs. Briskett," said Lucy also with a smile.

"Does she light the stove with fire breath?" asked Sora.

"Sort of," said Lucy.

"Mrs. Briskett was a flame breather in her youth. So she lights the stove by doing just that," said Lucas.

"Really, that's interesting," said Hunny.

* * *

When the family came into the main hallway of the castle they found lit up brightly with a big red carpet in the center.

"So does this look scary to you Sora?" Lucas asked patting his grandson's shoulder.

"No not really," said Sora.

"That's good," said Lucas, "I'd hate to have my grandson and future granddaughter to be too afraid of their heritage. And now Lad I have a special gift for you and your father to not only welcome you to my home but to celebrate you getting your sister!" He led Hunny and Sora into another room with a long table and fireplace. Above the fireplace was a picture of what looked like a younger version of Lukas in a kilt surrounded by children.

"Is that you Grandfather?" asked Sora.

"Yes my Lad," said Lukas, "You see that little girl with the red hair next to me in the pink dress?"

"Yes," said Sora.

"That's your mummy. She looks a lot like you don't you think?" asked Lukas, "Of course you also share some great traits with your father."

"Do you like Daddy?" asked Sora.

"I love your daddy!" said Lukas, "That's why I feel honored and privileged to finally bestow upon him and you a kilt made with our family colors." He held up two kilts that looks exactly like his.

"Oh wow," said Sora.

"Wear it proud as a member of this family Lad, both of you!" said Sora.

"Don't worry we will," said Hunny, "Come on Sora-Chan let's go show Mommy how about?"

A butler escorted them up the stairs and to a room with its own sitting room. There they found Annabel looking around at the different interior.

"This place looks so much different from what I last remember," she said. Then she saw her boys with their kilts. "Where did you get those?"

"Your dad gave them to us," said Hunny.

"He gave you one too?" asked Annabel taking the kilt from Hunny and looking it over.

"Yes believe it or not," said Hunny.

"Wow he must either really like you or hold you in high regard," said Annabel.

"We saw a picture of you as a little girl Mommy. You were cute," said Sora.

"I take it you're talking about the painting in the central dinging room?" asked Annabel, "Wow I can't believe they're still hanging that given what's all been changed in this place."

"I saw a lot of pictures in here," said Hunny, "It reminds me of my parent's main house back home."

"Mommy where's my bed?" asked Sora.

"Over here," said Annabel leading him to a big door. Opening it, it reveled a huge four poster bed with white covers and canopy. It also had its own fireplace.

"Is this the room you use to sleep in Mommy?" asked Sora.

"No, my old room is across the room where your daddy and I will be sleeping. I think my sister slept here," said Annabel, "We use to pretend we were princess in our grand princess rooms here."

"Where will Hannah sleep when we go get her?" asked Sora.

"Well that depends," said Annabel, "She won't be use to anyplace outside of her orphanage so she'll most likely sleep with me and Daddy."

"Okay," said Sora shrugging his shoulders and going to jump onto the bed.

"Ahem," said Lucy walking into the room, "Two things, one no jumping on the bed please."

"Oh," moaned Sora as he ceased jumping.

"Second, Mrs. Briskett is about to start cooking the cake she was making for you. Would you like to come see the special way she lights her oven?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," said Sora jumping off the bed and running out of the room. The three adults hurried after him towards the kitchen. There they found an elderly woman about to a cake pan in the over.

"Ah so you're the master's family huh?" she said when she saw the visitors, "Here to see how this old lady lights her fire?" She grabbed a torch and a match. She took a swig from some bottle and blew, causing a huge fire that light up the oven.

"Wow!" shouted Sora clapping.

"That was amazing!" said Hunny, "How did you do that?"

"It's an old Family trick," said the cook, "Now then dinner is ready and waiting for you. The cake should be done by the time you're done."

"Alright let's go eat," said Hunny.

"Uh Mitsukuni, don't you think you and Sora should wear you kilts to dinner as a sign of respect to Lukas?" asked Lucy.

"No it's no big deal," said Annabel.

"No no I think it would be fun to wear a kilt to dinner. Come on Sora-Chan," said Hunny taking his son up to his room.

"You shouldn't force them to do that," said Annabel.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to keep him in Lukas's favor," said Lucy.

"I doubt my father would mind too much if they didn't wear their kilts," said Annabel.

* * *

Lukas still laughed with delight at seeing Hunny and Sora wearing their kilts to dinner.

"I should also see to dressing you and your new daughter in a kilt. It'd make for a great family portrait!" he said.

"You and your portraits Dad," said Annabel.

"Well sorry but I think I would much enjoy getting to see Hannah in a kilt," said Lukas.

"I just want to see Hannah!" said Annabel.

"I do too!" said Sora.

"Is she cute?" Lukas asked smiling at the boy.

"Utterly adorable," said Hunny showing his father-in-law a picture of the little girl. Lukas beamed.

"As yes there's a cutie for you!" he said.

"You should come with us to the orphanage to get her," said Hunny. At that Lukas stopped smiling as he handed Hunny back the picture.

"Orphanage?" he said weakly looking pale, "No I don't think I'd want to go."

"Why not?" asked Hunny confused.

"I just don't like orphanages," said Lukas.

"Just because you were in one, doesn't mean you can't go," said Lucy in a scolding tone.

"Lucy, don't boss Dad around like that!" said Annabel, "You don't have to come with us Dad if you don't wish to."

"I didn't realize you lived in the orphanage," said Hunny.

"Yes," said Lukas, "Mother died of sarcoma and Dad, well; Dad wasn't a very good train driver. It's ok though! I got adopted a month after I got in! And now look at me! Lord and Master of this grand castle with my own family whom I love and love watching starting their own families!"

"I agree!" said Hunny, "And now I'm really glad we're adopting!"

"You're a good man Mitsukuni!" said Lukas, "My pathetic excuse for an ex-wife was an idiot for trying to keep you away from our daughter! In fact all this talk about family has made me feel the need to propose a toast." He picked up his glass and stood up, "To my family whether we are bonded by blood or by special bond I couldn't be happier to call you all my family!"

"To Family!" said Annabel also standing with her glass.

"To Family!" Hunny, Lucy and Sora all copied all clinking their glasses.

* * *

Over the next few days Lukas entertained his family with the different sights and sounds of the village and neighboring villages. They do things like hiking fishing, and exploring. Time went happy for the family that it passed fast and finally it was time for them to come to the orphanage to get their daughter.

"Wear your kilts," Lucy advised as the family got ready to go.

"No, no," said Annabel, "Let's not go crazy like this."

"No I don't mind going in my kilt," said Hunny.

"Me too me too!" said Sora. Annabel sighed.

"They know you're not Scottish Mitsukuni," she whispered, "I think they maybe more impressed with the idea of you coming in a more natural look."

"Should I wear a kimono instead?" Hunny said in a teasing tone.

"Wear what you want," said Annabel.

"Good luck you three," said Lukas waving to the family as they left in their car from the front door with Lucy. "I look forward to holding my granddaughter when I see you next!"

"Bye Dad," said Annabel as the family took off.

* * *

Soon they were at the orphanage. Once they arrived they were led to the director's office where they sat and waiting patiently. Well as patient as Sora could be. Even now his parents could see him jumping up and down in his seat.

"Sora calm down," said his mother squeezing his hand. Just then a blond haired woman with glasses walked into the room.

"Who's that?" asked Sora.

"I'm guessing she's the director of the orphanage," said Hunny.

"Hello welcome Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka," she said shaking Hunny and Annabel's hands, "And you must be Sora.

"Yes that's us," said Annabel.

"And me!" said Sora. The director giggled.

"I take it you're very excited about meeting your new sister?" she asked.

"Yes Yes!" Sora shouted jumping up and down, "Where is she?!"

"She's coming here soon," said the director. Just then the door to the office opened again and in walked another worker holding the baby the family immediately recognized.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka, here is your daughter."


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Bird?" said Indria pointing to a beautiful bird in its exhibit.

"Yeah bird honey," said Haruhi looking out towards the exhibit, "Let's see that's a Scarlet Ibis looks like."

She pushed her daughter's stroller down the path of Tamaki's zoo looking at the different animals while they waited for the celebration to start and for Indria's elephant to arrive. Haruhi herself had walked down these paths plenty of times before and had already brought Indria a few times so they knew their way around pretty well. Right now they were in area that focused mostly on animals from places like Brazil.

"Let's see what's next, what's next," said Haruhi as they came to the next spot of the exhibit, "Oh a Greater Rhea. Oh looks like the eggs hatched." She stopped and picked Indria up so she could see the baby chicks better.

"Birds?" she asked again.

"Yeah bird and baby birds," said Haruhi pointing to the chicks. Indria giggled at seeing the babies.

"Hey Haruhi, how are you doing?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi turned her head and saw him his brother and sister along with his and Kaoru's girlfriends approaching her.

"Hey guys glad to see you made it," said Haruhi, "Come look, the Rhea chicks hatched."

"Oh I want to see!" said Ageha running over to the fence to look in, "Oh they're so cute!"

"Hmm its times like that I often wonder if I should have become a vet instead of a pediatrician," said Melanie, "Probably would have been more popular with the kids."

"So how much longer before this thing's suppose to start anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Tamaki's planning everything."

"And by Tamaki you of course mean Kyoya right?" Kaoru teased.

"Sure that's it," said Haruhi, "All I know it Tamaki told me to just go ahead and walked with Indria around the zoo before it starts so she doesn't get too restless."

"Yeah that's why we're walking around with these three as well," said Nikkei.

"Has anyone seen Mori by the way?" asked Haruhi, "I wasn't sure if he was going to Scotland with Hunny or not."

"No," said Mori suddenly walking up towards his friends.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them Mori," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I would have thought you'd want to go with Hunny and everything," said Kaoru.

"Its fine," said Mori, "They left in a real hurry."

"Yeah that's usually how it works," said Haruhi smiling down at her daughter, "But it's worth it." She put her back into her stroller and headed off down the path with the now big group. "Have you heard from them at all?"

"Just that they landed in Scotland safely and are with Annabel's family," said Mori.

"It's nice that they actually had family there they could stay with," said Nikkei, "That makes it a lot easier."

"Yeah," said Mori agreed.

"You know I'm also curious," said Melanie, "I wonder how it's also going with Kyoya and Helen getting those twins the found in Canada."

* * *

"You don't think the band's going to be too loud and startle little Eele do you?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya watch the preparations.

"No I think she'll be fine," said Kyoya. He looked into the little pen they were currently keeping the baby elephant in before they let her into the main Elephant habitat. She looked fine just a little bit scared. "How was the plane ride for her?"

"The poor thing was so scared on the plane. But she did well once she got off," said Tamaki. He walked over and patted her head. "I hope she isn't too hungry. I was hoping to let Indria feed her, her first bottle. But I don't want her to starve in the process."

"I'm sure she won't starve to death between now and when you let Indria feed her," said Kyoya.

"Speaking of babies and bottles, how are things going with you and Helen getting the twins?" asked Tamaki.

"Well the only real obstacle we have besides the objection by my father and Helen's mother is making sure the orphanage picks us out of the different families that would also like to adopt the twins," said Kyoya.

"Well I can't see any reason why they shouldn't pick you two," said Tamaki, "you're both so rich and everything..,"

"Money isn't everything Tamaki," said Kyoya, "It may help but the orphanage has made it perfectly clear they aren't going to pick us based solely on our upstanding financial standings. They're looking for people that can also support the twins in the emotional sense that they will also need. That's another thing Helen and I are also working on; trying to make sure we can prove that we can offer the twins such a thing."

"I see," said Tamaki, "Well you may do a good job of hiding your feelings but I know you have them. I'm the orphanage can see that too."

"Thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Excuse me."

He walked off a ways and pulled out his phone, dialing up his wife.

* * *

Helen sat in her room at her parent's home reading a book when they phone went off.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Helen," said Kyoya.

"Hi Kyoya how are you?" asked Helen.

"I'm well just missing my wife," said Kyoya, "How are the twins?"

"They're well," said Helen, "I spend everyday with them as long as I can. I still miss you as well. I take it you're having your elephant celebration today?"

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I do wish you and twins could have come to it."

"As do I, but when we bring the twins to Japan we'll make a big effort to take them to see her," said Helen.

"That would be most enjoyable I'm sure," said Kyoya.

"I do feel bad though that I'm not there with everyone else at the moment," said Helen.

"Well you're not the only one," said Kyoya, "Hunny and his family is currently in Scotland to finally get their daughter."

"Wonderful!" said Helen, "I look forward to seeing her as well once we return to Japan."

"Yes it will give us a proper motivation about getting our twins," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Kyoya will you come here and help me with this inflatable elephant," he heard Tamaki calling out.

"I should go and help the idiot," said Kyoya, "I'll call you soon dear I love you."

"I love you too, and don't feel bad for calling me up in the middle of the night. Unlike you I don't mind being woken up in the middle of the night."

"That's nice dear I hope to see you soon," said Kyoya hanging up and going back to his helpless friend.

* * *

"Whoa, that thing is freaky!" said Ageha looking at another creature, "What's it called again?"

"It's a giant anteater," said Haruhi.

"What's that thing on its back?" asked Ageha, "Is it a mutant or something?"

"No that's her baby. I think she had a boy," said Haruhi.

"A lot of babies going on today huh?" said Melanie.

"Yeah, lots of babies," said Haruhi looking between the baby anteater and her own baby. She was interrupted by a horn honking. Everyone turned around and saw tour tram on the path under them.

"Excuse me Mrs. Suoh!" called out the tour guide through his megaphone, "But Mr. Suoh sent us to find you and take to the elephant habitat."

"Alright we're coming," said Haruhi pushing Indria down to the tram. She had barley gotten Indria out when Mori seemed to swoop in and fold up and neatly put the stroller away in the back of the tram.

"Thank you Mori," said Haruhi as he also helped her on. Mori smiled at his friend. When Hunny wasn't around, it always seemed like Mori was most loyal and helpful towards Haruhi out of everyone else in their group.

When they arrived at the elephant habitat, a huge crowd was already forming. Mori was nice enough to work crowd control as he managed to help move the people apart making a path for Haruhi and the others towards the front where Tamaki and Kyoya were standing.

"Haruhi, Indria!" said Tamaki happily when she saw his family.

"Daddy!" said Indria with delight. Tamaki took his daughter into his arms before walking over to the microphone.

"Welcome all on this special day to welcome the newest resident of the Kingdom of the Wild zoo. This new arrival holds a great deal of happiness towards me and my family since in a way we're adopting her just like we adopted our precious daughter Indria also from India. So without further ado, it's my pleasure to introduce our newest baby elephant Eele," said Tamaki. Every clapped as Eele was let out of her current pin into the main exhibit. She looked around confused before lifting her trunk up and giving out a loud trumpet.

"And now to really make Eele feel welcome," said Tamaki walking into the pen with Indria. He picked up the big bottle and helped Indria put it into Eele's mouth. The little elephant drink and drink greedily from it. Indria giggled the whole time even when Eele accidentally hit her with her trunk.

"You like that Eele huh?" said Tamaki looking up at the crowd, "So what do you think folks to you think Eele's going to fit in well here?"

Everyone applauded happily over it.

Tamaki then carried Indria back out to Haruhi.

"Did you like feeding the elephant honey?" Haruhi asked.

"Eele!" said Indria pointing at her elephant.

"Yeah that's your elephant," said Haruhi. The baby was now running towards one of the ponds and splashing in it.

"It really does feel like we have a new member of family huh?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "You know when and if we adopt again I think we should adopt from Brazil."

"Why Brazil?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi shrugged hr shoulders.

"Hmm it was just a thought. I don't even know if it's going to happen," she said.

"It's too bad Hunny Annabel and Sora couldn't be here for this. I'm sure they'd love to get to see Eele," said Tamaki.

"Oh I'm sure they'll see her eventually once they return with Hannah," said Kyoya, "As well Helen when we bring our babies."

* * *

"Oh my god!" said Annabel running over to her baby, "She's so adorable!" Hannah looked at her scared clinging to the worker tighter.

"It's alright Han-Chan," Hunny tried to coax the little girl, "We're your new mommy and daddy."

"And brother!" said Sora.

"That's right," said Hunny, "all together we're your new family."

Hannah looked at him confused. She got even more confused when the woman holding her handed her off to Annabel. She made a small whimpering noise being held by a stranger like this. Hunny reached over and played a little bit with her foot.

"Hi Han-Chan" said Annabel in Scottish. Hannah looked even more confused.

"I guess that didn't work," said Annabel, "Maybe I should try a different dialect."

"She just needs to get use to you that's all," said the director, "If you want you can go and try to bond in her with her in one of our playrooms or the courtyard."

"The playroom!" said Sora.

"Plaw?" asked Hannah. Her new family gasped.

"She talked!" said Annabel happily.

"Yeah, like I said she just needs to get use to you," said the director.

"It looks like we're off to a good start then," said Hunny.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Please follow me," said the director kindly. She led the family down to an empty room filled with baby toys you can stay here as long as you need. Just come back to my office when you're ready to leave." She walked out of the room quietly and headed out. The family all looked down at Hannah not sure what to do at first. Annabel finally held up her stuff Pikachu.

"Do you want this?" she asked.

"Ah-ta?" said Hannah both looking and reaching towards the toy.

"It's cute isn't it?" said Annabel handing her Pikachu. Hannah held it in her hand and shook it curiously.

"Ah-ta?" she said again.

"No, it's not an "ah-ta, it's a Pikachu!" said Sora.

"She probably can't speak things well yet Sora so she can only say certain things like that," said Hunny.

"How old is she?" asked Sora.

"About a year old," said Hunny. Suddenly Hannah reached over and grabbed a bit of Hunny's hair.

"You like my hair huh?" asked Hunny as Hannah tugged at it.

"Ba-ta!" said Hannah as she pulled. Hunny didn't get mad though. He just giggled as he gently managed to pull himself free of Hannah's grip. He instead let her grip his finger.

"Hello Han-Chan it's nice to meet you too," he said.

"Da-Da," Hannah responded.

"Did you hear that?" asked Annabel excited.

"Yeah!" said Hunny, "Yeah Han-Chan, I'm your dada and this is your Momma, Ma-ma." Hannah looked up at Annabel who smiled back at her. Hannah pointed up towards her head.

"Rewd!" she said. That made Hunny and Annabel laugh even more.

"No no!" said Sora, "She called Mommy silly!"

"No no!" Hannah mimicked, "Budder! Rewd!"

"Are you stupid or something?" asked Sora.

"Sora-Chan she's just a baby. Didn't you hear her call you brother just now?" asked Hunny.

"By red, she means my hair, silly-billy," said Annabel.

"Rewd!" Hannah shouted again. She tried reaching up to grab her mother's new hair.

"Yeah pretty huh?" said Hunny.

"My rewd!" said Hannah.

"Yeah you have pretty red hair too don't you?" said Hunny.

"Da-Da bee-long?" said Hannah.

"Yeah I have blond hair don't I?" said Hunny, "Brother's blond too huh?"

"Budder bee-long," said Sora.

"She sure is smart isn't she?" said Annabel as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Would you like for Momma, Dada and Brother to take you home?" asked Hunny.

"Whar whar?" asked Hannah sounding intrigued.

"I think she's ready to go home. What do you think honey?" Hunny asked her.

"Oh yes!" said Annabel.

"Whar home?" asked Hannah again as she started to fuss around her new mother's arms.

"Well let's go to see it," said Hunny. The family walked down the hallway back to the director's office.

"I think we're ready," said Hunny.

"Excellent!" said the director, "I hope you all have a long and happy life together forever."

"Thank you," said the proud parents as they left the orphanage. There they found the car still waiting for them. Annabel carefully put her daughter into her new car seat. At that Hannah started getting fussy again waving her arms around frantic in protest.

"No, No, No!" she protested as Annabel adjusted her in the seat.

"Don't cry! When we get home to the castle, you can see all the stuff we got for you!" Sora told her.

Hannah didn't stop though. She kept waving her arms and shouting no as the family drove.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like being in the car seat huh?" said Hunny. He tired distracting Hannah with Pikachu.

"No!" she whined.

"I'll sing for her," Hannah offered.

"Yeah try that. You're a good singer," said Hunny.

"Sing Mommy sing!" Sora insisted as well.

"Alright," said Annabel, "Do you hear this, Han-Chan? This is a Scottish song. It's from Brave. It's called .A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal, or Noble Maiden Fair.

_Little baby, hear my voice  
I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
Our young Lady, grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land  
Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honor  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair."_

Hannah stopped crying and fussing as she listened to Annabel sing.

"I think she liked that," said Hunny, "We all did."

"I think so too," said Annabel, "Music is such a good thing for babies. That's why I'm so glad Indria has Tamaki who can play the piano like an angel! Do Kyoya or Helen know anything about music?"

"Kyo-Chan can play the piano a little. Not as great as Tama-Chan but still better then most," said Hunny.

"Well good as long as they have some sort of music in their lives," said Annabel, "It's doesn't have to be perfect to be enjoyed by little ones."

* * *

"…_Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair," _Helen sang as she held Esme in her arms singing to her.

"What a lovely song," said one of the workers, "What made you think of that particular song?"

"I don't know really," said Helen, "It just sort of came to me. Poor little Esme looked a little bit upset."

"Really you could tell that already?" asked the worker.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Helen.

"Well she did have a bad tummy last night I think," the worker admitted.

"Did she?" asked Helen, "Did you give her anything?"

"Yes some medicating," said the doctor.

"Have you ever tried a peppermint bottle? I heard it works wonders for babies with upset tummies," said Helen.

"A peppermint bottle?" said the worker, "I never thought of that. Where did you hear about that?"

"I first heard about it from a wonderful pediatrician back in Japan named Melanie Smallwood. She's very good in her field," said Helen, "If you'd like I'd love to give you a link to a web sight that has published some of her work and advice."

"I think both me and the director would like that," said the worker. Just then the director walked into the playroom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Ohtori, may I speak to you in my office for a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure," said Helen getting up and following the woman out of the playroom. She stopped when she heard crying, turning around to see the twins both reaching towards her crying for her not to leave them.

"Don't worry little ones I'll be back soon," She assured the babies and hurried off after the director.

"I must say it does appear that the twins are really warming up to the two of you," said the director once they were in her office.

"Yes I know," said Helen, "and I for one have gotten a really good connection with them."

"That's good to hear," said the director, "That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. We've gone over the last of the paperwork from both you and your husband's end and have it all filed in."

"Wonderful," said Helen.

"However there are still the other families that have express interest in adopting the twins, like say the locals like Mr. and Mrs. Pouts," said the director.

"Oh yes those two," said Helen. She had met nearly all the other couples interested in meeting the twins. Most of the others seem like nice honest people. The Pouts however, Helen would rather give the twins up to another couple then seem them go to those people.

"Right those them," said the director, "While I like to think you'd be the best candidates for the twins, some of the other people who I work with think they would be better off with people who are actual…,"

"Caucasian Canadians?" asked Helen, "They don't think me and my husband would be best merely because he's Japanese and we would be taking the twins back to the Japan is that it?" asked Helen. The director didn't say anything but her silence still answered Helen's question. "I see, would you mind if I where to step out real fast for a moment?" She stood up and headed out of the office to call her husband.

Kyoya looked up at from his paper as a servant carried in a phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said answering.

"Hello Kyoya," said Helen, "I just got done talking to the director about the twins. She says she's considering us as good candidates for adopting the twins. It's just one thing…,"

"It's that I'm not a Canadian native it that it?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Helen.

"I see," said Kyoya as he stood up from his table, "I'm coming back!"

"What?" asked Helen.

"I'm coming back to Canada to see you and together you and I are going to convince the director and everyone else we're the better choice for the twins!" Kyoya declared.

"Oh Kyoya!" said Helen.

"It's alright," said Kyoya, "I missed you anyway! I'll see you soon."

"Mrs. Ohtori is everything alright?" asked the director walking out of the office.

"How much longer do we have before you make your final decision?" asked Helen.

"I'm not sure. These things do take time after all," said the director.

"That's fine," said Helen, "It's just that my husband's coming back to talk to you and the board about letting us have the twins." The director actually looked happy about the idea.

"Good, good for you," she said, "I hope it works out for the two of you. I really do."

Helen nodded and headed back to the playroom where she saw the twins struggling in the Pouts' arms.

"Why do they always do this anytime we hold them?" asked Mrs. Pouts angrily.

"Maybe you're holding them wrong or something?" said Helen storming into the room.

"Oh look who's here!" snarled Mr. Pouts.

"I would be careful with Esme if I were you," Helen warned.

"Oh what?" asked Mrs. Pouts right as Esme threw up on her. "Oh you little brat, someone take her, someone take her!"

Helen was quick to follow her orders taking Esme into her arms.

"Oh you poor thing," she wooed over her.

"Here take this one too!" said Mr. Pouts handing her Julian too and leading his wife out to help clean her off. Helen had to smile at little at that.

"Good work sweet heart. Soon Daddy will be here and then we can finally go home. Doesn't that sound great?" she said to the twins.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the family arrived at the castle Hannah looked around feeling a little bit scared of her surroundings. She clung to Annabel tight as they neared the doors and walked inside.

"It's alright Han-Chan," Hunny offered her some comforting words, "This is just where we're staying until we go back to our real home. It's not as dark and scary. No offence or anything Annabel."

"None taken," said Annabel as they opened the doors and walked in. Inside the found the castle decorated in all pink. Even the carpet had been changed to a pink color. Lucas and Lucy stood in the center smiling under a huge sign that read WELCOME HANNAH HANINOZUKA, also in pink.

"So," said Lucas, "So did you bring us back a baby to fuss over?" Annabel smiled walking up to her father.

"Right here Dad," she said holding up Hannah both she and Lucas could get a good look at each other.

"Gway!" said Hannah pointing to Lucas's gray beard. Lucas laughed haughtily.

"What an adorable little baby! A real chip off the old block!" he said. He snatched the little baby from Annabel before either could react. "Welcome to the family little Hannah, I'm your new grand-pappy Lucas Abbott!" He tossed the baby up into the air. Hannah whimpered at being tossed looking upset.

"Dad!" Annabel shouted, "Don't scare her!"

"Sorry Lass your new grand-pappy is a little bit high strung is all. But come all, we've prepared a party for you to welcome you little princess!" said Lucas. He and Lucy headed into the dinging room with the family that was also highly decorated with pink decorations.

"You two sure have been busy today haven't you?" asked Hunny.

"Well of course," said Lucy, "It's not everyday someone new joins the family!" On the table was a feast including a huge pink cake and two huge presents. One was pink the other was blue.

"Let's see the pink one is for Hannah, and the blue one is for Sora."

"Me, I get a present too?!" asked Sora excitedly.

"Of course," said Lucas, "We can afford it. Besides new older brothers and sisters always deserves new presents! I've gotten them for all my children each time a new one came along!"

"I don't remember that," said Annabel.

"Well you are the youngest dear," said Lucas.

"Pres?" said Hannah reaching towards the pink present.

"Let me see her," said Lucy taking the baby into her arms, "Yes, this present's all for you sweetie." She started to help her unwrap it. She even placed the big pink bow onto Hannah's head as they tore off the wrapping paper. "So what does this look like?" Lucy asked pulling out the contents.

"Mowse?" said Hannah looking at the new toy.

"Minnie Mouse?" said Sora.

"Yeah Minnie Mouse," said Lucy.

"Miny Mowse," Hannah repeated reaching for the huge doll. The thing was practically her size.

"Oh that is so cute!" cooed Hunny.

"Thank you so much Dad and Lucy!" said Annabel.

"No problem at all!" said Lucas pinching Lucy's cheek. Hannah whimpered some more at having her cheeks pinched.

"Grandpa, will you help me open mine?" Sora asked.

"Gladly Lad!" said Lucas grabbing the present on the table and placing it onto the floor so the two of them could rip at the wrapping until they pulled out the contents. It was a complete archery set, with a bow, arrows, and a bully's eye target. "What do you think Lad?! I picked this out myself!"

"This is awesome!" said Sora happily. He grabbed at the bow and an arrow and tried to launch it. Hunny however was quick to stop him.

"Sora!" both he and Annabel shouted.

"Dad he's only a child!" shouted Annabel.

"Oh pish-posh," said Lucas, "I got a bow and arrow when I was younger then him and I turned out alright! Besides I heard your husband was dealing with a lot more dangerous things like swords and stuff when he was the lad's age!"

"Annabel, didn't you use to train with a katana when you were a child?" asked Lucy.

"That was, extra curricular stuff," said Annabel "And I sure as heck was older then Sora was now! And as for Hunny's family well I'm sure he wasn't quite that young when he started his training!"

"Actually your dad's right you know. I was practically trained on a sword before I could walk. Speaking of which I should go and call up my mother and father to tell them the good news excuse me," said Hunny.

"Don't take too long, you'll miss all the food," said Lucy.

"Don't worry I won't," said Hunny. He walked to the castle library and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" boomed his father's voice.

"Hello Father I'm here to give you the good news. We now have Hannah happily in our custody!"

"Wonderful son!" said his father, "I expect plenty of pictures of the young lady!"

"Don't worry I will Father," Hunny promised.

"Oh your mother's here. Tell her the good news!"

"Hello Mitsukuni," said his mother getting on the phone, "Did you get her?"

"Yep and she's so cute! Even more then the in the pictures!" said Hunny.

"Oh wonderful!" said his mother, "I can't wait to see her in person!"

"I can't wait for you to see her either Mother!" said Hunny.

"Well get some pictures! Send them to us as soon as possible!" said his mother.

"Don't worry Mother I will," Hunny promised.

"How's Annabel's family?" asked his father.

"They're great and very hospitable. They got Sora a bow and arrow set," said Hunny.

"Wonderful!" said his father, "We've had lots of archers in the family over the years! It'll be good to make sure the tradition's continued!"

"Sure Father," said Hunny, "I should get going."

"Right," said his father.

"Don't forget the pictures!" said his mother.

"I won't Mother," said Hunny as he hung up. He was bout to return to the dinging room when a thought accrued to him.

"Hello?" said Mori.

"Hi Takashi, guess what, I got my daughter!" said Hunny.

"Good to know Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"How are the dogs?" asked Hunny.

"Good and well trained," said Mori.

"Thank you for watching them by the way," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori.

"How was the celebration for Indi-Chan's elephant?" asked Hunny.

"Good," said Mori.

"I feel bad we missed that. But we're going to make sure to come and see her as soon as we get back," said Hunny.

"Good," said Mori.

"Mitsukuni," called out Annabel, "You're missing dinner."

"Coming," Hunny called back, "Bye Takashi, see you soon."

"Bye," said Mori, "Congratulations Mitsukuni."

"Thank you," said Hunny hanging up and walking back to the dining room table. There he found Annabel was trying hard to feed Hannah. Hannah however didn't seem too interested in the food Annabel was offering.

"Come on Hannah, come on Hannah it's good for you," Annabel tried to cox her into eating.

"No, no!" Hannah protested.

"Here let me try," Hunny offered taking the spoon and offering it up to Hannah, "Here Hannah."

"No, no!" Hannah kept objecting.

"Hannah, watch," said Hunny as he started making the spoon move up and down, "Here comes the bunny, hop-hop."

Hannah looked at the spoon a little bit more intrigued at that.

"Hop hop into the bunny home," said Hunny finally getting it into her mouth, "Yummy?"

"More!" Hannah insisted.

"Okay here we go," said Hunny moving the spoon up and down, "Hop hop into the bunny's home."

"Ah!" said Hannah opening her mouth willing for the food.

"Nice work Lad!" Lucas complicated.

"Thank you," said Hunny.

"You used to use that same trick on Sora as a baby didn't you?" asked Annabel.

"Yep sure did," said Hunny.

"Here let me try," said Annabel, "ready Hannah, here comes the bunny hop-hop-hop." She bounced the spoon towards her daughter's mouth.

"Ah!" Hannah opened her mouth again letting Annabel put the spoon in.

"Yummy huh?" asked Annabel.

"More!" Hannah demanded.

"Sure," said Annabel as she and Hunny kept taking turns feeding her.

"Oh that was a good meal Grandpa!" said Sora finally after dinner was over.

"Mmm yes I don't know if I could eat another bite!" said Hunny.

"Not even for some of the cake?" asked Lucy offering some up.

"Well yeah for that!" said Hunny taking a piece.

"Me too me too!" said Sora.

"Cak?" asked Hannah.

"Here you go Hannah, one with a rose," said Lucy putting one near Annabel along with a piece for her as well.

"Thank you Lucy," said Annabel. She was about to reach over to help Hannah eat the cake when Hannah just went and buried her face into the cake smearing it all over her face.

Hunny laughed.

"That's my girl!" he said, "Oh your brother use to do that to as a baby!"

"Someone's going to need a bath when this is over!" said Annabel who was also smiling brightly.

"I just wish she wasn't making such a mess on the floor," said Lucy looking at the mess a bit uneasy.

"Oh let her be! This floor's clean enough to eat off of!" said Lucas.

"Sorry Lucy," said Annabel.

"It's okay," said Lucy smiling at the baby.

"Well in either case it's both bath-time and bedtime," said Annabel picking Hannah up, "You too Sora."

"Alright," said Sora getting up and walking with his mother and sister upstairs. His father followed as well.

* * *

"Rub-a-dub-dub, time to put you into the tub," said Hunny filling up both the bathtub and bathroom sink that was big enough to fit Hannah. Hannah splashed the water around her.

"You like that Hannah?" asked Annabel as she washed her while Hunny washed Sora.

"Daddy, are we going home tomorrow?" asked Sora.

"We're going to try," said Hunny.

"I'm going to miss this place," said Sora looking around the bathroom.

"I know I am too," said Annabel, "But it'll be nice to see the home again and the puppies right?"

"Yeah!" said Sora.

"I'm a little bit upset about going home too," said Hunny.

"Why?" asked Annabel.

"Because of the visitor we'll be getting when we get home!" said Hunny.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Oh no one special, just your grandmother!" said Hunny, "Seeing as how your mother won the bet!"

"It's not going to be that bad!" insisted Annabel.

"We'll see," said Hunny.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm tired! Sora started to whine in between yawns after he and Hannah had finished their baths.

"Bed?" Hannah moaned resting her head on Annabel's shoulder.

"I think we have two sleepy heads on our hands," said Hunny giggling.

"Alright let's go to bed," said Annabel.

"You go ahead I'm going to take a quick shower," said Hunny.

"Okay after you're done I think I'll take one as well," said Annabel. As she came out of the bathroom with her two sleepy children she found her father and Lucy heading to bed themselves.

"Off to bed are we?" asked Lucas cheerfully.

"Yep," said Annabel.

"Ah good you little prince and princess, sweet dreams," said Lucas.

"I know this sounds weird but I'm going to miss the two of them after they leave," said Lucy.

"Oh thanks Lucy, we'll have to make sure and visit some more," said Annabel.

"Well take your time. Don't want to get homesick," said Lucy. Annabel smirked as she led her children to their room.

"Let's see what is Hannah going to sleep in?" Annabel asked out loud absentmindedly walking into her and Hunny's room. There to her surprise was a small cradle set up for Hannah already.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" she said as she laid her daughter into it. Annabel looked around confused at her new bed before yawing and falling asleep. Annabel next led her son over to his room.

"Are you happy about being a big brother Sora?" she asked as she tucked her son in.

"Yeah!" said Sora.

"Yeah?" said Annabel, "that's great honey. Just remember no matter what happens your daddy will always and forever love you, no matter what okay? You're still our little boy and we love you too."

"Thank you Mommy," said Sora letting his mother kiss his forehead. Annabel walked back to her room to check on Hannah. The little baby was still sleeping. Annabel smiled as she carefully rocked the cradle. Just then Hunny walked into the room.

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked sitting next to his wife on the bed.

"Yeah," said Annabel, "Are you sleepy?"

"A little," said Hunny, "Are you going to take a shower before bed?"

"Yeah I should," said Annabel, "I'd hate to stink on our way home tomorrow."

"Are you mad at me?" Hunny asked, "About how I acted about your mother coming?"

"I'm a little miffed I guess," Annabel admitted as she stood up, "but I'm not really offended. Mother isn't all that nice. She tried to keep you and me apart."

"Yeah I know," said Hunny as he took his turn to rocked his daughter.

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything," said Hunny the next day as the family got ready to return to Japan.

"No problem!" said Lucas, "Come back and visit us anytime! I mean it! I want to see my grandchildren as often as I can!"

"We will we promise," Hunny swore.

"Bye-bye Grandpa," said Sora hugging his grandfather tight.

"Bye Lad," said Lucas, "Make sure you work hard on that bow and arrow alright?"

"Yes Grandpa!" said Sora in a serious tone.

"Bye-bye Loo-lee," said Hannah actually waving to Lucas and Lucy. Lucas laughed gleefully.

"Oh good-bye Lass! You'll have to come back and see us soon, so you don't grow up too fast alright?" he said pinching her cheeks. Hannah made her little whimper sound again.

"Get her on the plane quick before Dad tares her cheek off!" said Annabel handing Hannah to her husband.

"Right," said Hunny, "Come on Sora-Chan." He helped lead his son up the steps onto the plane. Annabel gave her dad one more final hug.

"I'll miss you Dad, I really will," she said.

"I will too Lass. I hate the idea of not being able to see you as often as your other siblings! But I suppose that's what happened when your mother took you after the divorce," said Lucas, "About that, I heard about you and Mitsukuni's little bet. You don't have to have your mother come to see you if you don't want her to you know."

"I know Dad but at the same time I can't help but think that I should try and make peace with her so that Sora and now Hannah can know her a little," said Annabel.

"Well you do what's right then," said Lucas kissing his daughter's cheek and letting her walk up the stairs into the plane. She sat at the window watching her father and Lucy for a long time as the plane finally took off.

"Annabel, are you alright?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah," said Annabel, "We really should make it so we visit Scotland more or have them come to Japan sometime."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Hunny. They were distracted by the sound of Hannah crying.

"Hannah Hannah its okay," said Annabel, "You're safe here you'll see."

"Calm down now," said Hunny taking her hand into hi trying to help calm her down.

"Now why is she so scared?" asked Sora.

"I don't think she's ever flown before," said Hunny, "So it's kind of scary for her."

"Down down!" Hannah demanded fussing around in her seat on the plane.

"Well will soon we promise!" said Annabel.

"Look Hannah, Minnie Mouse!" said Soar holding up the doll.

"Miny Mowse?" asked Hannah claming down. Sora placed it in front of her letting her play with it. She immediately seem to lose her fear of flying as she messed around with it.

"Good work Sora," Hunny praised.

"Like a good big brother?" asked Sora.

"No," said Hunny, "Like a great big brother!" Sora giggled.

* * *

"My god it's 3 in the morning!" said Annabel by the time the plane touched down in Japan.

"Is it?" Hunny asked waking up from his seat.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up like that," said Annabel, "But we are home at the moment."

"Good to know," said Hunny. He looked over and saw both his children were fast asleep in their seats, "I'll get Sora if you want to get Hannah."

"Sure," said Annabel carefully un-strapping Hannah from her seat so as not to wake her up. Hunny was also careful as he picked up his son from his seat and helped carried him down the stairs behind his wife down to the waiting car. Before they got too close to the car, one of the doors opened and out popped Mori.

"Takashi!" said Hunny happy to seeing his cousin. Mori bowed his head.

"Welcome home," he said. Then he cast a glance over at the newest member of his family.

"You want to see your little niece?" asked Annabel trying to hold Hannah up a little so Mori could see her and at the same time avoid waking her up. Mori smiled at her.

"Hello Hannah," he said in a soft voice.

"Taka?" muttered Sora waking up slightly.

"Shh go back to sleep," Hunny said gently stroking Sora's hair. Mori opened the door for the family and helped them load in and also to help pack up their bags into the trunk.

"Mmm it'll be so nice to sleep in our own bed for once," said Hannah as they family drove home through the night to their home.

"Yeah me too," said Hunny, "Plus it'll be nice to finally see Hannah's room being used."

When they finally arrived at home and Mori opened the door for Annabel and Hunny they were greeted with a loud;

"WOOF!"

"BARK!"

Both Ryota and Hikari came running down the hallway happily towards their humans.

"Ryota, Hikari no!" said Annabel. Mori snapped his fingers and pointed down.

"Sit!" he ordered. Both dogs obeyed stopping right in front of Annabel and Hunny.

"Good dogs," said Hunny, "We're happy to see you too. We even brought you some special treats home from Scotland. You'll just have to wait a little bit because we are really tired!"

"But you can at least say hello to Hannah real fast," said Annabel kneeling down to the dogs could somewhat sniff Hannah.

"Yep get use to her you two because she's here to stay," said Annabel. She stood up and hurried off to Hannah's room. "Oh this is just so lovely isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Hunny, "Especially now that Hannah's here to enjoy it."

"Yeah," said Annabel laying her down on her crib. Hunny and Annabel watched her sleep for a moment before taking Sora to his room and laying him down on his bed. The couple walked to their own room both collapsing down onto the bed.

"Mmm is it me or does this bed seem a lot nicer then the one back in Scotland?" asked Hunny.

"It's just feels that way since we've been gone so long," said Annabel. The two fell asleep holding each other's hands.

* * *

Hunny woke up later to the sound of something coming from the baby monitor. One was the sound of Hannah crying, the other sounded like,

"Oh there, there princess there's no need to be scared of me." Hunny leaped up from the bed and raced down to his daughter's room. There he saw the door was actually opened when he knows Annabel shut it last night. He dodged into the room fully prepared to take on whatever weird man was inside his daughter's room.

"Alright you little punk, get away from my daughter!" He shouted in full attack mode.

"Ah Hunny no don't it's me!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tama-Chan?" said Hunny calming down, "I'm sorry I guess I'm not fully awake or something."

"No no it's probably all my fault, with me coming in without waiting for you to wake up at least," said Tamaki stepping as far away as he could away from Hannah's crib.

"I told you," said Haruhi who was standing off to the side holding Indria.

"Hi Haru-Chan and Indi-Chan," said Hunny, "I take it you're here to meet Han-Chan?"

"That was the initial plan," said Haruhi, "Even though I kept telling Tamaki we should wait until you had more of a chance to wake up and get settled, speaking from personal experience."

"It's alright," said Hunny walking over to his daughter's crib and looking at Hannah who was actually waking up and looking a bit scared.

"Did you get a chance to meet Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan sweetie?" he asked picking her up, "I hope they didn't scare you. They're actually really nice and I'm sure you'll like them and heir little girl Indria." He walked Hannah over to Haruhi and Indria so the two babies could get a good look at each other. Both looked at each other before both reached out their hands towards each other.

"Ah,"

"Ah," they both said trying to grab at each other.

"Oh I think I see a happy friendship blooming right here!" said Tamaki.

"Me too!" said Hunny.

"Hey,"

"We heard there was a baby in here," said Hikaru and Kaoru both walking into the room as well followed by Mori.

"Welcome home Hunny," said Hikaru.

"Oh you're little girl looks so cute!" cooed Kaoru walking over to Hannah and waving to her with one of his fingers. Hikaru mimicked his brother's action.

"Hi little Hannah," they both said.

"I'm so happy you all came here to meet her like this," said Hunny, "But where's Kyo-Chan? I would think he'd be here too."

"Oh Kyoya left early this morning for Canada," said Tamaki, "He says he's going to finally take care of the adoption mess he and Helen are dealing with over there. I hope it works out for the two of them."

"Me too, seeing as how I know what's it like to have to fight so hard to get a special person like Hannah in my life forever," said Hunny kissing his daughter's cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Kyoya got off of the plane in Canada he found his wife waiting for him. She was quick to run to him.

"Kyoya!" she said happily hugging him tight.

"Hello Helen," said Kyoya.

"How was your flight?" asked Helen.

"It was good," Kyoya assured her as the two of them headed to the car.

"Good to know," said Helen, "So do you want to just head to my home?"

"Actually I'd like to head to the orphanage if that's alright," said Kyoya.

"You do?" asked Helen, "Aren't you tired?"

"Well but I'll probably be possibly tired when we bring the twins home," said Kyoya, "I'll be fine I'm sure."

"Alright," said Helen, "We're going to the orphanage then."

"Right," said the driver loading up the different bags into the car's trunk.

"How has the twins been doing since I left?" Kyoya asked.

"They've been good," said Helen, "According to one of the workers I'm the only one they will willingly crawl towards when I come to visit."

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "I wonder how they will react when they see me."

* * *

When they got the orphanage Helen immediately led Kyoya down to the playroom where the twins were again playing among the other babies and toddlers close to their age.

"Esme, Julian hi," said Helen walking in followed by Kyoya. Both twins didn't hesitate to start crawling towards her.

"Hello my little ones," said Helen picking both up, "Look who's back." She turned them around so the two of them could get a good look at Kyoya.

"Hello little ones," said Kyoya smiling. He gently took Esme into his hands. Esme didn't seem to mind though. She was too interested in Kyoya's hair.

"Hat-cha?" she said tugging at it.

"You must really like my hair don't you?" said Kyoya smiling, "As much as I would like to stay here and let you pull at my hair I really should go and talk to the director about making sure we can take you home finally." He handed Esme back to Helen. Esme however kept reaching towards Kyoya. "I'll be back soon dear I promise."

He walked to the office just as a young couple was walking out holding hands. It looked like the woman was crying but at the same time they looked at peace.

"Excuse me but it the director in?" he asked.

"Are you that right Asian guy who's trying to adopt those twins?" asked the husband.

"Yes I am," said Kyoya, "I take it you must be one of the other couples that are also hoping to adopt. You're the head chef at the big gourmet restaurant in the next town over aren't you? I must sat the two of you seem like a good family to taking in the twins."

"Well that's nice to hear but we're not going to peruse getting them anymore," said the wife.

"Oh?" said Kyoya.

"We've seen how they are with your wife and we've heard how well off you are so we thought you'd be better off with the twins," said the wife.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well I'm sorry. I would have done the same thing if it came down to it."

"Well thank you for that," said the husband as he started to lead his wife away. Kyoya could see the poor woman crying some more.

Kyoya watched them walking off before heading into the office.

"Mr. Ohtori welcome," she said in surprise.

"Yes hello again Madam," said Kyoya taking a seat, "I've come to finally come see about taking those twins home."

"I see," said the director, "Well I would be lying if I said that I wish you could take them home today but the council is still not so sure about the idea as long as there's still one more family in the running for them."

"Just one?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes the Pouts," said the director with a slight sneer, "Everyone else has more or less stopped claming they think the twins are better off with you and your wife."

"I see," said Kyoya, pulling out his Smartphone and soon put it on the director's desk, "I don't suppose this would help me and wife's case when it comes to making the final decision." The director leaned over and looked at the information.

"They were responsible for that town back west having to be evacuated because of those poisonous gases?" she asked.

"Yes, found that out on my way here," said Kyoya, "I really don't understand why they're even still in the running seeing as how much pain and suffering their business have caused."

"I would agree with you on that," said the director.

"Is there anyway I can speak to the other involved with making such a decision in regards to the twins?" asked Kyoya.

"Give me a minute," said the director reaching for her phone, "Hi it's me, I'd like to have an emergency meeting tomorrow in regards to the Mercy Twins. Yes I think we need to make a final decision, Alright thank you." She hung up and looked at Kyoya. "Well Mr. Ohtori we make our final decision tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "By the way, those other couples that were hoping to adopt the twins, what's going to happen to them?"

"Well we told them they're going to still be on our adoption list and help them find another child they would like to adopt," said the director, Kyoya slipped her a card.

"I want you to use call this number when you do find them a baby because I want this to help them by covering their expenses for their adoption," he said.

"Oh really?" said the director.

"Yes very much so," said Kyoya.

He walked back to the playroom and joined his wife in playing with the twins.

"Well what happened?" asked Helen eagerly.

"We'll know by tomorrow," Kyoya told her.

"Good," said Helen. She looked up and noticed the Pouts walking past. However they kept walking on the minute they realized Helen was there with Kyoya. She looked back down at the twins.

'As long as they don't get the two of them I'll be happy,' she thought.

* * *

"Well welcome home," said Helen's father when the couple return to the house, "How did it go today?"

"We'll have a final answer tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Oh really, that's good to know," said Helen's father.

"It's not too late to change you minds about this you know," said Helen's mother knitting on the couch.

"Good to know Mother, too bad we're still doing this." said Helen.

"I see your mother is still against this," said Kyoya.

"What about your father?" asked Helen.

"He may not agree with it but I like to think he won't try to stop us," said Kyoya, "Nor will your mother or the Pouts. The only thing is if the other members of the council truly do not want us to have the twins."

* * *

The next day the two Ohtoris arrived at the orphanage, one of the workers was waiting for them at the front.

"Please come with me," she instructed, "The director is in a meeting with the council making a decision as to which family takes the twins."

"I see very well then," said Kyoya as he and Helen followed the worker to the far back of the orphanage to two big doors. In front of both were four seats of chairs. The Pouts were already occupying two of them.

"Please have a seat," said the worker.

"Yes alright," said Kyoya leading his wife to the empty seats. The Pouts turned and glared at them but didn't say anything.

"I don't know whether to be surprised or not about them being the only couple we still have to go up against," Helen whispered to her husband.

"Don't think about it too much," Kyoya told her. Just then the doors opened and out walked a young man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pout?" he asked motioning the couple to follow him. The couple was quick to obey and the man shut the door behind them. Kyoya and Helen remained quite as they sat holding hands waiting for their turn. Soon enough the doors opened again and the couple walked out and the man motioned for the Ohtoris to come in. Both walked in holding hands into a room where a group of people including the orphanage director were sitting at a table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori welcome," said the director, "We've been looking over your information and we've very impressed with both of you."

"However we're still not sure if we should allow having the twins based on the notion that you yourself are not Canadian," said one of the other men.

"I see," said Kyoya, "But my wife is Canadian isn't she? Does that not count for something?"

"He does have a point," said the director, "Heck his wife's family helped us improve our orphanage. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It should," agreed some of the other council members.

"Plus if I may I'd like to show the school our children would be attending should we be given custody of the children," said Kyoya handing the director a sheet. The director read it and passed it around.

"Ouran?!" one of the council members shouted, "Oh I would have give my right leg for my kid to be allowed in there!"

"I think the decision should be final then don't you agree?" asked the director.

"Well you please step out for a bit while we make our final decision?" asked one of the council members.

"Of course," said Kyoya walking out with Helen.

They once again sat across from the Pouts ignoring their evil looks.

"Do you think after that we'll still lose?" Helen asked.

"Don't worry about it,' said Kyoya hugging his wife.

It seemed to take forever until the doors were finally opened and in walked the director along with the council. The director was smiling brightly.

"Well it was a tough decision but we finally made one," she said, "After careful consideration we have decided to award custody of Esme and Julian Mercy to Kyoya and Helen Ohtori." Helen gasped happily.

"Kyoya!" she said hugging him. Kyoya smiled happy at that too.

"What?!" asked Mr. Pout jumping up from his seat.

"We want to protest this!" insisted his wife.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pout but our decision is final," said the director.

"Besides I do think you have more important things to worry about," said Kyoya pointing behind them. The couple turned around to see two people in uniforms walking towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pout?" one asked, "we're with the environmental protection group. Will you come with us?"

"Uh?"

"What?" both asked the officers led them away.

"Well that was awkward," said the director, "Anyway Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori please come with me." She led the two of them back to the nursery where the twins were resting. She and one of the other workers scooped Esme and Julian up carried them proudly over to Kyoya and Helen.

"It brings me great joy finally say this," said the director, "Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori here is your son and daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm I've been waiting and waiting for this day!" said Helen as she and Kyoya drove to her family's home. Both she and Kyoya held one of the twins who were both resting on their chest.

"As have I," said Kyoya kissing his baby's head. Helen had to smile at the gesture.

"You know for someone who's seems like a hard core business man you sure are showing a lot of emotion towards the twins.

"Well I would think I should be if I'm going to be a good father to them," said Kyoya.

The minute the family arrived at the mansion Helen's father was also arriving.

"Kyoya, Helen," he said, "Welcome home…," He stopped when he saw they had two small bundles in their hands. "Ah you finally got a hold of the twins I see huh?"

"Surprise huh Dad?" asked Helen smiling.

"A little, but not too much considering Kyoya came here to handle the situation," said Mr. Fan. He walked over to his daughter to get a good look at the baby in her arms. "Which one is this one, the boy or the girl?"

"The girl Father, her name is Esme," said Helen, "Kyoya has the boy his name in Julian."

"Yes I know the names. You're always going on and on about them," said her father walking back over to Kyoya to look at little Julian, "They look so much a like."

"Yes I know," said Kyoya, "As is usual the case with twins." His father-in-law chuckled.

"Good point, well let's get them inside so as not to let them catch cold." The trio walked in where they found Helen's mother still knitting while Helen's sister sat across from her complaining about something totally pointless. Helen's brother was there as well standing next to the fireplace looking board. He was the first one to notice the newcomers to the room.

"Hello Father, Kyoya and Helen," he said in a kind tone.

"Hi," said Helen's sister not even looking over at them. Helen's mother didn't say anything but kept on knitting. Helen's brother however stretched his neck towards to see if he could get a good look towards the objects in Kyoya and Helen's arms.

"Oh I see you finally got the babies huh?" he asked with a smile. At that both Helen's mother and sister looked up. Helen's brother immanently walked over to his sister and husband to get a better look.

"Oh they're as cute as you keep claiming Helen," he said.

"Out of the way you, let me see!" said Helen's sister shoving him out of her way, "Oh I want one now more then ever!"

"They're not pets you ninny. You can't just simply go down to the store and buy one. It takes time and patients," said Helen, "I'd love to see you go throw that." Helen pushed past her sister and over to her mother who was still in her seat. "Hello Mother did you want to see your new grandchildren?" Helen's mother looked at the baby before returning to her knitting. Helen sighed.

"Would you like to see Julian?" she asked. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and kept on knitting. Kyoya walked over towards the woman so and sat on the other side of her with Julian. Mrs. Fan looked up and looked at the baby.

"Hmm," she said and then looked back down at her knitting.

"Well anyway," said Helen's father, "Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate!"

"Oh, oh let's got that gourmet restaurant Time of Our Loves!" insisted Helen's sister.

"But that's two towns over," said Helen.

"So we've gone there before. It's not that far away!" said her sister.

"Yeah but that was before we had babies to worry about!" pointed out Helen.

"And I don't think going to that particular restaurant would be a good place for the twins in general," said Kyoya.

"Oh please, please, please!" begged Helen's sister.

"Let the baby have her bottle," said Helen's brother.

"Well alright," said Helen, "Just let us go and change."

"You know I cannot wait to get out of here and back to Japan!" said Helen as she and Kyoya got ready to go out.

"You do know my father and sister are there right, as are most of my friends," Kyoya reminded her.

"Well you're father's the only one I know of back in Japan who's against this, while most of your friends are already smarter then my sister and have children so they'd know why we wouldn't want to go to two towns over to go to the restaurant," said Helen.

"Yes you would be right," said Kyoya, "I too don't think going to this restaurant would be a good idea."

"See look there's plenty of children here!" said Helen's sister confidently as the family walked into the restaurant.

"That wasn't the point," muttered Helen.

"So will you two be heading home soon?" Helen's father asked once the family was seated and looking for what to order.

"Hopefully yes after we make sure it's safe for our children with their getting them their shots," said Kyoya.

"Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Ohtori, it is you!" said the owner walking over to the table. To Kyoya's surprise he was actually smiling, "Ah I see you finally received custody go your twins huh? Good for you."

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "I'm sure you and your wife would have taken good care of you as well."

"I appreciate that especially considering that the orphanage is helping every couple that was hoping to adopt these two including us matched up with some other children from the orphanage. We actually found ourselves a little boy the same age of the twins we're hoping to take home. Is it true you're going to cover the cost for all of us in that sense?" asked the owner.

"Yes I think it's only fair," said Kyoya.

"Well thank you so much. Just for that your meal is on the house," said the owner.

"Well thank you," said Helen.

"Just make sure you take care of the twins alright," said the owner.

"Oh don't worry we will," said Kyoya reaching over and playing with one of the twins' hands.

Soon the food was served.

"Mmm it looks so good!" said Helen about to take a bite. That was before she looked over and noticed that her mother was once again knitting. "Mother can't you put away you knitting for a few minutes and at least eat?"

"I will in a moment," said her mother.

"My dear, you've been doing this for god knows how long, Isn't it time you gave it a rest?" asked her husband.

"No, I'm not done!" said Mrs. Fan. She did finally put away her knitting tools and started to eat. Helen sighed in defeat. She figured there was nothing anyone could do to really make her mother to stop being so miserable about her adopting.

"Well please come back and see us again sometime," said Helen's father the day the new family was getting ready to leave the mansion to the airport.

"I'm sure we will," said Helen, "After all you're all here aren't you?"

"Yes," said her father waving good-bye to his new grandchildren.

"Or we'll have to go visit you in Japan," said her brother.

"You'll have to come back once I get my newly adopted baby. Maybe I'll go someplace exotic like Hawaii or Tibet," said Helen's sister.

"I would love to see you try that," said Helen. She looked around hoping to see her mother before she left but so far she hadn't seen her mother all morning.

"Well we should get going don't you think?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes let's," said Helen, "Say good-bye to Mother for us."

"Wait, wait," her mother suddenly called out running fast to the front door. "You can't leave yet! I'm sorry I was late but I had to finish." She handed her daughter a big pink paper bag. Helen opened it to see it was willed with different knitted items like toys, blankets and sweaters for the babies.

"Was this what you were working on this the whole time?" asked Helen.

"Yes, I wanted to get as many things as I could for if and when you got the twins," said her mother.

"And all this time I thought I just assumed you weren't happy with the idea of us adopting!" said Helen.

"Well I may not have agreed to it but you are an adult and free to make up your own mind," said her mother actually smiling at the twins, "Take good care of them."

"We will, we promise," said Kyoya, "Let's go Helen."

"Bye everyone," said Helen waving good-bye to her family before following her husband to the waiting car that drove them to the airport.

"I can't believe I didn't bother to realize my mother was knitting things for babies all this time," said Helen feeling ashamed of herself.

"Oh don't be like that. I think you have some other things to think about other then what it was your mother was knitting," said Kyoya.

"Oh look at this knitted elephant she made," said Helen pulling a toy out, "Oh and a teddy bear." She handed a toy to Kyoya while holding the other up in front of the baby she was holding.

"Your mother sure is talented," Kyoya remarked as he too entertained his child with the toy.

"Well that's what you usually get for being a stay at home wife with nothing to do all day," said Helen.

"Maybe it's time she found a reason to get out of the house like say teaching knitting to others like this," suggested Kyoya. Helen thought about it for a moment.

"I'll call her when we get to Japan how about?" she said. "At least it's not going to be too early or too late when we arrive back home."

"Yes that is a good thing," said Kyoya.

It was around 9 am in the morning when the plane finally touched down at the airport.

"I can't believe how much I missed this place. Japan truly is my home now over Canada," said Helen smiling.

"Does that include the company?" Kyoya asked looking out the window.

"Hmm," said Helen also looking out to see a huge crowd waiting for them all consisting of Kyoya's friend and sister, "Oh yes them too. I've missed them too."

"Kyoya, Kyoya welcome home!" Tamaki shouted with joy the minute he stepped off the plane with a baby, "Look at you, you're a daddy now!"

"Yes Tamaki now shush!" said Kyoya, "I don't want to wake the twins."

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki.

"Hi Helen welcome home," said Haruhi with Indria.

"Hello Haruhi and Indria," said Helen, "Would you like to meet my new daughter Esme?"

"Hi Esme," said Haruhi, "Nice to see you."

"Do you want to meet our new daughter too?" Annabel asked walking up to Helen as well with Hannah.

"Oh she beautiful!" said Helen, "Look at that, us and our three girls."

"And only one boy," said Annabel looking over at Julian in Kyoya's arms, "Looks like you and I are rivals now huh Haruhi?" she joked.

"Rivals?" asked Haruhi.

"To see which one of us get's that handsome young man for our daughter," said Annabel with a giggle.

"Yes that is true," said Kyoya with a smile. Haruhi saw a little look in his eye.

"You're going to enjoy seeing your son as the center of a conflict like that, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course, it's good to know what's the best option for him. I only want what's best for him," said Kyoya.

"And if it helps you that's just icing on the cake isn't it?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya merely nodded his head, with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here comes an attack from the tickle monster!" Tamaki shouted as he attacked his daughter tickling her all over. Indria laughed and laughed all over. Haruhi watched with a smile. It had been nearly a year and a half since they adopted Indria from India and it had to be one of the happiest times of their lives so far. Indria was a fine healthy happy little girl and the biggest joy of her parents lives.

It wasn't just the two of them that were enjoying the benefits of adoption. Hannah was fitting in really well with her new family, enjoying doing things like eating cake, and playing with her brother and puppies. Of course the two of them weren't really puppies anymore. It was quite amazing how fast the two dogs had grown up. They still were real gentle souls though.

As for Julian and Esme, they too seemed to be doing good and being really happy with their new mother and father. Kyoya and Helen really seemed to diving into the whole doting parents towards the twins. They spent a lot of free time tutoring and playing educational games with the twins though it was hard to see if they were really working at making the twins smarter. Whenever their parents had their tutor sessions the two of them just seemed happy to be spending time with their parents.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still happily dating their girlfriends Nikkei and Melanie. It really was starting to feel like things were getting serious between the two of them. As for Mori well he was still Mori. He was always hanging around Hunny and his family being the faithful and loyal protector to Hunny and his family. Of course now that Hannah was officially with a part of the family and they no longer needed visits from Ran, everyone was a bit curious to see if the two of them would consider possibly trying to date.

"Daddy no more," Indria whined after a while.

"No more what honey?" asked Tamaki.

"No more tickle monster. I'm tired," said Indria, "I want to play with my doll house." She wiggled out of Tamaki's arms and headed over to another area of her room and started playing with her huge dollhouse. Tamaki moaned sad with disappointment.

"She used to love it when I did tickle monster!" he said, "Why did she want to stop?"

"Well she's older now so if she wants to stop something she has the right to say so," said Haruhi. Tamaki went and sat down next to her still disappointed.

"I can't believe how much she's growing up now," he muttered.

"I know isn't it great?" said Haruhi smiling happily.

"No it's not great! We got her at a year old so we don't get to enjoy her as a baby as long as most couples would!" Tamaki complained.

"I guess in a way you're right. But don't forget how long it took to get her general," said Haruhi.

"Do you ever thing about getting another one?" Tamaki suddenly asked.

"Another one what?" asked Haruhi.

"Another baby," said Tamaki.

"I thought you said you wanted to eventually adopt four all together," said Haruhi.

"Well do you think we're ready to try again?" asked Tamaki.

"You want to consider adopting again?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I do," said Tamaki.

"Just because Indria told you to stop with the tickle monster?" asked Haruhi.

"It's not just that," said Tamaki, "all of our other friends have more then one child. Why can't we?"

"You sound like a whining teenager the way you say that," said Haruhi, "Wait look whom I'm talk to." At that Tamaki went to his reject corner. Indria looked over at her dollhouse at her daddy sitting next to it in the corner sulking.

"Say something mean Momma?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know your mother," said Haruhi with a sigh. Indria shook her daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy," she said. Tamaki didn't respond, "Daddy, watch out for an attack of the tickle monster!"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked before being mercilessly tickled by his daughter. He laughed and laughed until falling onto his back with Indria on his stomach still tickling.

"Okay alright stop, stop! Your daddy surrenders!" Tamaki finally cried out. He smiled up at his little girl. "Thank you honey I needed that." Indria lay down on Tamaki's stomach and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she said.

"I love you too no matter what," said Tamaki. Haruhi just kept smiling at the sight before being distracted by her phone.

"Hello Annabel, how's it going?" she asked.

"Hi Haruhi," said Annabel, "I was just calling to ask if you were interested in taking a trip out to the zoo tomorrow with me and Hannah?"

"Sure that sounds like fun, let me asked," said Haruhi, "Indria do you want to go out to the zoo tomorrow with Aunty Annie and Hannah?"

"Yeah!" Indria shouted accidentally jumping on her dad's stomach.

"Oh!" Tamaki moaned.

"Sorry Daddy," said Indria.

"Its okay sweetie," said Tamaki weakly.

'If we couldn't have kids before we probably won't be able to now,' thought Haruhi.

"Sure Annabel we'll meet you there," she said.

* * *

"This is such a nice day," said Annabel as she and Haruhi walked with their strollers down a path at the zoo.

"Yeah perfect day for a walk with the babies," said Haruhi.

"It's been kind of lonely for Hannah and me ever since Sora started up school again. We miss him a lot," said Annabel.

"Miss Sor!" whined Hannah.

"Oh that's too bad," said Haruhi, "Oh look here we are at the elephant pin."

"Eele!" Indria shouted happily pointing to her elephant that had also started to really grow running around happily.

"Elee-funt!" said Hannah.

"Wow you're daughter's really smart huh?" said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Annabel.

"Eele!" Indria said as if correcting Hannah on what to call her elephant.

"Yes honey we know that's your elephant," said Haruhi. At that Eele trumpeted.

"Tanta!" said Hannah.

"Did you mean like Tantor from Tarzan Hannah?" asked Annabel.

"Yah Tanta!" said Hannah.

"Eele!" said Indria again sounding like she was getting annoyed.

"Yes honey we know," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Annabel?"

Both mothers looked down the path to see Helen walking towards them with her two seater stroller with her twins.

"Oh hi Helen," they both said together.

"Nice to see you two here; I brought Julian and Esme to see the elephants. We're learning about the letter E in our lessons and I figured what better way to help teach them about E then to take them to the zoo to see elephants," said Helen.

"Ez-mee?" said Hannah.

"Jul?" said Indria.

"Well looks like Indria's now in the front running for little Julian," Helen teased, "Seeing as how she noticed him first." Annabel laughed.

"Agreed," she said, "But you know maybe Hannah will find herself a special kind of friend all her own."

"Friend?" Hannah asked pointing towards another boy in a stroller.

"I don't know honey," said Annabel.

"Friend! Me, me, me Kensuke!" the boy shouted in return.

"Well looks like he's a friend," said Haruhi.

"My son thinks he's friends with everyone," said his mother, "Hi I'm Heidi."

"Annabel, and this is Hannah,"

"Helen and this is Julian and Esme,"

"Haruhi and this is Indria,"

"Wow you got yourselves quite the different backgrounds don't you?" said Heidi, "Are you all on vacation here or something?"

"No, we all live here," said Helen, "It's just Haruhi's the only one of us that was actually born here. All of these babies are adopted."

"Oh that is so sweet," said Heidi.

"Haruhi's husband actually owns the zoo," said Helen.

"Oh my goodness!" said Heidi.

"It's nothing really," insisted Haruhi, "It was just a pet project of my husband."

"Mommy, Mommy can we get an ice cream?" another little boy standing next to Heidi asked.

"Hmm oh sure," said Heidi, "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Momma, ice-team!" said Hannah.

"You want some ice cream too?" asked Annabel.

"Pwease?" said Hannah.

"Alright let's go," said Annabel going after Heidi and her children.

"Ice cream does sound nice," said Helen. She and Haruhi both followed suite. "What does ice start with?"

"I!" said Esme.

"Very good and cream?" asked Helen.

"C!" said Julian.

"Very good," said Helen.

"Wow your kids are smart," said Haruhi.

"Kyoya thinks they already had a rather high IQ before we adopted them and us tutoring them is merely helping nurture that," said Helen, "What about Indria?"

"She actually asked Tamaki to stop tickling her last night when she wanted him to stop," said Haruhi.

"Oh the little girl's thinking for herself now is she?" asked Helen, "I bet Tamaki liked that."

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "It got him so upset he asked about adopting another child."

"Would you ever consider that?" asked Helen. Haruhi looked down at another pin that again had a mother and her baby. Then she looked at Indria. She knew she was a little bit lonely time to time when she was growing up alone as an only child. She didn't want that for Indria now that she really thought about it. She wanted Indria to actually have a sibling.

"Yes, yes I do," she finally decided, "I want Indria to have a brother or sister!"


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you're looking to adopt again huh?" asked Ran.

"Yes very much so!" said Tamaki.

"I see," said Ran calmly, "Well hopefully it should be a little bit easier for you this time around since you've already done this before. Do you know where you want to adopt from this time or would you like to consider adopting from India again?"

"Well I think Haruhi mentioned she'd like to possibly adopt from Brazil didn't you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah the thought crossed my mind like a long time ago," said Haruhi.

"Brazil is popular place to consider adopting from," said Ran, "Are you hoping for a boy this time at all?"

"Well we'd kind of like it but we're not too picky," said Haruhi.

"I understand," said Ran, "I shall keep that in mind though."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Here's the usual paperwork to go over, and I'll be coming over again to do a home inspection. Its standard procedure," said Ran.

"Of course," said Haruhi taking up the paperwork.

"So not that it's any of our business but we were wondering something," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki don't," said Haruhi.

"I was just wondering," said Tamaki ignoring Haruhi's protests, "Since you're no longer required to do things like making home visits to Hunny's family, have you considered pursuing a relationship with Mori?"

"Eh!" said Ran looking scared, "I don't know really what's going to happen with that."

"Tamaki don't pressure her like that," said Haruhi, "Don't forget we need her to get our new baby!"

* * *

"I said sorry over and over again," said Tamaki when they got home, "But the two of them looked so cute together. You know Mori likes her. You can see it in the say he reacts whenever she mentioned."

"Sure that's it," said Haruhi.

"Mommy Daddy!" said Indria running up to her parents.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi picking her up, "Guess where we were? We were talking with Miss Ran about getting you a brother or a sister."

"Like what Han and Esme have brothers?" asked Indria.

"Yeah or maybe we'll get you a sister," said Haruhi.

"Why not a brother?" asked Indria.

"Well we won't know for sure what it'll be for now," said Haruhi, "We'll have to wait."

"But in the meantime do you think we should tell Papa, Nana Grand Ranka and Great-Grandmother the good news?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said Indria.

"Do you think we should also share the good news with our friends?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said Indria getting more and more excited. Tamaki laughed and snatched his daughter away from his wife.

"This is going to be fun isn't it?!" he said twirling her around.

"Yeah!" Indria shouted, "But Daddy can you put me down? I'm getting dizzy." Tamaki stopped a little shocked to hear his daughter say that.

"But you always liked it before when I twirled you," he said.

"I do but you were going to fast I got dizzy," said Indria.

"Its fine Tamaki just put her down," said Haruhi. She put her arm around Tamaki's shoulders. "It's no big deal if she asks you to stop once and a while alright? She's doing what you've taught her to do, growing up and making decisions for herself."

"Yeah would you're right. I'm a great father aren't I?" asked Tamaki.

"One of the best," Haruhi agreed.

* * *

"Papa, Grand Ranka!" Indria shouted running Yuzuru and Ranka. Both grandfathers did their best to shove the other out of the way to get to her first.

"Indria looked what Papa brought for you, a new doll!" said Yuzuru holding up a lovely little baby doll with black hair.

"That's nothing compared to the dress your Grand Ranka brought you!" said Ranka pulling out a frilly pink dress just Indria size. Haruhi watched shaking her head. Her father and Tamaki's father always seemed to be in a competition as to who was the best grandfather including who could get the best presents to spoil the little girl.

Indria looked at the two gifts not sure what gifts to take first. She often hated the idea of picking one thing over the other when it came to her grandparents. She was lucky when a savior walked into between to the two men with her arms wide open waiting for a hug.

"Hello Indria, Nana has a hug for you," said Anne-Sophie happily. That Indria was more then willingly to take that.

"Nana, Nana!" she shouted happily hugging the woman, completely ignoring the two men. Both didn't look to happy about that.

"Oh look at you my little one!" said Anne, "You're getting so big!"

"Love you Nana!" said Indria.

"I love you too sweetheart!" said Anne.

"Excuse me but can I come in?"

Indria looked out over Anne to see her Great-Grandmother standing behind the other three adults.

"Hello Great-Grandmother," she said.

"Hello dear," said Shizue trying to maneuver around Yuzuru and Ranka. She walked past Ann and Indria, stopping to smile softly at Indria before walking towards Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hello you two," she said.

"Hello Grandmother, welcome!" said Tamaki, "We have something really exciting to tell you!"

"This better be good," said the old woman following Tamaki to their destination.

"Oh it is it is!" Tamaki insisted, "In fact why don't we let Indria tell you?"

"Indria do you have something exciting to tell us?" asked Anne-Sophie sitting down with Indria in her lap. Indria nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah Yeah!" she shouted.

"Well don't keep us in suspense dear, tell us!" said Yuzuru.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby!" said Indria. Everyone looked over towards Haruhi and Tamaki looking a bit surprised.

"You mean you finally got pregnant?" asked Shizue with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Uh no," said Haruhi, "We're going to adopt again."

"Oh," said Shizue sounding disappointed.

"That's great though!" said Yuzuru, "Are you going to adopt from India again?"

"No we were thinking of adopting from Brazil this time," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's a lovely country," said Anne, "Are you hoping to adopt a boy this time?"

"We're hoping for one but we told our social worker we're not too picky so it wouldn't take too long to get the baby. Asking for a specific gender can sometimes take a lot longer," Haruhi explained.

"Well that makes sense," said Anne.

"Lucky for us though our social worker's a great one who know a trick or two when it comes to helping in things like that," said Tamaki proudly.

"That's great!" said Ranka, "Oh to think we could have ourselves a grandson and a granddaughter!"

"I still think it's pointless," said Shizue, "You're going through all this trouble to take in a foreign child when you could put the same time and energy into looking into fertility treatments to have a baby naturally."

"Mother let's not go there alright? I thought you said you were willing to put up with this after they got Indria," said Yuzuru.

"That was one. Now they're doing two?" asked Shizue, "Yet they don't seem to care about having one naturally at all?"

"Not if it takes so much work like that," said Haruhi, "Adopting works just fine for me."

"And me," said Tamaki.

"And me," said Anna rubbing her cheek up against Indria's.

"And me," added Yuzuru.

"And me!" Ranka also shouted. Shizue sighed in defeat.

"Fine do what you wish if you it's what you really want," she said reluctantly.

"Don't worry Haruhi and Tamaki. I'm sure she'll change her tone once she meets your baby just like she did when you brought Indria home," said Yuzuru.

"Thanks Dad," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Does Great-Grandmother really not like me?" Indria asked when Haruhi and Tamaki put her to bed.

"She does honey," Haruhi assured her.

"She just thinks it would be nice if Mommy had a baby from her tummy," said Tamaki.

"If you could have a baby from your tummy would you?" asked Indria.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "We're too happy adopting our children."

"Oh yes!" said Tamaki. Indria smiled at that, "Good night now princess. Don't forget tomorrow we're going to tell the others the good news." Indria giggled.

* * *

"Hi!" Indria shouted when her friends arrived at the house the next day.

"Hi!" Hannah shouted back.

"Hi!" shouted Sora as well.

"Hello," said Julian and Esme waving.

"Welcome welcome," said Tamaki, "I'm glad you're all here. We have some exciting news."

"We're adopting another baby," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki moaned.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Why do you always ruin my most wonderful presentations?" asked Tamaki, "I had a whole thing worked out for sharing the good news."

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized sheepishly.

"Well it gives us more of a chance to really enjoy the good news right?" said Melanie.

"Where are you planning on adopting from this time?" asked Nikkei.

"Brazil," said Haruhi.

"Oh good I speak Portuguese," said Nikkei.

"I don't think there's anything you don't speak," said Kaoru.

"Well I think there is some I don't, I just can't remember off the top of my head," said Nikkei.

"That's fine Nikkei. It's just good to know you can help us when we go to Brazil for the baby," said Haruhi.

"So did you ask for a boy this time?" asked Annabel.

"We said we'd like a boy but we didn't ask for one specifically just so we don't have to wait as long," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," Hunny and Annabel agreed.

"But you know, it can be enjoyable if you really want that special son or daughter," Hunny pointed out.

"Yeah but at this point I don't think we're too picky," said Tamaki, "We'll love this new baby no matter what boy or girl."

* * *

"So Haruhi," said Kaoru walking up to her, "If Nikkei goes with you to Brazil would you be too upset if I were to tag along with my girlfriend?"

"No that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Good because I got to tell you things are going really serious for her and me," said Kaoru, "So serious that I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Oh really, that's great," said Haruhi, "I hope you'll be happy together. What does Hikaru think?"

"I haven't told him yet. In fact you're the first person I've told. I don't know what he'll think. I'm afraid if I do pop the question he'll feel pressured into asking Melanie to marry him and I don't want them to get pushed into something like that just because of me."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well I still hope it works out for you."

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So Haruhi you're getting another victim for Mel huh?" asked Hikaru walking up to her after Kaoru had left her alone.

"Yeah looks like," said Haruhi, "So Melanie's letting you call her Mel now huh?"

"Yeah we're that serious. In fact we're so serious I've been thinking about asking Mel to marry me," said Hikaru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, not sure what to say about that.

"Yeah but do me a favor, don't tell anyone. I haven't made up my mind and don't want anyone breathing down my neck about it and that includes Kaoru. You're the only one that won't. I don't want Mel to feel there's any pressure into marry me. That it's totally up to her and if she says no I won't be too offended," Hikaru explained.

"Do you think she'll say no?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I know she's happy dating and all but I'm not sure if she's ready to settle down. And I want to know if she says no I maybe able to come back and ask her again when she feels more ready," said Hikaru. Haruhi patted her friend's shoulder.

"Well I hope the two of you make it," said Haruhi.

"Thanks, same to you," said Hikaru.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru and Kaoru were a bit quiet when they got home after both dropping off their girlfriends.

The two of them were smiling but there definitely some tension going on between them. Both were lost in thought about wanting to pop the question to their girlfriends but not tell each other so as not to feel pressure or pressure Nikkei and Melanie.

"Hey looks whose home," said Ageha from the stairs.

"Hey how was school?" Kaoru asked.

"School," said Ageha, "I don't get it. How was it you two always managed to have so much fun?"

"We had the boss to torture," said Hikaru.

"Wish I had a boss to torture. All I have right now is the two of you," said Ageha.

"And what we're too boring for you now?" asked Hikaru.

"I only get to torture you guys at home, not school," said Ageha.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find yourself a good boss worth torturing soon," said Kaoru.

"So where were you?" asked Ageha.

"Visiting the boss actually," said Kaoru.

"He and Haruhi wanted to share the good news about adopting another baby," said Hikaru.

"Another one?" asked Ageha, "Wow, are they going to get a boy this time?"

"Don't know yet," said Kaoru.

"You two aren't going to get married anytime soon are you?" asked Ageha.

"Uh," said both brothers.

"I don't think it'll be that soon," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Good, because I don't want to see you two married. If you do you'll leave me all alone," said Ageha.

"We will never leave you alone!" said Hikaru.

"You're too precious to us!" said Kaoru. Both kissed her cheek making her smile just a little.

* * *

"Can you see where Brazil is?" asked Tamaki twirling his giant glob around with Indria in his arms.

"No," said Indria, "Does that mean I'm stupid?"

"No," Tamaki assured her, "The world's a big place and sometimes it's hard to find your way. Brazil is right there, in the continent of South America."

"It's big," said Indria, "Is it bigger then where I'm from?"

"Yeah a little," said Haruhi, "Do you remember where you're from?"

"Indria!" said Indria. Haruhi and Tamaki both giggled.

"Its India honey you were close though," said Haruhi. Tamaki twirled the map to India.

"Right there," he said.

"That's where Eele's from too isn't it?" asked Indria.

"That's right," said Tamaki, "I got her just for you!"

"Will you bring back an animal for the zoo when you bring back the baby?" asked Indria.

"Hmmm maybe we should," said Tamaki.

"But don't you have a bunch of animals from Brazil at the zoo?" asked Haruhi.

"There's always room for more Haruhi, just like there's always room for more in our home," said Tamaki with a wink, "What kind of animal do you think we should get?"

"Uh I don't know," said Indria.

"Well then let's find out!" said Tamaki. He walked with Indria over to his desk and started flipping through his computer.

"What's that" Indria asked pointing at the screen.

"That looks like a tapir," said Tamaki, "Let's see, here's a baby tapir. They're born with stripes and spots and lose them as they get older."

"Oh they look so cute! Bring that back with the baby!" insisted Indria.

"Do you have tapirs at the zoo?" asked Haruhi.

"No I actually. I don't know why either. But well I guess there's no time like the present to maybe to start making one," said Tamaki.

"Yay!" said Indria.

'I wonder if she's more excited about the idea about getting a sibling or a getting a tapir,' thought Haruhi with a smile. Indria really did seem to love getting to see animals, any kind of at all. She loved visiting the zoo, seeing the animals in Kyoya's Tropical Aqua Garden, or even just going over to Hunny's house to play with the dogs.

* * *

"Do you think we should take Indria with us to Brazil when we go?" asked Tamaki later when he and Haruhi were alone.

"I don't think we should. Traveling someplace that far may not be good for a girl her age," said Haruhi.

"But Hunny and Annabel took Sora with them when they got Hannah," said Tamaki.

"Yes well Sora was a bit older then Indria when that happened. Plus they were staying with family while they were there and let's be honest, Scotland is a lot safer then Brazil," Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh right," said Tamaki.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if we don't take Indria. One of our parents can watch her," said Haruhi.

"I don't know about that," said Tamaki, "I can't help but think leaving her alone with our parents maybe more dangerous then taking her on the trip."

* * *

"And you'll just be using the ducky room for the baby?" asked Ran doing her inspection.

"That was the idea even if it is a girl this time," said Haruhi following her around.

"We can just paint pink bows on the ducks or something," said Tamaki, "It shouldn't be too hard to change it up if we do get a girl instead of a boy."

"Very good," said Ran taking notes, "Now then, is there any new staff members that have come to work for you in a while?"

"No not recently other then the few we've told you about after we got Indria," said Haruhi.

"Good good," said Ran still taking her notes. Then she smiled at the Suohs. "I had a good feeling there would be no problem with getting you two a new baby. And hopefully I'll be able to find you one a lot faster then when you got Indria. The other babies are usually a lot easier."

"That's good to hear," said Haruhi, "We're looking forward to our next child."

"Daddy Daddy, will you come play with me?" Indria asked running into the room.

"Oh sure in a minute dear," said Tamaki, "After I'm done talking to Miss Ran alright?" Ran went and knelt down in front of Indria.

"So are you feeling happy about the idea of getting a brother or sister?" she asked.

"Yeah when we will we know what we're getting?" asked Indria.

"Hopefully soon," said Ran.

"I won't have to go back at all to Indria at all will I?" asked Indria.

"You mean India?" asked Ran.

"Yeah Indria," said Indria.

"That's what she always calls it," said Haruhi, "And no honey you're never going back to India no matter what."

"Unless we decide to go there for a vacation or something," said Tamaki.

"But that would only be temporary and then we'd come home afterwards," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, can we go play now Daddy?" asked Indria.

"Of course unless you still need me," said Tamaki.

"No you're fine," said Ran, "She sure does seem happy here. I just know the second child will be to."

"Thank you so much," said Haruhi, "You know what Indria asked when we told her that we were going to Brazil for the baby? She asked if we can bring back an animal like we did when brought back Eele from India."

"Oh and are you?" asked Ran.

"Yeah Indria wants a tapir, and Tamaki being Tamaki has already started construction for a habitat for one," said Haruhi.

"Oh that would be so sweet," said Ran, "I'll go ahead and let you know as soon as I can about your child as well."

"Thank you so much," said Haruhi walking with Ran to the door. She had just opened it when she found Mori standing outside looking like he was getting ready to knock. Behind him were Annabel and Hannah.

"Uh," he said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Uh," said Ran as well looking away in slight fear.

"Well hello Miss Ran," said Annabel, "I take it you're here inspecting the house for the new baby?"

"Uh," was the only reply Ran gave.

"Hi!" said Hannah running in.

"Hi everyone, what brings you by?" asked Haruhi.

"Takashi was just escorting us to Dr. Smallwood for a check up and since Hannah did such a good job we went to get a toy. And while we were at the toy store Hannah found a toy she'd love to get for Indria as well since they're such good friends."

"Oh that' sweet of you," said Haruhi.

"Hannah Mori Anna!" said Indria running up to the group.

"Indi!" shouted Hannah, "I brought you a present! Mori where's the present?"

"Here," said Mori handing a stuffed elephant in a pink tutu.

"Thank you thank you!" said Indria.

"Well I should really be going," said Ran. She all but raced out the door towards her car.

"Uh," said Mori watching her run.

"Mori if you want to talk to her you can. There's nothing stopping you especially now," said Haruhi.

"Go go!" said Indria.

"Yeah Takashi!" said Annabel.

"Go kiss her Taka!" said Hannah.

"Hmm," said Mori finally putting Indria down and running after Ran as she was about to get into her car, "Ran?" Ran jumped and screamed.

"Oh sorry Mori you scared me!" she said.

"Sorry," said Mori, "But I wanted to ask. Will you go out with me?"

"What?" asked Ran backing stumbling a little as she did.

"Would it be alright if I asked you out?" asked Mori.

"Well I, I don't know," said Ran, "Do you want to go out?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Well then I, I guess it would be alright if you wanted to since I I'm no longer involved with your cousin and his adoption," Ran sputtered, "You really would like to go out with me?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Uh well then sure we can do that. Say Friday night at seven?" asked Ran.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Cool," said Ran as she grabbed for her car door handle and fumbled to get in, "I'll, I'll see you then, Friday at seven."

"See you then," said Mori with a smile as he watched her drive off.

"Indria here you are," said Tamaki running up to his wife and daughter, "You got away from me you little scamp. What's going on, where did you get the elephant?"

"From Mori," said Haruhi pointing out to the courtyard where Mori was standing still watching Ran drive off, "I don't know for sure but I think that Mori finally asked Ran out."

"It's about time too!" said Annabel giggling.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I say we watch her!" Yuzuru snapped.

"No way, I get her while they're gone!" said Ranka.

"Oh dream on sissy man!" snapped Yuzuru.

"Bring in tough guy!" retorted Ranka. Both raised their fists in anger fully prepared to fight each other. Indria ran to her grandmother scared. Anne-Sophie calmly picked her, wrapping her up in her arms.

"I don't care if you are in a dress I will fight you for the right to watch Indria while her parents are away!" said Yuzuru as he and Ranka circled the room. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Oh what's the matter? Afraid to get knocked down by a girl?" asked Ranka.

"Make them stop fighting please?" Indria pleaded to her grandmother quietly.

"Shh shh it's okay," said Anne calmly comforting Indria, "Can't you two come to a peaceful decision in regards to who watches Indria?"

"Of course we can," said Yuzuru, "Indria tell Grand Ranks you want me to stay with you!"

"No no Indria tell your stupid Papa you want me to stay with you!"

"Indria, if Papa's stay with you, you know I'll make sure you get lots and lots of presents!" said Yuzuru.

"And Grand Ranka watches you you'll get lots of pretty dresses!" said Ranka. Indria clung to her grandmother tighter.

"Oh that's real original, trying to bribe her like that!" said Yuzuru.

"You did it first!" snapped Ranka. Both returned to circling around the room

"That's enough!" Shizue finally shouted ending the men's attempt to fight.

"If you don't both stop fighting like then I will decides who's responsible for the child while her parents are away this time! And I personally think that the girl's grandmother and I will handle watching her!"

"But mother!" whined Yuzuru.

"No buts!" said Shizue.

"If you all want to stay with her that's fine too; there's no law saying you can't," said Haruhi.

"There see why don't we do that?" said Anne.

"That would work," said Shizue, "As long as these two remember to behave!"

"Oh well will we will!" both grandfather insisted.

'All this fuss over who baby-sits Indria when we go to Brazil and we haven't even gotten any confirmation yet!' thought Haruhi.

"I'm home," said Tamaki walking into the room. He stopped when he realized his extended family was visiting, "Oh hello."

"Where have you been boy?" asked Yuzuru.

"And why did you have to come back home?" asked Ranka.

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"The zoo got some proto types of the new tapir stuff toys we're going to start selling after we get the tapir," said Tamaki pulling out a stuffed baby tapir and handing it to Indria, "What do you think honey?"

"I love it! Love it love it love it!" said Indria hugging the toy, "Thank you Daddy thank you!"

"I'm glad you like honey," said Tamaki, "Now we have to worry about actually getting the tapir."

"And the baby," said Haruhi.

"Right the baby," said Tamaki.

"Perhaps this is what you're waiting for," said Shima walking into the room as well holding a bit vanilla envelope. "This arrived just a bit after you arrived Master Tamaki." She handed it to Haruhi who hastily opened. Tamaki looked over her shoulder as she pulled out the contents.

"Is that it? Is that the new baby?!" asked Ranka getting excited.

"Yes!" said Haruhi holding up the photo of a baby about a year younger then Indria with tan skin and real curly black hair smiling.

"Oh he looks just so precious!" said Anne, "Don't you think you're new brother's precious Indria?"

"That's my brother?" asked Indria.

"Yes Indria he is," said Haruhi.

"What's the cutie's name?!" asked Ranka.

"Um according to this, it's Pedro," said Haruhi.

"Pedro," said Tamaki in a dream like sense, "What a lovely name. It sounds like the name of someone who knows a thing of two of making women happy! The perfect son for us!"

"Sure he is," said Haruhi looking at the photo. The boy did look utterly adorable. Oh she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms.

"Let me see him," said Anne. Haruhi handed her the picture. "Oh he looks like an angle. I'm so happy for you three!"

"Thank you," said Haruhi. Then she noticed Shizue was looking over Anne's shoulder at the picture.

"Well I'm sure you'll be happy with him at least," she said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi softly.

* * *

"Oh congratulations Haruhi and Tamaki!" said Annabel looking at Pedro's picture, "I can't tell you how happy I am with my daughter _and _son! I just know you two are going to be happy with little Pedro like you are with Indria!"

"Thank you," said Haruhi. Soon Annabel handed the picture the person next to her, Helen.

"Mmm yes I love that I have one of each. Don't you Kyoya?" she asked.

"Yes it has some great benefits," Kyoya agreed.

"So did you guys ever worry that you'd get a girl instead?" Kaoru teased.

"No," said Haruhi, "We really did care."

"Sure you didn't," said Hikaru.

"You two are such jerks sometimes you know," said Melanie.

"So Kaoru are still planning on going with us to Brazil so you can be with Nikkei?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah if it's alright with you," said Kaoru.

"Well actually," said Tamaki. Nikkei steeped on his foot, "Owe!"

"It's fine Kaoru as long as you don't mind going around to the orphanage," said Haruhi.

"Nah it's good," said Kaoru.

"By the way how's it going with you and her?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm going to do it any day now I just have to wait for the right time," Kaoru whispered.

"Maybe you could do it in Brazil," suggested Haruhi.

"I was thinking about that," said Kaoru, "But we'll see what happens."

* * *

"Hey uh Kaoru, can we talk about something?" asked Hikaru when the two got home.

"Sure what's up?"

"I'm inviting Mel over tomorrow for a nice dinner and I wanted to ask you something. Could you pretend to me?" asked Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just curious to see if Mel could tell us apart after a year being together," said Hikaru.

"Well if you want to then I guess you can," said Kaoru, "But if you're doing that can you do the same with Nikkei?"

"Of course," said Hikaru.

'And if Mel passes I'll know for sure Mel's the one for me!' thought Hikaru.

* * *

"Hi Mel," said Nikkei when she saw the doctor arriving at the mansion on the same time.

"Hey Nikkei," said Mel, "You look great." Nikkei was wearing a one strap glittering silver dress.

"Thanks you do too," said Nikkei admiring Mel's dark blue and sparkling dress.

"Thank you," said Mel as the two headed into the house, "So what are you and Kaoru going to do tonight?"

"I'm not sure," said Nikkei, "Kaoru just said we're going to have a nice dinner tonight, you?"

"Hikaru said we're staying in for a nice dinner which is just fine with me," said Mel, "I got to go use the powder room real fast excuse me will you?"

"Oh sure," said Nikkei, "I'll just be waiting for the lounge for Kaoru." As soon as the girls headed towards their destination Hikaru and Kaoru emerged from their hiding spot.

"Well they're here. Shall we do this?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru changed their hair styles to the others.

"Yeah let's," said Hikaru heading to the lounge while Kaoru headed towards the powder room to wait. Soon Mel came out and saw him standing there.

"Hey you made it," he said.

"Uh yeah I guess so," said Mel. She was caught a bit off guard when Kaoru leaned in to try and kiss her.

Umm, Kaoru, what are you doing? You know I have a no cheating policy?" she asked, "Beside, Hikaru is the jealous type," she whispered.

"You serious think I'm Kaoru?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think, I know it's you. Knowing you two, Hikaru probably got you to do this, trying to test me or something," said Mel. Kaoru was stunned.

"Uh well," he sputtered. Mel smirked.

Another thing that's different, Hikaru wouldn't give up like that; he's too persistent and stubborn," she said.

"Okay you got me," Kaoru admitted in defeat.

"I knew it!" said Mel. She still gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Nice try though, you two never seize to amuse me." Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"Come on let's go back to the lounge and see how Hikaru and Nikkei are doing," he said.

* * *

Nikkei sat on the sofa reading a magazine when she heard the door open. She turned around to see how was coming in.

"Hi beautiful," said Hikaru walking towards her.

"Uh hi," said Nikkei, "I've never heard you call me that before."

"What are you talking about? I'm always calling my girlfriend beautiful," said Hikaru.

"Are you talking about Melanie?" asked Nikkei sounding confused.

"No you silly," said Hikaru.

"Since when do you call me your girlfriend?" asked Nikkei.

"Since about a year ago," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm not your girlfriend!" said Nikkei, "I'm your brother's!"

"You think I'm Hikaru?" asked Hikaru.

"Well yeah!" said Nikkei, "Call it stupid but you're in no way my boyfriend!"

"You seriously think I'm not your boyfriend?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Nikkei.

"Well okay then," said Hikaru.

"Mmmhmm that's what I thought," said Nikkei. Just then Kaoru and Mel walked into the room.

"She didn't fall for it Brother," he said.

"Yep! I've loved Hikaru too long to actually be tricked into thinking Kaoru is Hikaru," Mel bragged.

"Yep me too!" said Nikkei. Both twins looked at each other.

"Well anyway should we get going?" asked Kaoru walking over to Nikkei and leaving her out of the room leaving Hikaru and Mel all alone.

'This is it!' both thought, 'this really is the girl I'm going to marry!"


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Hikaru, don't trust me or something? I know you like to play games and all, but isn't that a bit hurtful to even think I'd cheat on you?" Mel asked once she and Hikaru were alone with her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't so much about cheating. Kaoru and I have a pack that we won't be in a serious relationship with anyone who can't tell us apart eventually. We want to know whoever we really love can love us by our insides instead of just our outsides," Hikaru explained as calmly as he could, "I've been waiting for this night for a long time. I'm really excited about this!" He grabbed a remote; hitting it and making soft music fill the room. He held out his hand to Melanie. The doctor shook her head and chuckled before taking his hand. The two of them were soon dancing together slowly.

"I should have known. You really are special, you know that Hikaru?" she resting her head on his chest.

"So how mad are you at me?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Knowing you I can't exactly say I'm too mad, more disappointed really. I guess I'm kind of getting over it though, I'm letting you hold me in your arms, aren't I?" asked Mel.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I felt the need to test I guess that just proves how special you are to me," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry Hikaru, by apologizing, it means your learning. And besides, how can I be mad at that face?" said Mel.

"Just the face?" Hikaru teased with a smirk on his face. He pulled Mel close to him and kissed her. Mel startled to giggle in between kisses.

"Of course not, Even though I don't say this, your crazy antics seriously put the fun in my life," she said. The two of them stood there for a moment making out before Hikaru pulled away.

"Hey Mel can we sit down for a moment and talk?" he asked.

"Sure," said Melanie. Hikaru led her back to the sofa and sat down with her. He could feel the box in his pocket and suddenly he was feeling really nervous.

"Hikaru?" asked Mel not sure what was going on, "Are you okay?"

"Well you know how what I said with wanting to be in a serious relationship with someone who could actually tell me apart from my brother no matter what?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" asked Melanie.

"Well you see the thing is I'm really in love you Mel. I think you're the best woman in the world for me. So much that it got me to thinking about us and our future," said Hikaru. Mel could feel her heart race, in a good way.

"Yeah, I guess I was too," she asked.

"Well good because I wanted to ask you something very important," said Hikaru. He stood up boldly and took the box out of his pocket, "Doctor Melanie Smallwood, will you marry me?" He opened the ring to revile a beautiful white ring with a pure silver diamond on it.

"Why would you even ask?" asked Melanie jumping up, "Yes, of course!" The two of them immediately started kissing again over and over again. They only stopped to breath.

"Oh God, So many things to plan now! I'll never get a break! And damn dresses, I don't like those either!" Mel started to rant.

"Shh Mel calm down," said Hikaru trying to calm his new fiancée, "You're marrying a guy's who's family was bread in the world of fashion. I'll help take care of everything. Speaking of which, I should call Kaoru and tell him the good news. Believe it or not I didn't even tell him I was popping the question."

"Wait, what? You did something WITHOUT Kaoru knowing? I'm sincerely shocked," said Melanie.

"Well I Kind of felt this was something I had to do on my own," said Hikaru.

* * *

Kaoru and Nikkei sat together in the limo not sure what to say to each other at first.

"So are you going to tell me why you felt the reason to pretend to be your brother and hit on Melanie or vise versa Kaoru?" Nikkei asked.

"Well to be honest, it was mostly Hikaru's idea. He just wanted to see if Mel really knew him inside and out. It kind of sounded like a good idea really. I just wanted to see how well you knew me," said Kaoru.

"And why are you so worried about that?" asked Nikkei.

"Well to be honest I'm really starting to love you Nikkei. I love being with you and being around you," said Kaoru.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way to the point you're willing to go ahead with something like that," said Nikkei.

"It's more then that," said Kaoru right as the car came to a stop. Kaoru opened the door both he and Nikkei crawled out. It was then Nikkei realized they were on top of a hill overlooking the city. It looked really pretty. Kaoru led her towards the edge and stood there for a moment holding her hand.

"Nicolette Anderson, will you marry me?" Kaoru asked getting down on one knee. He held up a box with a golden ring and beautiful sapphire diamond in it. Nikkei screamed.

"Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" she shouted with delight. Kaoru gently slipped the ring onto her finger before embracing her.

"Mmm," Nikkei moaned, "So is Hikaru okay with the idea of you wanting to marry me?"

"Actually he doesn't know," said Kaoru, "I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him or anyone else really breathing down my neck about it or make you feel pressured about it."

"Really, that sounds surprising," said Nikkei, "But he'll be fine with it now right?"

"Of course, if he didn't think you were good enough for me he wouldn't have let it go this far as it was. Same with me and Mel," said Kaoru.

"And Ageha?" asked Nikkei.

"She we may have a problem with us moving away but she really does like you and Mel," Kaoru assured her, "Looks let's not worry about that all right now. Let's instead worry about enjoying this magical evening!"

"Sure," said Nikkei. It was then she heard a pop. She looked over and saw Kaoru's driver had just opened a bottle of champagne and was standing next to a lovely picnic set up for the two of them.

"Congratulations sir and madam," he said as he poured two glasses.

"Thank you," said Kaoru leading his girlfriend over to the picnic.

* * *

"I'm reading Indria her bedtime story!" said Yuzuru.

"No I am you did last night!" said Ranka.

"No I didn't, that was Anne!" said Yuzuru.

"All I know it's been awhile since I last read to her, therefore it's my turn!" said Ranka.

"Mommy they're fighting again!" said Indria running to Haruhi.

"I know I know," said Haruhi. She was really starting to wish she hadn't allowed all four of her grandparents to stay and watch after Indria while they were away. Once they had received the information on getting Pedro all four had basically moved in so they could be at the house when Haruhi and Tamaki got their phone call to go and get their son.

"Will you two stop fighting already!" Tamaki ordered, "you're scaring Indria. I'll read to her!" Both fathers glared at him ice cold glares making Tamaki feel like he was shrinking to the size of a bug.

"NO WAY ARE YOU READING TO HER TONIGHT!" they shouted. Tamaki ducked behind Haruhi in fear.

"I never realized how scary our fathers are when they're angry," he squeaked.

"There there," said Haruhi, "Let Tamaki and I read to her tonight please? It may be a while before we can again." At that both men soften a little.

"She does have a point," said Yuzuru.

"Yes alright go right ahead," said Ranka.

"Thank you," said Haruhi walking past the two men with Tamaki trailing behind her, still using her as a shield. The two walked to Indria's room where they sat together on her bed and read to her happily. By the time the story was done the little girl was sound asleep. Haruhi laid her down on her pillow while Tamaki tucked her in.

"I'm going to miss then when we're gone," said Haruhi stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Me too but you know it'll be worth it. Once we come back we'll have double the enjoyment with two children!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I really do want our son!"

_BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ_

"Did you feel something just now?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh no Haruhi, I wasn't going to try anything!" said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and pulled out her phone that was on vibrate.

"Oh that," said Tamaki.

"I put it on vibrate so it wouldn't go off while we put Indria to bed," said Haruhi as she flipped answered, "Hello? Oh hello, oh really? Seriously? Oh thank you! We'll be heading out right away!" She hung up and looked at Tamaki looking like she was ready to burst with joy.

"You ready to go to Brazil?" she asked eagerly.

"Go to Brazil now?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yes!" said Haruhi.

"Oh my god yes, let's get going!" said Tamaki. He ran out of the room fast. Haruhi was about to follow only to turn real fast and give Indria one more kiss on her forehead.

"Good-bye sweetheart. Next time we see you we'll have a new brother for you," she whispered and hurried out.

* * *

"Mmm this is great Kaoru, all these different French foods," said Nikkei looking at the different food.

"Yeah I thought you'd like that," said Kaoru, "Dig in." He was a bit distracted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Kaoru I have some great news!" said Hikaru on the other end.

"Yeah so do I," said Kaoru, "But you go first."

"I asked Melanie to marry me and she said yes!" said Hikaru. Kaoru was silent for a moment. He was surprised by both the fact that Hikaru had actually popped the question, he had asked the same day he had and on top of it all he had no idea his brother was going to do such a thing. How had he had no idea that Hikaru was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him?

"Kaoru, Kaoru are you still there?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm here," said Kaoru, "I'm, that's great Hikaru! That's really great! I seriously couldn't be happier for you!" There was something in his brother's voice that made Hikaru feel there was something on his brother's mind.

"Kaoru is everything alright?" he asked, "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Huh oh yeah," said Kaoru.

* * *

Nikkei sat on the blanket sitting enjoying the champagne and about to take a bit of food when she herself got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" she sang answering.

"Nikkei!" shouted Tamaki on the other end.

* * *

"Well what is it?" asked Hikaru.

"Well see the thing is," Kaoru started to say.

"Kaoru we got to go!" Nikkei suddenly shouted.

"Huh what?" asked Kaoru.

"We got to go to the airport!" said Nikkei, "Tamaki and Haruhi got their call! Let's get going!"

"Kaoru what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm going to Brazil apparently!" said Kaoru.

"For the boss and Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah that's right!" said Kaoru. He, Nikkei and his driver quickly gathered up the picnic.

"Well that's great to hear!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah but that's not the good news I wanted to share with you!" said Kaoru, "I asked Nikkei to marry me too!"


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru was quiet for a moment having heard what it was his brother just said.

"Kaoru you asked Nikkei to marry you?" he asked finally.

"Yeah right before she got the call from the boss so I guess I won't be coming home anytime soon," said Kaoru.

"Well that's great, both with the boss and Haruhi," said Hikaru," And you and Nikkei I guess."

"Hikaru is something wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask Nikkei to marry you?" asked Hikaru.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were going to ask Melanie to marry you?" Kaoru retorted.

"I didn't want any pressure about it I guess," said Hikaru, "I knew you'd be kind of on me about it about how to do it and when." Kaoru was quite for a moment. He guessed Hikaru did have a point. He probably would do something like that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm happy for you Hikaru, both with the sense you found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and that you felt independent enough to ask her all on your own."

"I'm happy for you as well Kaoru. Why didn't you tell me though?" asked Hikaru.

"I guess the same reason," Kaoru said, "I didn't want to feel pressure or at the same time make you feel pressured into thinking you should pop the question to Mel. Although apparently that didn't seem to be a problem does it?"

"No not really," said Hikaru, "I should let you go. Call me when you get to Brazil."

"Will do," said Kaoru hanging up.

"Everything alright?" asked Nikkei.

"Well looks like you'll be getting two new sisters and a brother," said Kaoru with a smile.

* * *

"Are you done talking to your brother yet?" Melanie asked wrapping her arms around Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru smiling a really calm and happy smile.

"How did he take it?" asked Melanie.

"He was surprised and really happy," said Hikaru, "And it looks like I wasn't the only one that had romantic intentions in mind tonight. Apparently he asked Nikkei to marry him as well."

"Oh that's great!" said Melanie, "Everyone's finally getting together aren't they?"

"Not only that but, also apparently the boss and Haruhi are finally getting their son!" said Hikaru.

"Oh wow this evening is just full of wonderful surprises!" said Melanie.

"Oh yes," said Hikaru pulling her close to kiss her some more.

"Mmm Hikaru," said Mel puling away, "If you don't stop now, knowing you I'll end up pregnant."

"Pregnant?" said Hikaru in surprise, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe," said Melanie, "It depends on what you want." Hikaru started to look panicked.

"Oh god, how long have you known?! When were you going to tell me! That's not the reason I asked you to marry me you known! I swear I didn't know! I would have purpose a lot sooner!" he started to sputter.

"Relax!" said Melanie, "I'm not pregnant! It's just that I'm a pediatrician. Everyday I see people come in with their kids and honestly, it makes me want one, so I guess that's just what I'm trying to tell you." Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good," he said, "Not that I don't want kids, I'd just want to wait a little is all."

"I understand, I mean I did get this ring on," said Melanie admiring it, "It's a beautiful ring Hikaru."

"Then it belongs on you," said Hikaru, "you known actually, with Haruhi and the boss adopting another kid I can't help but think about the idea of adopting. What do you think about that?"

Hmmm," said Mel thinking about it, "Doesn't seem like a bad idea. Millions of kids don't have families to love them, I would gladly cherish them!" She smiled at the idea of someday being a mother herself.

"I'm glad to hear that. But let's worry about getting married first," said Hikaru resting his forehead against hers.

"Sure," said Melanie.

* * *

"Wow Nikkei you're looking really dressed up," said Haruhi when she saw Kaoru and Nikkei getting onto the plane.

"Well we were on a date so to speak," said Kaoru.

"Oh were you?" sneered Tamaki.

"You know you're just like my dad when you're like that," said Haruhi. Then she noticed something else on Nikkei.

"Nikkei where did you get that new ring?" she asked.

"Like it?" asked Nikkei holding it up with pride, "I just got this evening, from Kaoru!"

"From Kaoru?" said Haruhi looking over at the twin sitting next to Nikkei smiling brightly as well. He nodded and winked at Haruhi.

"Oh my goodness, you're getting married huh?"

"What you are?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Boss," said Kaoru.

"No no you can't be getting married! You're no good for her!" said Tamaki. Haruhi, Nikkei and Kaoru all moaned.

"21 hours of this?" they all moaned.

"I'm going to go lay down for a little bit if that's alright," said Haruhi getting up and heading to the back of the plane.

"And I'm going to freshen up and change out of this dress," said Nikkei also walking away leaving to the two men alone. Kaoru sat watching Tamaki waiting for him to say something. However his usually chatty friend didn't say anything, merely glared at him.

"So Boss," he finally said, "must pretty exciting, you finally getting your son huh?" Tamaki didn't replay. "I hope Indria's not too upset when she wakes up and sees you're gone huh?" Still nothing from Tamaki. "Boss come on! I know Nikkei's like a sister to you but do you really think I'm no good for her? Am I really your friend in that sense?" At that Tamaki soften a bit.

"You're right," he said, "You are my friend, I'm sorry. I guess I, I guess I'm just having a hard time grasping the concept that Nikkei's all grown up and ready for such a commitment."

"Well you did with Haruhi to the point you're now married," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm sorry about how I've been acting. You just better take good care of her!"

"Of course I will," said Kaoru, "Now why don't you do something nice like going and sleeping with your wife? It'll make the trip go by faster."

"Alright then," said Tamaki walking to the back of the plane. He crawled into the bed with his wife and held her close. He heard her moan.

"Let's hope that when we wake up we'll be in Brazil," he whispered.

* * *

"Man I forget how long these trips can take," muttered Kaoru as he sat looking out the window.

"You didn't have to come you know," said Nikkei playing with his hair.

"I know but I wanted to be with you," said Kaoru. Nikkei leaned over and kissed him.

"How about after we get home we plan ourselves a little vacation for just us two?" she asked.

"Sure it's called a honeymoon honey," said Kaoru.

"I want to go to Hawaii personally," said Nikkei.

"Thy well be done!" said Kaoru, "By the way do you want me to do the honorable thing and ask your parents for permission for us getting married."

"If you wish assuming you can find him. I think he's off in Africa learning some new language from some newly discovered tribe or something," said Nikkei.

"Will him and your mom being coming to the wedding?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes of course," said Nikkei.

"Hmm, you know it feels weird. We've been together like this for so long and I haven't met them once? Of course you haven't really met my mother," said Kaoru.

"Yeah unless you count that fashion show," said Nikkei.

"I don't," said Kaoru, "She barely even said hi to you."

"Attention passengers please prepare for our arrival," they suddenly heard the pilot over the intercom. At that Haruhi and Tamaki came out of the back of the plane.

"Are we landing?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said Kaoru.

"Oh I can't wait, I can't wait!" said Tamaki.

"Me neither," Haruhi agreed.

When the plane finally landed and the two couples were allowed out of the plane, they were greeted by a man in business suite. He walked up to Kaoru and Nikkei and asked them something.

"What's he saying?" asked Kaoru.

"He asking if we're the Suohs," said Nikkei before answering the man and pointing to Tamaki and Haruhi. The man walked over and offered Tamaki his hand.

"He's apologizes for the mix up and welcomes you both to Brazil. He says hi name is Mr. Moke and he'll be your social worker while you're in Brazil," Nikkei translated.

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki.

"He also says that everything's going well with your son and you'll be getting him hopefully in about three days. In the meantime he hopes you enjoy your time here in Brazil," said Nikkei as the five of them headed out of the airport to the waiting car.

"Thank you very much we look forward to both," said Haruhi.

"Oh I can't wait to see Pedro!" said Tamaki as he and Haruhi got settled in their hotel room.

"I know Tamaki I know, I do too," said Haruhi. She was also curious about her daughter thought too. She decided to try and call the house.

"Hello Suoh Residence," said Shima.

"Hello Shima how are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I am well," said Shima, "Would you like to speak to your daughter?"

"Please," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" said Indria, "Mommy Papa and Grand Ranka won't stop fighting! Great-Grandmother says they'll have to leave if they don't stop."

"I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi, "But don't you worry we'll be home soon with your brother and you won't have to worry about them fighting like that."

"I miss you Mommy," said Indria.

"I know I miss you too," said Haruhi.

"Will you bring me my tapir when you come back with Pedro?" asked Indria.

"Not quite," said Haruhi, "the tapir won't be coming back for a little while alright?"

"But it will come right?" asked Indria.

"Yes dear it will. Have you ever known your daddy to not keep a promise like that?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Indria.

"That's right," said Haruhi.

"Here, let me talk to her," said Tamaki taking Haruhi's phone, "Hi honey! So sorry we had to leave you alone like that!"

"It's okay Daddy," said Indria.

"But guess what? I'm not just bringing you back one tapir I'm bringing you back two!" said Tamaki.

"You are?!" said Indria.

"Uh-huh," said Tamaki, "A mommy and daddy one where hopefully they'll have a baby one someday!"

"Yay!" said Indria, "Can we name the first baby after my brother?"

"If it's a boy then yes we can!" said Tamaki.

"Yay!" said Indria.

"We'll see you soon honey. Stay strong for us alright?" said Tamaki.

"I will Daddy bye-bye now. It's time for dinner," said Indria.

"Bye sweetheart," said Tamaki. "We have a real special girl don't we?"

"Yes we do," said Haruhi.

"And soon we're going to have ourselves a real special boy won't we?" said Tamaki.

"Of course we will," said Haruhi.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So where do you guys want to hit first?" asked Kaoru the next morning as the two couples stood in the hotel lobby.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi, "I've never been to Brazil before."

"Oh don't worry Haruhi we'll make sure we give you the most wonderful experience!" said Tamaki hugging her, "I know one of the first things I want to do, make sure we get a little present for Indria!"

"You want to go shopping already Boss? Come on, there's a beautiful beach a mile from here. Let's go hit that!" said Kaoru.

"If you wanted to do that why did you even ask in the first place?" asked Nikkei. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want to go Kaoru you can," said Haruhi, "Tamaki and I can go shopping on our own."

"And how are you going to translate?" asked Nikkei, "I'll go with you if you really want to go shopping."

"But I don't want to go to the beach alone," whined Kaoru.

"Look why don't we go to the beach first while it's still early and later go shopping when it starts to get more crowded," suggested Haruhi.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Nikkei.

"I'll call Mr. Moke and let him know where to meet us," said Haruhi pulling out her phone as the four headed out to the parking lot, "Where's the limo?"

"No limo's here," said Tamaki, "I rented us a car for go around in style." Just then a valet drove up to the front. "What do you think Haruhi?"

"Is that going to be safe to drive around with a toddler?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a three seater in the back," said Tamaki, "Don't worry I took such measures into consideration when I rented it."

"How about I try driving?" asked Kaoru snatching the keys from Tamaki, "Since I'm sure you'll be wanting to sit in the back seat with your son when you get him."

"Don't do anything funny with it Kaoru!" said Tamaki.

"Wha-hoo!" Nikkei shouted raising her arms up in happiness as Kaoru drove down the road towards the beach. Kaoru laughed.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, this is great!" said Nikkei. Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at each other smiling. Soon they were at the beach which as Haruhi predicted wasn't too crowded yet. The four of them were able to find a great spot near the water to spread out their beach equipment and towels.

"Mmm this is real nice," said Nikkei taking off her clothes to revile her yellow bikini.

"Where did you get that?!" asked Tamaki.

"Kaoru," said Nikkei smugly sitting down next to her fiancé, "Would you rub some suntan lotion on my back please?"

"Sure beautiful," said Kaoru gliding his hands over her body with the lotion. Tamaki sneered at the sight.

"At least you're modest Haruhi!" he muttered.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi taking off her clothes as well with to revile a full piece black swimsuit.

"Don't tell me you got that from him!" asked Tamaki.

"No from Hikaru for the trip," said Haruhi.

"But he has a girlfriend!" said Tamaki.

"Actually Mel's technically his fiancée now," said Kaoru, "I guess I forgot to tell you, Hikaru popped the question to Mel when I did too."

"Oh wow that's great," said Nikkei.

"Yeah I had no idea he was planning it just like he had no idea I was going to pop the question to Nikkei," said Kaoru gracing Nikkei with a kiss. He then noticed Haruhi had a weird smile on her face, like she was happy but at the same time like she was hiding something.

"Hey Haruhi, something bothering you?" he whispered to her.

"I guess it's safe to tell you this now but you know how you shared with me the idea of asking Nikkei to marry you? Well Hikaru also told me in private about his intent to marry Mel and me alone," Haruhi whispered back, "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No why would I? I'm happy Hikaru could trust you like that just like I do," said Kaoru with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Nothing Boss, don't worry about it," said Kaoru, "Hey looks like your social workers here." Mr. Moke waved to them from the parking lot before hurrying towards the group.

"He's says good morning and wants to know how you all slept," Nikkei translated.

"We slept great and we're doing just fine," said Haruhi.

"He says that great to hear and he hopes that you continue to have a nice time here while you're waiting to see for your son," he said.

"Yes thank you," said Tamaki, "We're looking forward to that day. So is our daughter." He showed him a picture of Indria.

"He says she looks like a sweet girl and it's very nice to see you two looking to adopt again likes this," said Nikkei, "And that he hopes he's not going to be too much a burden while you enjoy yourself and he observes you two."

The man did happen to be able to be so unnoticed all day. Everyone seemed to forget he was even there, except when he'd asked a random question.

Later when the group went shopping and Tamaki went crazy buying gifts for Indria and Pedro somehow Mr. Moke wound up being the one carrying all the bags. He never stop smiling through it all though. He was quite the gentleman during the whole thing and only asking the occasional question. It seem to make the trip go by faster and more enjoyable, like Tamaki and Haruhi were really able to enjoy themselves instead of feel like they were being constantly under pressured. All too soon the three days had past and it was time for Haruhi and Tamaki to finally go to the orphanage to get their son.

* * *

"What toy should we bring with us for Pedro?" Tamaki asked eagerly the morning they were going to head to the orphanage.

"Whatever you want Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Just pick one so we can get going."

"How about the cowboy doll? No wait this stuffed lemur! No, no wait," Tamaki kept going on and on. Haruhi finally sighed, closed her eyes and grabbed a toy at random. It wound up being a plush soccer ball.

"Here we'll bring this to Pedro," she said.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Yo yo," said Kaoru walking into the room with Nikkei.

"Don't you know how to knock?" asked Tamaki.

"Let's see," said Kaoru knocking on Tamaki's head.

"Oh very funny!" said Tamaki.

"Are we going or not?" Nikkei asked.

"Yes we are," said Haruhi getting her purse, "You sound more anxious to get going then we are."

"You know me I'm just impatient," said Kaoru, "Besides I'm anxious to see the kid too."

"Well let's get going. Tamaki don't forget the baby seat," Haruhi instructed.

"Right," said Tamaki grabbing the seat and the group soon headed out and drove off.

* * *

"So what's this orphanage like?" Kaoru asked as they drove.

"It's run by a bunch of Catholic nuns," said Haruhi, "At least according to the info we got when they sent us the information on Pedro."

"That means you may not be able to go inside Kaoru," Nikkei teased.

"Oh ha, ha, ha," said Kaoru.

When they entered the orphanage courtyard they already found dozens of children running around and playing. A lot of them stopped when they saw the group and ran towards them surrounding them.

"Oh hello little ones!" said Tamaki, "I wish I could take all of you home with me!"

"They do look so precious, don't they?" said Nikkei.

"Sure I guess," said Kaoru. Then they heard someone clapping.

"Alright Children let's no overpower our guests," said a nun walking up and ushering the children away, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. I'm Sister Maria."

"You speak Japanese?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I've been all over the world and have learned many different languages," said the nun leading the groups inside to an office. There Mr. Moke was already waiting.

"He says welcome and asks if you're ready to meet your son?"

"Yes yes we are!" said Tamaki.

"One of the other nuns will be coming in with him soon. In the mean time here's the last of the paperwork," said Sister Maria handing Haruhi a form. Haruhi and Tamaki both signed it.

"More paperwork?" asked Kaoru, "God how much is there?"

"Lots and lots," said Nikkei, "But look at them, they're happy with it."

"Yeah that's true," said Kaoru.

"You ever think of adopting Kaoru?" asked Nikkei.

"Well to be honest, yes a little. I mean after seeing all my friends doing it its kind of hard not to think of it," said Kaoru, "Why?"

"I've always been fascinating about the idea of adopting. That was the real reason I agreed to do something like this in the first place with Indria. I was so eager to see someone I loved and admired doing something to noble. And the seeing Hunny and Annabel and Kyoya and Helen doing the same thing is just so wonderful. I'm not saying I may not someday consider having at least one child naturally but I for one would love to adopt children," said Nikkei.

"I'll remember that," said Kaoru, when the time is right.

The group was soon distracted by the sound of the door opening and another nun walking into the room holding a little boy hand. Both Haruhi and Tamaki gripped each other's hand in anticipation when they saw the little toddler who was barley managing to walk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh here is your son!" said Sister Maria.

Haruhi gently knelt down to Pedro's level.

"Hello sweetie," she said softly. Pedro looked at the woman intrigued and didn't seem hesitant about walking towards her. They were wobbly and awkward steps so Haruhi moved a little until she met him halfway.

"Hello little one," she said hugging her new son tight.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Yes Pedro that's right, I'm your Momma," said Haruhi.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Pedro," said Tamaki also kneeling down behind Haruhi, "Hi I'm your new daddy!" Pedro made a disgusting face and kept making holding on to Tamaki. "Why did he make that face?"

"Eh maybe the kid has good taste," said Kaoru. Nikkei smacked Kaoru against the chest.

"Be nice, they're nuns present!" she whispered.

Haruhi gently stood up with Pedro in her arms.

"Its okay honey, you're new daddy's a good man you know that?" she said turning to face Tamaki.

"Yes I am ask anybody!" said Tamaki loudly. Pedro gripped Haruhi tighter in fear.

"Shh shh its okay," she assured him, "Is there a private room or something we can be alone with him for a little bit?"

"Sure," said Sister Maria. She led Haruhi and Tamaki out of the room. Kaoru was about to follow when Nikkei grabbed his shoulder.

"Let them be," she said, "When they say alone they really mean alone."

"Fine," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Wow this orphanage is a lot more crowded then the one in India it seems," said Tamaki.

"We don't get much funding unfortunately," said Sister Maria, "Although I will say that the nice donation you gave us for when you said you wanted to adopt Pedro is helping nicely."

"We'll make sure to give you another for this as well," said Tamaki.

"Bless you Mr. Suoh," said Sister Maria opening a door to an empty room. "Come and find me when you're ready."

Haruhi sat down with Pedro in her lap. Pedro smiled at her, reaching up and playing with her hair.

"You are a cutie aren't you?" Haruhi asked with a giggle.

"Momma," said Pedro.

"He sure is taking to you a lot faster then Indria did," said Tamaki.

"Hmm maybe he's more like you and more open to being friendly," said Haruhi.

"He sounds like a real chip off the old block then to me," said Tamaki, "Are you sure you don't want and come to see your new daddy?"

"Pa-pa?" Pedro said sounding confused at the word.

"Show him the toy," Haruhi suggested handing the soccer ball from her purse.

"Good idea. Pedro, Pedro look at the toy," said Tamaki holding it in front of him.

"Ta-cha?" asked Pedro reaching for it.

"That's right your new Papa brought you a new toy," said Tamaki. He took opportunity to take Pedro onto his lap and bouncing him and letting the boy taking the toy. Pedro smiled even brightly. He turned and looked at Haruhi holding up the ball.

"Ta-cha!" he said happily showing her the toy.

"Yes that that's a toy," said Haruhi.

"Ta-cha!" said Pedro getting more and more excited.

"We have lots of more toys at home too if you want," said Tamaki.

"Ta-cha!" said Pedro.

"I think we're ready to go," said Haruhi. She and Tamaki stood up and headed back to the office where they found Sister Maria talking to Nikkei.

"We're usually really good at helping children who was about to be adopted be more prepared for such a thing. I know a lot of orphans sometimes have a hard time meeting their new parents," they heard the nun say.

"Yeah that was true when Tamaki and Haruhi adopted their daughter. She wasn't really eager to go to them like Pedro," said Nikkei.

"Well whatever you did I think it worked fine because we feel ready to take him home now," said Tamaki.

"Wonderful," said Sister Maria, "Good-bye Pedro. May God always bless you and keep you."

"Say bye-bye Pedro," said Tamaki.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"He got board so he thought he'd go outside and play with some of the children," said Nikkei. They came outside to the courtyard where they found Kaoru playing a semi little soccer game with some of the kids. They three watched as he deliberately let the ball pass him and score a goal for the kid.

"Oh man you made it past me again!" he pretended to complain in English. The children all laughed.

"Should we leave him here for a while and let him play?" asked Nikkei in a playful tone. At that Kaoru finally realized they were all waiting for him.

"Oh sorry, I got to go kids," he said. The children all moaned. "Oh don't be too upset. Don't forget what I promised you. I'm going to send you al bunch of new toys including a new soccer ball so you keep getting good at your goals!"

"Yay!" cheered the other kids.

"Well let's get going," said Kaoru. Tamaki, Haruhi and Nikkei followed towards him to the exit. All the children waved and shouted good-bye to Pedro, some in English and some in Portuguese.

"Good-bye everyone," Tamaki shouted one last time as the family finally took off.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi both sat in the back seat on either side of Pedro in his baby seat. The little boy would look at his toy and then up towards Haruhi and Tamaki and then back again.

"Looks like you got Pedro to warm up to you after all huh Boss?" asked Kaoru, "Not that that's such a hard concept for you."

"Thank you," said Tamaki, "What time is it by the way?"

"About noon, you wanting some lunch Tamaki?" asked Nikkei.

"No I was hoping to call up Indria and let her see Pedro but it's got to be midnight back home!" said Tamaki.

"Maybe you can try calling her from the plane tomorrow," suggested Kaoru.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Haruhi. Although she was also disappointed in the fact that they wouldn't be able to call up their daughter and share with her the good news about her new brother.

"So do you guys at least want to get some lunch?" asked Kaoru.

"We'd rather eat in the hotel room if that's alright," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Kaoru, "You don't mind if I take Nikkei somewhere do you?"

"No not at all, just don't scratch the car!" said Tamaki.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Kaoru.

"What bag has the food for the baby in them?" asked Tamaki as he looked around the different suitcases.

"It should have a label on it," said Haruhi playing with Pedro in his lap.

"Oh right here," said Tamaki finding it and opening it, "Let's see what looks good for such a cute little baby?" He pulled out a jar of food and tempted Pedro with it. Pedro shook his head no at it.

"Oh come on now Pedro it's good for you," said Tamaki trying to coax him to eat.

"No no," said Pedro.

"Here let me try," said Haruhi taking the spoon, "Here Pedro here, yum-yum!" Pedro eagerly took it after that and ate the food from the spoon.

"It must be a mother thing or something," said Tamaki with a smile.

* * *

"You're going to have to pay me back for everything Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted.

"It was only one little dent. It was hardly noticeable!" said Kaoru, "Or at least you wouldn't have had someone not mention it!" He cast a glare over at Nikkei.

"Like I would have let you get away with that," said Nikkei.

"I'm glad Pedro's still asleep," said Haruhi looking at the little boy sleeping sounding against her chest, "I don't know how he'd take to flying. Indria sure didn't seem to like it. I think Annabel mentioned that Hannah didn't take to flying for the first time either."

"At least it should mostly be a quite ride home," said Kaoru, "What time are we supposed to land back home anyway?"

"Roughly around 6 pm," said Haruhi.

"Which is god because that means Indria will be able to meet us at the airport!" said Tamaki happily, "Oh I have missed her so much! When we do this again Haruhi we got to make sure to take her with us, her and Pedro!"

"When you do this again?" said Kaoru, "You're seriously going to adopt more Boss?"

"He wants four all together," said Haruhi.

"Well you're already half way there aren't you?" asked Nikkei smiling at Pedro.

"Yes we are, but I can wait for a little bit for the next one so that Indria and Pedro can both come with us," said Haruhi.

"Good idea," Tamaki agreed.

* * *

"Are you excited in seeing your new baby brother?" asked Anne-Sophie as she stood on the tarmac holding Indria's hand.

"Uh-huh," said Indria, though the tone in her voice sounded nervous a bit.

"It'll be okay sweetie you'll see," Ann assured her granddaughter.

"There's the plane," said Yuzuru as the plane touched down.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Indria shouted as the plane finally came to a stop and the stairs were pulled up to the door. As it opened Tamaki came walking out smiling a waving at the family.

"Hello everyone!" he said joyfully.

"Hello Rene!" called out his mother waving to him.

"Mother!" Tamaki called back happily, "I take it you want to see Pedro huh?"

"Well duh," said Ranka.

"I'm coming," said Haruhi walking out with Pedro in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Anne shouted as she let got of Indria's hand in excitement and ran towards the stairs waiting for Haruhi to come down. Indria watched as her two grandfathers and great-grandmother also walked past her, completely ignoring her towards the stairs. Indria followed slowly and stood behind the crowd gathered around her parents.

"Oh my goodness he's adorable!" said Anne.

"Hello pumpkin!" said Ranka happily.

"Yes it's nice to have a male heir to the Suoh name," said Shizue, "Even if he is not of our blood I suppose."

"I'm happy for a grandson too!" said Yuzuru.

Indria meanwhile tried walking around the group to try to find a way to her parents and the brother she saw in her mother's arms. But there didn't seem to be an opening anywhere.

"Mommy, Daddy?" she tried calling out again. No one seemed to be paying attention to her. In fact it wasn't until her grandfather Yuzuru accidentally bumped into her that anyone seemed to remember she was there.

"Oh sorry Indria," he said.

"Indria!" said Haruhi as she finally managed to break through the group towards her daughter, "Indria here you! Oh I missed you so much. Want to meet your brother Pedro?" She knelt down so Pedro and Indria could be eye level. Pedro reached out curious towards Indria accidentally hitting her in the process.

"Owe!" shouted Indria.

"It was just an accident honey," said Haruhi.

"So do you have anything to say to your new brother?" asked Tamaki.

"You're mean!" snapped Indria turning and walking away mad.

"Oh dear, I suppose this was bound to happen, sibling rivalry," muttered Haruhi.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome to your new home Pedro," said Haruhi when the family finally got home. The staff had made a huge banner that read WELCOME HOME PEDRO on it jut like when Haruhi and Tamaki brought Indria home. The little girl had her arms crossed sulking. She had been sulking the whole way home.

"Would you like to see your room?" Haruhi asked carrying Pedro upstairs to the ducky room. Pedro looked around amazed at his new room.

"You like it Pedro?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi put him down and let the toddler try walking around; only he lost his balance and fall onto the soft carpet. It didn't stop him though. If anything it made him even more determined to move around on his hands and knees looking around. He seemed fascinated by it all.

"I think he likes it1" said Tamaki happily. Haruhi smiled up at him when she happened to notice Indria still sulking in the doorway.

"Uh Tamaki, why don't you go ahead and show Indria the toys and souvenirs we brought with her from Brazil?" she suggested. Tamaki looked down and saw his daughter's unhappy face.

"Right, come here honey," he said picking up his daughter, "We have a full bag filled with things just for you!" He carried her to her room where a big suite case was waiting in the center of the room. "Let's see what's in here, oh look at this lovely necklace I bought just for you! And a nice new pair of sandals, a toy parrot isn't it cute? Oh and look at this lovely headdress I made for you! Plus I got you a doll with a similar headdress! Oh and look at this! The pictures of your tapirs that will be coming in a few weeks!"

"I don't want them now! Send them back and Brother back too!" snapped Indria.

"Indria," said Tamaki, "Are you jealous of your new brother?"

"He's mean! He makes everyone look at him and then he hit me!" said Indria mad.

"Oh honey," said Tamaki taking her into her lap. "He's not mean, he was just curious about you, and that's why he hit you like that. It was an accident. And the only reason everyone was so anxious to see him was because they hadn't seen him before and they wanted to get to know him better. They all still love you, including your mother and me! Believe me while we were in Brazil we missed you a lot! We couldn't stop thinking about you, even when we were feeling the joy of getting your brother."

"Humph," muttered Indria not looking like she believed Tamaki or cared.

"Everything okay in here?" Haruhi asked walking into room with Pedro.

"Indria feeling jealous of Pedro," said Tamaki rubbing his daughter's cheek, "It's kind of cute if you think about it."

"Here let's switch kids and let me talk to her," said Haruhi. Tamaki put Indria down and took Pedro from his wife. Haruhi walked over and gently picked her daughter up.

"It's okay to be jealous of Pedro honey," she assured her walking her around, "But don't think we or your grandparents don't love you anymore. We all love you so much and actually we love you even more since it's because of you we felt inspired to get Pedro and with him and you we're happier then we've ever been."

"Humph," muttered Indria again. Haruhi hugged her daughter tight.

"Did your daddy show you the chocolate fruit we brought back for you?" she asked pulling some out of the bag. Indria perked up at that.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi. Indria ate some of the food and smiled brightly.

"Yummy!" she shouted.

"I thought you'd like it," said Tamaki, "And don't you worry you won't have to share with Pedro if you don't want to." Indria cast a glance over to Pedro who seemed to be too sleepy to care if he got some chocolate. "I'll think I'll go put Pedro to sleep."

"Mommy do you think Pedro really likes me?" Indria asked.

"Sure he does," Haruhi assured her, "you just have to give him more of a chance that's all."

"Okay I'll try," said Indria.

* * *

"No No No!" Indria shouted snatching away one of her toys Pedro tried putting into his mouth, "You no eat it you play with it!" Pedro looked confused. "Mommy!" Indria shouted.

"What what's wrong?" Haruhi asked running into the room.

"Pedro keeps trying to eat my toys!" said Indria mad.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. She walked over to her son and picked him up, "Hey you, you shouldn't eat your sister's toys. You have your own toys to play with. Maybe you're hungry. Who's hungry for lunch?"

"I guess," said Indria bitterly. Haruhi and Tamaki could both tell Indria was trying to get along with her brother, but Pedro being a baby wasn't really making it easy for her.

"Did someone say lunch?" asked Tamaki with delight also walking into the room.

"Yeah to help keep Pedro from eating Indria's toys," Haruhi said.

"Oh I bet they taste yummy, just like she is," said Tamaki snatching Indria and making playful bit marks against her cheek.

"Daddy!" Indria giggled trying to push him away.

"Hello," sang Kaoru and Hikaru walking into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We're here for your daughter!" said the twins looking evil.

"What?" asked Haruhi confused.

"Daddy!" Indria cried hugging Tamaki's neck.

"You leave my daughter alone!" shouted Tamaki.

"Boss chill out you're over reacting!" said Hikaru.

"We just wanted to ask Indria to be a flower girl in both our weddings," said Kaoru, "we're going to have Esme, Hannah and Indria be flower girls and have Julian and hunter carry the rings."

"Well it you didn't have to say it that way," said Haruhi.

"Sorry," apologized the twins.

"But will you be our flower girl Indria?" Hikaru pleaded.

"We'll make sure you get to wear a real pretty dress!" said Kaoru.

"I will?" asked Indria.

"Yep," said the twins.

"So are you guys having a double wedding?" asked Haruhi.

"Not exactly," said Hikaru.

"It'll be on the same day but at different times so that we can both be each other's best man and each bride can have her own special moment. We'll still have a big reception for both of us though," Kaoru explained.

"Oh that sounds nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh and while and Haruhi, Nikkei wanted to know if you were willing to be her maid of honor?" asked Kaoru.

"Me?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah she says you're like a sister to her since the boss is like a brother to her," Kaoru explained.

"Well tell her I'd be honored too," said Haruhi.

"Would you like to be in Mel's bridal party too?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, I take I'll just be a bride's maid?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah that was the original idea. Her twins sisters are going to double as the maid of honor," said Hikaru.

"How are you going to decide on the colors for the dresses?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to have each dress be two different colors picked out by each bride," said Kaoru.

"Oh sounds nice," said Tamaki.

"It should be," said Hikaru, "We're going to do the same for our flower girls. They guys will just change their botanizers depending on the wedding."

"Sounds like you guys have it all planned out huh?" asked Haruhi.

"What about Pedro?" asked Indria.

"Well he's kind of little so we didn't think he should be in the wedding this time around," said Kaoru. Indria started to look a little bit smug at that comment.

"So I get to be in the wedding and he doesn't huh?" she said.

"I take it she's still jealous of Pedro?" asked Kaoru.

"A little, but she's working on getting over it," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good at least," said Hikaru, "Just remember Indria if it gets too bad you can run away and live with us."

"I can?" asked Indria.

"No!" said Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki hugged his daughter tight.

"You'll have to pry our daughter from our cold dead hands!" he declared.

"We were just kidding Boss," said Kaoru, "See you guys on Saturday for the tapirs arrival?"

"Yep that's this Saturday," said Haruhi.

"See you then," said the twins.

"I bet you're really excited about the tapirs huh?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess," said Indria.

* * *

"Stay close to me honey," said Haruhi as she walked among the zoo with her two children, with Pedro in the stroller. Indria was being made to walk. She wasn't sure she liked that. "Do you want to go see Eele real fast?"

"Yes please!" said Indria. Her mother led her to the elephant habitat.

"I see Eele!" said Indria happily pointing to where her elephant, now a lot more grown up walking around happily. She actually stopped and waved her trunk towards Indria. Indria waved back.

"Hey Eele guess what I finally got my brother!" she shouted at her. Eele gave a trumpet sound before walking off to another part of the pin. "Do you think she's happy I got the brother?"

"Sure she is," said Haruhi. She remembered that all of Eele's heard had been killed off back in India unfortunately. "How about we go welcome the Tapirs?"

"Sure," said Indria. She followed her mother towards another part of her father's zoo.

"You know it was these kinds of exhibits that made me think we should adopt from Brazil in the first place?" said Haruhi.

"How will you pick the next baby?" asked Indria.

"I don't know, but I'm sure something will guide us to the right place," said Haruhi. Soon they came to the crowd where with Tamaki standing in the middle.

"Welcome welcome!" he said, "I'm happy to introduce our newest addition to our local zoo, the new tapirs!" At that a cage opened and out walked the two creatures. Both seemed to be quite content with their new home. "With any luck soon we'll have a baby tapir in here as well." He walked out of the crowd and over to his family. "Can you see okay Indria?"

"Not really," said Indria. Tamaki gently put her up onto his shoulders. "How about now?"

"Yes!" said Indria, "They look happy!"

"Well I should hope so!" said Tamaki, "Just like we're happy with you and your brother."

Indria looked at her brother.

"I guess I'm a little bit happy he's here," she finally admitted.

"Oh yeah?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah as long as he stops trying to eat my toys or hit me!" said Indria.

"Well he may do that for a little while longer, but I'm sure he'll grow out of it," Haruhi assured her.

"I don't know if I can wait until that!" said Indria.

"I'm sure you'll manage, somehow," said Haruhi.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Pink!" Hannah shouted when Kaoru pulled her, Esme and Indria's flower girl dresses.

"Yes Hannah your dresses are pink," said Kaoru smiling.

"Pink!" Hannah shouted happily again.

"I also have your sashes," said Kaoru pulling out a lavender sash and a dark blue, almost teal color.

"Sashes?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to have the bridesmaids' dresses all be one color picked out by both Nikkei and Mel while during each wedding they wear a sash that represents the bride. Me's are going to be the dark blue while Nikkei's are going to be lavender. It'll make it easier on the bridesmaids who are in parties plus the flower girls and ring bearers. We figured it'd be easier then doing the dresses in multi color so each bride still get's her individuality at her wedding," Kaoru explained.

"That sounds lame," said Mel's sister Stacey.

"Well I think that's a great idea!" said Annabel.

"Hey Kaoru I'm coming out," said Mel from behind a door. She walked out of room wearing a beautiful full length dress with a flowery embroidery top.

"You look great there Mel!" said Kaoru, "I'm sure Hikaru will agree when he sees you in it."

"Hmm," said her sister Mia, "I'd be I'd look better in it."

"No I would by far," said Stacey.

"No me!" said Mia.

"No, Me!" said Stacey.

"If you two don't stop that I swear I'm going to not have either one of you in my wedding!" snapped Mel.

"You wouldn't!" said both her sisters.

"It's my wedding I can do what I want!" said Mel.

"She does have a point," said her mother Misa.

"Mom!" whined the two twins.

"So do I take it Hikaru's working on Nikkei's wedding gown Kaoru?" Haruhi asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes," said Kaoru, "Plus he lost the coin toss so all he gets to do is they guys' tuxes," Kaoru boasted with a smirk.

"Well then Mr. Fashion Designer, where are our gowns?" asked Stacey.

"Right here," said Kaoru pulling out a rack holding different light blue sleeveless dresses. "Each one is marked with your names."

"They look great Kaoru!" said Mel.

"That's easy for you to say you're not going to wear them," said Mia.

"Seriously, you two, I will not hesitate to kick out!" snapped Mel.

"Mom!" whined the twins.

"You grew up with these two and you're still willing to marry a man with a twin?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister Ageha.

"Hey now!" Kaoru warned.

"Hikaru's nothing like those two," said Mel.

"That's what you think," said Ageha, "I think I'm going to go see how he's doing with Nikkei."

"Me too me too!" Indria pleaded.

"Is that alright Haruhi?" Ageha asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

The two girls walked out of the dressing room and down the hall of her family's massive dressing studio to the next dressing room. She walked in and saw Hikaru walking around Nikkei in her wedding gown that was also long length that had a flowerily embroidery on the bottom with lovely straps around her shoulders.

"Is it too tight?" Hikaru asked circling her around.

"No it feels fine," said Nikkei.

"It looks pretty!" said Indria.

"Oh thank you Indria," said Nikkei.

"You look just as good as Mel that's for sure," said Ageha, "Though I can't help but think I'll be the prettiest bride in the world.

"We'll see about that," Hikaru declared.

"You are such a sweet big brother aren't you?" said Nikkei.

"How are the dress fittings going for the bridesmaids?" asked Hikaru.

"They're good though the way Mel's sisters keep complaining she keeps threatening to kick them out of the wedding," said Ageha.

"Yes!" said Hikaru, "I mean oh really?"

"You really don't like them do you?" Ageha teased.

"Not particularly," Hikaru admitted.

"Do you like Nikkei Hikaru?" asked Ageha in a teasing tone.

"Yes I like Nikkei," said Hikaru.

"More then Mel? Oh could you be thinking of possibly stealing Nikkei from Kaoru? Oh how could you Hikaru!" said Ageha.

"You're board aren't you?" asked Hikaru.

"A little," Ageha admitted. Nikkei giggled.

"I can't believe what I'm marrying into," she said.

"Too late now you're stuck with us," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Alright Indria hold still," said Haruhi the day of the weddings as she tied Indria's lavender sash around her waist.

"Oh my little Indria you look so cute!" said Tamaki dressed in his tux with a blue cummerbund with a lavender flower on his jacket. "It's too bad Pedro can't be in a part of this special day!"

"Humph!" said Indria folding her arms jealous.

"Don't be like that honey," said Haruhi, "Come on let's go to the hotel so we're not late."

"Come on Pedro," said Tamaki walking over to the baby who was wearing a tux as well. Tamaki noticed he was busy playing with something. "What are you doing there son?" He looked over his son's head and saw Indria's flower basket toppled over with the flower petals scattered over the floor, "Oh dear looks like someone made a mess with Indria's flowers."

"No No!" shouted Indria looking over her brother at the mess, "Meany!"

"Honey it's kind of your fault for leaving it where Pedro could get to it," Haruhi pointed out picking Pedro up and handing him to Tamaki. She helped Indria gathered up the petals and put them back in her basket, "you got to be more careful with your things around Pedro sine he's a baby. You were kind of like that when you were a baby."

"I bet I didn't make a mess like this," muttered Indria.

"You'd be surprised," said Haruhi leading her daughter out of the house to waiting car.

When the family finally arrived at the hotel where the weddings were suppose to be taking place there was nothing but pure chaos everywhere.

"I think I'll go see if my mother's here so I can give her Pedro," said Tamaki.

"We'll head to the bride's dressing room," said Haruhi. She picked up Indria so as not to lose her and hurried fast to the changing room. Inside was even more chaos if it was even possibly. Most of it was caused by Mel's sisters.

"Where are my shoes?! Mia did you take my shoes?!" snapped Stacey.'

"Why would I do that?! You probably too my took my sash!"

"Like I would do something stupid like that!" said Stacey.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Mel shouted.

"Look here's your sash and shoes. Now stop accusing the other of taking something you merely lost track of!" snapped Mel's mother thrusting her daughters' missing things towards them mad.

"It's kind of times like this that I'm glad I don't have siblings," said Nikkei.

"Don't worry Nikkei we'll make up that for that," said Ageha.

"Thanks I guess," said Nikkei.

"You had a brother, Rene!" said Nikkei's mother.

"Mom its Tamaki," Nikkei corrected her.

"Right sorry," said Nikkei's mom fixing her daughter's hair.

"Well looks like we're ready to get going," said Nikkei's father walking into the bridal room almost being run over by one of Mel's sisters.

"Yes please!" said Nikkei.

"Good luck," said Mel, "I'll be listening from here."

"Love you Mel!" said Nikkei. She took a deep breath as she followed her friends and family out of the room towards the main sanctuary.

'I'm ready for this!' she thought.

Mel also watched before shutting the door. She turned on the radio set that was going to let her hear the wedding going on. She couldn't watch it since she couldn't let Hikaru see her before their wedding.

'Good luck Nikkei,' she thought, 'I hope that I can handle it when it's mine turn!'


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Kaoru you feeling nervous?" Hikaru asked standing next to his brother along with their friends.

"Yeah a little," Kaoru admitted, "but you know it'll be fine I'm sure. According to Dad it's perfectly normal to be nervous."

"Well okay then," said Hikaru with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well let's see how nervous you're feeling in an hour when it's your turn!" said Kaoru. Just then the music started. Everyone turned their heads towards the back of the room where they saw Esme, Hannah and Indria all walking together in a row tossing their petals out of their baskets with bright happy smiles.

"Isn't your sister just the pretties?" Anne-Sophie whispered to her grandson in her lap. Pedro pointed out towards his big sister.

"Inie!" he shouted with joy.

"Oh he know who is sister is don't. Isn't that just cute," said Yuzuru rubbing Pedro's cheek.

"Inie!" Pedro shouted so loudly all the guest all looked over at him.

"Shh!" shouted his sister as she walked past him. She sneered at him as well.

"Inie!" said Pedro as he wrestled out of his grandmother's hands and headed towards Indria as fast as he could right in front of Julian and Sora, making them stop dead in their tracks. As he tried moving towards Indria, he accidentally fell onto his bottom. From way back Haruhi stuck her head out from behind some of the other bridesmaids to see what was going on.

"Pedro?" she said about to head towards her son to stop whatever he was doing. Tamaki also had to move around to see what was going on.

"Pedro!" he said when he saw his son sitting in the middle of the aisle.

"Pedro no, go back to Nana!" Indria scolded her brother.

"Inie!" said Pedro reaching towards her. Indria sighed; Looking at Pedro on the floor reaching for her, made her feel sorry for him.

"Come Pedro you can walk with me just hang on to me alright," she said helping him up. Sora helped him as well. Indria carefully held her brother's hand as she helped him to carefully walk with her down the aisle with her fellow flower girls. Both Haruhi and Tamaki smiled with content as they watched their son and daughter walk hand in hand together until they were at the front of the ballroom.

"Ah," cooed the audience. Soon the rest of the bridal party had made their way down the aisle when the music got louder. Kaoru took a deep breath as he looked up and saw Nikkei with her father in full bridal gown complete with her hair up in an updo with a braid coming down the side that had pearls and flowers all over.

"She looks so pretty!" Kaoru said softly. Hikaru smiled at his brother.

"Take good care of my little girl Kaoru," said Mr. Anderson.

"I will sir," Kaoru assured him taking Nikkei's hand. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You look amazing," he whispered to her.

"So do you," said Nikkei turning with Kaoru to face the priest.

* * *

"You know what I'm starting to think, I think I should actually go first before Mia!" said Stacy in the bridal room.

"Yeah right, I'm older I'm going first!" said Mia.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to listen to the wedding!" snapped Mel turning up the volume on the radio so she could hear better. However it got harder to hear when the door opened.

"Damn it, don't any of you people know how to be quiet!" she shouted.

"Sorry," said her bother Liam.

"Liam you made it!" said his mother with delight.

"Yeah even though I think you're making a big mistake here Mel," said Liam.

"Shut-up!" said Mel, "I'm trying to listen to the wedding going on if that's not too much to ask. These two will become my in-laws in a short time! I'd like to share in their special day if that's not too much to ask!" She turned the volume up even more.

* * *

"Do you Kaoru Hitachiin take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold for richer or for poorer for better for worst until death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Kaoru happily.

"Do you Nicolet Anderson take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or for poorer for better for worst until death do you part?" the priest then asked Nikkei.

"I do!" she also said happily.

"May we have the rings?" asked the priest. Julian and Sora both walked over to Nikkei and Kaoru with the two rings on their pillows.

"Please repeat after me, I Kaoru Hitachiin,"

"I Kaoru Hitachiin,"

"Give you Nicolet this ring,"

"Give you Nicolet this ring,"

"As a sign as my ever lasting love to you and you alone for the rest of our days,"

"As a sign as my ever lasting love to you and you alone for the rest of our days," Kaoru finished as he placed the ring onto Nikkei's finder and squeezing her hand.

"Nicolet Anderson, Please repeat after me, I Nicolet Anderson,"

"I Nicolet Anderson,"

"Give you Kaoru this ring,"

"Give you Kaoru this ring,"

"As a sign as my ever lasting love to you and you alone for the rest of our days,"

"As a sign as my ever lasting love to you and you alone for the rest of our days," Nikkei finished as she too placed the ring onto Kaoru's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Nikkei could feel Kaoru's hands on her neck pulling her to him, making their lips come together.

"It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce the new Kaoru and Nicolet Anderson!" said the preacher.

* * *

"He's taking her name?" asked Mia.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Nikkei's an only child and according to Hikaru it's not uncommon for women of his family, be they blood or by marriage, to keep their last names. I however have no problem taking on Hikaru's last name since I don't want Dad's name at all!" said Mel. She stood up and straightened up her dress, "All right, let's make sure we're al ready it's our time to shine."

* * *

"Pedro you naughty little boy," said Anne-Sophie as she tired to take Pedro back. Pedro kept holding onto Indria's hand and hid behind her a little. Indria looked over behind her at the little boy.

"He's fine Nana, if he wants to he can walk with me again during the second wedding," she said.

"You sure about that honey?" asked Anne.

"Yeah sure why not," said Indria.

"Oh how sweet!" said Tamaki, "They're getting closer as brother and sister!"

"Well in either case honey we need to go back to the bridal suite to change our sashes for Mel and Hikaru's wedding," said Haruhi leading her two children back to the room, "Hi Mel how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Mel, "Did I hear something about Indria letting Pedro walk down the aisle with her?"

"Yes, he really wanted to," said Indria.

"That's so sweet of you," said Mel.

"How can they be brother and sister if they don't look alike?" asked Stacy.

"Again, adoption," said Mel touching up her makeup, "Sometimes I wish you two were adopted!"

"Hey!" shouted both her sisters.

* * *

"Here Hikaru hold still," said Kaoru pinning his brother's blue flower to his jacket.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru, "So do you feel any different?"

"Not yet but we'll see," said Kaoru. Hikaru could actually see his brother smiling.

"I'm happy for you Kaoru I really am," he said.

"Yeah well soon you'll be able to share in my joy with Mel," said Kaoru.

"Joy what joy could she have with you?"

"Oh hi Liam I see you made it," said Hikaru slightly bitter when he saw Mel's brother coming towards him without his flower, "Nice to see you made it."

"Hmm I had to be here in case Mel decided to change her mind and needed a get away," said Liam. Hikaru glared at him.

"Where's your flower?"

"Oh I'm supposed to be wearing a flower?" asked Liam.

"Fine don't wear one, stand out, embarrass Mel see if I care!" said Hikaru.

"Calm down both of you!" said Kaoru, "I know you two don't really seem to like each other for some weird reason but come on let Mel have her day!"

"He's right both of you!" said Tamaki, "Don't make me stand in for you Hikaru!"

"What?" asked the other three men.

"Uh never mind," said Tamaki.

"Boss are you trying to hog the spot light or something?" asked Kaoru.

"Or have you tired of Haruhi and decided to steal Mel away from me?" asked Hikaru, "That would be pretty pathetic don't you think?"

"It's not like that!" insisted Tamaki, "I just know how important a girl's wedding day is and you two are messing it up! I like Mel a lot, she's a great doctor to our kids and she deserves better then what you two are giving her!"

"He's right," said Kaoru, "And I think Mel would agree with you!"

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Kaoru pointing towards a microphone above them, "Unless she or someone else turned the stereo off, I think she may have heard everything that just happened."

"Uh-oh," said Hikaru and Liam.

* * *

Mel and Haruhi both shook their heads.

"We are in love with idiots," said Mel.

"Well at least you're not married to yours yet," said Haruhi, "you can still run away."

"No, that's not going to happen; I am for sure, one way or another getting married to Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"Mel there is a back door if you need it," said Ageha.

"Oh really, well that changes things," said Mel.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you sure you don't want your grandmother to hold your brother honey?" asked Haruhi asked as she and the rest of Mel's bridal party made their last minute preparations for the wedding.

"No he'll just try to following me again," said Indria still holding Pedro's hand.

"Alright," said Haruhi.

"I'll still be on stand by if it looks like I should just come and hold him," said Anne-Sophie walking off with her husband back to their seats.

"You won't be able to really throw your flowers around you know that right?" Esme pointed out.

"Yeah well its better then if he were to constantly try coming after me while I'm walking down the aisle," said Indria, "Now come on Pedro."

"Here Mel hold still," said her sister Mia as she put on Mel's veil that had a flower comb to put it into her hair.

"Thanks," said Mel brushing off her dress.

"Are you ready dear?" asked her mother.

"Yes I am let's do this," said Mel grabbing her bouquet, "He Ageha where's that back door again just in case?"

* * *

Hikaru stood with his groomsmen all standing together near the front of the ballroom looking serious.

"Hikaru you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"I just know Mel's going to be mad at me about hearing that fight!" said Hikaru.

"Well maybe not too bad," said Liam. Hikaru turned around to look at him seeing that he now had his flower on his jacket, "I mean the music starting? Doesn't that count for something?" Hikaru looked up at the sound of the music going and turned and saw this time the bridesmaids coming down the aisle first wearing their blue sashes. Behind them marched Julian and Sora with their pillows and rings. After them came Esme, Hannah and Indria with Pedro. Esme and Hannah happily spilled their flowers while Indria held her basket in one hand and held Pedro's hand with her other one. However she was smiling the whole time. Finally Melanie appeared all alone walking down the aisle smiling brightly. She stopped when she came to the front next to Hikaru.

"Glad to see you still came," Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah well your sister was a little bit late in telling where the back door is," Mel whispered back.

"Ah," said Hikaru. He flinched just a little when he felt Melanie take his hand.

"And now for the vows," said the preacher, "Hikaru, Do you solemnly swear to love this woman, honor her, comfort her, keep to her in sickness and in health and keep only onto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Hikaru.

"Melanie, do you solemnly swear to love this man, honor him, comfort him, keep to him in sickness and in health and keep only onto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Melanie.

"May I have the rings?"

Hikaru picked up his ring from Sora's pillow.

"Please repeat after me, I Hikaru Hitachiin give you Melanie this ring,"

"I Hikaru Hitachiin give you Melanie this ring,"

"To represent my eternal love,"

"To represent my eternal love,"

"For you and you alone,"

"For you and you alone,"

"Until the end of my days,"

"Until the end of my days," Hikaru gently put the ring onto Mel's finger.

"Melanie would you also repeat after me? I Melanie Springwood give you Hikaru this ring,"

"I Melanie Springwood give you Hikaru this ring,"

"To represent my eternal love,"

"To represent my eternal love,"

"For you and you alone,"

"For you and you alone,"

"Until the end of my days,"

"Until the end of my days,"

Hikaru shuddered with joy when he felt Mel slip the new ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" said the preacher. Melanie had little time to react before Hikaru pulled her to him and kiss her passionately.

"I am now honored to introduce you all for the first time Hikaru and Melanie Hitachiin!"

Everyone applauded. Hikaru hooked arms with Mel and walked with her back in-between the two rows of guests followed by their bridal party. As they came to the end, they found Nikkei waiting still in her wedding gown.

"Congratulations you two," she said sweetly.

"Oh thank you Nikkei!" said Mel giving her a hug.

"Oh you two have made me the happiest woman in the world!" the twins mother suddenly interrupted the moment when she came up and hugged them up tight, "I finally have two beautiful daughters to dress up nicely! No more having to dress up my sons in dresses to model my dresses!"

"Huh?" said Mel and Nikkei.

"Mom," said the twins, each pulling their wives free from her grip.

"Who's ready for some pictures?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"What sashes should we use?" asked Haruhi.

"None for now since we'll be doing some of the group photos first," said the photographer, "Just keep the sashes handy alright?"

"Sure," said the bridesmaids that were in both parties.

"Come here Pedro," said Tamaki picking up his son, "Seeing as you stood in as Indria's escort you get to be in the wedding photos too."

"Inie," said Pedro stretching towards her.

"Do you want to be with your sister honey?" said Tamaki putting him back down. Indria still held his hand as the photographer started snapping away.

"Why do you want to be with me so much?" she asked him.

"Like you," said Pedro. That caught Indria off guard.

"What do you think of that now Indria my sweet?" asked Tamaki. Indria smiled.

"I'm starting to like you too Pedro, even if you do make messes out of my things," she said to him.

Before long both the group photos and the individual bridal parties' pictures were done everyone was finally allowed to head to the reception hall.

"Here Ageha you have the honor," said Hikaru handing his sister a microphone.

"Thanks!" said Ageha, "It's my pleasure to introduce the new couples Kaoru and Nikkei Anderson and Hikaru and Mel Hitachiin." Everyone clapped, "And now both bride and groom will have their first dance!"

Both twins led their new brides to the dance floor as soft music started to play and the two couples danced around together.

"So are you mad at me over fighting with your brother?" Hikaru whispered to Mel.

"Kind of, but not enough to really walk out on you, this time anyway," Mel whispered back, "And I'm going to have to have a long talk with my brother as well apparently!"

"He must really like you in order to be acting like that about us getting married," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Mel, "But you mean a lot to me too Hikaru. He's just going to have to accept that from now on."

Nikkei giggled as Kaoru twirled her around.

"You look amazing. Did I tell you that?" Kaoru asked.

"Several times," said Nikkei happily.

"I am so happy with this!" said Kaoru.

"Me too!" said Nikkei, "This has got to be the happiest day of my life!"

* * *

"Come on Pedro eat something," said Haruhi offering her son up some food.

Pedro ate it but looked more interested in what was going on, on the dance floor.

Indria noticed his staring. Soon the newly couples stopped dancing and other people headed out to the dance floor.

"Pedro do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Dan-cee?" said Pedro. Indria help lead him off to the dance floor and started to awkwardly dancing with him.

"Oh look at that!" said Tamaki watching his son and daughter dance together. It did look awful sweet.

* * *

"Sora, will you dance with me too!" Hanna asked her brother.

"Not now I'm eating!" said Sora.

"It'll still be here after a while," said Annabel, "Go dance with your sister for a little bit alright?" Sora frowned.

"Do I really have to?" she asked.

"It's just one dance," said Hunny pushing him off his chair. Sora grumbled and walked with his sister to the dance floor.

* * *

Julian watched the two brothers and sisters dancing together.

"Esme would you like to join the dance as well?" he asked his sister.

"Sure might as well make an appearance," said Esme getting off her seat.

"Oh look at that!" said Nikkei looking at the different brothers and sisters dancing.

* * *

"I didn't realize this was turning into a brother and sister dance," said Hikaru.

"Surprise," said Liam stealing his sister away to dance with her.

"Hey!" said Kaoru.

"You can dance with me Hikaru. We're brother and sister now, aren't we?" asked Nikkei.

"Sure I guess," said Hikaru.

"No no I'll dance with my little sister!" said Tamaki suddenly appearing and taking Nikkei away.

"Well looks like all we're going to be able to do is fight over Ageha," said Kaoru, "And seeing as how you also have two new sisters thanks to Mel I'll take her!" He ran over and grabbed his little sister's and started to dance with her. Hikaru gulped and looked at Mel's sisters who were looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Do you two want to dance?" he asked annoyed.

"Sure you can dance with both of us," said Mia and Stacy. Hikaru swallowed his pride and started dancing with both girls.

* * *

"I'm sorry I fought with your husband," said Liam as they danced.

"You should be! You could have ruined my special day!" said Mel.

"It does look like you're happy with him so I'll let it be for now," said Liam.

"And forever!" said Mel.

"Yes forever," said Liam, "A happy, happy life forever."

* * *

"So Tamaki be honest, are you happy for me?" asked Nikkei.

"Yes I am Nikkei I swear. I suppose Kaoru is the lesser of two evils," said Tamaki.

"You know Tamaki growing up I often thought you and I would someday get married," said Nikkei.

"I too have thought of that," said Tamaki, "But don't take this the wrong way I'm really happy with the life I have with Haruhi."

"And I'm happy with the life I'm starting up Kaoru. Thank you for marrying Haruhi and having to adopt so I'd come here and meet him. I do owe you a lot for that," said Nikkei.

"Oh I guess in a way I am the reason for your happiness aren't I?" said Tamaki.

"Just don't let it go to your head alright?" said Nikkei kissing her old friend's cheek.

* * *

"So where are you taking Mel on her honeymoon?" asked Mia.

"California," said Hikaru.

"Wow that sounds like fun," said Stacy, "Where's your brother going?"

"Hawaii," said Hikaru.

"Oh I would love to go there someday!" said Mia.

"Well maybe someday we can go for a family vacation," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you Hikaru!" shouted both girls.

* * *

"That was a really nice wedding don't you think?" said Tamaki when the family got home.

"Yeah, it was also nice that we didn't have to rush out to go get a kid this time," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Indria half asleep in her father's arms.

"The last wedding we went to we had to leave quickly to go get you," Haruhi explained.

"Oh," said Indria not sounding too impressed mostly because she was so tried.

"Let's put these two to bed how about?" asked Haruhi looking down at Pedro who was already asleep.

"No I have a better idea," said Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi was glad rich people always had such big beds as she rested in her big bed next to her daughter who was sleeping next to Pedro resting in Tamaki's arms.

"I love this!" said Tamaki, "This is what I always wanted, A big family to share a bed with. Don't we have a happy family Haruhi?

"Yeah I think we do, I'm really happy too Tamaki," said Haruhi.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Pedro, Indria I'm home," Haruhi called out walking into her home.

"GOAL!" she suddenly heard Pedro shout. She looked up in time to catch a soccer ball in her hands.

"Pedro!" she shouted. The little boy now five years old came running out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother holding his ball.

"Oh hi Mommy," he said timidly.

"What have I said about playing soccer in the house?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry I guess I got over excited," said Pedro.

"I bet," said Haruhi handing him back his ball. She led her son the outside yard, "It's a nice day out, play out here alright?"

"Alright Mommy," said Pedro as he raced off to play. Pedro had really grown in the past four years. He loved doing things like playing soccer, base ball, basket ball you name it. He always seemed to want to have fun and be on the go.

"Thank you; by the way do you know where your sister is?" Haruhi called out.

"I think she's in the home-theater room," said Pedro.

Haruhi walked back over to the room to find Indria in there watching what looked liked FINDING NEMO on the screen. Indria's love of animals had really started to grown over the past four years. Now she was six and seemed to know a lot more about animals. She still loved getting to go to Tamaki's zoo or watching animal themed movies like FINDING NEMO. Haruhi and Tamaki couldn't be happier with the way their children were turning out.

"Wow," she heard Indria say watching.

"Enjoying the movie honey?" Haruhi asked leaning over the seat next to Indria's.

"Yeah!" said Indria watching with delight, "Mom where is this movie supposed to be at exactly?"

"Well the place the two fishes live is the Great Barrier Reef and that's in Australia," said Haruhi.

"Wow, that is so cool!" said Indria, "Hey Mom do you think you can adopt a baby from there so we can go to Australia and I can see the reef?" Haruhi had to chuckle a little at that comment.

"Honey we don't have to adopt a baby from there to go there. Maybe we can go there for a family vacation or something," she said patting her daughter's hand.

"Well are you ever going to adopt again?" asked Indria. Haruhi had to think about it. It had to have been at least four years since she and Tamaki last adopted Pedro from Brazil. She knew Tamaki still wanted two more children. Was now a good time to consider it?

"Haruhi, Indria are you in here?" Tamaki shouted happily running into the room.

"Hi Daddy," said Indria.

"Oh you're watching FINDING NEMO again I see huh?" said Tamaki, "That's such a cute movie."

"I like it," said Indria.

"Did you want tell us something?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes," said Tamaki, "I was talking to the zoo vet of my wildlife park and he's saying there's a program getting started to help impregnate female elephant, particularly Asian elephants in hopes of repopulating the species and that he thinks Eele's a perfect candidate for the program!"

"What does that mean impregnate?" asked Indria.

"It means she'll be able to have a baby," Haruhi explained.

"Really?" said Indria.

"Would you like that honey?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure!" said Indria, "I bet the baby will be really cute!"

"Oh yes," said Tamaki.

* * *

"It is a cool idea to give Eele a baby like that," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked out of the theater room together.

"I know I love babies! It's been so long it seems since anyone's had one," said Tamaki.

"Around four years huh?" said Haruhi.

"Do you think it's time for us to consider trying to get another baby?" Tamaki asked.

"I was just thinking about that. Indria asked if we could adopt a baby from Australia so we can go there and she can tour the Great Barrier Reef," said Haruhi.

"Oh did she?" said Tamaki, "Well would that be such a bad idea?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Try adopting from Australia?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki we're not going to adopt a child from a place just so we can take our other children there for a vacation," said Haruhi.

"I know I know," said Tamaki, "But don't you think it'd be nice to adopt from such a place? Even if Indria didn't want to go, adopting from Australia would be a rather nice idea don't you think?"

"Um let me think about it," said Haruhi.

_CRASH_

Haruhi and Tamaki jumped as a soccer ball came crashing through a window and hit Tamaki in the head.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted rubbing his head. Both looked out the window to see Pedro standing there looking scared and embarrassed.

"Sorry Dad," he said.

"It's okay Pedro," said Tamaki, "You got yourself a pretty powerful kick though huh? Have I ever shown you my hyper-star-like-kick?" Pedro cast a glance over to Haruhi who shook her head no.

"No," he responded.

"Well why don't I come out there and show it to you?" asked Tamaki eagerly racing outside to play with his son. Haruhi stood at the broken window watching her husband and son play. Both were having fun with it. Would they have just as much joy if they brought another baby into the mix?

* * *

"What are you doing Mom?" Indria asked later when she found her mom working on the computer.

"Looking up some information on Australia, trying to decide if we should consider adopting from there," said Haruhi.

"Well where else would you consider?" asked Indria.

"Well I thought it might be nice to consider adopting from Ethiopia," said Haruhi.

"Ethiopia, where's that?" asked Indria.

"Africa," said Haruhi.

"Oh that would be fun! If we go to Africa we can do on a real safari, different from the tour at Dad's zoo huh?" asked Indria eagerly.

"Hmm maybe," said Haruhi, "But that wouldn't be the real reason we'd adopt from there mind you."

"Sure Mom," said Indria, "So which one is it going to be Australia or Ethiopia?"

"I don't know at this point. Maybe we should consider putting it to a vote," said Haruhi, "Let's go find your dad and brother.

_CRASH_

A soccer ball again came crashing through the window and landed right next to where Indria was standing in her mom's office.

"I think I found them," said Indria walking to the window. Haruhi sighed and walked over to it as well. Outside both her husband were standing looking scared and embarrassed.

"Two windows in one day, really you guys?" she said.

"Sorry Haruhi that one was my fault," said Tamaki.

"Mmm-hmm," said Haruhi, "Anyway come back inside we need to talk."

"Oh sure," said Tamaki.

Soon Tamaki and Pedro came running into her office.

"Everything alright?" Tamaki asked.

"I have come to decision about adopting again," said Haruhi, "And I think we should adopt again as well!"

"Oh that's great Haruhi!" said Tamaki twirling around.

"They're going to adopt again?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah isn't it great?" said Indria.

"Where are they going to get the baby from?" asked Pedro.

"That's what I also wanted to talk to you all about," said Haruhi, "Your father said he'd like to consider adopting from Australia while I thought maybe we should consider Ethiopia."

"Oh that does sound nice," said Tamaki.

"Where's Ehti, Ethi, um how do you say it again?" asked Pedro.

"Ethiopia," said Haruhi, "It's in Africa."

"Oh," said Pedro sounding happy about the idea.

"So I thought we'd put it to a vote. Who would like to vote for our next baby to come from Australia?" asked Haruhi.

"Where's Australia?" asked Pedro.

"Here I'll show you," said Haruhi leading her son over to her computer to show him the information she had been looking at about Australia.

"Oh that looks great too! I vote for Australia!" said Pedro raising her hand.

"I vote for Australia too," said Indria also raising her hand. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki.

"Well it was my idea to do Australia to begin with so I vote for it as well," he said sheepishly raising his hand.

"That's fine," said Haruhi, "Australia will be a nice place to get our next child from."  
"Can I also vote for a boy?" Pedro asked raising his hand.

"No honey we're not going to be doing anything like that," said Haruhi, "this time anyway. We're going to leave that up to chance really."

"So we could be getting a boy or a girl?" asked Pedro.

"Yep, it's a little bit easier that way," Haruhi explained.

"When you adopted me did you ask for a boy?" asked Pedro.

"Well no not exactly," said Haruhi, "We said we'd prefer a boy since we already had your wonderful sister but we'd be willing to have a girl if that's what it came too."

"Oh," said Pedro, "Are you happy I came a boy?"

"Oh very much so!" said Tamaki picking up his son and twirling him around. Pedro giggled.

"Were you happy with me?" asked Indria.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "I've always wanted a daughter!" He knelt down and hugged her tight, getting squeezed in-between his two kids. "And we'll that baby we get from Australia no matter what, boy or girl!"

"Can I still hope we get a boy?" asked Pedro.

"You can hope all you want," said Haruhi.

"Can I hope it's a girl too then?" Indria asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"What do you hope it is Mom?" asked Indria.

"I just hope it's a baby that we can make happy and can make us as happy as you two have," said Haruhi.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Australia huh?" said Ran as she pulled out some paperwork for the Suohs to go over, "That's an interesting choice."

"Well I think you could look at it more like fate in guiding us to our next child," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Ran, "I will say it's good you two are coming to me more prepared over what country you want to adopt from. You two have come a long way from the first time we've met."

"Will it be more like the time we adopted Pedro?" Haruhi asked.

"Most likely," said Ran, "We are running things just a little bit more different now then you adopted your first two. But I don't think any of you will have any hard time getting your third baby."

"Good," said Haruhi.

"Are you hoping for a specific gender this time around?" asked Ran.

"No not really," said Haruhi, "We weren't really specific with Pedro; just a little bit hopeful is all."

"Fair enough, well you know the drill. I'll be by soon for the inspection," said Ran.

"Thank you," said Tamaki, "By the way, out of curiosity how are things going between you and Mori? You two have been dating for almost four years now. Hikaru and Kaoru married Mel and Nikkei a lot quicker then that."

"Yes well Takashi and my relationship is different then theirs. We're both super busy with our work so excuse me for taking so long," said Ran.

"Tamaki be nice!" said Haruhi, "Don't forget she's our best link to getting a new child!"

"Its fine," Ran assured her, "Annabel and Hunny are the same way, always nagging us about finally getting married. However I will say this; something tells me that marriage is in our future at some point."

"That's great to hear," said Haruhi, "But like I said it's none of our business so Tamaki you don't have to harass her like that!"

"Right right," said Tamaki as he followed Haruhi out of the office.

When the family returned home they found their parents were there visiting their children.

"Rene, Haruhi!" said Anne-Sophie when she saw them, "Indria and Pedro were telling us you're going to adopt again?"

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"We're trying to get one from Australia," said Tamaki.

"Well good day mate!" said Yuzuru. Shizue sighed.

"Will you two ever consider fraternity treatment?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"The Suoh line is down to a trickle," muttered the old woman.

"The blood line maybe, but the name is going proud and strong I think!" said Yuzuru picking up his grandson making him laugh.

"Hmm I suppose," said Shizue, "So how soon will you know?"

"Not sure, hopefully as long as it took to get some information on Pedro," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So how do you want to do the new baby's nursery?" Haruhi later asked Tamaki.

"I don't know since we don't know what we're getting yet," said Tamaki, "I'd want to make either room different from how we did Indria's and Pedro's rooms. We did Indria pink with teddy bears and Pedro blue with ducks. What other animals work well with babies?"

"What about clowns and the circus?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"It was an idea I had. We paint the room yellow or white and decorate it with a circus theme. I thought it'd work good for a boy or a girl," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah that would be a good idea!" said Tamaki, "Oh that give me an idea. What if we keep the boy's room white with the circus while we do the girls like a ballerina theme room?"

"Oh that sounds cute. Yeah we can do that, be prepared for either or," said Haruhi.

"Oh good!" said Tamaki twirling Haruhi around. It really did feel like they were getting ready for this baby.

* * *

Ran sighed happily when she got home to her little apartment. She was really looking forward to helping Tamaki and Haruhi getting their newest baby. Those two were in her opinion some of the best parents.

"Arf arf arf,"

"Wha!" Ran screamed jumping at the sudden noise, "What was that?!" She looked down and saw a Husky puppy running around her kitchen. "Where did you come from?"

"Um me," said Mori walking into the kitchen from her living room.

"Takashi, you got a dog?" asked Ran.

"No exactly," said Mori, "Annabel thought I should get you one a sign of how much I love you."

"Um okay," said Ran petting the puppy, "So what do you we call you? You look like a Wolf. Would you like to be called a Wolf?" The puppy barked in response.

"I'll take that as a yes I think. Hey Takashi, where do you think we're going with this relationship?"

"I don't know," Mori admitted.

"You think we have a future of possibly being together forever?" asked Ran timidly.

"Possibly," said Mori.

"That's all I needed to hear for now," said Ran, "Thanks for the puppy by the way."

"Sure," said Mori kneeling down and patting Wolf's head.

* * *

Over the next few months Haruhi and Tamaki continued to go through their similar routine in getting ready for their new baby. They got the rooms made up; the paperwork filled out and went through the usual inspections. Time seemed to be going a lot faster this time around.

* * *

"Hey Mom?" asked Indria.

"Yes honey?" said Haruhi.

"This new baby we're going to get, if it's a boy can we get a cat?" asked Indria.

"You want a cat?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah or a dog if it's a girl," said Indria.

"You just want a pet honey?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Indria admitted.

"Well I tell you what, we'll get the pet you want, but we'll have to wait until we actually get the baby alright?" said Haruhi.

"We may not have to wait much longer look," said Tamaki running up to his wife and daughter with Pedro and an envelope.

"What's that Daddy?" asked Indria.

"It's the information on our new baby!" said Tamaki, "We're about to find out if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Well open it and find out," said Haruhi. Everyone gathered around as Tamaki opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of a red haired freckled face boy.

"Is that him?!" said Pedro happily, "We got a brother?!"

"Yes you are," said Haruhi, "what's his name?"

"Daniel," said Tamaki, "Isn't that just a nice name?!"

"Yeah it does," said Haruhi as she took the photo of her new boy and looked at it. The little boy looked just as cute and sweet as her last two babies. Oh how she was looking forward to see this baby in person someday.

"Does this mean we're getting a cat?" Indria asked.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"We'll talk about it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Anther successful adoption going great!" Ran said to herself as she closed her file work on the Suohs and Daniel. She just knew Daniel was perfect for the family. She was about to walk out of her office when one of her superiors walked in.

"Ran, were you doing the case for the boy Daniel from Australia?" he asked.

"Yes and I found him a great home," said Ran.

"I'm afraid it may not work out that way after all," said the man.

* * *

"And then we can name the kitty Ozzie in honor of Australia!" said Indria as she lay on her stomach in the family room looking at pictures of cats.

"That sounds like a great idea honey," said Haruhi.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"We can call her Ozzie," said Indria.

"If we get a girl kitty, does this mean we're not going to get a sister eventually?" asked Pedro.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Pedro, "I still want one!"

"Good for you honey," said Haruhi.

"Excuse me Sir, Madam," said Shima walking into the room, "Miss Ran needs to see you.

"She does?" said Haruhi as she and Tamaki got up to go see the woman, "Kids stay here for now."

"Yes Mommy," said Indria.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked to another sitting room where Ran was waiting. She looked upset.

"Ran is everything alright?" Tamaki asked taking a seat with Haruhi.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news in regards to Daniel," said Ran.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Well yes in a way. But the thing is something's come up in regards to you adopting him," said Ran, "It seems a couple in Australia has express interest in adopting him."

"Oh," said Haruhi and Tamaki.

"It's not just that either," said Ran, "It would also appear as though Daniel's birthmother has express interest in taking him back."

"So then what's going to happen with us?" asked Haruhi.

"Well to be honest, the Australian government thinks it would be best for Daniel to either be with his real mother or at the very least a native Australian couple instead of you two," said Ran.

"So we're not going to get him now?" asked Haruhi getting upset.

"I'm afraid so," said Ran, "The Australian government doesn't even consider you an option anymore unless one of both families back out fighting for him."

"Oh," said Haruhi taking Tamaki's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm really sorry," said Ran.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," said Haruhi. She slowly got up and headed out of the room.

"I think I should go," said Ran sadly, "I'm sorry again Tamaki. I'll do my best to find you another child and fast!"

"It's fine, take your time actually. We need time to let it sink in anyway," said Tamaki softly.

"Sure," said Ran as she got up and saw herself out.

* * *

Tamaki walked upstairs to his room where he found Haruhi laying on the bed crying.

"Haruhi are you alright?" he asked laying down next to her and hugging her close.

"I just, seeing his picture for the first time was just like the other times we saw our babies' pictures for the first time. Something about it just made me feel that he belong with us. This feels almost like one of our children died or something," said Haruhi in between tears.

"I know I feel the same way," said Tamaki. The two of them laid in bed together trying to offer comfort to each other over the loss of their son.

* * *

Ran sighed as she walked into her apartment. There had been times when she had to deliver like that to other couples before and it was sad every time. However having to do it this time, something about having to drop that kind of new on a couple like Tamaki and Haruhi, it just broke her heart. Oh how she wished with all her heart she could do something more to help them get that little boy.

"Arf arf arf," her little puppy barked running up to her.

"Oh hey Wolf," she said patting his head. Wolf kept barking and ran back to her living room indicating that he wanted Ran to fallow him. Ran walked into the living room and turn on the lights. She gasped when she saw Mori standing in the center of the room in a middle of rose petals shaped like a heart and candles in the same shape of a heart.

"What is all of this?" she asked.

Mori blushed as he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Ran Urufu, I have loved you like I have loved no other. Will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Will then sure, yes I'd love to marry you!" said Ran! Next thing she knew Mori was slipping a beautiful ring onto her finger.

"Thank you so much!" said Ran kissing Mori, "But you know this doesn't seem like you."

"It was Annabel and Hunny's idea," said Mori.

"Let me guess they were the ones that were really pushing you to finally do this?" asked Ran.

"Yep," said Mori.

"Well in a way I'm glad they did. I really needed a perk up," said Ran.

'Now I just need to find Tamaki and Haruhi a perk up to make up for what I did to them today,' she thought.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How she's doing?" Helen asked looking into the boy themed nursery that Haruhi was in. She was sitting in her the rocking chair just staring out the window rocking back and forth.

"Not too good. We were so ready to make that little boy a part of lives and now all of a sudden it's like we've had a part of ourselves ripped away," said Tamaki.

"But you didn't even know him," said Hikaru.

"We didn't have to," said Tamaki, "That usually how adoption works after all. You just get a connection with the right baby with out even meeting them."

"Hmm," said Hikaru.

"Well maybe you would experience it better if we were to adopt," said Mel.

"Are you hinting at something?" asked Hikaru.

"Not now," Mel hissed.

"You brought it up," Hikaru pointed out.

"How are the other children taking it?" asked Nikkei.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if they really even understand. The only thing they seem to understand is the fact that we're not going to Australia now," said Tamaki.

"Well they are young so that may be all they can really take in," said Kyoya.

* * *

"I still don't get it," said Pedro kicking a soccer ball over to his sister and running across the yard, "Why can't we go to Australia now?"

"Doesn't it have something to do with not being able to get that boy your family was hoping to adopt?" asked Julian as he ran to try and kick the ball away from Indria and back the other way towards his own sister.

"His name's Daniel!" said Indria as she managed to maneuver around Julian, "And he was supposed to be our brother!" She ran down the yard towards Sora and managed to kick the ball past him.

"Goal!" Hannah shouted happily.

"Looks like the 5 to 3 now," said Esme.

"Yes so it would seem," said Julian, "It would appear Pedro's skills are by far the best among us as are Indria when she's mad enough."

"Come on you two focus!" shouted Sora as he kicked the ball out towards Julian. Julian tried to kick the ball towards his sister again. Pedro however was able to kick the ball away from him and back towards his sister.

"It is too bad you two won't be able to go to Australia now," said Julian as he ran along side Indria trying to steal the ball again.

"Can't we still go to Australia?" Pedro asked as he ran along side Esme to help their siblings.

"No!" said Indria kicking the ball to him. Esme however was able to steal it and start to kick towards Hannah on the opposite side.

"Go ahead and try to get it past me!" she taunted Esme.

"If you insist," said Esme as she made it to make it past her and score the goal.

"Ah!" moaned Hannah.

"Ha ha Hannah," her brother teased from across the yard.

"You won't be laughing when Indria and Pedro make it past you again!" Hannah taunted back as she kicked the ball to Pedro. Pedro started to kick the ball back towards Sora however he looked confused.

"Why can't we go to Australia?" he asked as he kicked the ball not really paying attention. It made it easier for Julian to steal it again.

"Because it would be too painful to Mommy and Daddy, that's why!" Indria shouted at him as she ran over and stole the ball back from Julian. She tried to kick it to her brother; however he didn't try kicking it towards Sora. He just stood there looking confused.

"Why, because we're not getting the baby now, Can't they just get another baby?" he asked. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed or care Esme coming and taking the ball from him and kicking it back down the yard.

"Pedro what are you doing?!" Hannah shouted as Esme came towards her and tried to kick the ball past her. She was able to stop it this time, "Focus will you!"

"I just don't get it though," said Pedro, "Why can't we just get ourselves another baby?"

"It doesn't work like that!" said Indria, "Now stop asking about the baby or getting another baby. We're not getting a baby now whether we like it or not! Just play the stupid game!"

"Perhaps it's time we consider playing another game or something," suggested Julian.

"Sure, something that apparently doesn't require a lot of thinking since some of us aren't doing much of that at that moment!" said Indria sneering at her brother. Pedro looked hurt at the comment.

"Um I brought my new pretty princess palace game. We can try playing that," suggested Hannah timidly.

"Oh no, I am not playing that game again!" said Sora.

"Can I play with you Sora?" Pedro asked, "I don't think Indria wants to play with me at the moment."

"Sure, let's go play a big boys' games," said Sora walking off with the little boy.

"Do you want to go play with the boys Julian?" Esme asked.

"Well I'll go see what it is that they have in mind," said Julian following after the two boys.

"Good this game is boring to play with boys," said Hannah pulling out her game from her backpack and setting it up on the outdoor table, "Except of course for Daddy."

"Are you okay Indria?" Esme asked as they played their game, "you seemed awfully upset about not getting the new baby."

"I just know how upset Mommy is," said Indria, "She's been crying a lot over not getting Daniel. He was a really cute baby just like Pedro. It would have been nice to have another brother."

"Are you more upset about not being able to go to Australia?" asked Esme.

"A little," Indria admitted, "I don't know if we'll ever make it over there now and I really wanted to see the Great Barrier Reef. Is that greedy of me?"

"A little," said Esme, "But according to my father it's perfectly understandable. If you have your hopes set high for something for a long time and have them dashed so quickly it came really leave you feeling sad and depressed. Just like your mother and father are going to possibly be upset for a long time over not being able to make, what was Daniel, a part of their family."

"Do you think they'll ever want to consider adopting again?" Indria asked.

"That I can't answer you," said Esme, "Only time can."

"Where else would they adopt it not from Australia?" asked Hannah.

"My mom mentioned possibly going to Ethiopia," said Indria, "That's in Africa."

"Oh like the Lion King?!" said Hannah, "That would be so cool!"

"I don't know if Ethiopia has any of the animals from the Lion King, but it would still be a rather interesting place to visit and see," said Esme.

"But I don't know if we're even going to do that," said Indria, "Something about this being a big blow and dampening my parents hope seems to have made it so they may give up on adopting all together from now on."

"Well maybe for now. But who knows, after a while they may change their minds," Esme tried to assure her.

* * *

"Let's see, what do I have to play with?" said Sora going through his own backpack, "Oh here we go. I have some toy bugs we can dump on the girls."

"I don't think they'll appreciate that," said Julian.

"Oh it's fine. I do stuff like this all the time with Hannah. She just gets me back. It's what siblings do after all," said Sora, "Pedro, you're up for this aren't you?" Pedro didn't say anything. He was sitting by himself on the grass looking sad and depressed.

"Pedro you shouldn't take what it was your sister said to heart. She's just mad and frustrated about not getting that new boy and taking that trip to Australia," Julian tried to assure him.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't seem to be upset that we're not getting Pedro or going to Australia now?" asked Pedro.

"Well maybe because you're younger and can't fully understand. There's nothing wrong with that," said Julian.

"Do you think my mommy and daddy will ever feel the need to get another baby?" asked Pedro.

"Possibly, after they've had time to let it sink in. It's only been a few weeks since they learned they weren't going to be adding Daniel to the family," said Julian.

"Of course they'll get another baby," said Sora, "Dad's always saying that Uncle Tama's meant to have other kids. Now come let's go dump those bugs on the girls!" He slowly crept towards the girls. Julian and Pedro both followed after him slowly.

* * *

Esme looked at herself in the games dress up mirror when she happened to notice the boys slowly towards them and Sora had something in his hand.

"Hannah," she said, "our brothers are heading towards us and your brother has something in his hand."

"Yeah probably the fake bugs I saw him sneak into his bag before we came over," said Hannah.

"How should we counter the attack?" asked Esme.

"Don't worry I came prepared, curtsey of my mommy," said Hannah slowly reaching for her backpack.

* * *

"Now be real quiet like," said Sora as they neared the girls all looking down at their game, "And on the count of three we'll make the drop. 1, 2, 3...,"

Just then all three girls all jumped wearing a scary looking mask. Pedro and Sora both screamed and stumbled down backwards. Julian remained standing but still looked startled. The girls all laughed and took off their masks.

"Very funny!" said Sora.

"Anymore then you coming after us with the bugs!" said Hannah.

"You don't like bugs or something?" Sora shouted as he grabbed a handful of the fake bugs and threw them at the girls. Pedro and even Julian also threw some at the girls. The girls responded by putting on their masks again and chasing after the boys. The boys ran, still throwing bugs at them, everyone laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Haruhi?" said Nikkei walking over to her friend and taking her hand, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I like to think so. It's been a few weeks but it still feels like I've lost something just yesterday," said Haruhi.

"It's alright," said Helen, "You go ahead and be sad if you want. You'll want to let it out."

"Thank you," said Haruhi. Just then they heard the sound of laughing coming from outside. Everyone gathered around the windows to see the kids engaging in foreplay.

"Well looks like someone's having fun!" said Hikaru. Suddenly they heard Haruhi starting to laugh.

"That looks like fun," she said.

"You feeling better Haruhi?" asked Mel.

"A little I think," said Haruhi. She flinched a little when she felt Tamaki take her hand.

"Well a little bit is a just fine of a pace for me," he said.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ran fidgeted with the envelope in her hand as she and Mori pulled up to the Suoh's house. She gripped it even tighter when they got out of the car and saw that all of their friends were at the house as well.

"Takashi, this isn't right," she said, "I don't think I should do this!" Mori responded by tugging at her arm and pulling her along towards the Suoh's front door. "Takashi I can't face them let along with something like this. Hell we haven't even told anyone in your group aside from Hunny and Annabel that we're engaged!"

"It's a good time to let them know now," said Mori as he opened the door and walked in. As they came up the stairs they found Hunny and Annabel waiting for them.

"You made it!" said Hunny happily.

"Are you going to talk with them and tell them the good news?" Annabel asked. Ran was silent for a moment before turning and trying to run away. Mori however stopped her.

"Let's do this," he insisted.

"Alright but this is a bad idea!" said Ran.

* * *

"Take that!" Sora shouted throwing come more bugs at the girls.

"Arr!" Hannah responded still wearing her scary mask and chasing him.

"Are you scared Julian?" Esme asked chasing after him.

"Petrified," Julian mocked throwing a bug at her.

"A centipede huh? Interesting choice," said Esme picking it up.

"You can't get me Indria!" Pedro taunted his sister as he ran.

"We'll see about that!" said Indria as she tackled her brother to the ground and tickled him over and over. Pedro laughed and laughed.

"Indi," he said in-between laughs, "Indria does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No," said Indria, "I was never mad at you to begin with. You were just being annoying is all."

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused about all this," said Pedro.

"We all are," said Indria as she got off her brother and helped him up.

"Should I just stop asking questions?" he asked.

"No you go ahead and ask the questions you want to ask. If me, Mommy or Daddy can't answer then I'm sure someone can," said Indria hugging her brother, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you too much little brother."

"I love you big sister," said Pedro.

* * *

"Oh they look so cute together," Nikkei cooed looking at the two children hug from the window.

"I'm glad they're handling this okay," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi no one expects you to just brush something like what happened off. It can't be easy to lose a child in any kind of circumstance. So don't think you're handling this wrong," Kyoya assured her. None of the others noticed Ran, Mori, Hunny and Annabel looking in on them.

"I can't, I can't do this. They're not ready!" said Ran about to turn around and walk away again.

"Ran is that you?" Helen suddenly asked turning around. Her question caused everyone else to turn around as well.

"Hello everyone," said Mori politely.

"Hi," said Melanie, "So what brings you by and, oh Ran what's that on your finger?" Ran looked down at her hand and realized her engagement ring was exposed.

"Oh this, this is um," she sputtered.

"Ran, are you and Mori finally tying the knot?!" Nikkei asked running over and taking her hand.

"Well uh," said Ran.

"Yes, yes they are!" Annabel spoke up for her. Nikkei and Mel both screamed with delight.

"That is wonderful," said Helen in her own calm way, "How long have you two been engaged?"

"A few weeks," Ran admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Nikkei. Ran cast a timid look over at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Ran you don't have to be afraid of us!" said Tamaki, "We understand that you had nothing to do with us, loosing Daniel like that. We're sorry if we scared you like that."

"I know," said Ran.

"If it means anything, I felt the same way after I had to tell them the bad news about them not being able to have kids naturally," Helen whispered to her.

"Oh really?" said Ran.

"So what's in the envelope?" asked Nikkei looking it over.

"Oh um well," Ran once again spattered.

"It's for Haruhi and Tamaki," said Mori, "If they want it."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki ventured closer towards Ran.

"It's like Takashi said, if you don't want it you don't have to have it alright," said Ran timidly. She tried back up but Mori stopped her.

"Show them, tell them what it is," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Ran what is it?" Haruhi asked. Ran took a deep breath as she opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of a little dark skinned baby about four or five months old. Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked memorized by it.

"Her name's Adia and she's from Ethiopia," said Ran, "I remember you mentioning that you were also thinking of adopting from there and when I saw this picture of this little girl something about her made me think she'd be perfect for you."

"She beautiful," said Tamaki taking the picture.

"Yeah she is," said Haruhi looking at the picture with delight.

"She's a little bit younger then what you're use to with Indria and Pedro and, and Daniel," Ran explained, "But like I said, she looked like she'd be perfect for you." Haruhi and Tamaki didn't say anything right away. They were too busy studying the picture.

"If you don't want her either that's fine too. I'd understand. I wouldn't have even brought it up had Takashi not push me to do so."

"No that's fine," said Haruhi, "Can we just um have a few days to make up our minds?"

"Of course," said Ran.

"In the meantime," said Kaoru.

"It looks like we have a wedding to get ready for huh?" asked Hikaru.

"Including the wedding dress!" they shouted together.

The group all wondered out of the room and into the hallway talking a mile a minute about the upcoming wedding. Haruhi and Tamaki however stayed in the room looking at little Adia's photo.

"She sure is cute isn't she?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah she is," said Haruhi, "And tiny. Would we be able to handle someone as tiny like that? All the other babies we got were at least a year old or more, even Daniel."

"I think we could," said Tamaki, "It'd be a whole new adventure."

"If we even get her," said Haruhi sitting back down in the rocking chair. Tamaki sat down next to her.

"Well why wouldn't we?" he asked.

"Tamaki, it's only been a couple of weeks since we found out we're not getting Daniel. Is it right to just move on with our lives like nothing happened? Just pick another baby as it comes down the conveyer belt or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki kissing her forehead, "I know it's hard having to deal with the fact that we lost that little boy who was going to be our son. I feel upset about what happened too, I really do. And Ran did say we don't have to take this little girl. But maybe, just maybe we're meant to have her. Maybe she's going to be the light at the end of our tunnel after all of this."

"I don't know, it still feels a little bit wrong," said Haruhi.

"I understand, I feel that way too," said Tamaki, "But then again I also look at this picture of Adia and I well I, I don't know. Something just seems right about it, about getting her." Haruhi sighed and took the picture from Tamaki. The little baby was looking so peacefully up at the camera. Haruhi was really starting to get the urge to reach up and pluck her up.

"I still need to think about it Tamaki," she said, "Plus I think this is something we should discuss with Indria and Pedro."

"Sure," said Tamaki, "You wait here and I'll go get them."

He walked out silently and outside to where the kids were still having their bug fight.

"Indria, Pedro can you come inside for a little bit?" he called out to his kids. Both froze like deer in headlights.

"Did we do something wrong Daddy?" Indria shouted out to him.

"No no your mother and I want to talk to you real fast about something," said Tamaki. Both kids ran towards their father who led them upstairs.

"I got them Haruhi," said Tamaki walking into the nursery. To everyone's surprise she wasn't there. "Haruhi?" Tamaki called out looking around. Indria and Pedro also looked around to see where their mother could be. Pedro looked out the door and across the hallway where he saw his mother standing in the girl nursery they had fixed up.

"Mommy what are you doing in here/" Pedro asked running over to her.

"Oh his honey," said Haruhi as she picked up her son, "I was just wondering around this room, wondering something."

"Wondering what exactly?" Pedro asked right as Indria and Tamaki both walked into the room.

"I was wondering if this room needed to be fixed up in anyway for a younger baby," said Haruhi.

"Why would we need to do that Mommy?" Indria asked.

"Because of her," said Haruhi gently putting Pedro down and showing him and Indria Adia's picture.

"Is that our new baby?" asked Pedro.

"Well we don't know yet," said Haruhi, "Ran asked us if we'd like to be her new family. She said we still have time to think it over. That includes you two. Would you two like to have her as a sister?"

"What's going to happen to Daniel then?" asked Indria.

"Well hopefully Daniel will be able to stay with the best family for him," said Tamaki, "That's all we want, what's best for him. But in the meantime dear we need to think about if Adia will be a nice addition to the family." Pedro and Indria both looked at each other.

"Does this mean we'll get a puppy instead of a kitten?" Pedro asked. Tamaki laughed and patted his son's head.

"We'll see won't we?" he said.

"Where's she from?" Indria asked.

"Ethiopia," said Haruhi.

"You mean Africa?!" said Indria, "If we get her can we go on a real safari?!" Tamaki laughed again.

"We'll have to see about that won't we?" he said.

The next few days the Suoh family seemed to have nothing but Adia on their minds, wondering if they should adopt her. It got so bad they could hardly focus on anything else, even eating.

* * *

"Oh no, I got soy sauce all over my dress!" said Indria during lunch one day.

"Not focusing again honey?" asked Haruhi helping her to clean.

"Well can't say I blame you," said Tamaki, "Why don't we all go out for a walk to clear our heads?"

"Sure," said the family.

Soon they were walking all together along the streets a shopping district.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki as the two walked behind their kids holding hands, "You know eventually we're going to have to make a decision about Adia."

"I know, I still don't know if I'm ready or not," said Haruhi.

"Hey hey look!" they suddenly heard Pedro call out.

"What is it honey?" Haruhi asked walking up to him. They found him looking into a gate of an animal shelter where they saw a worker paying with a bulldog puppy.

"Oh what a cute looking puppy," said Indria.

"Shall we go and get a closer look at the puppy?" asked Tamaki walking into the shelter.

* * *

"We just got her in," said the worker leading the family to the cage the bulldog puppy was now in. She barked happily up at them.

"Hi," said Indria and Pedro knelling down more to her level.

"The poor thing was found all alone in some back alley," said the worker.

"She's cute!" said Pedro, "Can we get her?!"

"Well hang on a minute, we just met her," said Haruhi.

"And if we get her doesn't that mean we get Adia?" asked Indria.

"Uh," said Haruhi looking at Tamaki.

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" he said.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi leading her husband off to the side, "Are you sure about this?"

"Well look at them," said Tamaki looking at the kids fussing over the puppy, "What do you think?"

"Well uh," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath before walking back over to her kids, "Alright we'll take her."

"Who, the puppy or the baby?" Indria asked.

"Both," said Haruhi.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm glad you decided to go ahead with adopting Adia," said Ran pulling out some new paper work for Haruhi and Tamaki to fill out.

"We are too I think," said Tamaki, "The kids are also excited about it. They even got a puppy out of it."

"Oh really, what kind?" asked Ran.

"A little bulldog puppy from a shelter," said Haruhi. "The only problem is they can't seem to figure out what to name her. It seems like every day her name changes. Hopefully we'll be able to decide on something by the time we're ready to go get Adia."

"You're taking them with you then?" asked Ran.

"Yeah, we were planning on taking them with us to Australia after all," said Haruhi.

"We're even arranging so that after we get Adia we can go to Kenya and take them on a real African Safari," said Tamaki.

"Oh that sounds great," said Ran, "I'm really happy for you four."

"How are things looking for you by the way?" asked Haruhi, "With your wedding coming up to Mori?"

"It's going great," said Ran smiling sweetly, "Annabel's helping a lot. She's really excited about it. Then again so are the twins in helping me to design my wedding dress."

"Yeah that sounds like them," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Mel, Mel can I ask your opinion on something?" Hikaru asked walking into the room his wife was relaxing in reading.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"What do you think of this dress design for Ran?" Hikaru asked showing her a sketch of a wedding dress that had a pink rose pattern crisscrossing across the chest and moving down along the skirt of the dress.

"Nice, some of your best work yet," said Mel.

"Thanks I was hoping you'd say that," said Hikaru kissing his wife's neck making her giggle.

"Hikaru I really just want to finish my book," she said in slight protest.

"But now that I have the right dress picked out I have nothing else better to do or anyone else to play with," Hikaru insisted as he continued to kiss his wife.

"In other words you're board?" Mel asked as she managed to slink away from her husband and stood up.

"That's one way of putting it," said Hikaru moving towards her, looking like he was hungry. Mel rolled her eyes and managed to move just out of her husband's reach.

"Hikaru are you really that board with your life?" she asked.

"I don't know, not the part that has you in it or my work," said Hikaru, "But I guess there is a little part of my life I'm board with."

"I see," said Mel, "Well I'm sorry that about that but right now I'm not in the mood to fill board part of your life at the moment. I would rather read my book if that's alright."

"Yes I'm sorry," said Hikaru sulking out of the room. Mel sighed. She hated seeing her husband so upset.

"Hikaru wait," she said walking after her, "What would you like to do other then what it was you were somewhat implying earlier?"

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "There's something else I want in our lives, but I'm just not sure what."

"Like maybe say a baby?" Mel asked.

"Are you dropping a hint or something?" Hikaru asked.

"I wish," said Mel, "I was more thinking; you know how we discussed the possibility of one day adopting a baby of our own? Well what if that day is today?"

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I've been thinking about it a bit lately because like you there's still a part of our lives I'm feeling board with. Maybe that part of our lives should be filled with something like a baby," said Mel.

"Really you'd want to consider a baby through the whole adoption thing?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, yes I am," said Mel, "If you would like to as well.

"Well then, I say we go for it," said Hikaru kissing his wife.

"But where would we try adopting from?" Mel asked.

"Um, good question," said Hikaru, "Where do you think we should?"

"Well to be honest I'm kind of partial to maybe Germany," said Mel.

"Germany huh?" said Hikaru, "Well no one's been there yet. Sure let's do that! Let's get us a baby from Germany!"

* * *

"Kaoru, Kaoru?" Nikkei kept calling out for her husband.

"I'm in my studio," Kaoru called out. Nikkei walked in to find him hard at work. She walked over and started to massage his shoulders and looked over at what he was doing. On the paper she saw a sketch of a pink strapless bridesmaid's dress.

"Is that for Ran's wedding?" she asked kissing her husband's cheek.

"It's one of the ideas," said Kaoru.

"It's beautiful," said Nikkei.

"Thank you," said Kaoru, "Let's just hope Ran likes it."

"Don't you think its sweet her finding that baby for Haruhi and Tamaki like that? I think that really helped them," said Nikkei.

"Yeah I thought so too," said Kaoru, "They're great parents. They shouldn't be denied children like that. Those idiots in Australia really need to rethink their priorities I think. That Daniel kid would have been way better off with them then whatever family's trying to get him down there."

"Hmm well that's not for us to decide," said Nikkei, "By the way did you want to come to Ethiopia and Kenya with me when I go with Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"Sure they could probably use another baby-sitter for Indria and Pedro," said Kaoru.

"You like kids don't you?" Nikkei asked.

"Sure I do," said Kaoru.

"Do you think it's time we considered having one?" Nikkei asked.

"You want a baby honey?" Kaoru asked.

"Kind of," said Nikkei, "But not unless you want one too."

"Well yeah I've always wanted at least one someday," said Kaoru, "But are you really ready for something like that?"

"I like to think so," said Nikkei.

"Well do you want to try for one or do you want to do what we've talked about before, adopting one?" Kaoru asked. Nikkei thought about it for a moment.

"I kind of want to consider adoption at this point personally," she finally decided.

"Where would we adopt from?" asked Kaoru.

"Let's try France!" said Nikkei.

"France?" asked Kaoru, "Why would you want to adopt from your native country like that?"

"Why not?" asked Nikkei, "Helen did with her twins and Annabel sort of did with Hannah from Scotland."

"Okay true," said Kaoru.

"Can you think of any other place you'd rather consider?" Nikkei asked.

"Hmm no not really," Kaoru admitted "Is France really the place you want to adopt from?"

"Yes I really do," Nikkei insisted.

"Then that's what we're going to do. We're going to adopt a baby from France I think!" said Kaoru.

"Thank you so much Kaoru!" said Nikkei kissing him.

* * *

"You know I'm really excited about this," said Mel as she and Hikaru pulled up at the agency.

"I am too," said Hikaru, "So be honest with me, what do you want more boy or girl?"

"Um well I don't know if I can answer that truthfully right at this moment," Mel stammered.

"Oh really, none at all?" Hikaru teased as they got up from their car.

"Well what about you?" Mel asked, "Do you have a preference?"

"For our first? I'd like a girl mostly because my family is well known for their strong powerful girls," said Hikaru.

"Even by adoption?" asked Mel.

"Yes even then," said Hikaru.

"What do you think your mother will say to that?" asked Mel.

"As long as she or he is cute she'll be fine," said Hikaru, "What about your family?"

"I'm sure my mother and Liam will be fine more or less fine with it. My sisters my not understand it but I'm sure they'll be supportive of it. And even if they didn't well I could care less."

"Same here with my family, including Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Somehow I doubt Kaoru would protest something like this," said Mel.

"Well yeah, I'm just saying no one is going to really stop me from doing this," Hikaru explained.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Nikkei, "I wish we could just go right in there and take home our baby right now!"

"I know I feel the same way," said Kaoru as they pulled up to the agency, "Hey out of curiosity, do you have a preference on what gender we get?"

"No not really," said Nikkei, "Just as long as I can hold him or her in my arms. What about you? Do you have a preference?"

"Well I'm a little partial to a girl mainly because my family's known for their strong women. Plus my mom could have more fun with her then a boy," said Kaoru, "however if we get a boy out of this I'll gladly take him into my arms and proudly call him my son."

"I know you will," said Nikkei, "What do you think your mother will think about us adopting in general?"

"She maybe a little confused as to why we're doing it but I'm sure she'll accept and support our decision. Besides there's a chance she'll be too busy off on some sort of fashion work to really care what we're doing. Same with my dad. What about your parents?"

"They'll probably be the same as your parents, off on some research or guest lecture to really care what's going on. But if there's one thing I know of them it's that they are supportive and that includes this. Even if they didn't though, I'd still do it."

"My thoughts exactly!" said Kaoru, "And that includes Hikaru's objecting."

"Would Hikaru object?" Nikkei asked.

"Oh no, I'm just saying," said Kaoru.

"He's going to make a great uncle don't you think?" asked Nikkei.

"Yeah he is," said Kaoru, "Just like I'm sure he'll make a great father someday."

"Like right now?" Nikkei asked suddenly looking shocked and pointing across the way. Kaoru followed and was a little bit surprised to see his brother and Mel heading towards the office.

* * *

"If anything Kaoru's going to make a great uncle to this kid," said Hikaru, "It'll give him good practice at being father. Or even better inspire him and Nikkei to get one of their own."

"Uh maybe they don't need it," said Mel.

"Huh?" said Hikaru looking over and saw his mirror image with his own wife standing off nearby looking a little bit stunned.

"What are you doing here?!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted at each other at the same time.

"We're going to look into adopting a baby!" said Mel

"That's what we're doing too!" Nikkei responded.

"You two are seriously looking to adopt?!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted again at each other.

"Well yeah," said Mel.

"Us too," said Nikkei.

"Well then," said Hikaru.

"What are we standing around here?" asked Kaoru.

"Let's get in there and get our babies!" both brothers said together.

"That sounds like a great idea," said their wives together. They both laughed at that.

"Looks like we're rubbing off of them huh Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"Yep, but we should still get this done!"

"Right!" everyone shouted again.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ran sighed happily as she worked put away some of her file work. She looked over some of the other work she had to do but decided that she didn't really have to do some it right away. She was actually anxious to get home so she could get ready for the dinner where her mother and Mori's parents would meet each other. As she came out into the lobby she was a bit surprised to see both sets of the Hitachiin twins along with their wives all waiting in there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised.

"We're here to start the application process to adopt ourselves," said Nikkei happily.

"Oh really?" said Ran surprised, "and um have you bee assigned a social worker yet?"

"Not yet," said Hikaru, "What about you? Are you currently working on a case at all?"

"Just getting the last minute details in regards to Tamaki and Haruhi," said Ran.

"Oh so you'll be available to take another case, or two?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh whoa, whoa," said Ran, "I may be able to work two cases at a time but not three especially when two are in the same stage of development."

"So you can probably only take one of us on?" asked Melanie.

"It'd be the more logical choice," said Ran.

"Ran, are we going home?" asked her mother walking out of the office and into the lobby as well.

"Is this your mother Ran?" Nikkei asked.

"Yes this is my mom Nao Urufu," Ran introduced her mother, "Mother this is Hikaru and Melanie Hitachiin and Kaoru and Nikkei Anderson."

"How do you do," said Nao, "Aren't they the ones that are doing your dress?"

"Yes," said Ran.

"Are they here to do something in regards to the dress?" asked Nao.

"Uh no apparently they're here to try and adopt," said Ran, "Only I can't do both their cases."

"Well why don't I take one?" offered her mother.

"You'd be willing to take us on Mrs. Urufu?" asked Melanie.

"Sure, I just got done with a case myself," said Nao.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Urufu," said Melanie shaking her hand, "I didn't realize your mom was a social worker too Ran."

"It kind of runs in the family," said Ran.

"Yes women of our family have been social workers or working with orphans in general for years," said Nao, "In either case just wait here. We'll be right back with the application forms for the two of you." Both mother and daughter walked back into their office and returned with the stakes of forms for the two families.

"I'll be taking your case Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin," said Nao.

"And I'll be taking yours Kaoru and Nikkei," said Ran.

"Thank you very much Ran," said Nikkei.

"Yes thank you very much!" said Melanie.

"Man this is gong to take forever," said Hikaru flipping through the paper as the family walked outside.

"Don't worry Hikaru," said Nikkei, "If there's one thing I've learned about when it comes to doing things like this when it comes to adoption it's that it's totally worth it."

* * *

"We're going to have to do a lot more to baby proof this house, don't you think?" Haruhi asked, "More so then we got Indria and Pedro."

"Don't fret Mistress Haruhi," said Shima, "We'll handle that just fine. If anything we've been baby proofing this house for the new puppy."

"Speaking of which," said Tamaki pointing to the top of the stairs where the little puppy was trying to walk down them. However it soon proved to be too difficult for her little legs and she looked like she was about to tumble all the way down. Tamaki however was able to race up and catch her in time.

"You silly little puppy," he said.

"Maybe we should start calling her Tumbler," Indria joked walking up next to her father.

"You're supposed to be watching her you know," Haruhi scolded.

"I know Mom I know, I was I swear. She just got away from me real quickly," said Indria.

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi, "Anyway we have to go. Can you go collect your brother?"

"Where are we going?" Indria asked.

"Well we have to take care of a few other things before we go to Ethiopia," Haruhi explained.

* * *

"Ah!" Pedro shouted as Mel applied another vaccine to him.

"Its fine Pedro you're almost done after all," Mel assured him. Pedro glared up at her, rubbing his arm.

"Pedro, be nice," said Haruhi.

"Why do we need these anyway?" he asked.

"It's so you can be healthy and stay healthy while we're in Ethiopia and Kenya, getting Adia," Haruhi explained.

"I hope she's worth it," Pedro mumbled.

"You were," said Haruhi.

"Indria, you're next," said Melanie.

"Did you really need shots for when you came to get us?" Indria asked as she slowly moved over to the doctor and rolled up her sleeve.

"Of course we did," said Tamaki. He sat next to his daughter and let her squeeze his hand tight as Indria started to apply the different shots.

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky that I don't need any to travel to Germany," Mel chuckled.

"You're going to Germany Mel?" Haruhi asked.

"Hopefully, that's where Hikaru and I are going trying to adopt from," said Mel.

"You and Hikaru are adopting?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah something about it just felt right," said Mel, "Of course we're not the only ones that are. Kaoru and Nikkei are too."

"They are?" said Tamaki, "Why didn't Nikkei tell me sooner?" Mel suddenly looked like deer in headlights.

"Uh-oh, I hope I didn't ruin something for them," she said.

"It's okay Mel," said Haruhi, "We'll just pretend to be surprised when they finally tell us. So is Ran doing both your cases?"

"No she said it was too much to handle two new cases at the same stage at the same time. So instead her mom Nao Urufu is handling mine and Hikaru's case while she works on Kaoru and Nikkei's and yours," said Mel. She carefully applied a Band-Aid to Indria's arm. "There all done. Haruhi, Tamaki are you two ready?"

"Bring it on!" said Tamaki boldly rolling up his sleeve. However the minute Mel applied the shot, he started to scream.

"Ah!" he shouted, "That hurt!"

"Think of your children Tamaki, think of your children," said Mel as she applied another.

"She's right Dad you have to act big and strong," said Indria squeezing his hand.

"Thank you Indria," said Tamaki.

* * *

When the family returned home they found Kaoru and Nikkei waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Nikkei asked.

"We were off getting our shots for going to Ethiopia," said Haruhi.

"Oh how did it go?" asked Kaoru with a smirk.

"It went fine," said Tamaki.

"Mommy was the only one that didn't cry or scream," said Pedro.

"Somehow I'm too surprised about that," said Kaoru.

"Daddy however screamed the loudest!" said Indria.

"Somehow I'm not too surprised about that either," Kaoru laughed.

"Kids why don't you go find your puppy and go play?" suggested Tamaki.

"Sure thing Daddy," said Indria taking her brother's hand and running off with him.

"You two should really look into getting those taken care of if you both intend to come with us," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry we shall," said Nikkei, "In any case we've come to share some surprising news with you. We're going to adopt a baby from France!"

"From France?" asked Tamaki, "You're adopting from home?"

"That's what Nikkei wanted to do," said Kaoru, "And since I couldn't really think of a better spot I just assumed to go along with it."

"Well that's great, that is really great," said Haruhi, "We're really happy for the two of you."

"You two don't seem all that surprised though," said Nikkei a bit confused.

"Well um," Tamaki looking at Haruhi for guidance.

"Let me guess, Mel accidentally told?" said Nikkei.

"Yeah that," said Haruhi.

"Oh well, the important thing is you know!" said Nikkei.

"Sure," said Kaoru. Suddenly he felt something tugging on his pant's leg. "What the?" he said looking down to see the puppy tugging at it with her mouth. "Hey get off me you!"

"You naughty little puppy," said Tamaki picking her up, "Maybe we should consider call you Tugs from now on."

"Tugs isn't a bad idea for a name," said Haruhi.

"I'll just go find the children and let them take care of her," said Tamaki walking out of the room with the puppy now called Tugs tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Are you excited about it?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes especially after getting to see you two so often adopting your babies!" said Nikkei.

"Do you think you'll ever want to have one naturally?" Haruhi asked.

"Well maybe someday. It's hard to say," said Kaoru, "I like to think we can one naturally. We just like the idea of adopting."

"Nothing wrong with that," said Haruhi. Both Kaoru and Nikkei noticed her putting her hand on her belly slightly sad.

"Anyway you want to know something really interesting Haruhi? Both us and Hikaru and Mel showed up at the agency at the same time to pick up an application. It seems we both came to the conclusion we wanted to adopt at the same time," said Kaoru.

"That's not too hard to believe when it comes to you two," said Haruhi.

'As long as it gets off the subject of having kids the old fashion way,' he thought.

"Guess what everyone!" Tamaki shouted running into the room happily, "I just got some good news. Do you remember that Indria's elephant Eele got put into this program to try and get her pregnant? Well apparently they were finally able to impregnate her! She's going to be a mother! Isn't that great?!"

Both Nikkei and Kaoru looked over at Haruhi a little bit scared about what her reaction would be. She looked a little bit upset at first but then a smile came to her lips.

"That's great Tamaki," she said, "That's really great. I just know she'll make a great mother."

"You're a great mother too Haruhi," said Nikkei.

"Thanks, you and Kaoru are going to be one too I just know whether you adopt or have one naturally," said Haruhi.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You see that?" Tamaki asked showing Indria a picture of the baby elephant in Eele's body.

"Eele's really going to be a mother?" Indria asked eagerly.

"Yes she is," said Tamaki, "With any luck she'll have a healthy baby elephant soon."

"How long does she have to have a baby?" asked Indria.

"Almost 22 months according to the vet," said Tamaki, "That's almost two years."

"Is that how long human mommies stay pregnant?" asked Indria.

"No, they usually only stay pregnant for nine months, close to a year," said Tamaki.

"If I have babies naturally I'll have to stay pregnant for nine months?" asked Indria.

"Ack!" Tamaki shouted.

"Something wrong Daddy?" asked Indria.

"I mean yes but that's not going to happen for a while honey. You still have many _Many _years before that happens," said Tamaki.

"Will I have babies come from inside of me or will I adopt like you and Mommy?" asked Indria.

"Uh that'll be something you'll have to discuss with your husband someday when the time comes," said Tamaki.

"Would you and Mommy be mad at me if I chose to have a baby naturally?" Indria asked.

"No honey of course not," Tamaki assured her giving her a big hug, "all we care about is you having nice long happy healthy life. But like I've said before, you still have some time before you have to worry about that."

"Okay Daddy," said Indria, "Hey Daddy, are we going to bring back a new animal from Africa when we go to get Adia?"

"Oh yes you're right," said Tamaki, "Let's go look one up right now!" The two headed to his office and jumped onto his computer, "Let's see what would be a good idea to bring back for the zoo? Hmm, hmm, what about another elephant?"

"No Daddy," said Indria.

"Alright," said Tamaki, "well let's see how about a cheetah?"

"Hmm maybe," said Indria.

"Or a lion," said Tamaki, "Or if you don't want a cat of some kind how about a giraffe?

"Hmm maybe," said Indria.

"Well figure it out I'm sure," said Tamaki, "I didn't even plan on adopting Eele when we went to go get you."

"Okay," said Indria, "Are we really going to get going on the real Safari?"

"Yep, I have the perfect one tour picked out for when we go to Kenya," said Tamaki.

"I'm so excited about that!" said Indria.

"In the meantime honey I think you have your own wild animal to worry about," said Haruhi walking in with the puppy in her arms looking annoyed, "I found her in my office and somehow she managed to open the bottom draw of one of my file cabinets and shred some of my documents to pieces! Luckily I have copies of them back at the office."

"Tugs, you naughty puppy!" said Indria running over to her puppy and grabbing her from her mother.

"Hey what you know a name that's lasted longer then a day," said Tamaki.

"What are you up to?" Haruhi asked walking over to her husband's desk.

"Looking up an animal to bring back with us from Africa either from Kenya or Ethiopia," said Tamaki.

"Do we really have to?" Haruhi asked.

"Well we have to far with the other two and we were planning on bringing home one from Australia. Why not bring home from Africa? It's kind of become a part of tradition."

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"So how long do we still have before we go to Ethiopia?" asked Indria.

"Don't know, it could happen anytime," said Haruhi, "I just hope we can still give Kaoru and Nikkei enough time to get their paperwork all done for their own baby."

* * *

"Here's to getting all of the paperwork done on time," said Hikaru raising his glass as he sat with his wife, brother and sister-in-law at a restaurant happily celebrating them all getting all of their paperwork done and passing their home inspections.

"We are all officially on the list and ready for our babies!" said Melanie.

"I'm just glad we got most of it done before we had to go to Africa," said Nikkei.

"I'm surprised they're still waiting on that," said Kaoru.

"It still a complicated process honey," Nikkei, "It'll be a while before we get a baby too don't forget."

"Yeah well we've waited this long," said Melanie, "We can wait a little bit longer."

"Yeah instead we can just focus on going something like Ran and Mori's wedding," said Hikaru.

"And also be happy that we can do things like this for some time. Once the babies come we'll have to cut evenings like this down big time," said Melanie.

* * *

"Good night Pedro," said Haruhi tucking her son into his bed.

"Are you sure I should be going to sleep right now Mommy? What if we have to leave to go get the baby tonight?" Pedro asked.

"You ask me that every night and I keep telling you we'll just come and wake you up so we can go. You still need your rest though," said Haruhi kissing her son's forehead, "Now go get some sleep."

"Yes Mommy," Pedro grumbled as he turned to his side and reluctantly went to sleep.

Haruhi gently stroked his hair and walked out of the room.

"Pedro asleep?" Tamaki asked passing Pedro's room right as Haruhi was walking out.

"Yes though he protested as usual," said Haruhi, "And you just know when we wake him up tomorrow he won't want to wake up."

"That is true," said Tamaki, "The little scamp."

"Well actually you may want to go wake him up now," said Shima walking up behind the two of them with a phone in her hands.

"Shima, did we just get the call we've been waiting for?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"Yes you did sir," said Shima.

Haruhi quickly ran into her son's room.

"Pedro, guess what," she said gently shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" said Pedro as he sat up.

"It's time to go," said Haruhi with a smile.

* * *

"You know as strange as this may sound, I don't think I'll miss things like this," said Hikaru waving his finger around in a board fashion.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked.

"This whole hip couple hanging out at a bar deal; I don't see what the big deal is," said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Melanie.

"I kind of like being able to hang out like this, all together," said Nikkei.

"We can do that at either of our houses with the babies even when they come," said Hikaru.

"Well maybe not for a while," said Kaoru looking over his phone, "I just got a call from the boss. We got to go!"

"To where?" asked Hikaru.

"Airport," said Kaoru, "We're going with the boss and family to Africa."

"Oh really it's time? That's great! Give them our best!" said Melanie.

"Will do," said Nikkei as she and Kaoru quickly got up and headed off.

* * *

"Can't we do this in the morning?" Pedro asked half asleep as the family drove towards the airport.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way honey," said Haruhi holding him on her lap and stroking his hair, "You'll be able to sleep on the plane I swear."

"Is there going to be enough room on the plane for everyone?" Indria asked also fighting a yawn.

"There's plenty of room honey," Tamaki assured her, "You and Pedro will be able to get plenty of sleep I'm sure."

"Aren't you two tired?" asked Indria.

"Maybe a little but not as bad as you two apparently," said Tamaki, "It'll be fine."

When they finally arrived at the airport they found Kaoru and Nikkei already there waiting for them.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" Haruhi asked.

"We were already out having a nice evening with Hikaru and Melanie so it wasn't such a far drive from the airport," said Nikkei.

"We were celebrating getting all of the paper work in and passing the home inspections," said Kaoru.

"Oh did you really?" cheered Tamaki, "That's great!"

"Hikaru and Melanie also have everything done and passed the inspection too," said Nikkei as they boarded the plane, both Haruhi and Tamaki carrying their children.

"Really, wow this is a great night isn't it?" Tamaki cheered.

"Oh yes," Nikkei sighed happily, "Just think the next time we go on one of these trips Kaoru it could be go get our own baby."

"I hope so," said Kaoru. Both he and Nikkei watched as Tamaki and Haruhi ready for sleep before the plane took off.

After a while the kids finally woke up fully rested.

"How much longer until we get to Ethiopia?" Pedro immediately asked.

"Soon we promise," Haruhi assured him.

"But do we do in the mean time?" Pedro asked.

"Here," said Kaoru pulling out a book, "I brought a book about traveling for you to read while we're flying if you want."

"Can you read it to me Uncle Kaoru?" Pedro asked.

"Sure I can," said Kaoru letting Pedro get into his lap and start to read.

"Why does Kaoru have that book?" asked Haruhi.

"We thought it would be nice to give the new big brother and sister something nice to enjoy while on the plane," said Nikkei pulling out another item from the bag, "Look see we also got Indria a new coloring book with some new crayons all of different animals."

"Oh thank you so much!" said Indria accepting the gift and immediately using it.

"You guys didn't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Yes well we wanted to," said Nikkei, "We figured we should get use to buying baby things seeing as how we're soon going to be parents ourselves. It wasn't just us either. Hikaru and Melanie also got the two of them something."

"Why don't we save those for the return flight home?" Haruhi suggested noticing that both Indria and Pedro were too preoccupied with the toys they had just received.

"Sure," said Nikkei, "So, you feeling ready for this new baby?"

"More then you could ever imagine," said Tamaki.

"I hope we're as ready when it's our turn then too," said Nikkei.

"Something tells me you two will be," said Haruhi.


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well we're landing," said Tamaki.

"We're here already?" Indria asked looking up from her coloring book.

"Finally," said Kaoru, "I don't know how many more times I could stand reading this story."

"That's one of the things you'll have to look forward to after we get a baby Kaoru," Nikkei pointed out as they got their things together and got off the plane. As they made their way towards the gate they found a middle aged dark skink woman waiting for them with a warm smile. She greeted Tamaki and Haruhi with her arm out stretched.

"What she saying?" Pedro asked holding Kaoru's hand.

"She's saying hello and that her name is Mrs. Owethu. She's the social worker that's going to help your mommy and daddy getting your new sister," said Nikkei.

"Why isn't she talking normal?" Pedro asked.

"She is she's speaking the normal language for her home country. Here's we're the ones that normally talking different," Nikkei described.

"Oh, but how well I be able to talk to anyone?" asked Pedro.

"That's why you have me along," Nikkei explained, "I'm good at translating what other people are saying."

"Oh good," said Pedro letting go of Kaoru's hand and running over to Nikkei's and holding it tight. "Don't let go," he pleaded.

"Don't worry Pedro you'll be fine here I'm sure," Haruhi assured her son as she walked over and picked him up.

"Why does it seem so early here?" Indria asked.

"Well it is seven in the morning here while it's about roughly one in the after noon back home," said Haruhi, "you're just suffering from jetlag. You'll get use to it I'm sure."

"Alright," said Indria giving of a little yawn.

"Relax honey we'll soon be getting to the hotel and then if you want you can rest some more," said Tamaki, "then maybe later we can sample some native cuisine."

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Pedro asked looking at the food in front of him.

"It's called Injera," said Tamaki, "Try it."

"But why can't we have real food?" Pedro asked.

"This is real food honey, real food here," said Haruhi, "Just try it. I heard it's really good." Pedro made a little face before he looked over at his sister for guidance. Indria simply pulled off a piece of the flat bread and dipped it into one of the other food items on the plate.

"Mmm," she moaned as she ate, "This is really good!"

"What is that stuff you're dipping the bread into?" Pedro asked.

"It's called wat," said Nikkei, "It's kind of like a stew, try it."

"I don't know," said Pedro looking skeptical at the food.

"Just try some," insisted his mother, "If you don't like it we did bring some food from home you can eat later back at the hotel alright?"

"Alright," said Pedro as she took a piece of bread and dipped it, "Ah hot, hot!"

"Calm down," said Haruhi offering him some water.

"How can people stand eating this?" asked Pedro.

"They like it here," said Haruhi.

"Give me a cheeseburger any day!" said Pedro.

"Calm down honey," said Haruhi, "Try something else. Maybe there's something else you'd like."

"Here this one isn't so spicy," said Kaoru dipping some more bread and handing it to him. Pedro took a bite.

"I guess this isn't too bad," he said dipping some more.

"Don't worry Pedro. We only have a few more days before we finally go to the orphanage to get Adia," said Haruhi, "Plus I'm sure we can find other restaurants you might like better."

"Alright Mommy," said Pedro eating trying her luck with some of the other wats.

"I don't know why you're being so picky. It's so good," said Indria as she gulped down more of it.

"You have weird tastes, that's why," Pedro joked.

"Kids now don't be rude," said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said both kids even though they both looked giving each other dirty looks.

"Ah sibling rivalry always nice," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So how soon are we going to meet up at the orphanage?" Pedro asked the next morning.

"In a few more days; don't worry we'll find a place to eat so you don't have to eat something like what we ate last night," said Haruhi.

"How about today we go to Bale Mountains National Park?" suggested Tamaki looking at his map.

"A wildlife park really Boss? Can't we go try ourselves some real Ethiopian coffee?" asked Kaoru.

"We can do that anytime and we are piggy backing on their trip," said Nikkei.

"Alright but we got to make sure we get some coffee at some point," said Kaoru.

"Is this kind of like the park we're going to in Kenya after we get Adia?" Indria asked.

"No I believe it'll be a little bit different," said Tamaki, "But it should still be fun."

"Yeah," said Indria.

"What else do you have planed on this trip anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Tamaki's thinking we should try hitting the different national parks that are near to us," said Haruhi.

"Doesn't that seem like overkill especially since we're supposed to be going to that wild like park in Kenya after this?" Kaoru asked.

"Well ask Indria," said Haruhi pointing to her daughter who was practically flying with joy about going to the different national parks.

"Well as long as the kids have fun then I guess it's not too bad," said Kaoru.

The next few days the group went along with Tamaki and Indria to the different wild like parks taking the different tours the offered. No one complained too much but for the most part mainly since Indria's happiness seemed enough to bring them happiness too.

* * *

"So what park are we going to today?" Pedro asked one morning as we woke up.

"We're not going to a park today," said his mother.

"Where are we going then?" Pedro asked lying on his stomach on his mother's bed.

"We're finally going to the orphanage to get your sister," said Haruhi.

"We are?" said Pedro.

"Yep," said Tamaki, "Oh this is such a happy, happy day!"

"Were you this happy when you were going to get me?" Pedro asked.

"More then you could imagine," said Haruhi.

"What about Indria?" asked Pedro.

"Again more then you could imagine," Haruhi assured her.

"Who were you more excited to get, me or Indria?" asked Pedro.

"I couldn't pick a favorite," said Haruhi, "Now get dressed fully so we can get going alright?"

"Yes Mommy," said Pedro.

"I bet you were more excited about me huh Mommy?" Indria asked, "Since I was your first."

"No honey," said Haruhi, "Your father and I don't play favorites."

"Daddy, be honest with me. I was the favorite right?" Indria asked.

"No it's like your mother said we don't play favorites," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, okay," said Indria. She looked over at her brother.

"It's still me," she whispered.

"Nuh-uh!" Pedro shouted jumping off the bed and charging at his sister.

"Yes it is!" insisted Indria as the two of them started to fight.

"Kids, kids stop it!" Haruhi shouted as she and Tamaki pulled them apart, "I'm surprised in you two! You two usually get along so well. Please don't start fighting, especially today of all days. We want to be happy after all. We're getting a new family member right?"

"Yes," said both her kids.

"Good thank you," said Haruhi, "And Pedro get dressed!"

"Yes Mommy," said Pedro grabbing his bag.

"Is this a bad sign?" Haruhi asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Our kids starting to fight like this on the day we're suppose to be getting our new baby," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it," said Tamaki, "If anything this helps prove our kids are well adapted to being siblings that they can fight like this."

"Alright," said Haruhi, "But let's hurry up and get going."

"Right," said Tamaki also grabbing his bag to get dressed.

* * *

"Is it just me or are these orphanages getting more and more pathetic looking?" Kaoru asked when they arrived at the orphanage.

"Kaoru be nice," said Nikkei.

"It's not that bad," said Haruhi walking into the building where their social worker and orphanage director was waiting for them.

"Mrs. Owethu asks if you're ready to meet your new daughter?" Nikkei asked.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" said Tamaki. Both the director and social worker laughed.

"They say she should be here soon," said Nikkei, "Just finish off the rest of the paperwork."

"Sure," said Haruhi filling it out.

"This is such an exciting day!" said Tamaki also filling out the forms.

"Mrs. Owethu wants to ask you kids if you're just as excited about getting the baby?" Nikkei asked Indria and Pedro.

"I'm more excited then Indria!" Pedro spoke up.

"No you're not I am!" Indria piped up. The two women laughed.

"Mrs. Owethu says she thinks you're both tied for being excited in getting your sister," said Nikkei. It was then that the door opened and in walked a worker holding little Adia. The baby was sound asleep resting on the worker's chest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, Indria Pedro, say hello to your newest family member Adia."

"Hello Adia," said Haruhi softly taking the little baby girl still sleeping into her arms, letting the baby enjoy the warmth of her own body.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh," Tamaki cooed looking over Haruhi's shoulder at the baby nestling close to Haruhi's chest sound asleep. "She is so pretty!"

"Hey, hey wake up!" Pedro demanded loudly.

"No Pedro, don't!" Nikkei warned but it was too late. Adia soon started to let out a loud cry.

"Oh dear," said Haruhi rubbing her baby's back, "Shh, shh its okay it's okay." She walked the baby slowly and carefully around the room.

"Why is she crying like that?" asked Pedro.

"That's just how she's letting everyone know she didn't like being woken up," Kaoru explained, "If there's one thing babies don't like it's being woken up before they want to."

"Oh sorry," said Pedro.

"It's okay Pedro," Tamaki assured him as they all watched Haruhi continue to walk little Adia around the room calming her down.

"Can I see her Mom?" Indria asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi kneeling down slowly so Indria could get a good look at Adia. Adia looked back at Indria with sleepy but curious eyes.

"Hi," Indria said softly playing with Adia's little hand with one of her fingers. Adia just stared still looking tired.

"This is your sister, your new sister," Haruhi whispered softly to the baby. Adia gave off a gentle yawn and closed her eyes fully.

"She must really be sleepy huh?" Indria asked.

"Young babies usually are," said Haruhi, "Pedro did you want to get a good look?" Pedro cautiously walked over to his mother and looked at the baby's face.

"Hi," he said. Adia however wouldn't open her eyes, "She's not going to wake up again is she?"

"She will when she's good and ready," said Haruhi standing up and cradling the baby close.

"Let me see her," Tamaki asked. Haruhi carefully handed Adia off to him. Tamaki held his new daughter close in a warm affectionate manner.

"I'm your new daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you," he whispered softly.

Nikkei smiled happily as she watched only to get distracted when she felt her husband reach over and squeeze her hand. She smiled over at him who returned with his own smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly to him.

"Just thinking how I can't wait for us to be like that when we get our own baby," he whispered back.

"Yeah me too," Nikkei agreed.

* * *

"So are you guys going to do anything else while for the day?" Kaoru asked after the group finally returned to the hotel with Adia.

"I think I'd rather just stay here in the hotel with Adia," said Haruhi stroking Adia's short hair gently.

"Me too," said Tamaki.

"Good we can finally go get some coffee," said Kaoru.

"We got some coffee," Nikkei reminded him.

"You can't have too much coffee especially Ethiopian coffee," said Kaoru.

"Can you take Pedro and Indria with you too?" Haruhi asked, "I don't want them to be held up here in the hotel room."

"Sure we can take them out with us," said Nikkei, "Where would you kids like to go?"

"Anywhere but a park!" insisted Pedro.

"We'll find something fun," Nikkei guaranteed him offering him her hand. Pedro took it while Indria took Kaoru's. As they turned to leave Tamaki whispered something into Nikkei's ear who nodded and the four of them left, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone with their newest daughter.

"Wow, I knew she was going to be smaller then Pedro and Indria but I didn't realize she'd be this tiny," Tamaki marveled over the baby as he sat next to his wife.

"Yeah she is small," said Haruhi softly, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go to Kenya after this with her?"

"Yes she'll be fine," said Tamaki confidently, "I did after all promise the kids we'd go on a real safari."

"But what about all those other parks we went to?" asked Haruhi.

"But Kenya has all those animals that Africa's known for!" insisted Tamaki, "Like giraffes and stuff. That's were I was planning on getting the animal for the zoo I promised Indria to honor Adia."

"Alright," said Haruhi, "We'll have to be careful since we'll have a little one with us."

* * *

"Aunty Nikkei you were with Mommy and Daddy when they got me. Were they just as happy with me as they were with Adia?" Pedro asked as he walked down the streets of the city with his little group.

"Very much so," said Nikkei, "Your mommy and daddy loved you even before they met you and meeting you in person was merely the icing on the cake."

"What about me?" asked Indria.

"The same thing big time," said Nikkei, "Your parents love you both very much. Don't start getting jealous of your new sister now alright?"

"We're not," Indria insisted, "We're just um curious."

Kaoru and Nikkei both smirked at each other.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little bit jealous of a new sibling," said Kaoru, "But I don't think it's going to be too big of a deal."

"Well I should mention that your daddy told us that we can buy you two anything you want while we're out. Consider it a gift from your mommy and daddy," said Nikkei.

"Really, anything we want?!" shouted both kids.

"Yep anything," said Kaoru. That was all the kids needed to hear before hurrying off to look around at the different shops for something they'd want.

* * *

When the group finally got back to the hotel everyone had their arms filled with bags and gifts.

"What the heck?!" said Haruhi looking at the different things, "What all did you get?"

"Almost everything," said Kaoru putting some of the stuff down.

"Why?" Haruhi asked in a moan.

"I told them they could so Indria and Pedro wouldn't feel like we're neglecting them," said Tamaki.

"Of course you did," said Haruhi, "Aren't we also going to be getting some souvenirs from Kenya? Are we going to have room on the plane for all of this?"

"We can ship in the mail if need be," said Tamaki confidently looking over the different items his children brought with them, "Oh what's this?" he asked pulling out a small doll.

"That's for Adia," said Indria.

"Oh that's so sweet you bringing something for your new sister," said Tamaki.

"I brought her something too!" Pedro shouted pulling out a wooden toy giraffe that could be pulled on a sting. Unfortunately he shouted too loud and woke up Adia again making her cry. "Uh-oh sorry," Pedro apologized repeatedly.

"Its fine Pedro you just got to work on being quiet," said Haruhi as she worked at getting Adia back to sleep.

"Poor thing," said Tamaki.

"Was I this fussy as a baby?" asked Pedro.

"Probably but we didn't get you until you were a bit older, you and Indria," said Haruhi.

"If I had been this little would you have still wanted me?" Pedro asked.

"Yes of course," said Haruhi, "You could have been much older too and we would still want you."

"Thank you Mommy," said Pedro hugging her waist.

* * *

"Okay I have it so that we can ship the gifts and things back home now," said Tamaki the next morning as the family got packed up and ready to go, "That way we'll be able to have more room for whatever souvenir we get in Kenya."

"I can't wait to get to Kenya and see all the animals!" said Indria, "Do you think we'll see an African Elephant?"

"Possibly," said Tamaki.

"What's the difference between those kinds and the kind Eele is?" asked Pedro.

"Well when we go on the tour and see some you'll be able to find out for yourself," said Haruhi packing Adia into her baby seat, dressed in a new outfit.

"Is Adia gong to be okay while on this trip?" Pedro asked.

"Your father seems to think so," said Haruhi, "But maybe when we get there I'll stay behind in the hotel or something."

"Oh Mommy you got to come on the tour with us, and Adia!" insisted Indria.

"We'll see okay? Things are going to be different from now on, now that we have a new baby who's so little," Haruhi tried to explain.

"I hope you get to come," said Tamaki, "If not maybe I could stay behind so that I can also research what animal to bring back to the zoo."

"Sure we'll see," said Haruhi.

* * *

"How did she do last night?" Nikkei asked looking at the baby as they prepared to take off in the plane for Kenya.

"She did alright for the most part," said Haruhi.

"Yeah we didn't hear anything too loud from our room," said Nikkei.

"This flight isn't going to take forever like the first one did is it?" Pedro asked.

"No, it shouldn't take too long at all," said Tamaki, "It's only an hour flight."

"Will it be a different time over there in Kenya?" Indria asked.

"No it should be the same time," said Haruhi.

In no time at all the family landed at the next airport where they were again greeted by young looking man with a sign with the families' names on it.

"Oh this must be the guide I hired," said Tamaki walking over to him.

"He says his name is Ita Jumbe. He's going to take us to our hotel and then tomorrow he'll be our guide on the safari," said Nikkei, "He also wants to know if you speak English because he knows a little and maybe you can communicate that way."

"We know some, but we'll see what happens," said Tamaki.

Ita helped gathered up the different bags and soon he was driving them out of the town.

"Where are we going exactly?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh I booked us a real special hotel," said Tamaki right as Ita pulled up to a big tree. Both he and Tamaki pointed up to where there was a big hotel among the tree tops.

"Oh wow!" said the kids in awe.

"What do you think Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"I think you should be the one that carries the bags up the stairs," said Haruhi.

Kaoru had to laugh at that.

"You heard the lady boss, start climbing," he said handing Tamaki his bags as well.

"Are we really going to get to sleep in the trees tonight Mommy?" Pedro asked eagerly.

"Yes we are, and tomorrow we'll get to go see some animals," said Haruhi leading the kids up the stairs to their room. Inside were three beds and one crib.

"Oh this room looks so cool!" said Indria. Haruhi had to smile at the look of her kids' faces. This trip was starting to be one the best they ever taken so far.


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wake up wake up! Everyone wake up!"

Tamaki moaned as he felt Indria hit his pillow.

"What is it honey?" Tamaki asked in a moan as he opened his eyes.

"Wake up!" Indria insisted, "We got to go on the safari tour!"

"Indria we don't have to be at the park until 10," Haruhi moaned as well looking at her clock that read seven am.

"Oh we have to wait that long?" Indria whined.

"It's not that far off," said Haruhi, "if you're board or something you can go watch TV in the living room. Just keep it down alright?"

"Alright," Indria moaned as she walked over to the other room.

"I suppose we shouldn't be too surprised at her wanting to wake up at the crack of dawn to get going," Tamaki said groggily as he got out of bed. He wondered over Adia's crib to check on her. Remarkably the little baby hadn't been woken up from all of Adia's shouting. Tamaki smiled at her and stroked her little cheek before moving over to Pedro's bed to check on him as well. He too was still fast asleep, with a smile on his face making him look like a little angle. Tamaki also patted his son's soft curly black hair before moving back over to his bed and sitting down calmly.

"Are you going to try and get some more sleep?" Haruhi asked half asleep herself.

"I don't know," Tamaki yawned, "I still feel tired but at the same time I don't feel like going to sleep just yet."

"Alright well whatever you do just try to keep it down so you don't wake the other two especially Adia," muttered Haruhi as she turned to her side and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. Tamaki smiled at his beautiful wife and headed out towards the living room himself to check on India. He found her sitting on the couch reading a guide book to African animals.

"Couldn't find anything good on TV?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I couldn't really understand anything they were saying," Indria admitted as she looking through her book, "But that's okay with me. I'm happy just reading up on the different animals I'll get to see on our tour today."

"That's great honey," said Tamaki, "Have you put any thoughts as to what animal you'd want to try and adopt to take to the zoo?"

"Not yet, there are so many interesting ones!" said Indria.

"Well we'll have to figure out soon since we'll be going home soon," Tamaki pointed out.

"Yes Daddy I know," said Indria flipping through her tour book.

* * *

"Are you sure we should try dragging Adia on this tour?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as she got her new baby ready for the day.

"She looks like she's doing fine to me. I also checked with the tour, lots of people bring babies on these kinds of tours," said Tamaki.

"Well alright, but if it gets too much I'll come back to the hotel with her got it?" Haruhi warned.

"Yes of course," Tamaki assured her.

* * *

"Hmm hmm which one do I want?" Indria asked as she sat on the car driving to the safari.

"Why not just get another elephant?" asked Pedro.

"No," said Indria.

"What about a cheetah?" suggested Kaoru.

"A cheetah?" said Indria sounding intrigued, "Daddy would we be able to try and get a cheetah for the zoo?"

"A cheetah?" said Tamaki, "I suppose we could try and do that if that's the animal you want."

"Hmm you got a point there," said Indria as she started looking through her book again.

"Honey you are going to have to make up your mind soon alright?" Haruhi reminded her right as their car came to a stop. As everyone piled out they found Ita waiting for them near two special looking safari buses.

"He says you can both pick a bus and we'll get started," said Nikkei.

"Why do we have two?" Haruhi asked.

"Ita says your husband asked if we could in case you need to take Adia home early," said Nikkei.

"Hmm thank you Tamaki," said Haruhi giving her husband a kiss. She climbed into the second van with Adia.

"Daddy will you ride with me?" Indria asked.

"No me!" Pedro pleaded.

"Tell you what I'll take turns alright?" Tamaki offered climbing into the first bus. Indria climbed in and took the seat next to him while Pedro sat in front of him looking a little bit mad.

"What bus do you want?" Kaoru asked his wife.

"Well Ita says we'll be able to hear him through the radio in the other bus so I think I'll ride with Haruhi. I don't know if Pedro and Indria will be paying attention too much to what Ita's saying," said Nikkei.

"That's fine," said Kaoru as he climbed into the first bus next to Pedro. Soon the two buses were off down a dirt road deep into park. Every now and then the buses would stop allowing the party to see an animal that happened to be passing by.

* * *

"What are we stopping for this time?" Haruhi asked.

"It looks like an elephant herd is passing us," said Nikkei pointing out the window where herd was indeed passing by a few yards away from them.

"Oh wow would you look at that?" said Haruhi. She slowly picked Adia up from her baby seat and held her up to the window. Adia looked out as the elephants passed with sleepy eyes not looking too interested.

"Not very exciting huh Adia?" Nikkei asked plying with the baby's finger, "I'm glad she's doing okay for the most part. I'd hate for you to have to miss this Haruhi.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," said Haruhi, "I'm sure Tamaki find some other excuse to come to Africa and take the kids on safari." She gently put Adia back into her car seat to help the little baby fall back to sleep should she need it.

"_Mommy, Mommy did you see the elephants?" _the two heard Pedro shouting through the radio.

"Yes Pedro I did," Haruhi responded back, "Did you see what the difference was between them and Eele?"

"_They have bigger ears it looks like," _said Pedro.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi, "Was there anything else different?"

"_Um I couldn't see anything," _Pedro admitted.

"That's alright honey. I'm just glad you got to see some," said Haruhi. Soon Ita's voice came back on.

"He says we'll be stopping soon for lunch," said Nikkei.

"Mmm, lunch sounds great," said Haruhi, "Adia might be hungry soon too."

"You know you're lucky a little," said Nikkei, "I'm not sure if there's anything too exciting to go see while we're in France getting our baby. Maybe we should have selected a different country to adopt from. One more exotic like from where you and Tamaki seem to want to adopt from."

"No I think you should go for what seems right," said Haruhi "That's why we picked the different countries we've adopt from. It just felt right. It had nothing to do with where we'd get to travel to."

"Mmm you're right," said Nikkei, "I am more or less happy we picked out France. I just hope we get a baby soon."

"Me too," said Haruhi. Just then the buses came to a stop near a big rock.

The group all piled out as Ita and the two drivers started to set up the picnic.

"That is one big rock," said Pedro admiring it.

"Think I can toss this smaller rock over it?" Kaoru asked as he threw it over, "Ha I sure do have a pretty strong arm huh?"

"Let me try!" said Pedro as he too tried throwing a rock over.

"Nice toss kid," said Kaoru.

"I can do it too," said Indria grabbing a rock and throwing it over.

"Perfect," said Kaoru.

"What about you Daddy?" Pedro asked.

"Oh don't fret my dear. I'm a champion rock thrower," Tamaki boasted as he grabbed a bigger rock and threw it over the tall rock, "Ha see piece of cake." Suddenly out of no where Tamaki's rock came flying back the bigger rock hitting Tamaki right on the head.

"Tamaki!" shouted Haruhi with worry.

"What the heck?" Kaoru shouted in between laughs and looking worried. Before anyone could react, the other three rocks came flying back over the bigger rock as well.

"What is going on?!" Tamaki shouted. Ita ordered everyone to stay near the buses as he walked around the other side of the rock. He came back laughing and motioned for the group to follow him. The group all cautiously followed and looked around to see a family of baboons nearby screeching at them and trying to throw rocks back at them.

"Ita says that you must have thrown the rocks near them so they merely threw them back in retaliation," said Nikkei.

"Oh well we didn't know!" said Tamaki right as he was hit by another rock.

"Ita says we can go look for another spot for the picnic. It would probably be better mostly since there's also a good chance the baboons may try stealing our food," said Nikkei.

"Sure let's do that," said Haruhi hurrying back to the bus with Adia.

"Have you ever had any trouble with some animals like that before?" Kaoru asked.

"Ita says once in a while, something like this or possibly once a stampede. However no one's ever been seriously been hurt on a tour like this," Nikkei assured everyone on behalf of Ita.

Before long the family came to another spot at for the picnic.

* * *

"How's Adia doing?" Tamaki asked looking after his baby.

"She's fine surprisingly," said Haruhi.

"Mind if I take her for a little bit?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi handing her daughter off to her daddy.

Tamaki carefully and calmly walked Adia around with Adia close to her chest.

"Be careful Boss you don't want to start a stampede," Kaoru taunted.

"Not funny Kaoru," said Tamaki.

"Oh wait, wait I think I feel something. Oh could something be heading our way?" Kaoru teased.

"Kaoru knock it off," said Tamaki.

"Of come on Boss I'm just having some fun," said Kaoru as he got up and walked closer to Tamaki to get a closer look at Adia. Suddenly his smile vanished and he looked down at the ground.

"Hey I'm feeling something," he said in a serious tone.

"Kaoru I said stop it!" Tamaki snapped.

"No Boss I'm serious, I really do feel something like ground shaking!" Kaoru insisted.

"I'm actually feeling it too," said Haruhi putting her hand to the ground.

"Me too," said Indria.

"So do I," said Nikkei.

"What's going on?" Pedro asked. At that Ita grabbed a pair of sunglasses and started looking around. He soon turned and started shouting at the group franticly.

"What's he saying?" Haruhi asked worried.

"He saying," Nikkei paused for a bit as a look of fear came on to her face, "He's saying get on top of the vehicles now! There's a stampede of hippos heading straight towards us!"

* * *

**Author's note: The incident with the baboons and the hippo stampede is actually inspired by two real life events that happened to my mother as a girl when she and her family were on vacation. She and her brothers really did throw some rocks down a cavern and got them thrown back by a family of baboons and while they were camping a stampede of hippos really did trample through their camp. She and my grandmother have told me those stories several times!**


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Is he serious?!" shouted Tamaki.

"I'm not willing to risk it!" shouted Kaoru pushing Tamaki and Adia towards the closest bus.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm scared!" Pedro shouted running close to his father.

"Don't worry Pedro I'm sure we'll be fine!" said Tamaki. Just then they heard on the bus drivers shouting at them from the top of the bus and motioning towards himself.

"What's he's trying to say?" Tamaki asked. The bus driver responded by reaching down and pulling Adia out of Tamaki's arms and up onto the bus.

"My baby!" Tamaki shouted. The driver kept shouting and pointing towards Pedro next.

"Boss he's trying to get you to get the kids up first!" Kaoru shouted as he plucked Pedro up and helped put him on the bus with the driver's aid. He then handed Pedro his little sister and offered Kaoru his arms helping him up onto the top of the bus.

"Boss, come on!" Kaoru shouted as he and driver both offered Tamaki their arms.

"Where are the girls?! Where's Haruhi and Indria?!" Tamaki asked looking around his wife.

"They're over there on the other bus now come on!" Kaoru shouted practically yanking Tamaki up with the driver. Tamaki immediately took Adia back and held Pedro close.

"Don't worry son we'll be alright I'm sure!" he tired to assure his son.

Over at the other bus Nikkei and Haruhi frantically helped each other up with the driver's help.

"Where's Ita?" Nikkei asked looking around.

"And where's Indria?!" Haruhi asked looking around as well frantically.

"Oh shit!" said Nikkei pointing to where Indria was actually running near where Ita was.

"Indria get over here!" Haruhi ordered loudly.

"I want to see the hippos!" Indria shouted back. Ita however grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bus and pushed her on top before pulling himself up.

"He says you'll be able to see them as they run past us!" said Nikkei right as the hippos did start to run past the bus Haruhi's group was on. The bus shook violently. Ita and the driver sandwich the three girls in between them, holding them close as the hippos ran past their van. Across from them the other group could still feel the ground shaking. Every now and then a hippo would run in between the two buses kicking up major dust. Poor Adia cried and cried in her daddy's arms over the noise and the ground shaking so much. Soon however the heard had moved on and the dust seemed to settle.

"Is it done?" Haruhi asked looking up and around. Ita grabbed his binoculars and looked around.

"He says they're pretty much gone and we should probably move away from here to some place safer," said Nikkei. Ita and the driver carefully got down while the other driver climbed down off of his bus. He stretched his arms up towards Tamaki motioning to him again.

"I think he wants you to hand Adia to him again," said Kaoru.

"Oh right," said Tamaki carefully handing her down to the man.

"Is that my baby?!" Haruhi asked running over to the driver the minute the other driver and Ita got her down. She ran over to the man and carefully took Adia into her arm. The poor baby was still crying with fear.

"Shh shh its okay Mommy's here," Haruhi comforted her.

"Mommy!" Pedro shouted as soon as he got down to the ground.

"Pedro?" said Haruhi wrapping one of her arms around her son, "Thank god you're alright too!"

"Where's Indria?" Tamaki asked. He looked over and saw Indria was standing a bit further away from the buses looking into the direction that the hippos had run off to.

"Indria are you alright?" Tamaki asked running over to his daughter.

"Yeah I guess though I don't know if I want us to get a hippo," said Indria.

"Good idea," said Tamaki wrapping his arms around Indria.

"Nikkei are you alright?" Kaoru asked running over to his wife and hugging her close.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I take back what I said before about adopting from a foreign exotic land! Adopting from France sounds a lot safer now!" said Nikkei.

"Yeah let's stick with France!" said Kaoru.

"What happened anyway? What caused the hippos to stampede like that?" Haruhi asked still holding her two youngest children close.

"Ita said there's no way to really know. Anything could have spooked them. There maybe no way to really know," said Nikkei.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Has anything happen like this before?"

"Sometimes a lot worse like a rhino or elephant stampede," said Nikkei, "He says in a way we got lucky."

"Lucky huh?" said Kaoru, "Hate to see what unlucky is. It doesn't look like our picnic was so lucky." Everyone looked over at the picnic that had been trampled a little by the few hippos that had run in between the two buses.

"Well so much for the picnic," said Nikkei. "Ita says if you want he can drive us to someplace to get some food if we're done for the day."

"Sure that sounds fine," said Tamaki, "Sorry the safari's over kids."

"It's okay Daddy. How many people can say they had the chance to survive a hippo stampede?!" said Indria.

"Eh she has a point," said Kaoru.

"Where's the baby bag at least? Something tells me Adia really needs her bottle," said Haruhi still comforting her crying daughter.

One of the drivers walked over to the bus Haruhi's group had been on top of and pulled out the bag, safe and sound.

"Oh thank you," Haruhi thanked him. She climbed into the bus and started feeding her daughter.

"Let's go ahead and go home," said Tamaki.

"I can't wait to get something to eat!" said Pedro.

"Oh," Indria moaned.

"Hey don't worry about it," said Kaoru, "It's like you said you got yourself some unique stories for it right?"

"Yeah but I still don't know what animal I want to take home for Adia," said Indria. She looked out the window resting her head on the arms upset.

"Well it's kind of a drive back towards the main gate. Maybe we'll find something that'll spark your attention," said Kaoru sitting next to her.

"Daddy we will be safe on the way back right?" Pedro asked hugging Tamaki close as they drove back.

"Yes we'll be fine," said Tamaki, "We were mostly okay when the hippos passed us weren't we?"

"I guess I just want to go home," said Pedro.

"We will Pedro we will," said Tamaki.

"But I want to get there quick!" said Pedro.

"You'll have to turn into a cheetah for something like that," said Kaoru.

"Like that one?" Pedro asked pointing out the window as they saw a cheetah heading fast past them.

"Wow that thing is fast!" said Pedro.

"Its cat Pedro," said Indria.

"I would to go as fast at it. I bet I would be the best athlete if I could," said Pedro, "Can we bring home a cheetah?"

"Indria what do you think?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Indria, "I was having a hard time making up my mind. But if Pedro knows what he wants then that's just fine for me!"

"Oh good," said Tamaki, "I'll look into it when we get back to the hotel since we're heading back to early."

"Thank you Daddy," said both his kids. Indria reached over grabbed the radio.

"Mom guess what, we know what we're getting. We're getting a cheetah!" she said.

"_That sounds great honey. I'm glad you finally made up your mind," _said Haruhi over the radio.

"Actually it was Pedro's idea," said Indria.

"_Either way I'm glad you found yourself an animal," _said Haruhi.

* * *

"Oh good news everyone, I found some orphan cheetah cubs that would be perfect for the zoo," said Tamaki later at the hospital.

"How is that a good thing?" asked Indria, "Those poor orphans."

"Well yeah in a weird way yes but also look at it this way honey. You and your brother and sister are orphans too. So we're helping to give some other orphans a chance for a better life," said Haruhi, "Eele was an orphan too don't forget and she's happy back here isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Indria, "I do love my life. Do you really think the cubs are going to be happy with us?"

"Oh yes," said Tamaki pulling out his phone and calling up someone to work out having the cubs be brought to the zoo.

"How many are there?" asked Indria.

"There's two boys and a girl," said Tamaki, "And I think they're brothers and sister."

"Can I name one of the boys?" Indria asked.

"Of course you can," said Tamaki, "Pedro would you like to name the girl?"

"Maybe later," said Pedro looking out the window at the balcony, "You know despite everything I think I'm going to miss Africa."

"Oh well maybe someday we can come back just for fun," said Haruhi.

"Could we?" Pedro asked.

"Yes we can and we will I promise Pedro," said Tamaki.

"Good," said Pedro.

* * *

"Good-bye Africa," both Indria and Pedro waved out the window as they plane took off from the airport the next morning.

"Yeah bye," said Kaoru wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder, "So did you have a fun time?"

"Yep sure did, How about you?" Nikkei asked.

"Yeah for the most part," said Kaoru, "But I'm still glad we're adopting from France."

Finally after a while the plane touched down back in Japan. Both sets of family were waiting for the group. While Tamaki and Haruhi's family huddled around to get a good look at Adia, Kaoru and Nikkei walked over towards Hikaru Melanie and Ageha who were waiting for them.

"So what did you bring me back?" both Hikaru and Ageha asked.

"An ancient curse that teaches you not to be so greedy," said Kaoru in a spooky voice.

"Eh I've gotten better curses then that," said Ageha.

"We got this for you Melanie," said Nikkei holding up a statue of a baby elephant and mother elephant.

"Oh it's beautiful!" said Melanie, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah sure get her something," said Ageha.

"We have something for you too don't worry," said Kaoru.

"Oh she's so sweet looking!" Anne cooed over Adia.

"She's so sweet," Ranka fussed over to her, "Oh I can't believe we have a new granddaughter!"

"She sure is dark," said Shizue.

"Well yeah she's from Africa," said Haruhi.

"I think she's sweet," said Yuzuru, "So did you have any special stories to tell from your trip?"

"Oh do we ever!" said Pedro. Both he and Indria started talking a mile a minute.

"It's so nice to be home don't you think?" Tamaki asked watching how happy family was getting along together now that they had Adia in the mix.


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh she is a beauty!" Annabel cooed over Adia holding the sleeping baby in her arms, "She sort of reminds me of Sora when he was that little."

"Was I ever that little?" Hannah asked looking at the baby.

"Oh sure," said Annabel, "Only we didn't get you until you were a bit older so we didn't get to enjoy you when you were this little."

"Do you wish you could have seen me this little?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," said her daddy picking her up and putting her onto his lap, "But we're going to be happy with the time we've gotten to spend with you as a part of our family."

"Hmm I love being with you too Daddy!" said Hannah hugging Hunny tight.

"I never realized just how small a five month old can be," said Helen looking over the baby over Annabel's shoulder.

"Well I would imagine that she wasn't really fed or cared for properly at the orphanage either where she was being kept," Kyoya.

"That's not totally true," said Haruhi, "The orphanage didn't seem that bad off."

"And in either case we gave them a rather nice donation just like we did the orphanages we got Pedro and Indria from," said Tamaki.

"Did they happen to say anything about her being born prematurely?" Annabel asked as she handed Adia back to her mother.

"No not that I know of," said Ran, "According to all my records she was born just fine."

"But it doesn't matter. The important thing is she's here now and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too," said Tamaki playing with his daughter's finger, "Oh she is such a sweet baby."

"Hmm makes you wonder if you miss something adopting the twins at such an older age huh?" Helen asked.

"Well it's our fault we found them when they were merely eight months old," said Kyoya.

"I know I just," Helen stopped when she noticed her son and daughter looking towards her, "I do sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a baby a little bit younger, naturally."

"Well maybe that's something we should discuss at home," said Kyoya.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to have again naturally," said Annabel.

"Yeah considering how hard it was to have Sora," said Hunny looking over at his son who was sitting with the twins, Indria and Pedro surrounding the many toys and gifts the two children had brought back with them from Africa.

"What about you Ran?" Annabel asked.

"I want to get married first personally," said Ran, "then worry about the babies."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"But can you have them naturally?" asked Annabel.

"Sure I can but like I said I want to worry about getting marred first. One thing at a time," said Ran.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Hi we're here," said Melanie as she and Hikaru walked into the room holding a new pink present. Melanie immediately walked over to Haruhi and Adia.

"Oh there she is," she cooed, "My newest patient!"

"Is that how you see all babies?" Hikaru asked giving Tamaki his present.

"Well kind of," said Melanie, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Haruhi handing her up to the doctor.

"Oh she's is just too pretty!" said Melanie with sigh gently rocking the baby back and forth, "I can't wait to get mine."

"Have you heard anything at all?" Haruhi asked.

"No not yet," said Melanie, "Us or Kaoru and Nikkei."

"What's up with that?" Hikaru asked looking at Ran sternly.

"Me and my mom are working on it thank you," said Ran, "And in case you forgot I'm also working on getting married! Plus just because Haruhi and Tamaki have the baby it doesn't mean the adoption process is fully over just yet. So excuse me for not working fast enough. Besides you're being handed by my mother don't forget who has her own method of dealing with the adoption process. So if you're getting impatient you'll have to take it up with her alright?"

"Don't worry about it Ran. Hikaru's middle name is impatient," said Melanie.

"I was just thinking it would probably be quicker to get Melanie pregnant to get a baby at this point," said Hikaru.

"Will one of you kids kick him?" Melanie asked.

"What no!" Hikaru shouted as he ran out of the room followed by all six children.

"That should keep him out of our hair for a while," said Melanie.

"Have you ever thought about having kids naturally Mel-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Oh sure, but right now I'm more focused on adopting our baby, I just can't wait for her. I've waited this long after all," said Melanie, "Of course after holding this one like this; you may want to consider checking my pockets and purse when I leave Haruhi."

"Alright give me her back," said Tamaki snatching the baby.

"I was only kidding," said Melanie, "Open your present by the way."

"Sure," said Haruhi opening the pink package to pull out a light brown teddy bear in pink pajamas.

"Press its middle," Melanie instructed. The minute Haruhi did a soft lullaby started playing from the bear.

"Oh that is so sweet thank you," said Haruhi.

"By the way Nikkei told us what happened on your safari tour in Kenya. Was it true you got stampeded by hippos?" said Melanie.

"Yep, a big heard of them too," said Haruhi.

"Wow, that sounds scary," said Annabel.

"We also had rocks thrown at us by baboons," said Tamaki, "One or two actually hit my head."

"It can only be an improvement I'm sure," muttered Helen, "How are Kaoru and Nikkei doing being home now and all?"

"They're fine, they said they may come over later last time we talked to them," said Melanie. As if on cue the couple actually walked into the room.

"Why are the kids beating up on Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Melanie responded.

"I suppose not," said Kaoru, "How's Adia doing?"

"She's fine. She's a little restless at night but that's normal for any five month old right Melanie?" said Haruhi.

"Yep that's right," said Melanie, "You two are going to have your arms filled for a while." Just then Melanie woke up and started crying.

"I think she's hungry, excuse me for a minute," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed to the kitchen. The cook stopped what he was doing the minute Haruhi walked in.

"On it!" he said grabbing a prepared bottle from the fridge and heating it up just right.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi offering Adia the bottle and helping her to drink it. Haruhi smiled calmly at her and carried her back to the room where the others were waiting. As she approached the room she came across the sight of Hikaru on the floor surrounded by the kids tickling him without mercy.

"Haruhi, a little help?!" he pleaded.

"Go easy on him kids," said Haruhi.

"That's it?!" shouted Hikaru shouted as Haruhi walked back in.

"…and I think Hikaru may have really hit the spot for your dress. You can come see it tomorrow if you want," she heard Kaoru speak to Ran as she came back in.

"Are we talking about Ran's wedding dress?" Haruhi asked taking a seat.

"Yep, Hikaru got a great design done for her while we were gone and I was telling her to come over tomorrow to see it," said Kaoru.

"Thanks I believe I shall," said Ran.

"Is alright that Hikaru and Kaoru are working on your dress like this when you're helping them have a baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Well since technically Hikaru made the dress it doesn't count," said Ran, "I checked. That's also how I know that if you're all willing you can all be in my bridal party sine it's not considered a bribe."

"Sure," said the group.

"I don't know if I should be in the party," said Haruhi looking down at Adia, "I should be with my baby."

"My mother or your father can simply watch her," said Tamaki, "Or if you're worried about her being so little we can just have her stay here and be watched by the staff."

"Well alright," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi would you relax she'll be fine," Anne-Sophie assured the nervous mother the day go Mori and Ran's wedding. Haruhi stood next to her mother-in-law in her red bridesmaid gown complete with black shawl fussing over the baby.

"Okay hopefully she'll sleep during most of this," said Haruhi, "I just fed her but I'll have another bottle set aside for her."

"Sure that'll be fine," said Anne walking off with the baby.

"Mommy come on," said Indria running out to her mother and pulling at her hand, "Ran says it's almost time to get started."

"Right right," said Haruhi following her daughter back to the changing room. Ran stood in the middle in her wedding dress with spaghetti straps complete with a white shawl draped over shoulders.

"Do I really look okay?" Ran asked.

"Yes for the hundredth time!" said Annabel helping her adjusted the dress. Ran's mother stood off to the side crying softly.

"I just can't believe that my little girl's finally tying the knot," she said dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Helen stood off to the side offering her tissue after tissue.

"Mom please don't cry today of all days," Ran pleaded with her mother.

"I, I can't help it!" she said.

"Can we just do this before your mother floods the room?" Ran's father asked walking into the room looking annoyed.

"You're such a jerk sometimes you know that?" Her mother said smacking her husband across the arm and walking out of the room complete with tissues.

"Mother do you have my phone just in case?" Ran called out after her mother.

"Of course I do," said her mother.

"Just in case of what?" asked Melanie.

"We're social workers. We have to prepared for anything," said Ran.

"Tell me about it," muttered her father offering his daughter's arm.

Soon the wedding march started. First came the three girls Esme, Hannah and Indria each escorted by their brothers Julian, Sora and Pedro. Next came the different bridesmaids, each making their way down between the two sets of guests. Then finally came Ran and her father. When Mori saw her he actually started to smile. The smiled only became wider once she came to his side and the preacher started the service.

"Do you Takashi Morinozuka take this woman to be your wedded wife to have and to hold for better or for worst, for strong or weak till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," said Mori in his usual strong and deep voice.

"Strong or weak?" Kaoru and Hikaru both whispered.

"It's a traditional vow for us Morinozukas make!" his brother Satoshi hissed at them. Then he noticed his father giving him a stern look and stopped trying to scold the twins.

"Do you Ran Urufu take this woman to be your wedded wife to have and to hold for better or for worst, for strong or weak till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," said Ran confidently.

"She's such a strong woman. She'll fit in just fine with us I think don't you?" The guys all heard Mori's mother whisper to her husband.

"Yes indeed, Takashi made a great choice," said his father.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the wife," said the preacher.

As Mori leaned over to kiss his new bride a huge whale was heard all over. Everyone including the bride and groom looked over at Ran's mother who was now bawling.

"Oh my baby!" she shouted.

"Give it a rest you're embarrassing your so called baby," said her father trying to clam her down.

"Uh it's my honor to introduce to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Urufu," said the preacher. Mori and Ran both looked at each and quickly kissed so as to hurry away so as to get away from her mother's wailing.

"Oh I didn't mean to embarrass her that much!" said her mother.

"Yes I bet you didn't," said her father. Just then he heard a buzzing coming from her purse.

"I knew it, you can't go to one thing with out your phone going off at some point can you?" asked Mr. Urufu.

"It's not just mine, it's also Ran's," said Mrs. Urufu pulling both out.

* * *

"To the newest Mr. and Mrs. Urufu!" Mori's mother toasted to her son and new daughter.

"To the newest couple!" everyone also toasted.

"Thank you all very much," said Ran.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I'm happy for you too Ran!" said her mother walking up behind her daughter and hugging her tight.

"Thanks Mom," said Ran.

"I do have something else I need to tell you that you should pass on the Kaoru and Nikkei," her mother whispered.

"Oh?" said Ran.

"So who do you think was more embarrassed on their wedding day, you or Ran?" Hikaru teased his wife.

"Well in all honesty Ran wasn't embarrassed by her husband or brother," said Melanie.

"Well that's only because she doesn't have any. That's why Mori's taking her last name," said Hikaru.

"I can make you embarrassed today too don't forget," said Melanie.

"Normally I'd encourage you to do it but I don't want to risk ruining Ran and Mori's wedding day," said Kaoru.

"Good point," said Melanie.

"Uh Hikaru and Melanie?" said Mrs. Urufu.

"Uh Kaoru, Nikkei?" said Ran as both walked up to the table the four of them were sitting at.

"Yes?" said Nikkei.

"We just thought we'd let you know there's going to be something special waiting for all of you back at your homes," said Ran.

"Really what?" asked Kaoru.

"You'll find out once you get home," said Mrs. Urufu with a wink.

Both couples looked at each other before jumping up.

"Congratulations,"

"Take care,"

"Best of luck,"

"Real happy for you," they all said to Ran as they rushed passed her, each giving her a kiss on the cheek as they did.

* * *

"Hello where is everyone?!" Kaoru shouted when he and Nikkei got home.

"Hello Master Kaoru," said one of the butlers, "This came for you just now." He held up a vanilla envelope. Nikkei snatched it and opened it.

"Oh my god Kaoru!" she shouted showing him a picture of baby girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Oh god!" said Kaoru with a smile, "What's her name?"

"It's says it's Belle," said Nikkei.

"It fits her just perfectly!" said Kaoru hugging his wife.

* * *

When Hikaru and Melanie got home Hikaru raced off to find the first servant he could. He soon came back with a vanilla envelope.

"Is that what Ran was telling us about?" Melanie asked eagerly.

"I hope so!" said Hikaru opening it fast He pulled out a picture of a little baby girl with thinning red hair.

"Of my god!" said Melanie, "That's her that's our baby!"

"I know, it says here her name's Suzanne!" said Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru I love you!" said Mel hugging her husband tight.

"I love you too so much!" said Hikaru. Melanie could suddenly feel him hugging a bit closer, almost the same way he did when he was getting frisky.

"You really want to do this right now after we found out we're getting a baby?" she whispered.

"Why not, that's how most babies are made anyway," said Hikaru scooping his wife up and carrying her away to the bedroom.


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm," Melanie moaned as she snuggled next to her husband, "you know most people do this before they get the baby not after."

"Yeah well we're not like most normal people," Hikaru muttered into his wife's neck.

Melanie had to laugh as Hikaru rolled off of her and lay next to her peacefully.

"You do think it would be kind of ironic if I were to get pregnant after this?" she asked.

"Eh if you do you do," said Hikaru.

"You almost make it sound like it won't happen," said Melanie.

"No I'm not saying that Mel. I'm just wouldn't worry about it too much is all," said Hikaru.

"Do you ever want one naturally?" Melanie asked turning on to her side and resting her head on Hikaru's chest.

"Sure someday," said Hikaru, "Why do you want to start trying right now?"

"Not necessarily," said Melanie, "I was just asking in general."

"Well in general if you think you can handle my offspring we can definitely try someday," said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Melanie, "Think you can handle my offspring?"

"I like to think so," said Hikaru, "By the way what did we do with the picture of Suzanne?"

"I think it's over there on the vanity table," said Melanie nodding towards it, "Why?"

"I want to go show Kaoru and Ageha of course," said Hikaru.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go show off our new baby to Kaoru and Nikkei? What if they haven't gotten theirs yet?" asked Melanie.

"I would want to know if they got their baby and we still hadn't," said Hikaru.

"Alright, let's get ready and go visit your brother," said Melanie climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

When Nikkei woke up she realized she and Kaoru were sleeping on the couch in their den and Kaoru was holding on tight to Belle's picture. Nikkei was able to slowly pull it free so she could look at her little baby some more.

'Oh my little girl!' she thought with love. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the feeling of Kaoru moving and saw him opening his eyes.

"Hey," he said yawing and stretching his arms.

"Hey," said Nikkei kissing him. Kaoru smiled before shifting his eyes and looking over to the picture of Belle.

"Oh our baby; this is so exciting! I can't believe we're finally getting one!"

"I know," said Nikkei, "So who should we tell first?"

"Let's go tell Hikaru and Ageha!" said Kaoru jumping up.

"Are you sure we should go tell your brother? What if he and Melanie haven't gotten their baby yet? You know how petty and jealous he can get," said Nikkei.

"Yes I know, he is my brother after all," said Kaoru, "But I also know my brother would want to know exciting and happy information like this as soon as possible. So come on let's go get changed and go see them and Ageha."

"Alight," said Nikkei following her husband out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think after we're done showing Suzanne to your brother and sister we can go show my brother and mother?" asked Melanie.

"I suppose," said Hikaru.

"You don't want to see them do you?" Melanie asked.

"Your mother I don't mind getting to see. It's your brother I have a problem with," said Hikaru, "But I agree he should be allowed to know he's going to be an uncle. By the way do you want him to be Suzanne's godfather?"

"I would assume we would ask your brother seeing as how close the two of you are," said Melanie.

"Thank you Melanie," said Hikaru. When they finally arrived at Kaoru and Nikkei's house they were surprised to see they weren't there.

"Huh must of just missed them," said Melanie, "Now what do you want to do?"

"How about we go and see Ageha's home," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Melanie.

* * *

"Are we going to consider asking Hikaru and Melanie to serve as Belle's godparents?" asked Nikkei as she and Kaoru made their way to Hikaru and Melanie's house.

"I would assume so unless you wanted to ask someone else," said Kaoru.

"No Hikaru and Melanie would work just fine for me thank you. They'd take good care should something happen to us," said Nikkei, "It's not like I have any real brothers and sisters and no offence to Tamaki but Hikaru tops him in this situation."

"Ha ha, I'm going to mock him about that later!" said Kaoru right as they arrived at Hikaru and Melanie's home only to find out they weren't there.

"Wonder where they went," said Kaoru.

"Should we just go see your sister and tell her the good news?" Nikkei asked.

"Sure let's do that," said Kaoru starting off the car again and heading out again.

* * *

"Do you know if Nikkei speaks German?" Melanie asked as she and Hikaru drove to Ageha's home.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "I don't know what she _doesn't_ speak personally."

"Do you think we can ask her to come along with us to Germany to get Suzanne?" Melanie asked.

"Of course we can. I'm sure she'd be more then willing to come," said Hikaru.

* * *

"How well does Hikaru speak German?" Nikkei asked as her husband drove towards his sister's place.

"Not too well," said Kaoru.

"What about Melanie?" asked Nikkei.

"No idea," said Kaoru, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if I should possibly offer to go with them to Germany to help them get their baby when the time comes," said Nikkei.

"I'm sure they could use the help," said Kaoru right as they arrived to Ageha's home. They had just gotten out of the car when they saw Hikaru and Melanie pulling up as well.

* * *

"Is that Kaoru and Nikkei?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, well that makes things easier," said Hikaru getting out of the car.

"Hey what are you doing here?" both brothers shouted at each other.

"We're here because we wanted to share something with Ageha," said Melanie.

"That's what we're doing too," said Nikkei, "It was something we wanted to tell you too."

"Well so do we," said Melanie. Just then the front doors opened and Ageha came running out to her brothers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" she shouted happily racing over and hugging both her brothers.

"Hey little sis," they both said.

"What happened to you guys last night? You guys just up and bailed out without warning? You got Mom and Dad so worried they postponed their trips this morning to try and get in contact with you two," Ageha informed them.

"Mom and Dad are still here?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yes we are," said Yuzuha Hitachiin walking out with her husband, "What happened to you boys last night?"

"We were told there was something special waiting for us at home," said Kaoru.

"Us too," said Hikaru.

"Well what was it?" asked Ageha.

"Why don't we come inside and we can share with all of you?" Melanie suggested.

"Yes please come in," said Yuzuha linking arms with her two daughter-in-laws and leading them inside.

* * *

"So," said Yuzuha, "Who wants to go first?" Both brothers and sisters looked at each other.

"You can Hikaru, you can go first. You're the oldest after all," said Kaoru.

"Alright," said Hikaru, "Last night Melanie and I came home to find this had been delivered to our house, Melanie?" Melanie proudly held up the picture of Suzanne.

"Ta-dah, introducing out baby Suzanne," said Melanie.

"Oh my goodness!" said Yuzuha.

"Oh she's so cute!" said Ageha.

"Oh my god that is just too ironic," said Nikkei.

"What is?" Hikaru asked.

Nikkei held up the picture of her and Kaoru's daughter.

"We got this when we got home too. Her name is Belle," said Kaoru.

"Oh double goodness!" said Yuzuha.

"Oh double babies!" said Ageha, "Sweet!"

"Oh god that's great you guys!" said Melanie.

"Yes I suppose this is super nice. Just don't have them call me grandma," said Yuzuha, "I'm not that old yet."

"Sure Mom," said the twins.

"I don't know if I want to be called aunt either," Ageha piped in, "It makes me sound old too."

"You are old," her brothers teased.

"Hey!" shouted Ageha going in between her two brothers hitting both without mercy. Nikkei and Melanie both laughed at their husbands' misfortune before swapping photos to get a good look at each other's new baby.

"Do you think they'll get along okay?" Melanie asked.

"I hope so," said Nikkei, "I want them to be as close as Hikaru and Kaoru are. Well maybe not as close but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," said Melanie.

"I for one I don't mind being called grandfather," they both suddenly heard their father-in-law mentioned.

"Oh hi sir," said Melanie.

"Did you want to get a good look at the pictures?" asked Nikkei as both women offered up the photos.

"Oh yes these two will make perfect Hitachiins I just know it," said the man smiling at his two new granddaughters, "They seem so sweet and cute."

"I know don't they?" said Melanie, "But you know, I think Hikaru and I should really be heading to my mother's or brother's house to show them the baby too."

"Oh of course," said Mr. Hitachiin handing her back photo and Nikkei hers.

"Uh but before we go, Nikkei you speak German right?" asked Melanie.

"Of course I do. Do you need me to go with you to get Suzanne was it?" asked Nikkei.

"Yes please," said Melanie.

"Sure I'd love to!" said Nikkei.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Melanie hugging her. Then she looked over at her husband who was still being beat-up along with his brother by their sister. "Hikaru stop playing with your sister. We still need to go over to my mom and brother's houses."

"Playing?!" said Hikaru still trying to shield himself from his sister.

* * *

"Hey look," said Melanie when they arrived at her mom's home, "Liam's here."

"Joy," said Hikaru sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Melanie ordered as the two got out of the car and headed inside. When they knocked at the door, it was answered by Liam.

"Mel hey!" he said hugging his sister. Then he saw Hikaru, "Oh so you're not here to say you're leaving him?" Melanie smacked her brother's arm.

"Where did I get such jerks as a husband and brother?" she moaned walking into the room, "Mom?"

"Melanie hi!" said her mom running over and embracing her daughter, "Wow this is so nice. First Liam comes to visit me and now you. All I need now for your sisters to show up and I'll be one happy lady!"

"Oh god no!" both Liam and Hikaru whispered.

"Well Mom we came over because Hikaru and I have something really nice to share with you and Liam actually," said Melanie. She pulled out the photo. "Say hello to your first grandchild and niece; Suzanne!" Misa gasped.

"Oh my god I'm really going to be a grandmother!" she said happily. "Oh Melanie I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her daughter even tighter. As she did Liam managed to pull the picture free to see the little baby.

"Wow she's cute, congratulations there Hikaru," he said kindly.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

"See you two can get along!" said Melanie.

"I can but he can't," said both men pointing at each other.

"You two are cute and annoying at the same time you know that?" said Melanie.

"I'm just happy to finally be a grandmother!" said Misa.

"You sure seem happier then my mother," said Hikaru, "Something tells me you'll make a great grandmother too."

* * *

"You know a part of me wants to call up my parents but I don't know if I could get a hold of them at the moment. I'm not sure when either one will be coming home to France," said Nikkei when she and Kaoru got home.

"Well you can still leave a message at their home," Kaoru suggested. They were interrupted by the sound of Nikkei's phone going off itself.

"Hello?" she said, "Oh Mama bonjour." She started talking to her parents in French. You and Papa are where? Both home really? What's that? You want me and my husband to come visit? Well we would love to but I don't know if we can. We just got told we're going to have a baby we got her picture in the mail. Of course we'll send you a copy of her. Her name is Belle and she's so pretty! Yes that means we'll be coming to France soon for her. Is there anyway you two can stick around until then? Well I'm glad to know you'll try at least. Mmmhmm I'll let him know. I love you too and say hi to Papa for me." Kaoru could only make out a little bit about what she was saying before she hung up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Apparently both my parents are on their way home at the moment and wanted to know if we wanted to come visit for a little bit. I told her I wasn't sure if we should since we have a lot more to do with Belle coming soon," said Nikkei.

"Well at least you got to tell them," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and now I have to send them a picture!" said Nikkei.

"Do you think they'll still be there by the time we get to go get her?" Kaoru asked.

"They said they're going to try extra hard but there's not guarantee," said Nikkei, "I'm just happy I got to talk to my mother in person about it. Kaoru can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Kaoru swore.

"Promise me we won't be like our parents and always on the go?" Nikkei asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kaoru asked, "No we're going to be great parents to this little girl."


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh their beautiful," Haruhi commented looking at both Suzanne and Belle's pictures, "Congratulations both of you."

"Thank you very much," said Melanie who was once again holding Adia. The little baby was resting comfortably in her arms.

"It's just too bad that it can still take up to a month before we actually get to travel to get the two of them," said Kaoru and Hikaru bitterly.

"Yes well look at it this way, it's only a month you have to wait for until you get your many more months of happiness," said Nikkei.

"Completely," Hunny agreed.

"How's Mori doing on his honeymoon by the way?" Hikaru asked.

"Last time I checked they were having a grand old time," said Hunny, "They were heading to Italy."

"I'm really glad Mori finally found happiness for himself like that," said Nikkei.

"The fact that Ran's away isn't going to affect anything about finally getting your daughter is it?" Haruhi asked.

"A little bit but nothing too drastic," said Nikkei, "She assured us. Besides it's all for a good cause."

"So how are you guys planning on doing up the different babies' rooms?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh we're not sure at this point since we both weren't sure what we were getting," said Nikkei.

"Anyone up for a little shopping?" Kaoru asked.

"Do we have to? We just got here," said Melanie not wanting to let go of Adia.

"Yes we do," said Hikaru, "We do have a baby to get ready for after all."

"Alright," said Mel handing her baby off back to Haruhi, "Take good care of her now Haruhi. You never know if someone may come and take her for themselves."

"Not going to happen," said Tamaki.

"I was only joking," said Melanie, "Bye-bye now Adia."

"Well you know Melanie if you don't want to go just yet we do still have some baby catalogs with some nursery ideas," Haruhi offered.

"Really you do?" Melanie and Nikkei both asked eagerly.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to help too then!" said Annabel.

"I suppose I can help too," said Helen the women all headed off leaving the men all alone. "Here you go Melanie you can hold Adia some more."

"Oh thank you," said Melanie eagerly taking the baby back. She kept focusing more on Adia then on the magazines as the other women looked over the catalogs.

"Oh this one looks nice," Helen said pointing to a picture. It showed a nursery that had walls that looked like a sky with white clouds and birds. A gorgeous white light fixture hanging from the ceiling and light blue floor with a golden sun on it completes the nursery. The crib was a light brown color and it rested next to a white lamp with red poka-dots on it. It also showed a white closet filled with little baby dresses and a blue and yellow easy chair to hold and rock a baby in.

"Oh that looks great!" said Nikkei.

"You think so?" said Haruhi, "Don't you want to look at some of the others?"

"No I think this is the one I'll go for," said Nikkei, "You like it don't you Melanie?"

"Hmm?" said Melanie looking up from Adia.

"What do you think of this nursery for Belle?" asked Nikkei.

"It's great!" said Melanie, "Jealous actually. I would have loved that for Suzanne."

"Well maybe you both can do that," suggested Helen.

"No I don't think that's an option," said Melanie.

"Yeah both Hikaru and Kaoru want to do things different when it comes to things like that just so they are more independent of each other," Nikkei explained.

"Oh I see," said Helen, "Well let's try looking."

"Oh look at this one," said Annabel holding up a picture. This one had its walls all pink while the crib was a white color and so was the sitting chair. The curtains were a lovely green while it had two blue lamps on either side of the room. On the floor was a round white carpet that dozens of stuff animals neatly set up around.

"Let me see it," said Melanie moving over to get a better look, "Oh that does look cute. In fact that looks just perfect for our little girl."

"Should we go and show this off to the guys?" Nikkei asked.

"Yes lets," said Melanie.

* * *

"So this is how you want to go the baby's room?" Hikaru asked looking at the picture.

"Yes please, please!" Melanie begged.

"Well it is rather cute. Sure that will work great for our kid," said Hikaru.

"Oh wow this is really pretty," said Kaoru looking at the picture his wife showed him.

"Could you see it as the baby's room?" Nikkei asked.

"Sure why not?" said Kaoru, "Let's go do it right now how about?"

"We should too huh?" said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Melanie walking to the door.

"Melanie the baby has to stay here," said Hikaru.

"Oh right, right," said Melanie handing Adia back to her mother again, "Sorry Haruhi."

"That's alright as long as you didn't actually leave with her," said Tamaki.

Hikaru put his arm around his wife shoulder as the group of four headed out to get started on their babies' rooms.

"You really want a baby don't you?" he asked.

"I guess that's it," said Melanie.

"Well can say I blame you. I want our baby now too!" said Hikaru.

"You sound like a little kid when you say that," said Melanie.

"Do you think we'll ever be like them?" Nikkei asked.

"Who us never," said Kaoru, "Although I do wish we could just go to France right now and go get her! She's right there and we're more then ready. How hard is it to just go and get her!"

"Now that's my man," said Nikkei.

* * *

The month passed slowly for the four Hitachiin/Anderson family members. They each did their part to keep busy, mostly with their work. However whenever any of them were at home they would find themselves relaxing in their baby's room often lost in thought about their future baby finally coming to live with them and use the room.

As the month continued to drag on however it soon became clear that not even their work was going to keep the four of them from thinking about getting their baby.

Hikaru moaned as he sat at his work one day not doing any real work at all. He kept shifting his eyes from the window to the copy of the picture of Suzanne he had with him at all times to remind him of the special girl in his life.

'This is boring, all this waiting!' he thought impatient. Just then his phone went off.

"Hello this is Hikaru Hitachiin!" He shouted into the phone.

"Good to know I didn't get the wrong number," said Melanie on the other end.

"Oh hi Mel," said Hikaru.

"Good to talk to you too," said Melanie.

"Sorry honey," said Hikaru, "What's up?"

"I just thought I should call you," said Melanie, "Something told me you were board and not doing much work."

"Uh," said Hikaru slightly embarrassed that his wife had already figured that out about him.

"I take it you were hoping I was the call we've been expecting?" she asked.

"Yes," Hikaru admitted.

"You need to calm down Hikaru, the phone call will come soon enough," Melanie assured her husband.

"Yeah but you know me," said Hikaru, "I'm not all that patient and…"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh hang on a second Melanie. I got another call coming through real fast," said Hikaru putting her on hold.

Melanie shook her head.

"What am I going to do with that guy?" she said to herself.

"Uh Mel?" said Hikaru getting back on the phone.

"Yeah Hikaru?" said Melanie.

"I just got the call!" said Hikaru excited.

"Really? That's great! I told you it would come soon enough!" said Melanie.

"Yeah I know! This is great! I'll meet you at the airport. You remember what gate the private plane is at right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, see ya there!" said Melanie hanging up. She ran out of her office and hurried towards the door, just as Kyoya was walking in.

"Dr. Hitachiin you're off to someplace in a hurry," he said.

"Well yeah! Hikaru got the call!" said Melanie.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya. "Well good luck and congratulations."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Melanie racing away.

* * *

Hikaru bolted out of his office and down to his brother's.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" he shouted pounding at it.

"What?" Kaoru asked opening his door.

"We got to go!" said Hikaru.

"Go where?" asked Kaoru.

"Go to Germany!" said Hikaru.

"Did you get your call?!" asked Kaoru.

"Yep!" said Hikaru.

"Well let's get going. Why are we standing around here for?!" Kaoru asked grabbing his brother's arm and hurrying off. "I'll call up Nikkei and tell her to meet up with us at the airport!"

By the time the two brothers were at the airport Melanie was already there.

"Hikaru hi!" she said when she saw her husband, "How was work?"

"Who the hell cares let's get going! Where's Nikkei?!" Hikaru asked running onto the plane.

"Don't worry Hikaru she'll be here," said Kaoru taking a seat. He looked out the window looking a little bit sad.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Melanie asked when she saw her brother-in-law's sad expression.

"Oh sorry Mel, don't get me wrong I'm beyond belief happy for you and Hikaru. I'm just a little bit jealous over the idea that you guys are going to get your baby and Nikkei and I haven't gotten our phone call yet. Meanwhile our daughter's waiting for us in France and I, I want to see her in person already!" said Kaoru. Just then Nikkei got onto the plane.

"Hi are we ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Of course!" said Melanie. She patted Kaoru's shoulder, "And don't worry Kaoru, you'll get the call." Kaoru smiled at his sister-in-law's kind words of encouragements.

"Yeah I know, thanks Melanie," he said. He turned and smiled at his wife, taking her hand as she sat down next to him. Melanie was distracted by Hikaru taking her hand.

"Come on honey let's take a seat so we can take off," he said eagerly leading her to another seat. Soon the plane was up in the air and taking off.

"I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this moment for sooo long!" said Melanie.

"Me too! Oh my gosh I can't wait to get to Germany!" said Hikaru, "Get ready Suzanne your mommy and daddy are coming!"


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I didn't realize how long it took to get to Germany," Melanie yawned as she rested against her husband.

"We're almost there," Hikaru assured her. He looked over and saw his brother and his wife had managed to fallen asleep quite peacefully. He and Melanie however had barely managed to sleep. He figured it had to do with the fact that they were too excited about finally getting to Germany and getting their daughter. He tired closing his eyes to sleep but was stopped by the announcement that the plane was about to land.

"Did someone say we're landing?" Melanie asked sitting up.

"Yeah that's right," said Hikaru, "Kaoru, Nikkei wake up."

"Mmm?" Kaoru asked waking up along with his wife, "What is it Hikaru?"

"We're landing," said Hikaru.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru. Both he and Nikkei situated themselves so they could land safely.

It was dark all around as the group exited the plane and headed to the car waiting for them. The minute the car started to drive off both Nikkei and Kaoru fell asleep again.

"You know I'm feeling just as tired as they are, but for some reason I just can't seem to fall asleep," Melanie moaned.

"I know but maybe we'll feel more at ease once we're in bed at that hotel," said Hikaru. He and Melanie both stumbled to their hotel room.

"Feeling more anxious to get to sleep?" Hikaru asked as he helped lay his wife down.

"Sure I don't know if it's going to happen though," said Melanie nuzzling into her face into Hikaru's chest. The two did finally managed to get some sleep and soon the sun was rising in the sky.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked as the two finally woke up.

"Fine for the most part," said Melanie, "How about you?"

"I'm alright," said Hikaru, "We should probably change and get dressed. We're supposed to meet up with the social worker soon."

"Yeah I know," said Melanie. When the group finally got downstairs to the hotel restaurant they were surprised they had beaten Kaoru and Nikkei.

"How tired were the two of them?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know," said Hikaru.

"Hey guys good morning," said Kaoru walking into the restaurant with Nikkei, "You look well rested."

"So do you guys," said Hikaru.

"How soon do we have before we have to meet up with the social worker?" asked Nikkei.

"About one hour," said Melanie.

"Perfect," said Nikkei, "Plenty of time for breakfast. Mmm it's been a long time since I had a traditional German breakfast!" Melanie reached over and took a bite of some of her food.

"Mmm this is really good," she said.

"Eh, it's okay," said Hikaru.

"Nothing too special," said Kaoru.

"Our husbands don't have the same great tastes we do," Nikkei sneered.

"Apparently not," Melanie agreed.

* * *

When the group finished their meal and headed out towards the lobby they found a big blond haired woman in a suite looking around. The minute she saw the group she walked over to them and asked them a question in German.

"What is she saying?" Hikaru asked.

"She's asking if you're Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin," said Nikkei.

"Oh yes," said Melanie nodding her head.

"She says her name is Mrs. Bitburg, she's your social worker. She says she has a few more paper work for you to sign at her office. You can come over to fill them out tomorrow and while they're going over it they hope you'll take the opportunity to tour the city so they can see how well you function as a couple, Then once they got everything straighten out you should be receiving your daughter," said Nikkei.

"You mean we still have to wait to get her?!" Hikaru whined.

"It's standard procedure Hikaru. All your other friends went through the same thing whenever they were adopting," said Nikkei.

"Yeah but," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, calm down, she'll come soon enough. Besides, Nikkei's right, it's standard procedure," said Melanie.

"Fine, where do you want to go first Melanie?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm," said Melanie looking at a brochure, "Therme Erding sounds nice."

"Oh yeah the thermal bath!" said Nikkei, "I'd love to do that!"

"Well alright," said Kaoru, "Well that work with what's her name?" Nikkei asked the woman.

"She says sure assuming she's allowed to enjoy the spa too," Nikkei translated with a laugh.

"Of course," said Hikaru leading the woman off.

* * *

For the rest of the few days the group went to several different sights of Germany often treating Mrs. Bitburg to some rather nice and exotic place which she rather enjoyed taking advantaged of.

"How much longer do we have to go through with this?" Hikaru asked as the family walked through Sanssouci Palace, "Nikkei asked her please!"

"Yes yes," Nikkei muttered talking to Mrs. Bitburg. The woman giggled and answered.

"She says it should be tomorrow. You two can show up to the orphanage around ten tomorrow," Nikkei told Melanie and Hikaru.

"Really tomorrow?!" said Melanie.

"That's great!" said Hikaru.

"Remember its tomorrow Hikaru," said Melanie.

"Right right," said Hikaru.

* * *

The next morning Melanie was woken up by Hikaru shaking her eagerly.

"Mel, Mel!" he said over and over again.

"I don't want to wake up Hikaru, stop shaking me and let me go back to sleep," Melanie moaned as Hikaru shook her.

"Oh come on we're getting our baby today remember?!" said Hikaru.

"Can't we go get her later?" Melanie asked. "I'm tired!" She turned her back to her husband and went to sleep. Hikaru sulked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Fine," he muttered. Melanie opened her eyes to turn and look at her husband.

"Fine, I'll get dressed," she moaned getting up.

"Yay!" said Hikaru, "I'll go get Kaoru and Nikkei. He ran next door to his brother and Nikkei's room and pounded the door, "Kaoru Nikkei!"

The door opened and Kaoru stood there looking annoyed and tired.

"What?" he asked through clench teeth.

"Come on let's going! We got to go get out baby!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Nikkei walking up behind her husband, "the orphanage doesn't open until at least 10. It's six in the morning!" The smile from Hikaru's face vanished.

"Oh right," he said. Kaoru and Nikkei both nodded before shutting the door in Hikaru's face.

Hikaru dragged himself to his own room where Melanie was in the middle of getting dressed.

"What's wrong with you? You were all happy and stuff five seconds ago" Melanie commented when she saw her husband's sad state.

"I just realized the orphanage doesn't open until 10," said Hikaru. Melanie paused in the middle of buttoning her shirt up.

"You're kidding, right? I just woke up, I'm getting dressed, and now you're telling me that it's not open until 10?!" she shouted. Hikaru backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry I just forgot honey," he pleaded.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. You!" Melanie shouted, "DON'T EVER WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry I just forgot alright! I was really excited!" said Hikaru. Melanie calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just the tiredness getting to me," she said before walking going over and kissing him.

"Well go ahead and go back to sleep. I'll wake you up later," said Hikaru.

"Fine by me!" said Melanie laughing. She changed back into her pajamas and went to jump back into bed. However she stopped when she happened to notice Hikaru not going to bed himself. "Aren't you coming back to bed?"

"No I can't sleep. I'm too excited. I'll go down to the dining hall and maybe get something to eat," said Hikaru.

"If you want, I'll go with you, I don't want you to do something stupid just because you don't know what to do with yourself," said Melanie as she moved to get up again.

"No no you sleep, I'll be fine. They got good hot chocolate here," said Hikaru.

"It's Germans, they make good chocolate period," said Melanie turning back to sleep.

* * *

Some time later Melanie came down to the dining room where she found Hikaru reading a book and drinking some hot chocolate.

"How many of those have you had?" Melanie asked.

"Nine I think," said Hikaru.

"Wow, that stuff must be powerful. I think I'll go get some," said Melanie grabbing and cup and sitting with her husband again, "Mmm it is good."

"It's rather addicting too. So did you get some more sleep?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I was just tossing and turning really, it was kind of hard trying to sleep without you," said Melanie. Hikaru slyly stretched his hand over and tickled Melanie's hand with his finger making her giggle.

"That tickles," she said, "So, is your book good?"

"I don't know I didn't get past the first page. I kept loosing my place because I kept looking at the time," Hikaru admitted.

"Ah, well, maybe you will be able to finish it later," said Melanie looking at her watch, "We should get going. It's half an hour before we're supposed to be at the orphanage."

"I suppose we can go to try and find Kaoru and Nikkei and see if they're ready to go," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Melanie grabbing her husband's hand and taking off with him to his brother's room. "Hey Kaoru, Nikkei you guys ready to go?" she asked knocking at the door. This time when Kaoru opened the door both were dressed and smiling.

"Yes Mel we are! Let's go get your baby!" said Nikkei.

"Let's go before Hikaru pees his pants!" Kaoru joked noticing his brother's excited state.

"Oh thanks a lot Kaoru!" said Hikaru.

* * *

Before long the family arrived at the orphanage. The group all headed to the director's office where they found Mrs. Bitburg waiting with the director. Both offered welcomes in German.

"They both are saying welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, if you have a seat in a few minutes we'll introduce you to your new baby," said Nikkei.

Melanie immediately grabbed Hikaru's hand to help him calm down but all it did it made the two of them sit down. Hikaru took a deep breath and clung to Melanie's hand tight. Soon a door opened and in walked a worker with the beautiful baby. The director started talking.

"She says Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, here is your new daughter Suzanne," said Nikkei.


	59. Chapter 59

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both Hikaru and Melanie jumped up when they saw their new baby.

"AWW!" said Melanie, "SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE! HIKARU! ISN'T SHE ADORABLE?"

The poor baby Suzanne clung hard to the worker holding her, slightly startled by Melanie's loud words of praise.

"Why is she afraid of us?" asked Hikaru confused.

"Well don't forget this is the first time meeting you so she maybe a little bit sacred of you. Remember I told you, all of your friends went through the same thing when they first met their new children," Nikkei explained.

"Oh yeah," said Melanie, "We need to calm down Hikaru; I actually want her to like me, not be scared of me."

"I wasn't the one shouting don't forget," Hikaru mocked. Melanie hit his arm annoyed before she noticed the worker putting little Suzanne down onto the floor. The little baby stood there wobbling a bit. Obviously the baby still want's too use to standing on her own or probably walking either. None the less both Hikaru and Melanie kneeled down until they were at eye level with their new daughter.

"Hi," said Hikaru waving at her.

"She's so beautiful Hikaru," Melanie complemented. She reached over and gently touched Suzanne's little hand admiring how small they were.

"We're your new Mommy and Daddy," said Hikaru, "Look we brought a present for you." He brought out a doll dressed in a kimono. That got Suzanne's attention making her try to reach towards it.

"I think she likes it Hikaru," said Melanie. Slowly Suzanne started tried walking towards Hikaru and the doll. However she lost her balance and accidentally fell right into Melanie's arms. Melanie responded by hugging her tight.

"I don't know how I'm keeping my cool. I wanna scream my lungs out on how adorable that was," she said. Suzanne looked up and tapped Melanie's nose muttering something in baby talk.

"Yep, that's a nose, and you have one too!" said Melanie tapping Suzanne's nose. Suzanne actually giggled at that.

"Oh that is so cute," said Hikaru. He held up the doll again, "You want that sweetie?" Suzanne reached over and grabbed it. She managed to sit down on the floor playing with her doll.

"Awe!" said Hikaru.

"Can she walk yet on her own?" Kaoru asked curiously. Nikkei asked the director who promptly answered.

"She says she's only roughly learning how to. She's not very good yet," Nikkei translated.

"Well are we ready to take her home?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah!" said Melanie, "Can she come home yet?" Nikkei asked the director who once again started talking with a smile.

"She says yes but if you'd like you can spend some time with her in the playroom or in the courtyards alone so she can get to know you better first. It's entirely up to you," said Nikkei.

"I think it's a good idea, you Hikaru?" Melanie asked.

"Sure what would you like the courtyard or the playroom?" Hikaru asked.

"I think the courtyard would be good, it's so sunny outside, why not?" Melanie suggested.

The other employee gently took Suzanne's hand and managed to help her to stand and walk up towards the door and down the hallway followed by Hikaru and Suzanne.

"Well wait for you guys here alright?" Kaoru called out after them.

"If you want to," said Melanie. Both she and Hikaru were too fixated on their baby to really care what Kaoru was saying.

* * *

"I'm so happy Hikaru! We finally have a daughter to call our own!" said Melanie.

"I know!" said Hikaru happily. Soon they arrived at a courtyard with several baby sized items and baby toys. The employee left Suzanne on a soft mat and left the three of them alone. "So what should we do first?"

"I don't know, we should let Suzanne do that for us, she's going to be the one playing with it after all," said Melanie. The couple all looked over and saw Suzanne scooting over and grabbing a discarded rattle. She shook it and laughed. "I think we found our answer." Hikaru went and knelt down to her level.

"You like that huh?" he asked. Suzanne was too busy shaking her rattle with joy she that she didn't respond to Hikaru's question. Instead all she did was accidentally hit him on the head with the rattle.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Melanie asked. Hikaru looked stunned but slowly a smile crossed his lips.

"She's taking after me already!" he said with joy.

"If she completely ends up like you, I won't be surprised if she starts calling Tamaki 'Boss' or if she starts pulling pranks on me," said Melanie. Hikaru laughed at his wife's joke before turning to look at Suzanne again.

"Are you going to keep hitting your new daddy?" he asked. Suzanne responded by doing just that and this time actually laughed at it.

"You and I are going to get along just fine I think!" he said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this more than you will in the end," said Melanie. She tried to think of something else she could do to try and keep Suzanne from hitting Hikaru. "So Suzanne, are you ticklish?" She gently started to tickle the baby making her laugh.

"That's your mommy now," said Hikaru, "Can you say Momma?" Suzanne responded in baby gibberish.

"She'll get around to it soon enough," Mel said as she continued to tickle her little girl.

"Yeah I guess so," said Hikaru. He decided to join his wife in tickling his daughter. It made her laugh even harder to the point that she again hit Hikaru with the rattle. He was starting to find that a little bit annoying but was still a little bit amused by it.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should put that away," he said.

"No no, as the mother to this little girl, I'm saying she should continue. It's too dam," Melanie stopped what she said and looked at her daughter confused, "I mean, dang funny to stop." Hikaru gave her a crooked smile.

"Would you think it was funny if she hit you?" he asked.

They were too distracted with their conversation that they stopped tickling Suzanne. That got her to talking her baby talk until one point she managed to say something that sounded like, "Momma." Both Hikaru and Melanie smiled at hearing her say that word.

"I think she's growing on me faster than you," teased Melanie, "Now Suzanne, say Dada." Suzanne looked at her like she was speaking some weird language.

"She's fine. For all we know she doesn't even know what she said. Suzanne can you say Momma again?" Hikaru asked her. Suzanne just talked her baby talk.

"Guess it's a one time thing," said Melanie, "Well anyway Hikaru, we've been here for a while, you think it's time to go now? I haven't even told our families about this yet."

"Yeah we probably shouldn't keep Kaoru and Nikkei waiting," said Hikaru. Gently he lifted Suzanne up in his arms and walked back with his wife back to director's office. Both Nikkei and Kaoru stood up as the new family came in.

"Suzanne, this is your uncle and aunt, Kaoru, and Nikkei!" said Melanie. Suzanne looked at Kaoru and then turned to Hikaru looking confused about the two of them looking exactly alike.

"I forgot about the fact you two are identical twins," said Melanie.

"It's all good, I'm Daddy, Da-ddy," Hikaru said. Suzanne looked like she was seriously thinking about it.

"Daba?" she finally responded.

"Close enough," said Hikaru with a smile. He was distracted by the director speaking.

"She says congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin and good luck with your new daughter," said Nikkei.

"I'm sure we'll need it, Hikaru and I are a crazy pair," said Melanie.

"Thank you very much," said Hikaru. The new group of five now headed outside to the waiting car. However just as they were about to get into the car Suzanne started to cry.

"Why is she crying?" Hikaru asked in alarm.

"She's probably scared over the idea of leaving the only home she may ever known or it might be scary being in a big car like this for the first time," Nikkei suggested.

"What should we do then?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Hikaru, I honestly don't know what to do," said Melanie suddenly looking scared, "Maybe we should try to calm her down first?"

"Do you want to help hold her? Maybe she'd like being held by you her mother for comfort?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," said Melanie taking her baby into her arms. Suzanne stopped crying long enough to look at Melanie and bop her on the nose making her laugh again. "I think this is payback Hikaru, she knows I was making fun of you for this."

"O ha-ha-ha," mocked Hikaru. He reached over and started to play with one of her little hands.

"Hey just think soon we'll be flying back to your new home in Japan where you'll get to see your new house. It's like a palace and I promise you'll be treated like a princess princess."

"Not so fast Hikaru, we can't spoil her TOO much. She needs to be able to do some things without having to question why her maid isn't doing it," Melanie inisted.

"I grew up being waited on hand and foot. Look how I turned out," said Hikaur proudly.

"Yeah," Kaoru encouraged. Both Melanie and Nikkei moaned at that comment.

"Just one more reason not to spoil her! I grew up in a rich family, but I wasn't spoiled, see how I turned out," she said.

"Yeah I feel sorry for you too," said Hikaur in a joking tone.

"Why feel sorry for me? You were the one that was spoiled!" said Melanie.

"Melanie calm down he was only joking," Nikkei said. Melanie took a deep breath.

"Ok, arguing isn't going to help anything, but as long as I am around, NO SPOILING!" she decalred.

"And when I'm about, SPOILING ALL AROUND!" Hiakru cheered as a joke.

"And that goes double for Uncle Kaoru!" his brother chimed in.

But I say no. It's going to be pretty hard for her to respect others if she's spoiled," said Melanie, "so NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"

"You know what I hear when you say no like that right?" Hikaur contiuned to tease.

"No, and I'm kind of scared about asking this, but what?" said Melanie.

"Honey we've been married for how long and you still don't know?" Hikaur asked with a smirk.

"Don't get me wrong, I know, I'm just hoping that it won't come out of your mouth," said Melanie giving him a none amused face. Hikaru looked like he was going to respond but decided better of it.


	60. Chapter 60

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What do you think of this nice room Suzanne? This is just a sample of what your new home is like!" said Hikaru as he carried Suzanne into the hotel room. He turned and looked over at Melanie, "Are you going to call your mom and brother and sisters?"

"Oh yea I forgot! I'll do that now!" said Melanie hurrying off to make the call. Hikaru meanwhile sat on the bed with Suzanne in his lap.

"You want to play with the doll some more?" He asked holding it for her. The two spent some time bonding until Melanie came back.

"Stacy and Mia said we have to come home as fast as we can so they can see her, Liam didn't show it, but he wants the same thing, and my mom, well, she was DEFINITELY excited," she said.

"Now when you say home do you mean you're sisters are coming to Japan or do they want us to come to France?" Hikaru asked.

"Stacy and Mia are coming to Japan. Mom and Liam said that they'll drive over. What about your parents Hikaru? When are they coming?" Melanie asked joining her husband on the bed.

"Whenever they want to really, I haven't even called them yet. They're both too busy at the moment as it is" said Hikaru looking at Suzanne with loving eyes even though she was busy trying to give him baby slaps, "Hey, you what are you doing? Should we get Uncle Kaoru in here to get a picture of all of us so we can send them to the good grandma and your other aunts and uncles?"

"Sounds like a great idea! Actually, I think that's the best idea you've had all day Hikaru! I'm so proud of you!" Melanie teased. Hikaru gave her a stern but kind look.

"You're lucky you have a cute bodyguard here. Look at her, she's already trying to keep me at bay" he said holding Suzanne up in between her two parents still letting her slap him across the face.

"Even if she wasn't here, there's no way you would have done something to me. You know you love me too much," Melanie mocked. Hikaru smirked at her while raising his eyebrow.

"You don't remember what happened in that one night on out honeymoon do you?" he said added with an evil laugh. Melanie's face went red.

"Yeah yeah, let's not talk about that in front of Suzanne," she said.

"Yeah the less she knows about that the better," said Hikaru, "So do you want to go get Kaoru or should I?"

"It seems like you're getting quite the beating from her, so maybe you should," said Melanie taking her baby. She planted a kiss on her husband real fast. Hikaru moaned in enjoyment as he kissed her.

Before long he came back in with Kaoru.

"Alright do you two just want to sit on the bed with Suzanne between the two of you?" he asked with a smile.

"Honestly don't care, any way, it's still going in a photo album. Which reminds me, I still need to buy a photo album," Melanie started to ramble off over and over getting lost in her thought.

'Honey, honey let's get this one picture taken first so we can send it to your mom," Hikaru quickly spoke up to bring Melanie out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry, Yep, let's take that picture!" said Melanie "Goodness, I sound like Tamaki!"

"Ugh, we're going to have to send him and the others photos of the baby aren't we?" said Hikaru.

"I don't see why not? And you know you appreciate Tamaki, don't even try to hide it!" Melanie pointed out. Hikaru looked up at his brother and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well anyway we won't have a photo if you don't sit down so we can take it," Hikaru said.

"Ok," said Kaoru holding up his phone, "three, two, one…,"

"Great!" said Melanie, "Now we just gotta get them developed, and put them in a frame."

"I can also text it to all of our other friends and family," said Kaoru.

"Hey how's it going in here?" Nikkei asked walking into the room all changed, "What would you guys like to do for dinner?"

"I don't know, Hikaru?" Melanie asked looking over at her husband.

"I thought we could have dinner here in the room alone, just the three of us," said Hikaru.

"That sounds fair to me," said Kaoru.

"Me too," said Nikkei. Kaoru put his arm around his wife and the two of them headed out calmly and happily leaving the new family of three alone.

"Ok than, you need me to order something then?" Melanie asked.

"What would you like?" Hikaru asked.

"How about some German food? We're in Germany, why not take advantage of it while we're still here?" said Melanie.

"I kind of figured that. But what do you want?" Hikaru joked.

"I don't know, surprise me," said Melanie.

"Alright then I will," said Hikaru handing off Suzanne to her mother. Melanie bounced her daughter in her arms

"Ok than, what are we going to do while Daddy orders food?" she asked. Then she noticed that Suzanne was starting to smell. "I think someone needs a diaper change." She quickly took off to change her. By the time Melanie was done the food had arrived.

I'm just going to put Suzanne down for a nap, she seems tired," said Melanie. As soon as she was done both she and Hikaru sat down for dinner, "This looks great!"

"I know!" said Hikaru. He glanced over at Suzanne, "Is she okay?"

"Of course Hikaru, she's sleeping. Why would you think that she isn't?" Melanie asked.

"Well I don't know I guess I'm being the paranoid new father," said Hikaru. Melanie reached over and stroked his arm.

"No, you're being a great new father. Don't worry Hikaru, maternal instinct knows best. I'll tell you when she's in trouble, ok? But I can tell you right now, that when she's around a boy, she's not in trouble," she said to him.

"The hell she's not!" said Hikaru, "I'm not letting any boy near her! No boy is good enough for my little girl!"

"And what if every father said that? We wouldn't be married, would we?" Melanie pointed out.

"Yeah well I'd like to see any father wart off any attempts I might make on their daughter. That's other dads, this is me we're talking about," Hikaru boasted. Melanie shook her head annoyed.

"You know what Hikaru? I think you really are letting this whole 'father' thing go to your head, you need to relax, the day will come when you will have to give your blessing, but for now, let's enjoy the time we have while she's still a little kid, ok?" she said.

"Yeah," said Hikaru. He gently placed his hand on top of his wife's. "Lets try and enjoy some alone time and have a romantic dinner before she wakes up huh?"

"Agreed and Hikaru?" said his wife.

"Yes Dear?" Hikaru asked.

"Just remember I love you okay?" said Melanie. Hikaru smiled and leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

"I love you too," he said as the two kept kissing back and forth.

"It seemed like you needed to be told that is all," said Melanie.

"I very much appreciate the sentiment," said Hikaru starting to get a little heavy with the kisses. However the moment was ruined by the sound of a phone going off. "Is that my phone or yours?"

"Damn it, romantic moment ruined," muttered Melanie checking her phone, "It's not mine it must be yours."

"Ah damn it," said Hikaru grabbing his phone, "hello, Hi mom, yes we did. Yes I should have told you sooner, but, I'm sorry Mom I got busy. It was a long flight plus all the hassle with the other paperwork we had to fill out and we just got her today. I'm sorry Mom. We'll be back in Japan soon you can see her then Mom. I love you too and I'm glad you like the pictures Kaoru sent you, bye-bye now." He hung up looking annoyed. Melanie started to laugh.

"Did Hikawu get in twouble wid his mommy?" she mocked with a pout face. At that Hikaru put both his hands onto either side of Melanie's hand and gave her a mock mad face.

"Do I have to give you a spanking?" he asked. His face changed from angry to a smirk as he started to kiss her. He soon started to move down towards Melanie's neck leaving kisses all the way down. Melanie was obviously enjoying it, but she didn't want to see it to go to far.

"Hikaru, there's a child in here, let's not relive the honeymoon," she said trying to pull away.

"Mmm I know I couldn't help it," said Hikaru. He walked over to Suzanne still sleeping and rubbed her hair gently, "You're lucky you're so cute you know that?"

"Yep, so cute, I could eat her up!" said Melanie joining her husband at his side.

"Hmm I wouldn't, she may wind up giving you heartburn," joked Hikaru. Then he noticed the baby start to open her eyes slightly, "Uh-oh I think someone's waking up."

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Melanie.

"Absolutely nothing at all," said Hikaru. He then bent down and picked up his new daughter.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?" Suzanne yawned and blinked a little before suddenly realizing it was Hikaru that was holding her. That just made her smile.

"First time since we got her that she actually didn't abuse your face, I think that's an achievement Hikaru!" teased Melanie. Hikaru laughed.

"She's fine she didn't mean any harm by it. She can slap me silly all she wants. Yes she can oh yes she can," he said. He started nibbling at Suzanne's neck making her giggle.

"Hey Hikaru?" Melanie spoke up, "We were so caught up in our um playing, that we never got around to eating."

"We didn't?" Hikaru asked sounding surprised.

"Nope," said Melanie pointing to their untouched food.

"Hmm should we go ahead and put her into the playpen while we finish our meal?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, at least she could play while we eat," said Melanie. Her stomach actually started to grumble a little.

"Okay honey go ahead and play for a little bit," said Hikaru putting Suzanne into her playpen. Suzanne looked up at her parents confused.

"You aren't staying in the forever, don't worry, mommy and daddy just need to eat," Melanie assured her daughter as she and Hikaru walked back over to their food. The two barley started to eat when they happen to hear Suzanne babbling from her playpen. Hikaru glanced over and happen to see Suzanne actually standing up on her own.

"Hey Mel," Hikaru got his wife attention.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Melanie asked.

"Maybe she want's out," said Hikaru.

"Oh!" said Melanie suddenly realizing something, 'What if she's hungry?! I don't have any milk!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Did you get the wrong bag at the airport?" Hikaru asked worried running over to some of their bags. He grabbed a black bag and pulled out a thing of baby food. "Here we go; you had me worried there for a second." Melanie sighed a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe she forgot something so important and simple.

"Damn, I think I scared myself more than I did you," she said taking the food a baby spoon from Hikaru before kneeling down in front Suzanne, "Here you go honey eat up." She tired doing the airplane thing trying to get Suzanne to eat the food. Suzanne however slinked away from the spoon and instead looked up towards Hikaru.

"Daba?" she said stretching towards him. Melanie had to laugh a little at that.

"Hikaru, I think she's trying to get your attention," she said.

"Oh does she?" Hikaru asked picking Suzanne up, "she can sit in my lap while I eat and maybe we can try feeding her again." However it soon became clear Suzanne wasn't going to let Hikaru eat. Melanie finished her food fat before seeing Hikaru play fighting with Suzanne over his fork.

"Need me to take her for a little while?" she offered.

"Could you?" Hikaru asked a little desperately.

"Gladly," said Melanie taking her baby and letting her husband eat. She even managed to get Suzanne to eat a little.

"Now what do you want to do Hikaru?" Melanie asked once Hikaru had managed to finish his food as well.

"Want to show her one of the other toys we brought for her?" Hikaru suggested.

"Sure," said Melanie grabbing another toy and holding it up for Suzanne. "Well how about it Suzanne?" Suzanne studied the toy for a little and started to pock at it with curiosity. "Well this is interesting, she's just looking at it, but it seems that she's having fun."

"It's the little things in life that amuse us the most," said Hikaru. Melanie gave a gentle smile only to suddenly feel a little twinge in her stomach. She felt her belly real fast. She hadn't said anything to Hikaru just yet but she couldn't help but feel there was something weird going on with her body lately.


	61. Chapter 61

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Hikaru and Melanie kept trying to show and amuse little Suzanne with the toys they brought her, they were soon interrupted by the sound of knocking at their door.

"I'll get it," said Hikaru. He opened it to see his mirror image standing in front of him.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru greeted his brother, "And Nikkei." Nikkei waved to Hikaru from behind Kaoru.

"Can we come in?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure of course," said Hikaru moving aside for them. Kaoru matched proudly into the room and over to Melanie and Suzanne.

"Let the spoiling began!" he boasted holding up a bag.

"Oh boy," moaned Melanie.

"Look what we got Suzanne," said Kaoru excited, totally ignoring Melanie's annoyance of the situation. He reached into his bag and pulled out a music box that had a family of three, a mother father and daughter all in dancing poses, "Watch this," he said winding up. Soon beautiful music started to fill the room and the three figures started to dance around. Melanie watched it captivated happily. She wanted to touch it but was a little bit too afraid to.

"It's so cute," she finally said.

"Oh so now you don't mind the spoiling," Hikaru complained.

"No!" said Melanie, "It just think it's a great gift. Thank you Kaoru and Nikkei."

"You're welcome," said Nikkei, "We actually got one similar for our daughter too. I hope we get her soon."

"Wouldn't it be ironic if we got her right as we got home to Japan?" Kaoru half joked.

"At least you'd already be packed for it," said Hikaru in good humor.

"Goodness, I can't wait till you get her! She's going to be so cute!" said Melanie. She soon got lost in her thoughts about cute babies in general.

"And Suzanne's going to make a great cousin," Hikaru added. Nikkei walked over towards Melanie holding her daughter.

"Can I hold her?" she asked a bit eagerly.

"Sure," said Melanie kindly handing her over to Nikkei. Suzanne looked up at Nikkei and started to laugh at her.

"Oh she thinks Aunt Nikkei's funny huh?" Kaoru teased poking Suzanne's stomach.

"I guess so," said Melanie, "I wonder what's funny though?" Suzanne soon slapped Nikkei gently across the face.

"She's such a naughty little girl!" said Hikaru.

"Does she do that often?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, maybe she's remembering all the times she hit Hikaru," said Melanie.

"Can I hold her?" Kaoru asked. Nikkei nodded and handed her off to her husband. Suzanne looked up at Kaoru confused before looking back over at Hikaru. She kept looking back and forth for a bit before pointing at Kaoru.

"Daba?" she asked.

"No he's your uncle, Uncle Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"I wonder if she'll ever learn the difference between you two. Even as grown men you still are amazingly similar in looks," said Melanie.

"We know Mel," said the twin brothers.

"And there goes that 'Unison Talking' thing too," said Melanie.

"What's wrong with us talking in unison?" asked the twins together again.

"Nothing, I just think that it might be confusing for Suzanne," said Melanie nodding to the baby who was still looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Daba," she finally said reaching towards Hikaru.

"What's Daba?" Kaoru asked.

"That's what she calls me. I think it's her way of trying to say dada," Hikaru explained.

"I think it's kind of cute," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, it is. She called me Momma once, but she's kind of stuck on Daba," said Melanie.

"Daba," Suzanne kept saying reaching towards her father.

"Okay okay here's Daba," said Hikaru taking his daughter back.

"Awe, how cute, I think you just went from abuse victim to the favorite parent in less than a day," said Melanie.

"Well maybe her hitting me like that is her way to show she likes someone," said Hikaru.

"Maybe, In that case she loves you already," said Melanie. Suddenly Suzanne looked away from Hikaru and stretched her arms towards Melanie making an mmm sound as she did.

"Oh do you want Mommy now?" Hikaru asked taking the hint and handing her off to Melanie.

Melanie laughed and rubbed noses with her.

"She's so adorable! As a pediatrician, I see SO many adorable kids everyday, but this one is definitely the cutest," Melanie boasted about her baby. Then she noticed the time. "Hikaru it's almost ten o'clock."

"Alright you heard Mommy, out!" Hikaru ordered ushering Kaoru and Nikkei out.

"Good night Hikaru and Mel good luck tonight," said Kaoru.

"You'll need it!" Nikkei warned.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Good night guys!" said Melanie. She looked down and saw Suzanne's eye lids dropping, "Seems like she's tired again, time to be put to bed." She carefully laid Suzanne down and let the baby fall asleep, "What a long day." Hikaru walked up next to Melanie and hugged her tight.

"Yeah but it was worth it," he said.

"Well yeah, of course, we finally have a kid of our own! It's just that it passed by surprisingly slowly," said Melanie resting in her husband's arms.

"Well enjoy it now, because it'll go by faster then you think," said Hikaru, "Do you want to shower first or should I?"

"You go ahead and go first. I'll watch Suzanne for a bit," said Melanie.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

* * *

By the time Melanie was done with her shower she was surprise to Hikaru asleep holding the baby also asleep.

"Goodness Hikaru, you're going to be a great father," she said with a smile as she too joined her family on the bed and in sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Hikaru woke up, the first thing he saw was wife and daughter's sleeping faces. He stayed for a moment just watching sleep not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene and remembering that Melanie doesn't like to wake up early. However everything did get ruined when Suzanne woke up and started crying and happened to wake up Melanie along with her.

"Good morning Mel I see Suzanne is taking care of our wake up call," Hikaru teased.

"No kidding," grumbled Melanie. She and Hikaru both set up to dress and feed Suzanne. As Melanie started to try and feed her Hikaru got the bags together to get ready to go home.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" Melanie asked.

"Whenever we want really," said Hikaru, "That's one of the perks of having a private plane."

Suzanne however kept moving away from the spoon of food Melanie tired offered her.

"No, no, no," she started to say.

"Did you hear that Hikaru?!" Melanie asked surprised.

"Sounds like our daughter's already a picky eater," joked Hikaru.

"Do you think that counts as her first word?" Melanie asked.

"Nah I think Momma from yesterday was," said Hikaru.

"Hmm thanks honey," said Melanie. After she managed to feed Suzanne a little she put her down onto the floor to play so she could help Hikaru finished packing so they could get going.

"Done and done," said Hikaru once they were finished, "You ready to go home Suzanne. Hey where is Suzanne?" Melanie twirled around to see Suzanne no longer in her spot on the floor.

"Oh god!" she said, "Where did she go?!"

"Well she has to still be in the room! The door's still shut!" said Hikaru.

"Right, I'll search underneath the bed, you go into the bathroom!" said Melanie getting on all fours to begin searching. Hikaru dashed into the bathroom to find Suzanne standing next to the empty tub looking into it.

"Wha-Wha?" she said.

"I found her," Hikaru called out.

"Oh thank god!" said Melanie running into the bathroom. She took her baby and hugged her tight, "We speak of this to no one!"

"Honey this sort of things happens all the time. Trust me I'm talking from experience," Hikaru assured his wife.

"Uh experience?" Melanie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well just saying," Hikaru said laughing nervously rubbing his head. They were soon distracted again by the sound of the door being knocked on.

"I'll get it!" said Hikaru quickly.

"Can you take Suzanne with you?" Melanie asked handing her off to Hikaru, "I got to use the bathroom real fast."

"Sure," said Hikaru. As he walked out, he happened to overhear what sounded like Melanie throwing up.

"Mel, are you alright?" he asked. Melanie didn't answer.

"Hmm guess the German food wasn't agreeing with her," said Hikaru as he moved over to the door.

"Hey good morning," said Kaoru as Hikaru answered the door, "And how's my new little niece?"

"She's fine,'" said Hikaru, "Are you guys ready to get going?"

"Yeah that's what we came to see you about," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we're ready to get going. As soon as Melanie's done in the bathroom," said Hikaru, "I hope she's okay."

"What's wrong with her?" Nikkei asked walking up behind Kaoru.

"I think she's throwing up," said Hikaru, "I wonder if something she ate last night isn't agreeing with her."

"Is she going to be okay on the plane?" asked Nikkei.

"Should we take her to see a doctor?" Kaoru suggested.

"No I don't think she needs to see a doctor. Mel is a doctor so if there was something else going on with her she'd know and know what to do," Hikaru assured the two of them.

"Well we should at least ask her when she comes out then," said Kaoru.

"Ask who what?" Melanie asked walking up to the group.

"Are you okay Melanie?" Nikkei asked pushing past the two men and over to her sister-in-law.

"I think," said Melanie, "I was feeling a little bit queasy I guess."

"Do you want to see a doctor before we leave?" Hikaru asked also coming to his wife's side. Melanie thought about it for a moment.

"Mmm no that's okay," she said, "I can wait to see one when we get back to Japan."

"Okay well let's get going then. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get back to Japan."

* * *

Nikkei kept holding Melanie's hand as a means of comfort and support as the family made their way out of hotel rooms and to the airport.

"Is there a pill or something you can take before we take off?" she asked.

"Hmm maybe," said Melanie.

"Here honey, why don't you at least take the seat closet to the bathroom so you don't have to move around so much," said Hikaru leading his wife over to seat.

"Sure, thank you Hikaru. I'm sure it's nothing though," said Melanie.

"We'll find out when we get home," said Hikaru. Just then Kaoru's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered. A strange look came over his face.

"Uh Melanie?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you think you're healthy enough to travel to France for a few days?" Kaoru asked.

"Why would she need to go to France?" asked Hikaru.

"That was mine and Nikkei's call to go get our baby!" said Kaoru.

"IT WAS?!" Nikkei shouted so loudly it startled Suzanne into crying, "Sorry."

"No it's fine," said Melanie, "And yeah I can go to France just fine, right Hikaru?"

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru.

Nikkei reached over and hugged her husband.

"We're going to get our baby!" she said happily as tears filled her eyes.

"I know!" said Kaoru, "We're finally getting our little Belle!"


	62. Chapter 62

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what hotel are we going to be staying at? Do you think we can get a good one since we didn't book one yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh no hotels," said Nikkei, "We'll be staying at my parents' home."

"Are they going to be there?" Melanie asked.

"Yes surprisingly. It seems we caught them both when they're home," said Nikkei.

"We're not going to be intruding on them are we?" Melanie.

"No not at all. They enjoy company no matter where they are," Nikkei assured them.

"Well good then," said Melanie, only to start clenching her stomach again.

"Honey, are you okay?" Hikaru asked in alarm.

"Yeah I'm fine," Melanie swore to her husband.

"Okay," said Hikaru, "You know being in France maybe we can go see your sisters and show them Suzanne."

"Hey yeah we should," said Melanie, "I'll call them once we get to Nikkei's house. How is Suzanne doing?"

"She's fine," said Kaoru holding Suzanne up so she could look out towards the clouds.

"Cla?" she said pointing out while looking up at Kaoru.

"Clouds," said Kaoru, "she seems pretty smart. I wonder if Belle will be this smart."

"I'm sure she'll be smart enough," said Nikkei.

* * *

Before long the plane finally landed in France. When the family got out they were greeted by both a man dressed as a driver and a man in a business suite.

"Who are these guys?" Hikaru asked.

"Well one of them is Normandy my family's driver. I don't know who the other man is. I think he's mine and Kaoru's social worker," said Nikkei.

"As a matter of fact I am Madam," said the man in the suite walking up to Nikkei and Kaoru shaking their hands, "Bonjour, My name is Mr. Leal welcome. I was glad to see you were able to make it here to quickly."

"Well we were just in Germany with my brother-in-law getting his and his wife's new baby," said Nikkei nodding towards the happily family.

"Oh that is wonderful," said Mr. Leal, "Well I hope we can hurry and get this going so you can soon get yourselves your baby as well."

"Thank you very much," said Nikkei. She and others all quickly followed after Normandy over to the waiting car and soon were driven to a big yellow mansion.

"Wow Nikkei this is really impressive," said Melanie as they all stood in front of it.

"Well my parents are some of the leading researchers in language study in the world," said Nikkei. She calmly walked up to the front door prepared to knock at it. However before she could lay her hand onto the door it was opened by a woman who look like an elderly version of Nikkei.

"Nicolet!" she shouted with joy embracing Nikkei tightly.

"Bonjour Mama!" said Nikkei returning the embrace.

"Oh my little girl, it's been too long!" said Mrs. Anderson, "Come in come in all of you! You must all be so worn out by your trip!" Kaoru Hikaru and Melanie all followed Nikkei and her mother into the house into a huge living room where a diamond chandelier hung above them.

"Welcome everyone," said Mrs. Anderson, "Kaoru it's so great to see you again!" She gave him a big hug too, "I heard you were in Germany recently."

"Yes so Hikaru and Melanie could get their baby," said Nikkei. Hikaru held Suzanne up.

"Oh she's beautiful!" said Mrs. Anderson, "Bonjour little Suzanne! Welcome to France! Oh this is so sweet to have a little one in the house again! Well I'm sure I'll have more time to adore her. In the meantime I'll show you all to your rooms." She led the four adults plus Suzanne up a grand staircase, "Now I want you all to know that while you're here our house it your house. You're welcome most everywhere. Everywhere we'd like to keep private we've already locked up. Of course it's only really mine and Rupert's private offices and our bedroom."

"Sure that makes sense," said Melanie.

"We have a pool inside and outside, a game room, a media room and of course one of the biggest libraries you'll ever find that's not open to the public," said Mrs. Anderson, "Oh and I also have this." She stopped in front a set of two big white doors and opened them to reveal a big and lovely decorated nursery.

"Oh wow," said Melanie.

"We got super excited about the idea of getting a grandchild that we set up a nursery for when she and her parents would visit. So seeing as Hikaru and Melanie already have a baby to enjoy she can test it out," said Mrs. Anderson.

"Well thank you," said Melanie taking her daughter and walking into the nursery, "What do you think Suzanne?"

"Bea?" Suzanne responded pointing to a white teddy bear sitting in a white arm chair.

"Bear," said Hikaru.

"Oh she absolutely priceless!" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Hello Charlot I'm home. Is Nicolet here yet?" they group suddenly heard a huge male voice shouting through out the house.

"What the heck?" said Hikaru.

"Oh that must be Rupert!" said Mrs. Anderson running out of the room fast with delight. The others all followed quickly after her and looked down into the living room to see Mrs. Anderson fling herself into the arms of a tall bald man who welcomed it with glee.

"Oh Charlot!" he said, "Is Nicolet here?"

"Yes Papa, I'm here," said Nikkei running downstairs and flinging herself into her father's grip just like her mother.

"Oh my little girl my little girl!" cheered Mr. Anderson hugging his daughter, "Oh it's been too long! But then again those tribes in Peru aren't going to study their own language now are they?"

"I suppose not Papa," said Nikkei letting go of him.

"So where's Kaoru? I much like to see the boy," said Mr. Anderson looking around.

"I'm right here sir," said Kaoru from the top of the stairs. He was about to walk down when Mr. Anderson instead raced upstairs and caught him up in a big bear hug.

"How are you boy?! It's good to see you've been taking such good care of my only daughter!" said Mr. Anderson.

"Of course sir," said Kaoru. Mr. Anderson laughed before looking past Kaoru and over at Hikaru and Melanie with Suzanne.

"Oh and don't tell me. I'll have to guess who these are. Oh this is going to be so hard to guess. I can only assume you're a member of Kaoru's family. I'm guessing you're his twin brother Hikaru?" Mr. Anderson teased. Hikaru laughed.

"Yep that's right sir," he said.

"I was actually going to guess you were his sister," Mr. Anderson said laughing at his own joke before slapping Hikaru hardly on the back. Then he looked at Melanie and Suzanne.

"Oh and Melanie you're looking more lovely then you did on your wedding day! If I wasn't only married to the most wonderful woman you're husband would have to be careful."

"Oh you hear that Hikaru?" Melanie joked.

"Yes and I'm very glad he's married!" said Hikaru.

"And who is this little one?" Mr. Anderson asked looking at the lovely little baby Suzanne.

"This is Suzanne," said Melanie, "We just got done adopting her from Germany."

"Oh congratulations!" said Mr. Anderson waving his finger at the baby, "Did my wife already show you the nursery?"

"Yes she did and we're really happy you're willing to let Suzanne use it," said Melanie.

"Of course," said Mr. Anderson, "you both are practically family! You're welcome to out home even if we're not home at the time."

"Really?" said Suzanne surprised.

"Of course," Mrs. Anderson concurred, "Now then if you would like we'd love to treat the five of you all to lunch if you want to freshen up."

"Sure Mama," said Nikkei leading Kaoru to her old room while Hikaru and Melanie took their daughter back to the nursery.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay in here alone at night?" Melanie asked putting Suzanne into the white crib.

"Well she was going to have to learn to sleep on her own when we got home so this is good practice for her," said Hikaru, "however I'm sure you can sleep in here if you want to. Are you going to try and call your sisters?"

"Oh right thanks for reminding me," said Melanie pulling out her phone and calling them up.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Hikaru suddenly heard her shout out.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently since they weren't expecting me to come to France they're off on some sort of trip with some friends from school. They said they should be home in a couple of day and then we can bring Suzanne over to see them," said Melanie sounding annoyed.

"Yeah that sounds like your sisters," said Hikaru, "Oh well we can go with Nikkei and Kaoru while they're out with their social worker. It'll let the guy see how great they are with kids."

"Yeah you're right," said Melanie walking over to the crib and her baby. Suzanne actually looked quite content in it shaking a white rattle that happened to be in there. Suddenly Melanie started to hold her stomach.

"Something wrong Melanie?" asked Hikaru.

"Where's Nikkei? I need to find a bathroom!" said Melanie.

* * *

"Wow my room sure hasn't changed much," said Nikkei looking around, "The only thing different is the bed's big enough for two." She didn't notice Kaoru walking over to one of her book shelves and picking up a picture frame.

"Is this you with the boss?" he asked looking at a picture of a girl and boy dressed up like a prince and princess.

"Huh, oh yeah that picture was like gosh the first Halloween we got to spend together. I had just moved here and I wasn't sure if I'd have any friends to go trick-or-treating with. Than came Tamaki, my prince who showed up and invited me to go trick-or-treating with him as his princess. I just couldn't bring myself to say no so we went and we wound getting the most candy out of the different kids, mostly thanks to Tamaki's charm."

"Yeah that sounds like the boss," said Kaoru with a laugh. He looked over at some of the other pictures of Nikkei as a child. Every one of them looked so sweet and cute. Then he noticed one of her as a baby.

"Mmm you were so adorable!" he said grabbing it.

"You think so?" Nikkei asked.

"Would I lie to you?" said Kaoru giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you really happy about being here Kaoru?" asked Nikkei.

"Of course I am," said Kaoru, "What about you?"

"I'm thrilled, even if my parents couldn't be here to enjoy it with us," said Nikkei, "Do you think you should go and call your mom to let her know the good news?"

"Hmm I don't know. They're like your parents after all always on the go," said Kaoru. The two were interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.

"Nikkei, where's the bathroom?!" asked Melanie in a panic.

"Why you're not sick again are you?" asked Nikkei.

"Yeah," said Melanie.

"Oh boy this way," said Nikkei quickly leading her off.

"She's sick again?" asked Kaoru walking into the hallway where Hikaru was also standing.

"I guess so," said Hikaru, "This is getting serious."


	63. Chapter 63

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm I sure have missed France," said Nikkei walking down the street with Kaoru at her side. Behind them was their social worker Mr. Leal and behind him were Hikaru, Melanie and Suzanne.

"How long has it been since you moved away?" Mr. Leal asked.

"Gosh is has to have been at least ten years or so give or take," said Nikkei.

"Would you ever consider moving back to France?" asked Mr. Leal.

"Yeah would you ever want to?" Kaoru asked looking at his wife concern.

"Well to be honest no," said Nikkei, "I have a nice job as a language study teacher and I have a great husband who has a nice life there too."

"Mmm thanks honey," said Kaoru.

"You're not Asian are you Mrs. Hitachiin?" Mr. Leal asked Melanie behind him.

"Oh no I'm from America, although my sisters are studying here," said Melanie.

"Wow sounds like your family's well spread out," said Mr. Leal.

"I guess," said Melanie.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine for the most," said Melanie.

"Alright," said Hikaru, "Do you still want to try and see a doctor at some point?"

"That might be a bad idea at some point," said Melanie, "I'm starting to think it's more then just an upset stomach. There are some other things going wrong with me."

"Like what?" asked Hikaru.

"Well for one thing I'm late," said Melanie.

"Late for what?" asked Hikaru.

"Just _late_," said Melanie.

"You mean that kind of _late_?" asked Hikaru starting to feel nervous.

"Yeah that kind of _late_," said Melanie.

"Hey uh Kaoru, Nikkei can you take Suzanne real fast?" Hikaru asked pushing her stroller over to his brother, "Melanie and I have to talk for a little bit."

"Uh sure, is she feeling sick again?" asked Kaoru.

"Possibly, and if she's not I think I'm going to be," said Hikaru. He led Melanie over to a little café while Kaoru and Nikkei walked off with Suzanne and Mr. Leal.

* * *

"So you're really late?" Hikaru asked both scared and eager.

"Yeah at least two weeks late," said Melanie.

"Well only two weeks, that doesn't mean anything," said Hikaru, "Is there anything else that might indicate you're you know…,"

"Well I've been having some erratic behavior lately," said Melanie.

"That doesn't mean anything. That could you just being over excited over getting Suzanne. I'm mean look at me and my behavior. You're still acting more sane than me. Besides when did we really you know…,"

"Well there was that one night when we first got that picture of Suzanne," Melanie pointed out.

"But that would only make you about a month along though right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah so?" asked Melanie.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions," said Hikaru.

"Do you not want a kid Hikaru? You don't sound to happy bout it," said Melanie.

"It's not that I don't want to have another baby. I mean it's not like we're the boss and Haruhi and we have talked about having one naturally. It's just that we just got Suzanne and I was hoping to have some more time with her bonding with her and stuff before we had another baby," said Hikaru, "It's kind of unfair to her if you think about it."

"I can see what you mean, but there really isn't anything we can do about it. Besides it's like you said, assuming I really am, I'm only about one month along. We still have 8-9 months to bond with Suzanne," Melanie pointed out.

"Hmm," said Hikaru thinking about it, "in other words I'm going to make sure she gets everything her little heart desires. When we get home let's get her, her pony!" Melanie rolled her eyes at that.

"No Ponies!" she said, "Anything except for a pony. Even buy her a lion before a pony. It's too cliché. Besides, what did I say about spoiling?!"

"That we only have seven months before the new baby arrives to bond with Suzanne," Hikaru taunted, "And just so you know Kaoru and I had ponies growing up and we loved them! Also I will buy a lion if you provoke me enough!" Melanie's eyes widen at that.

"NO LION!" she said, "Err, I don't like horses. I always preferred cats, So much easier to get along with. I remember when Stacy and Mia were born, we had a kitten and she loved them. She always slept with them, and never did anything except snuggle with them. Too bad she died."

"Okay I see where this is going we'll compromise and get a kitten for Suzanne when we get home and adopt the lion to put in the zoo so she can go see it everyday and she gets pony rides on both her birthdays and gotcha days for as long as she and I want, Deal?" suggested Hikaru. Melanie sighed.

"Do I have a choice in that matter?" she asked.

"What, it's a fair deal don't you think? What would you change?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing, never mind, it are a deal," said Melanie, "So does this mean you're feeling better about the idea of having another baby?"

"I suppose assuming you're really pregnant," said Hikaru, "We should try to find a doctor or someone we can talk to." Just then Melanie's phone went off.

"It's Stacy," she said answering it. Hikaru sat and listened as his wife talked.

"Okay, she says that she and Mia are back and that if we want we can go see them tomorrow with Suzanne," said Mel after a while.

"Sure we can," said Hikaru, "in the meantime we should also go get caught up with my brother and Nikkei with Suzanne."

"Sure," said Melanie.

"So what are we going to do about you and a doctor?" Hikaru asked as he and Melanie left the café.

"Well we can try waiting until we get to Japan or maybe at some point look into getting a pregnancy test," said Melanie.

"Sure, in the meantime we really should get caught up with Kaoru and Nikkei," said Hikaru, "Unless you need to go use the bathroom real fast."

"No I'm fine for now," said Melanie.

* * *

"Here you go Suzanne, here's a balloon," said Kaoru tying a red balloon onto Suzanne's stroller handle.

"Bo?" said Suzanne pointing at it.

"Yeah balloon," said Nikkei, "You know how to say balloon in English, balloon. Or how about in French, It's ballon."

"You're not going to do that with Belle?" Kaoru asked.

"Do what?" asked Nikkei.

"What you just did with the whole how to say the word balloon in different languages," said Kaoru.

"Oh probably, my parents did that a lot with me as a small child. I thought it was fun," said Nikkei, "Besides it wouldn't hurt for Belle and Suzanne to learn as many different languages they can so they don't have to have someone with them each time they go to a foreign country."

"I guess," said Kaoru.

"Tri?" said Suzanne distracting her aunt and uncle. Both looked down and saw she was pointing towards something across the street. They followed her finger over to see she was pointing towards the Louvre Palace with the pyramid in front of it.

"Oh she must have been pointing to the pyramid," said Nikkei. She knelt down lower to Suzanne's level, "Yes that's kind of a triangle, it's called a pyramid, pyramid."

"Pie?" said Suzanne.

"Yeah pyramid," said Nikkei, "Should we take her in to see it?"

"Yeah it'd probably be a good experience for her," said Kaoru, "I'll just let Hikaru and Melanie know to meet us in there." Then he started smelling something weird.

"At the very least we should go in so we can use the bathroom. Someone needs a diaper change I think. Should we tell her how to say dirty diaper in English or French?"

"That's easy," said Nikkei, "its dirty diaper in English. In French its couche sale."

"I was only joking," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Smi?" Suzanne asked pointing again to a painting as Nikkei pushed her past.

"Oh you're looking at the Mona Lisa," said Nikkei, "and yes she's smiling."

"It's a freaky smile," said Kaoru.

"Hey guys miss us?" Melanie asked as she and Hikaru joined the group.

"You guys were gone?" Kaoru asked. Melanie crouched down next to her daughter.

"How was she?" she asked.

"Fine, only big thing we had to worry about was giving her a diaper change," said Nikkei.

"Oh good," said Melanie.

"Oh hey look its freaky smile lady," said Hikaru looking over at the Mona Lisa.

"Smi!" said Suzanne.

"That's right smile," said Nikkei.

"Oh she is so smart and so cute!" said Melanie, "Oh by the way, do you know when you're getting Belle for sure?"

"According to Mr. Leal we can go get her tomorrow why?" asked Nikkei.

"My sisters are back and they want us to come over tomorrow so they can see Suzanne. So I don't know if we'll be able to go with you to the orphanage," said Melanie.

"That's fine; Kaoru and I can handle it all on our own," said Nikkei, "So how are you feeling?"

"Well that's hard to figure out," said Melanie, "At least it's something I can wait to look into when we get back to Japan."

"That's good at least," said Nikkei.

* * *

"Oh this is just too exciting!" shouted Mrs. Anderson the next morning during breakfast, "Today is the day!"

"Are you two feeling excited as well?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"Of course we are!" said Nikkei, "We're getting our baby today!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" asked Hikaru, "We can see Melanie's sisters later."

"Its fine, go see them. We can meet up later for dinner and then you can see her," said Kaoru.

"Besides we'll be with them," said Mr. Anderson.

"Well alright," said Melanie picking Suzanne up from her chair, "See you guys with Belle tonight then."

"Yep see you then," said Kaoru.

"Oh what a cute little orphanage," said Mrs. Anderson when the family arrived.

"You see many orphanages on your travels?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes, some in just the worst conditions," said Mr. Anderson.

"That's why you're always donating to them," Nikkei pointed out with a smile.

"We do what we can," said Mrs. Anderson. The family all walked down the hallway towards the office where they found Mr. Leal waiting for them with the director.

"Ah good morning," said Mr. Leal, "Are you ready for what's about to come?"

"You bet we are!" said Kaoru.

"Very good," said the director, "Just fill out this lat bit of paperwork."

"With pleasure," said Kaoru filling it out along with Nikkei. The minute Nikkei handed the director back his pen the door to the office opened and in walked a worker holding a new baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, here is your daughter Belle."


	64. Chapter 64

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Om god!" said Nikkei covering her face with her hands so as to help stop the tears forming in her eyes. Kaoru meanwhile walked up towards Belle and waved his finger at her.

"Hi, hi I'm your new daddy," he said softly to her. Belle looked at him unsure.

"Why don't you come here?" Kaoru asked as he offered his arms out to her. Belle looked startled as she felt the worker moving her towards Kaoru's open arms.

"Hi," Kaoru said again gently rocking Belle in his arms.

"Ah!" Belle shouted in fear.

"Oh there-there," said Kaoru.

"Want to come here?" Nikkei asked offering her arms open to Belle.

"Sure she does," Kaoru answered for the baby handing her off without a second thought.

"Hello Belle," said Nikkei softly, "I'm your new mommy Nicolet or Nikkei. I've been waiting a long time to meet you in person.

"Ah!" Belle continued to protest at being held by the two new strangers.

"Oh it's alright sweetie you'll grow to like us soon I'm sure," Nikkei comforted her new daughter. Belle didn't seem convinced as Nikkei and Kaoru carried her out of the orphanage. She kept crying and making a fuss the whole way back to Nikkei's house.

* * *

"You know if I didn't know she was adopted I'd swear she was acting just like you Nicolet," said Nikkei's mother, "You were usually really fussy like she is!"

"Thanks Mama," said Nikkei, "I don't suppose you know what might be a good idea of how to calm her down?"

"Music often helped," said her father. Kaoru snapped his fingers.

"I got just the thing. I'll be right back," he said hurrying off up the stairs. He soon came back with the music box he had bought for Belle back in Germany. "Here let's see what she thinks about this." He wound it up and soon the little figurines were dancing to the lovely music.

"Oh that is gorgeous," said Mrs. Anderson. Belle managed to stop crying long enough the sound of the music and also seem captivated by the appearance of the dancing figures.

"Oh did you get this for her back in Germany?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Yep, this one along with one for Suzanne," said Kaoru.

"Well Belle sure seems to like this one," said Nikkei smiling at the now calm baby.

"Here let me see her again," said Kaoru reaching towards her. Nikkei gently handed Belle off to her father. Kaoru rested the baby on her shoulder and stroked her back gently.

"There there little star dreamer," he said to her softly. The Andersons all watched as the little baby soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Maybe that was why she was so fussy. She was merely tired," said Nikkei.

"Well we still have that lovely nursery that's big enough for two babies I'm sure," said Mrs. Anderson, "Why don't you take her upstairs?"

"Sure," said Kaoru softly as he carefully stood up along with Nikkei and the two headed upwards.

Kaoru gently laid her into the crib and stroked her cheek.

"She's more beautiful in person then any photo could possibly show," said Nikkei holding Kaoru's hand tight, "Oh Kaoru I can't believe we're parents!"

"I know it feels so unreal," said Kaoru, "She's ours, she's really ours! This day is forever going to be tied as my favorite day in my life!"

"What's it tied with?" Nikkei asked.

"The day I married you of course," said Kaoru. Nikkei giggled as she and Kaoru continue to just stand and watch their baby sleep.

* * *

"Goodness, I can't even tell you how long it's been since I've seen the twins," said Melanie as she rang the bell to her sisters' home.

"Our wedding maybe?" asked Hikaru holding Suzanne.

"I guess so," said Melanie, "They can't come very often since they're in college." Just then the door opened.

"Mel!" her sister Stacy shouted, "Oh my gosh! You're here! Hikaru! You're here too!" She raced inside and dragged out her twin sister Mia.

"Sis!" she shouted as loudly as Stacy, "you came for me! And you brought a baby?!" Both sisters stared at the baby wide eyed.

"Okay you two we won't have you two fighting over who gets to hold her first," Hikaru affirmed, "I'll flip a coin for it as soon as you let us in and sit down."

"Sure, make yourselves at home," said the twin sisters leading Melanie and her family into the house.

"Whoa, you sure made this place into something," said Melanie looking around at the nice apartment, "How the hell are you able to keep it so clean though?"

"Are you using some of that extra money I gave you to hire a maid or something?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Mia.

"But then she kind of quit on us," said Stacy.

"Oh god, what did you do this time?" asked Melanie.

"Nothing bad!" Mia insisted.

"We might have just tricked her into believing the house is haunted," Stacy admitted.

"Hikaru, they remind me of you," moaned Melanie, "talk some sense into them!"

"Okay," said Hikaru, "next time try to show her actual proof that there's ghost."

"Hikaru!" said Melanie, "You're not helping the situation!"

"Nope," said Stacy.

"He helped plenty," said Mia.

"Thank you Hikaru," they both said together.

"No problem," said Hikaru, "Now who's ready for a coin flip to see who gets to hold the baby first? Who's got a coin?"

Melanie rolled her eyes and pulled one out.

"I got one," she said flipping it towards her husband.

"Heads!" Stacy called out immediately.

"What do I call then?" asked Mia.

"Butts duh," said Hikaru. Melanie chuckled at that as she, her sisters and Suzanne all watched Hikaru flip the coin.

"And butts it is! Here you go Mia!" he said handing Suzanne off to her aunt.

"Awe, she's so cute! My little niece, so adorable!" she cooed over the baby.

"She's my niece too, don't try to take all of it for yourself," said Stacy. Melanie and Hikaru both took each other's hand as they watched the two argue over Suzanne. However Melanie suddenly let go of her husband's hand and started clenching her stomach.

"Mel?" said Hikaru worried.

"Umm Stacy, the bathroom's down the hall, to the left, right?" Melanie asked weakly.

"Yeah why?" asked Stacy. Melanie didn't respond. She was too busy heading away fast to the bathroom. Both sisters watched with concern and confusion before looking to Hikaru for an answer.

"Uh German foods not exactly agreeing with her at the moment," said Hikaru quickly. He decided it was best not to mention anything about Melanie's supposable pregnancy until they knew for sure, "So um how's school going?"

"Great!" said Mia, "I got an A on my mural for my arts course!"

"I still don't understand how she's so smart but decides to go into art," said Stacy, "but anyway, I'm fine too. I finished my story, and when I turned it into the teacher, he said that it was exquisite. Now I just have to keep on working on that actual book I'm writing."

"Hey Stacy, is that the same teacher that's been asking you out to dinner all this time?" asked Hikaru with a smirk. Stacy eye's opened wide the same way her older sister's did.

"Umm yeah maybe," she stuttered. Mia however smirked.

"Yep!" she said, "His name is Alexander Martin! He's three years older than us and he's awesome! I mean seriously, he wrote a poem once and Stacy and I CRIED! And…," Before she could continue Stacy clasped her hand over her mouth. Just then Melanie came back from the bathroom.

"Sorry guys," she apologized, "that's just been…," she stopped when she saw Stacy's hand over Mia's mouth, "Stacy, why are you doing that to Mia?"

"If I were to guess Stacy's embarrassed by her boyfriend," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Boyfriend?" said Melanie surprise as she took a seat again next to Hikaru, "Whoa, I thought Dad sent you here to study, not goof off. But on the other hand, what's he like?"

"Well he's a professor for one thing," said Mia. Stacy slapped her hand over her sister's mouth again.

"Do you ever shut up when you're in a stupid mode?!" she asked annoyed.

"No, most idiots don't," said Hikaru.

"And you would know Hikaru," teased Melanie.

"I was referring to the boss," said Hikaru, "Anyway do we want to humiliate Stacy more or should we give them the gifts from Germany?"

"Gifts," Melanie decided, "I'll get around to more humiliation later."

"Yay gifts!" said Stacy "But Before gifts…,"

"We gotta ask you about that bathroom situation," said Mia.

"Are you sick Mel?" the two asked together.

"Not exactly," said Melanie sheepishly.

"Are you sure you want to say anything?" asked Hikaru, "We haven't even seen a doctor or taken a test yet!" Both twins shot opened as they seemed to figure it out.

"Mel?" said Stacy.

"You got knocked up didn't you?" said Mia. Both started casting angry glances at Hikaru.

"HIKARU, YOU TOTALLY KNOCKED OUR SISTER UP!" they both shouted together.

"We don't know that yet!" Hikaru insisted, "We haven't seen a doctor yet! For all we know it's just the German food not agreeing with her!"

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! WHAT IF SHE IS?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the twins both shouted. Then they looked at Melanie, "Does Liam know?"

"As Hikaru said, we don't know yet. I rather not alert Liam about it till we know for sure, you know, for Hikaru's sake," said Melanie.

"Besides I'm her husband," said Hikaru, "I have the right to knock her up."

"Oh Hikaru, you shouldn't have said that," Melanie moaned.

"OH HELL NO!" said the twins both jumping up. Both jumped up and Mia all but dropped baby Suzanne into her mother's lap.

"You got your knife Mia?" asked Stacy.

"Yep, you got your hammer?" asked Mia.

"Let's sick him!" they said together.


	65. Chapter 65

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now now," said Melanie trying to get in between her two sisters and her husband, "Let's not…," She stopped in mid-sentence when she went and ran towards the bathroom again.

"Oh yeah," said Stacy.

"She's pregos," said Mia.

"And no matter how much we like you, we will get you Hikaru!" both shouted advancing towards Hikaru again. Hikaru however didn't look at all scared.

"Go ahead, I've already told my lawyer that if I die by you or your brother's hand you have to give back everything I gave you including those convertibles you got for Christmas last year! Plus you'd have to pay back any money I loaned you with interest out of your own pocket," he said calmly taking his daughter back from Mia, "Also you can forget ever seeing this niece or the so called niece or nephew your sister maybe expecting." Both twins stopped their advance at that.

"Well played," said Stacy.

"Evil, but well played," said Mia. Hikaru smirked and looked down at Suzanne.

"That is how you handle rough clients," he boasted.

"How many times does Mel do this a day, and how long does this take?!" Stacy finally asked getting annoyed.

"If this is what pregnancy's like, then mom isn't getting any grandchildren from us!" Mia declared.

"Do you believe that Suzanne?" Hikaru asked. Suzanne actually shook her head no.

"Anyway," said Stacy.

"How's Kaoru and what's her name Nikkei?" asked Mia.

"They're fine, they're getting their own baby today," said Hikaru.

"So, they have a French baby, you have a German one, you're GONNA have a Japanese/American one," said Mia.

"Might just be us Mia, but it seems like the host club is having a giant competition to see who can have the biggest multiracial family," said Stacy.

"So what's next?" asked Mia.

"You two going to adopt a penguin?" asked Stacy as a joke.

"Don't need to we already have you two," said Hikaru. Both twins clapped at that.

"Touché," they both said.

"I think I can get over this whole 'Knocked Up' thing now," said Mia.

"Me too, but anyway, Mel's been in there for a while. You want me to go check on her?"

"Yeah maybe we should," said Hikaru. The three all walked down to the bathroom and Hikaru knocked at the door.

"Melanie, are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"Ugh I swear this gets worse and worse each time!" moaned Melanie from inside the bathroom.

"Maybe it's something else then," said Hikaru.

"I don't think so," said Melanie.

"Well then I think it's finally time to do something like take a test," said Hikaru. He looked at his sister-in-laws, "Do you know where there's a drug store?"

"Actually yeah, it's not that far away," said Mia.

"We can get it if you want to," Stacy offered.

"Isn't that going to look kind of bad if a college student walks in buying a pregnancy test?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not like we care," said Mia.

"Yeah, we only go there when we wanna buy some alcohol or something," said the twins, "it's not like we're going to see the employees everyday."

"Sure you're not," said Hikaru, "I suppose if you guys want to go you can."

"Okay," said the twins.

"Let's get some Merlot while we're there," said Mia.

"Sounds good," said Stacy as both twins headed off to the door.

"Did they just say they were going to buy some wine?" Melanie asked from the door.

"Yes they did," said Hikaru, "Become legal age and suddenly they become alcoholics."

"Those two," Melanie moaned, "Hikaru you might wanna move, the sound of someone vomiting isn't exactly a symphony."

"Right," said Hikaru as he moved away fast, "You don't need to hear that Suzanne." He stopped when he saw a picture of Melanie's father. "You see that Suzanne? That is your grandfather, he's a doosh. You don't like him. He's worse then the other grandfather you're hardly ever going to see. At least that one remembers things like birthdays and holidays and just wanting to do something nice for family."

"Hikaru!" said Melanie coming out of the bathroom, "Don't call my dad a douche in front of Suzanne! At least say that when she's not around! Don't want her picking up bad words already!"

"Should I tell you what mine and Kaoru's first word was that we learn from our mother?" asked Hikaru, "I'll give you a hint it started with a B."

"Do-Do!" said Suzanne.

"Don't-Don't," said Melanie taking her baby back.

"We're back! Here's your test sis!" the twins suddenly shouted running back into the house, they arms filled with wine bottles. Stacy managed to pull something out of one of the bags and throw it Hikaru who caught it quickly.

"Had any complications?" Melanie asked. Both twins looked at each other suspicious about that.

"Never mind," said Melanie. She handed her daughter back Hikaru before heading back to the bathroom.

Hikaru stood outside for a long time anxious while the twins went to their kitchen to unpack their bags.

Soon after, Melanie finally came out.

"Well?" asked Hikaru.

"The damn test says that I have to wait five minutes to figure out," said Melanie.

"So what do we do in the mean time, drink?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't know, but something tells me Stacy and Mia want to drink some of their Merlot," said Melanie.

"Yes we do!" said both twins walking up each with a glass in their hands.

"Go ahead, I won't mind, you can drink some too Hikaru," said Melanie.

"No I'm good I prefer my Saki any day and besides I promised myself I wouldn't drink in front of my baby like my mom seem to like to," said Hikaru.

"Well it's not like she would remember it. She's not going to remember anything before her third birthday. After that you would have some problems," said Melanie.

"Nope a promise is a promise," said Hikaru. He tossed his baby up into the air making her laugh.

Whatever you say, It's good to see you are keeping promises though," said Melanie before looking at her sisters, "Anywho, don't get drunk, ok?"

"We've been in France for a while now," said Stacy.

"It's going to take more than one bottle to get us drunk," said Mia.

"In fact, I think our record is 6 bottles," said Mia.

"6 Bottles!" said Melanie.

"We shared!" said Mia, "so technically it's only three each."

"That's not the point!" said Melanie right as something went ding in the bathroom.

"Is that your timer?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep, Going to go find out the truth," said Melanie walking into the bathroom followed by her family. Everyone looked at the test.

"So what do the blue lines mean?" Hikaru and the twins asked.

"I don't know, check the box. Hikaru, can you read it?" Melanie asked. Hikaru grabbed it from off the counter.

"One blue line means you're not pregnant and two means you are," he read, "How many lines were there again?"

"Two," said Melanie. The bathroom suddenly become really quiet, and still.

"Oh boy," Hikaru finally said at last. He looked over at his sister-in-laws, "you make any kind of reference to killing me over this and don't forget what will happen!"

"Nope, we aren't. We thought about it while we were driving and figured it was too much work anyway," both sisters assured him, "But on the other hand, congratulations sis!"

"Thanks guys, goodness, I'm getting another kid!" said Melanie. Then she heard Suzanne's baby babbles and saw her stretching her arms towards her mother's belly. "I think she knows she's getting a new brother or sister." She grabbed Suzanne's hands and started to play with them.

"You know there's a good chance you could be having twins right?" said Hikaru.

"Wait, twins?" said Melanie suddenly not looking too happy, "There's a better chance of me having twins?!"

"Yep especially boy twins," said Hikaru.

"WHAT I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!" said Melanie.

"Umm, sorry sis, you did the second you got laid," said her sisters.

"So I'm going straight from one, to three kids?!" said Melanie taking a seat on the toilet, "That's a lot to take in and I'm supposed to be a doctor too."

"A lot of doctors are moms," said Hikaru, "Plus you'll have me helping you."

"Hmm," said Melanie. Just then her phone went off, "It Nikkei." She started talking to her sister-in-law for a moment.

"Did they get the baby?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes they did!" said Melanie with a smile, "She said they finally got her and that they wanna do something to celebrate, so you guys wanna go?"

"Well where do they want to go eat? I'm hungry," said Hikaru. He looked towards Stacy and Mia, "You two have any ideas?"

"Well," said Mia, "There is this awesome cafe in downtown Paris."

"Their food is delicious!" said Stacy.

"I think I know where we're going then," said Hikaru.

"Better go tell Kaoru and Nikkei then," said Hikaru, "Oh and one more thing you three."

"Yes?" asked al three sisters.

"Let's not say anything about the new baby just yet. This is Kaoru and Nikkei happy moment let's not make them think we're trying to outdo them alright? We can tell them about it later I'm sure," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Melanie and the twins.

"Assuming you two can keep your mouths shut," said Melanie looking at her sisters.

"What you think we can't be quiet?" asked the twins.

"Yes," said Hikaru and Melanie.


	66. Chapter 66

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Alright little Belle let's get you up and changed!" said Kaoru picking up his daughter and carrying over to the lovely changing table. "Your new daddy got you something extra special in honor of your name!" He changed her into a beautiful lovely dress. "There we go Belle! Oh you are a pretty princess, yes you are, yes you are!"

"Kaoru are you ready to go?" Nikkei asked walking into the room.

"Yes we are!" said Kaoru picking up his daughter and dancing around with her, "What do you think of our princess?"

"Pretty of course, especially with her daddy dressing her," said Nikkei.

"Come along princess, your public awaits!" said Kaoru.

"Oh I don't think my parents are going to be joining us after all. Something came up at the University or something like that."

"Oh, well that's alright," said Kaoru, "The two of them sure can be busy sometimes!"

"Don't worry Belle, your mommy and daddy will never be too busy for you!" said Nikkei.

"Dada?" Belle suddenly said. Kaoru stopped his dancing as he and Nikkei both looked as their daughter shocked.

"She called me daddy!" said Kaoru.

"Oh my gosh, she's learning so fast!" said Nikkei.

"Can you say Momma?" asked Kaoru.

"Mama?" said Belle.

"Oh my god!" said Nikkei fighting tears, "I almost want to skip dinner now and just stay here to enjoy this!"

"I know but," said Kaoru right both his and Nikkei's stomach's rumbled, "Let's go much a free meal off of my brother." Nikkei giggled.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

"Hikaru, what if I have to escape to the bathroom during dinner and they ask what's wrong? They are going to know something up since I've been doing that so much," Melanie asked as she Hikaru and the twins all sat waiting for Kaoru, Nikkei and her parents.

"Why not just say these two you fed you something that's not agreeing with?" asked Hikaru pointing his thumb at Stacy and Mia.

"Hey!" shouted the twins.

"Did I mention I'll be giving you each one of my new dress designs for keeping quiet about the baby?" asked Hikaru, "Take the heat for getting Mel sick and I'll make sure you get any piece of jewelry you want with it."

"Did we say 'Hey'?" asked Mia.

"We never finished," said Stacy, "Hey! I'm sorry for poisoning you."

"Well that sure works," said Melanie, "don't you just love bribery?"

"We would all get along better if we could all just learn to bribe better don't you think?" asked Hikaru. Melanie giggled before reaching over and kissed her husband.

"Save it for when we're not here!" moaned the twins.

"I think you guys just need to grow up," said Melanie, "especially you Stacy. "How is your boyfriend going to respond to you still 'ew'ing to kissing?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Stacy insisted loudly.

"Oh yes he is!" taunted Mia.

"Oh geeze," moaned Melanie, "I just meant to tease her, but I think I started something there."

"Let me handle this," Hikaru offered, "If you two don't stop fighting you won't be any wine at dinner understand?" Both twins stopped fighting between each other.

"Not our Chardonnay!" they both pleaded.

"You guys really are alcoholics," said Melanie.

"Hey guys," said Kaoru walking up to the table with Nikkei. In Kaoru's arms rested little baby Belle, "You want to meet our daughter Belle?"

"Awe!" shouted Melanie, "She's so cute!"

"Oh yeah!" said Stacy.

"Totally adorable!" said Mia.

"Why did you bring those two?!" Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"They would have weaseled their way in no matter what you know that!" Hikaru whispered back. He was quickly pulled away by his wife.

"I didn't say anything!" Hikaru said quickly.

"Yeah," said Melanie, "this may be bad timing, but the feeling's coming back. I'm going to go to the powder room, ok?"

"Yeah go-go-go!" Hikaru encouraged her pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Is Melanie still sick?" asked Kaoru.

"She ate something at her sisters' house that's not agreeing with her," said Hikaru quickly.

"Oh no surprise there," said Kaoru.

"It was an accident, we decided to take cooking classes and we asked her is she would like to try some of the chicken we prepared," said Mia.

"We made sure it was cooked all the way through but there must have been something with the seasoning that's upsetting her," said Stacy.

"That's kind of weird. First she's getting an upset stomach in Germany and now she's getting one here in France. We should probably get her home as soon as possible. Do you think its something other than food that's upsetting her?" asked Nikkei.

"Yes of course it is!" Hikaru insisted, "Here Mia or Stacey hold Suzanne. I want to hold my niece!" He quickly handed his daughter off to her aunts and stretched his arms towards Belle eagerly.

"Alright Hikaru alright," said Kaoru handing Belle off to Hikaru. Belle looked at Hikaru confused before looking over at Kaoru also confused. She pointed at Kaoru.

"Dada?" she asked.

"Yeah he's your dada," said Hikaru, "I'm your uncle."

"Oh I see you got to hold your niece huh?" said Melanie returning to the table.

"Yeah but you should probably take our daughter away from her aunts. They're about to play tug-a-war with her it looks like!" said Hikaru nodding over to Mia who was trying to take Suzanne away Stacy.

"Here give her back to me!" said Melanie taking her baby back annoyed.

"Dada!" Belle kept saying over and over again still reaching towards Kaoru.

"Maybe it's time that you let Belle go back to Kaoru," said Melanie.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Hikaru graciously handing his niece back to her father. Melanie smiled brightly at the baby.

"Well, I don't know what else to say except congratulations," she said.

"Thanks," said Nikkei and Kaoru.

"Daba?" asked Suzanne reaching towards her father.

"Okay okay here's your daddy," said Melanie handing Suzanne off to Hikaru.

"Daba!" said Suzanne happily.

"Dada," said Belle as if she was correcting her. Suzanne actually looked over at her at that.

"Daba," she said.

"Dada," said Belle a bit louder.

"Daba," said Suzanne also getting louder.

"Dada!" said Belle sounding like she was getting angry.

"Daba!" said Suzanne also sounding like she was getting mad.

"Well this is interesting" said Melanie as the adults all watched the baby argue, "I've never seen this occur before."

"Okay Daba says that's enough!" said Hikaru.

"So does Dada!" said Kaoru. Both held their daughters over their heads tenderly helping them to calm down. Stacy and Mia both started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" asked Nikkei.

"That word Suzanne keeps referring to Hikaru as," said Stacy.

"It sounds like one of those weird things that cartoon character Fred Flintstone use to say, Yabba-Dabba-Doo!"

"It does, doesn't it? Maybe she watched a version of the Flintstones in Germany," said Melanie.

"Daba," said Stacy.

"Well she can call me Daba all she wants!" said Hikaru. Suzanne then turned and looked over at Melanie.

"Mama," she said reaching to her mother.

"She can definitely call me momma all she wants," said Melanie taking her daughter back. Just then a waiter came up to the table.

"Here are your menus," he said kindly, "Do you have an idea of what you would like to drink?"

"Merlot please," said Stacy and Mia.

"Don't you two think you've had enough drinks today?" asked Hikaru, "Or at the very least not get drunk in front of the babies?"

"Oh so you're winos now huh?" said Kaoru, "Why am I not surprised?"

"We only had a glass before we left," said Stacy, "and as we said, we've been living in France for a while now, and it's going to take a bit more than that for us to get drunk.

"Besides," said Mia, "Two glasses of wine a day have been proven to lower the risk for heart disease."

"Actually, it's only one glass," said Melanie.

"Well now its two glasses," said her sisters.

"Yep pure French Winos," said Kaoru. His wife slapped him at that.

"I'm French too don't forget!" she said.

"I know and look at those two insulting your culture like that. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru does know that we're part French too right?" Melanie whispered to Hikaru.

"I think what he means when he said your culture he's referring to the twins disrespecting their culture," Hikaru whispered back, "But in either case they're getting annoying."

"I got an idea. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Just say that I'm sick," said Melanie as she hurried off from the table.

"Okay," said Hikaru confused. After a while Mia's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said answering, "Oh ok." She quickly hung up. "Sorry guys, we have to leave now, turns out that Stacy's boyfriend just got into a terrible car crash, we hope to see you soon!" She grabbed her sister's shoulder and hurried away despite Stacy's protests.

The minute they were gone Melanie came back to the table looking happy and calm.

"There we go," she said.

"I guess," said Hikaru.

"Well Melanie do you want to hold Belle?" Nikkei offered Belle up to Melanie, "Belle do you want to meet your new Aunt Melanie?"

"Yay!" said Melanie, "I thought you'd never ask!" She quickly took the baby. "Yep Belle I'm your aunt!" She started tickling the baby making her laugh, "She's so adorable!" Suzanne started looking over at her mother and Belle started to look jealous.

"Momma!" she said loudly.

"Are you getting jealous of seeing your mother with another baby?" asked Hikaru with a giggle.

"It's not like she's replacing you, she's just my niece, that's all," Melanie tired to explain. Suzanne continued to look at her and Belle jealous.

"She is so much like me already," said Hikaru with a laugh.

"Oh dear god no!" said Melanie.


	67. Chapter 67

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well this has got to be one of the most joyous trips I've ever made," said Nikkei the next day when the family left France to go back to Japan. She sat with her daughter in her lap gazing happily at her, "I got a baby out of it for once. I am so happy to finally be a mother."

"Me too!" said Melanie also looking lovingly at her daughter only to suddenly start clenching her stomach.

"Hikaru, can you take her?!" she asked quickly handing Suzanne over to him before he could answer and hurried fast to the back of the plane.

"You know the more she does this the more I'm becoming convinced that this is more then some sort of food disagreeing her," said Kaoru.

"Well," Hikaru started to say only to be interrupted by his phone, "Kaoru can you take Suzanne?"

"Of course," said Kaoru. The minute he took Suzanne Belle shot her a dirty look.

"Wow these two sure are extra protective of their parents already," said Nikkei

"Oh joy, guess who wants us to meet her at her home when we land?" Hikaru asked annoyed as he hung up his phone.

"Mom?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"What happened?" asked Melanie coming out from the bathroom and wiping her face with a cool towel.

"Our mom wants us to come straight to her home after we land back in Japan," moaned Hikaru.

"What's wrong with that? She's your mom," said Melanie.

"Mel we just got home and I don't know about you but I'm tired and I want Suzanne to see her new house," said Hikaru.

"Ok, that's what you mean," said Melanie, "I guess we don't have much of a choice though, do we?"

"Nope," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"When do you plan on telling them about the kid?" Melanie whispered to Hikaru.

"How about when we see my mother so we can tell everyone all at once?" Hikaru suggested also in whisper.

"Ok then, probably easier than telling them all individually," said Melanie not so softly.

"Tells us all what?" asked Kaoru "You know I can't help but feel you two have been hiding something all the time we were in France." Melanie looked to her husband for an answer.

"You'll find out when we go to see Mom," said Hikaru.

"Okay I guess," said Kaoru.

"I wonder how Suzanne and Belle will take on to their grandmother," said Melanie.

"As long as they don't actually call her grandmother we should be okay," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I think that won't be doing that for a while," said Melanie, "Oh look, we landed." Kaoru went and joined at her at the window.

"Uh-oh I think I see all of our friends waiting for us," he warned.

"Yeah, but it sure is nice to see them after being away for so long," said Melanie.

Hikaru reached over and picked up his daughter.

"Ready to meet your adoring public?" he asked.

"Daba," Suzanne responded shaking her head.

"Okay then here we go," said Melanie as the party all stepped off the plane where they found their friends waiting for them.

"Hey guys," said Hikaru waving Suzanne's hand for her, "say hi to Suzanne."

"Hi," said the welcoming party.

"She's so cute Hika-Chan!" called out Hunny.

"Anyone want to say hello to Belle?" Kaoru asked walking up behind his brother with his own daughter in his arms also waving her hand for her.

"Hi!" everyone shouted again.

"They're both so cute!" said Tamaki.

Hikaru went and walked straight up to Haruhi.

"You want to hi to your godmother Suzanne?" he asked.

"Godmother?" said Haruhi surprised, "But what about Melanie's sisters?"

"There is no way they outrank you!" said Hikaru, "You and the boss get her should something happen to us and Kaoru and Nikkei. They get her first since Kaoru's both my brother and her godfather."

"I see and does Melanie know this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I do," Melanie assured Haruhi walking up next to her husband, "I for one totally support it, my sisters are WAY too irresponsible. They can barely take care of themselves, let alone a kid."

"Well what about your brother?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't want to burden Liam like that, he's always been there for me and the last thing I would want to do in case I die is force him to raise my child. He probably wants to get his own wife and have his own kids, but at his own pace," Melanie explained.

"Well okay," said Haruhi. She waved her finger at Suzanne, "Hi." Suzanne responded by smacking her across the face with her little hand.

"We may have neglected to mention that that is how Suzanne says hello, she likes to slap people," said Melanie with a nervous laugh.

"Oh so she's just a natural hell raiser, like her father huh?" asked Tamaki. "I think hell raisers are just drawn to the Hitachiin family. This is why I still don't understand why Nicolet married Kaoru." He walked over to Nikkei and Belle. "Be honest, is she a little hell raiser too?"

"Kind of," said Nikkei, "Woe onto Suzanne should she happen to see me or Kaoru holding her. She's get kind of jealous."

"Does she really?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh did we forget to mention we're making Haruhi her godmother with Hikaru as her godfather?" asked Kaoru.

"Is it the same situation with Hikaru and Melanie, that they get her first?" asked Haruhi.

"That's the plan," said Nikkei.

"Well thank you very much," said Haruhi.

"Well you're the most special woman after our wives in our lives Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Hell yeah," said Hikaru. Next thing Haruhi knew both twins were giving her a big hug.

"Okay let's give her some room to breath," said Melanie as she and Nikkei pulled Hikaru and Kaoru away from Haruhi.

"Don't we have other things we need to be doing anyway?" asked Nikkei.

"Oh yeah, we should probably go see Mother already," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we better," said Kaoru, "It was nice seeing you guys. We'll talk again later."

Before long the families were at their parents' huge mansion.

"Are you guys ready?" Melanie asked as they rang the doorbell.

"Yeah we're ready," said Hikaru.

"As long as Grandmother's not here we should be okay," said Kaoru.

"Don't jinx it," said Melanie right as the door was answered by a maid.

"You're back young masters and mistresses!" she said with delight.

"And we brought babies," said Hikaru and Kaoru both holding up Suzanne and Belle. The maid covered her mouth with surprise and delight.

"Oh goodness! You did! I'll go alert your parents right away!" she said hurrying off leaving the four at the door. She soon came back with the twins' parents.

"My boys are finally back!" said Yuzuha, "And with their wives too! And with their cute little kids!" Both Belle and Suzanne clung to their fathers out of fear.

"I think they're scared," said Melanie.

"Me too," said Nikkei.

"Oh I understand, we just met," said Yuzuha sweetly, "anyway, why don't you come inside?" She happily led her sons and their families into the house towards a sitting room, "So, anything else happen while you were in Europe?" Melanie started at Hikaru again for guidance.

"Well we found out something interesting, didn't we Mel?" said Hikaru.

"Definitely," said Melanie, "Do you want to tell them?"

"If you don't want to then sure I'll blab," said Hikaru.

"Blab about what already?" said Yuzuha getting impatient, "Share Share Share!"

"No, I got it," said Melanie, "Well, while we were in France, I found out that I'm pregnant." Everyone was suddenly really quiet.

"For real?" asked Nikkei.

"Yeah I took a test at my sisters and it came out positive," said Melanie.

"Wait you found out in France and you're just now telling us?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"We didn't want to outdo you guys, since you just got Belle," Melanie explained.

"It was my idea," said Hikaru.

"Oh we would have wanted to know then no matter what!" said Nikkei.

"Well I guess it's a bit too late for that now," said Melanie.

"Its fine, the point is we know now!" said Yuzuha happily.

"Yeah!" Melanie agreed.

"May I hold a granddaughter in the mean time?" Mr. Hitachiin suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Dad where did you come from?" asked both twins.

"I've been here the whole time sillies. Now who wants to let Papa hold her?" Mr. Hitachiin asked looking between his two granddaughters with delight.

"He has been here, you didn't notice?" asked Melanie.

"Honestly no," said Hikaru as he reached up and handed Suzanne off to his father.

"Oh hello little Suzanne," cooed Mr. Hitachiin, "She's adorable." He didn't seem phased when Suzanne reached up and slapped his cheek.

"Sorry she has a slapping fetish," Melanie apologized taking her daughter back.

"Who doesn't?" said Yuzuha as she reached over and slapped her two sons upside their heads, "See?" Both their wives giggled at that as Nikkei let Belle have her turn at being held by her grandfather.

"What was that for?" both brothers asked.

"That was for whatever stupid thing you did while in Europe," scolded their mother.

"And what makes you think that already?" asked Hikaru.

"You two are my sons," said Yuzuha.

"You never acted like me, always crazy like her," added her father.

"Yep that about sums it up," Yuzuha agreed.

"Oh come on Dad we're not that crazy," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we're more shy like you," said Kaoru. Nikkei and Melanie both looked at each other before they both cracked up laughing.

"That was a good one Kaoru!" said Melanie.

"I mean really, it sounded so genuine!" said Nikkei as she and Melanie continued to laugh.

"WE ARE!" insisted Hikaru and Kaoru, "We're Nothing like Mom!"

"Hikaru," said Melanie reaching up and gently placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "you need to face the facts, you're the exact replica of your mom."

"Mel if there's one thing I've learned from raising these two they can usually is blind to cretin things. You're just wasting their time," said her father-in-law.

"Probably," said Melanie, "Oh well I think I'll live."

"Me too," said Nikkei.

"Seriously, we're nothing like our mom!" both boys kept insisting. The other four adults all shook their heads with annoyance.

"What's wrong with being like me anyway?" asked Yuzuha.

"Uh," said their sons.


	68. Chapter 68

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You ready to find out if you have a brother or a sister Suzanne?" Hikaru asked rubbing noses with her. The two of them along with Melanie were currently at the doctor's appointment to hopefully figure out the se of the baby.

"No," said Suzanne shaking her head.

"Well geeze, isn't someone enthusiastic?" said Melanie sarcastically as she rubbed her belly that was getting bigger now that she was roughly three to four month along. Hikaru blew a raspberry on Suzanne's belly making her laugh.

"You'll always be my top girl Suzanne no matter what okay?" he assured his daughter.

"What happens if I'm having a girl?" asked Melanie.

"Suzanne is our oldest so she's number one right?" said Hikaru.

"But still," said Melanie, "when you said 'Top girl' it makes it seem like she's your 'number one girl' therefore ranking the other possible girl, number two."

"I won't say that after the baby's born for sure!" said Hikaru, "I'm just trying to make Suzanne feel good."

"Ok then Hikaru," Melanie allowed, "but I'm just saying, by this stage in my pregnancy, the baby's ears are already formed." Hikaru looked shocked.

"Oh um Suzanne I think Daddy needs a slap for that," he said. Suzanne immediately did so.

"I find it amazing how she can do so many things on command, and then she can actually respond with words every once in a while," said Melanie.

"Well of course," said Hikaru, "our daughter's a genius! Aren't you Suzanne?" Suzanne responded by nodding her head.

"Point proven," said Melanie. Just then Helen, Kyoya's wife walked.

"Well hello Hitachiin Family, how are you all doing today?" she asked kindly.

"I'm doing fine," said Melanie.

"Very good," said Helen, "Where you going to let Suzanne stay in here or let her go out and play in the children's room like you usually do?"

"I'll take her out to the playroom," said Hikaru carrying her out of the room.

"Okay well why don't we have you lay down on the table and well get a good look at your baby," said Helen helping Melanie up.

"Sure," said Melanie.

"Don't start without don't start without me!" said Hikaru running back into the room.

"Don't worry Hikaru we haven't started yet," said Helen as she got the want out and started to move it around Melanie's belly, "Mmmhmm Mmmhmm, well everything's looking okay for the most part." Melanie reached up and squeezed Hikaru's hand tight.

"That's great!" she said softly.

"What gender is it?!" asked Hikaru excited. Helen didn't respond at first. She seemed too busy staring at the screen confused and curiously.

"Helen is everything alright?" Melanie started to feel a little bit concern.

"Hmm this is interesting," said Helen finally.

"What's interesting?" asked Melanie.

"Have you ever considered the option of mutable births?" asked Helen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru. Helen started to move the wand around some more.

"I could be wrong but I think you're having twins," she said.

"Oh my god!" said Melanie laying down over the shock.

"Are you serious?!" asked Hikaru. Helen responded by moving the wand around some more around Melanie's belly and as she did two images of two heads came up onto the screen.

"Yep, pretty sure," she said, "Definitely two babies in there. Congratulations, I think."

"Oh god, oh god oh god," Melanie started to repeat over and over again.

"Mel calm down!" Hikaru tried to relax his wife.

"Hikaru's right you need to calm down," said Helen also trying to pacify her, "Getting hysteric won't be good for the babies."

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" asked Melanie, "I'm going straight from 1 child to 3! There isn't a third head in there is there?!" Helen shook her head no with a smile.

"No it's just the two and I think you should have not trouble carrying both to term. Both are looking very healthy," she said, "Do you still want to know the genders?"

"Yeah, I would like to know," said Melanie.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Helen looking to the screen again, "it looks like you're having two girls."

"Wow, we're going to have three daughters" said Melanie softly, "is there any way to tell if they're identical or fraternal?"

"No not at this stage," said Helen, "We'll know more after their born."

"Wow twin girls. I hope Suzanne doesn't get too jealous," said Hikaru.

"I doubt it. Suzanne will always be our first child," said Meanie. Hikaru smiled at her and surprised her with a kiss.

"I love you," he told her. Melanie smiled at the gesture.

"I love you too," she said, "Well, now we at least know what baby names we need to start thinking of." She started to get off of the table. Hikaru helped her.

"Let's go tell our other daughter the good news," he said.

"Sure," said Melanie, "Thank you Helen."

"Sure, hope to see you soon for your next appointment," said Helen.

"Of course," said Melanie as she and Hikaru finally headed out. The two of them walked out to the children's room where they found Suzanne playing among the other children.

"Hi sweetie have you been playing nice with the other children?" Hikaru asked walking over to her.

"Daba!" was the answer Suzanne gave reaching to him. Hikaru immediately picked her up.

"Want to hear some good news?" he asked. Suzanne actually nodded at that.

"Do you want to tell her?" Hikaru asked Melanie.

"Sure," said Melanie looking right at her little girl, "You're going to have two sisters!"

"Wha?" asked Suzanne sounding upset about that news.

"You're going to have two new sisters!" said Hikaru.

"No!" shouted Suzanne so loud everyone all looked over at her.

"Well she's certainly taking it well," said Melanie.

"No-no-no-no!" Suzanne kept shouting.

"Well maybe she'll change her mind once she actually sees the babies," said Hikaru as he carried her out of the playroom.

"No!" Suzanne kept insisting.

"I don't know Hikaru she seems pretty persistent," said Melanie.

* * *

"Wow twins?" said Haruhi.

"Yep according to Helen," said Hikaru looking over at Helen sitting with Kyoya. Helen shrugged her shoulders.

"I merely go by what the monitor told me," she said.

"Well I'm happy for you!" said Annabel Haninozuka clapping.

"Yeah twin baby girls, super exciting!" said Hunny.

"How are things still going with Suzanne?" asked Ran.

"Hmm she's acting like she's kind of jealous over having two new sisters but that kind of just means she's acting like a normal kid I think," said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Ran, "As long as she's healthy, strong and genuinely happy. Where is she now?"

"Playing with Belle and Adia in Adia's room," said Haruhi, "The older kids are all off playing in the backyard together."

"Isn't it just so sweet that the three of them can be friends like that?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know if I would call Belle and Suzanne friends just yet," said Nikkei, "They're still getting use to each other. They hate it when their parents is holding a baby other then them."

"It's kind of cute and funny in a way," said Kaoru.

"So Kaoru what do you think about the idea of possibly getting twin nieces?" asked Haruhi.

"Bound to happen sooner or later," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"What did your mother say?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't have the girls call her grandma," said Hikaru.

"What about your family?" asked Melanie.

"I haven't told my sisters," said Melanie, "I think it'll be better just to let them find out when they get here, they'll annoy me too much about the fact that the babies are more like them, than myself."

"Our girls are not going to be anything like those two! I want them to be like their mommy! Double Mels sounds great!" said Hikaru.

"I don't know, if they end up like you, that wouldn't be bad either," said Melanie.

"Be careful what you wish for," said all of the hosts including Haruhi.

* * *

When the three mothers of the babies all came to Adia's room to claim their baby daughters, they were rather surprised to see Adia in between Suzanne and Belle and the way they were acting it was as if Belle and Suzanne were actually fighting over Adia. Even Suzanne and Belle had been adopted after Adia they were still older and bigger then her.

"My Toy!" shouted Belle.

"My Toy!" Suzanne shouted back.

"Are you sure those two are adopted?" Haruhi asked as she walked over and managed to save her daughter from the two cousins.

"I'm starting to have my doubts," said Nikkei claiming her daughter.

"Me too," said Melanie also claiming her daughter.

"Well in either case I'm happy for you Melanie," said Haruhi, "I hope you have two very healthy babies."

"Thank you Haruhi," said Melanie.

"Bye Haruhi," said Nikkei as the two sister-in-laws walked out of the room.

"Did you have fun at least today honey?" Haruhi asked Adia. Adia looked up at her mother somewhat scared.

"I agree," said Haruhi walking out. As she did she happened to look over to see the nursery she and Tamaki had once set up for the baby they had been expecting before they got Adia, Daniel from Australia. She wondered into the room and looked around. Nothing had really happened since they found out they weren't going to be getting the small boy.

'I wonder how he's doing right now,' Haruhi thought as she stood in the middle of the room with Adia, 'He'd have to be at least two or maybe even close to three now huh? I hope whoever got him, the other couple or his real mother he's happy.'

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki walking into the nursery, "Oh Daniel's room huh?"

"Is it right to keep calling this that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, I can never seem to call it anything else," said Tamaki.

"Yeah you got a point," said Haruhi, "How soon do you think we should wait before we look for possibly adopting another boy?"

"Well I don't know," said Tamaki, "I'm sure when the time comes we'll know. We did when we were ready for the other three."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

Ran moaned as she felt her blanket get pulled off of her feet, exposing them to the cold air in her and Mori's room. She moaned and looked up to see her dog Wolf pulling at the covers.

"Wolf no, don't," she tried to protest in a tired voice.

"Grr!" Wolf growled as he continued to pull at the covers. Ran groaned and looked over at the clock.

"Might as well get up huh?" she asked sat up. She looked over at Mori who was also still asleep. Seeing that Wolf wasn't bothering him she decided to let him sleep and instead headed into the kitchen to prepare her and Mori's breakfast. She had just finished pouring her coffee into a mug to take to work with her when she felt Mori come up behind her, wrap his arms around and kiss her cheek.

"Good Morning Takashi," she said, "Did Wolf wake you up?"

"Yeah," said Mori looking over at the dog who was sitting in the kitchen looking innocent and wagging his tail.

"He's such a naughty dog isn't he?" said Ran. She turned around and kissed her husband, "See you tonight?"

"Yeah," said Mori smiling at his wife.

"Have a nice day," said Ran walking out the door with her mug. When she got to job she started going off on her normal routine. She walked over to one of the filing rooms to look over some files of some of the children her agency were hoping to find homes for. As she went through some of them she happened to come across a file that immediately caught her attention.

"What?!" she said looking the file over. She dashed it out of the filing room and raced to her supervisor's office.

"Ran?" he said in surprise when he saw her standing in his doorway panting.

"Why," she said in between breaths, "Why wasn't I told about this sooner?!"

"About what?" asked her supervisor.

"About this!" said Ran throwing the file down onto the desk. Her supervisor looked it over.

"Oh this," he said, "Well to be honest I suppose the whole reason it was because we didn't think it really matter to you."

"Not matter?!" said Ran, "Do you not remember that I had a great family all lined up for this child not too long ago and you tell me this doesn't matter to me?!" She grabbed the file off of the desk.

"Hey Ran where are you going?" asked her supervisor as she dashed out of the office.

"To get this child to some good parents, like he should have in the first place!" shouted Ran as she hurried out.


	69. Chapter 69

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ran hurried to her room and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" said Haruhi answering her phone at her work.

"Hello Haruhi its Ran," said Ran.

"Oh hi Ran, how are you?" asked Haruhi, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes everything's fine," Ran assured her, "I was hoping to talk to you and Tamaki about something. Could you and Tamaki come into my office after you get off work or could I come over to your house later after work?"

"Uh you can come over to our home later tonight, say about five o'clock?" suggested Haruhi.

"Sure I can do that," said Ran, "I need to talk to you about a possible adoption option."

"Oh um okay," said Haruhi, "I'm sure you can explain it all tonight correct?"

"Of course," Ran promised. Once she had hung up on Haruhi she called up her husband.

"Hello," said Takashi.

"Hi honey it's me Ran. I'm just calling to say I'll be working late tonight so don't expect me home until later."

"Alright," said Mori.

"Are you going to be able to make dinner on your own?" asked Ran.

"Yeah," Mori assured her.

"Alright I'll see you later tonight. Love you," said Ran.

"Love you too," said Mori

* * *

"Hmm," Haruhi muttered as she went and started to dial up her husband.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily as he answered, "I love it when you call me at work!"

"Well I'm sorry to say this Tamaki but this isn't a social call," said Haruhi, "I got a phone call from Ran asking if she can possibly come over today to talk to us about something regarding someone being adopted."

"Adopted, is there something wrong with one of the kids?" Tamaki asked nervous.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure. She'll be able to really explain it when she comes over tonight," said Haruhi.

"Well alright," said Tamaki, "I'll see you at home then?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you then. I love you," said Haruhi.

"Oh I love you too!" said Tamaki. Haruhi shook her heard before hanging up her phone.

* * *

Later that night all three adults all showed up to the Suoh Mansion at the same time.

"Ran hello, nice to see you again," said Tamaki, "I hope you're here to share something nice with us."

"Well that depends," said Ran as the three all walked inside, "Is there a place we can sit and talk?"

"Would you like one of our offices or a sitting room?" Haruhi asked.

"Whichever one works for you," said Ran. Haruhi walked to her office followed by Tamaki and Ran.

"So what's going on?" Haruhi asked sitting down on one of the couches in her office next to Tamaki.

"Do you remember a while ago before you got Adia there was another little boy you were hoping to adopt a little boy named Daniel from Australia?" asked Ran.

"Yes but I thought you said we weren't going to be get him because there were two other families in his native land that were hoping to adopt him," said Haruhi.

"Yes well something else came up," said Ran placing a file onto the table in front of Haruhi and Tamaki. Haruhi opened it to see it was Daniel's file including a new up dated picture of the boy now about three years old. His red hair was even redder now and he was starting to get freckles on his face.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Apparently the one family that was hoping to adopt him was award temporary custody of him while his mother kept fighting him. It was because of that they couldn't fully adopt him. However recently the couple found out the mother was pregnant for real and gave him up saying they'd rather deal with their real child," Ran explained.

"That sounds terrible," said Tamaki.

"What about his mother?" asked Haruhi.

"Well after Daniel was returned to the orphanage, they tried seeing if she would want him back but she said no," said Ran, "Apparently not too long ago she found herself a husband and now all of a sudden doesn't want the boy ruining her chance to have a regular life."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "That sound awful too!"

"I agree," said Ran.

"So what's going to happen to Daniel now?" asked Haruhi starting to feel slightly eager.

"Well my agency was willing to go and put him right through the system and apparently totally forget that you yourselves were hoping to adopt the boy," said Ran. "However I was lucky enough to find the file first and immediately came to see you to see if you were possibly hoping to make Daniel a part of your family once again."

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"If you're not interested then that's fine," said Ran, "I can work on finding him another family easily."

"Well we didn't say no per say," said Haruhi.

"We're just trying to take it all in is all," said Tamaki.

"I understand, I understand," said Ran, "Well it's like I said I only came here to try and see if you wanted first dibs on the boy. I can hopefully give you up to a week to make up your minds. If you think you need me more time you can let me know now at the very least tomorrow."

"Alright then," said Haruhi, "I think a week would be a long enough time to really think about it."

"Oh good," said Ran, "I'll leave you be for now then to think about it and hopefully you'll come to the right choice. Have a nice day alright?"

"Sure thanks," said Haruhi looking over the file some more, "Well what do you think Tamaki?"

"I don't think there's any question really," said Tamaki, "I think we should bring him here to live with us like we should have in the first place!"

"Even though he's older now?" asked Haruhi showing Tamaki the updated picture.

"That doesn't matter to me in the slightest," said Tamaki.

"Right I don't even know why I brought that up," said Haruhi staring at the picture with love.

"He sure does look cute with those freckles on his face doesn't he?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah he does," said Haruhi, "Should we go ahead and talk to Indria and Pedro about this?"

"Oh yeah good idea," said Tamaki.

* * *

The couple all walked around the house until they found all three of their children in the big playroom together. They had Adia on Indria's old elephant on wheels and were pulling her around. Adia giggled and kicked her feet as they did.

"Do you realize he's going to be older then Adia?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem personally," said Tamaki.

"Hi Daddy!" Indria shouted happily when she saw her parents.

"And hi Mommy!" shouted Pedro just as happily.

"Ma Da!" said Adia clapping her hands.

"Hi kids, how was your day?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to them and picked up Adia from the elephant.

"Great!" shouted their two older children.

"Wonderful," said Tamaki, "We actually have something we would like to talk to you kids about if that's alright."

"What?" asked Indria.

"I'm sorry I broke the window," said Pedro looking at his feet ashamed. Both Haruhi and Tamaki shared a look.

"That's fine Pedro," said Haruhi patting his head, "This is actually about something else. Do you two remember before we got Adia we were considering possibly adopting a different baby from Australia?"

"Kind of," said Pedro, "I remember we were going to go to Australia but then we couldn't."

"I remember," said Indria, "It was kind of sad."

"Yes it was," said Haruhi, "however we maybe in luck."

"It seems they decided to possibly give us another chance to get back custody of the baby if we want to," said Haruhi.

"Really?" Indria asked, "Would this mean we'd get to go to Australia?"

"Yes there's that but at the same time we'd also be getting a new member of a family," said Haruhi, "We'd be getting a new brother."

"A new brother!" said Pedro excited.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "He's not going to be a baby like what your daddy and I have gotten before. He's actually going to be a little bit older, like close to the same age Indria was when we got Pedro."

"Is that allowed?" asked Indria.

"Of course it is," said Haruhi.

"But this still means we're going to Australia right?" asked Indria eagerly.

"Yes we will be," said Tamaki, "And we can arrange to possibly take that tour of the Great Barrier Reef."

"Yay!" shouted Indria.

"What do you think Pedro?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll be happy to finally get my brother!" said Pedro.

"Well looks like we're going to get him!" said Tamaki happily.

"Well what about Adia? Doesn't she get a vote?" asked Indria.

"Well not really she's a baby," said Haruhi.

"Now now Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Indria's right, Adia can definitely voice her opinion." He gently took his daughter into his arms. "Adia would you like to have a new older brother?"

Adia merely smiled at her daddy.

"I'll take this as a yes," said Tamaki.

"I guess I'll go call Ran and let her know she can get the new paper work up to be able to finally get Daniel. Excuse me," said Haruhi walking into the room, only to nearly lose her balance as Tugs came running in with a ball in her mouth.

"Arf-arf-arf," she barked despite her mouth being somewhat muffled by the ball in her mouth. She put her paw onto Tamaki's leg to get his attention.

"Oh do you want to go outside and play fetch Tugs?" Tamaki asked.

"Hey Daddy, if we getting Daniel does this mean we're also getting a kitten?" asked Indria.

"A kitten?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Pedro, "Remember when you and Mommy first said you wanted to get a new baby we'd get a kitten if it was a boy and a puppy if it was a girl?"

"Oh that's right we did didn't we?" said Tamaki, "Well then I guess we'll have to honor that promise won't we?"

"Yay!" Indria and Pedro shouted as the two of them danced around with joy, "We're getting a new brother and a kitten! We're getting a new brother and a kitten!" they sang over and over.

Tamaki had to laugh. He walked out of the playroom with Adia followed by Tugs still with her ball and over to Haruhi's office where she was on the phone with Ran. She hung up smiling.

"Good news," she said looking at Tamaki, "According Ran we won't have to fill out as much paper work as before since we already filled out a bunch in regards to him when we first tried to adopt him. We just have some new forms to fill out and or update but it shouldn't take too long!"

"That's great Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Oh and do you remember what else we were going to when we got Daniel?"

"Didn't it have something to do with getting a pet?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right," said Tamaki, "A kitten to be precise."

"Oh so are you saying we should honor that promise?" asked Haruhi.

"Indria and Pedro are hoping we do," said Tamaki.

"Well then I guess we don't have a choice huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Nope," said Tamaki. He got distracted when he felt Tugs' paw on his foot, "Just like I don't have a choice in playing with our dog. I'll go do that if that's alright."

"Sure," said Haruhi taking Adia, "Well looks like we're getting a new brother and a new kitty huh?"

"Yay," Adia seem to say still smiling happily.

"Glad to see you're on board," said Haruhi holding her tight.

'It looks like we're soon going to be a complete family huh?"' she thought.


	70. Chapter 70

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are we still going to call the kitty Ozzie?" Pedro asked looking into the window of a pet store.

"Yeah of course," said Indria joining her brother by the window and tapping at the glass to get the kitty's attention, "Hey kitty-kitty."

"But what if he or she doesn't look like an Ozzie?" asked Pedro.

"What are you talking about?" Indria asked still tapping at the glass.

"Well I think what Pedro means is that usually it's when you get the animal they somehow tell you what to name them," said Tamaki standing behind his kids with Adia in her stroller.

"But what's wrong with calling the kitty Ozzie?" asked Indria.

"Nothing but maybe there's a name that clicks better with it once you see it in person," said Tamaki, "Now come on let's go."

"When are we going to get the kitty?" asked Pedro.

"Well if you want we can go to the animal shelter right now and look," said Tamaki.

"Why there?" asked Indria looking back at the kitties inside the pet shop.

"Because it's often better to adopt from shelter," said Tamaki, "Come on let's go." He started to push Adia's stroller down the street followed by his other two children. As they kept on walking they happened to come upon Melanie and Nikkei walking towards them with their own babies in strollers.

"Oh hello ladies," said Tamaki.

"Hi Tamaki," said Nikkei greeting her friend with a kiss to the cheek.

"How are my precious little goddaughters doing?" asked Tamaki smiling at Suzanne and Belle.

"Technically they're only Haruhi's goddaughters," said Melanie, "They just get stuck with you."

"Oh you didn't have to say something mean like that!" said Tamaki.

"Why did you say something like that?" Nikkei whispered to Melanie.

"Hikaru told me to and he was most persistent about it to make sure to mess with Tamaki," Melanie whispered back.

"Ah I see," said Nikkei, "And actually Kaoru told me to do the same thing."

"Hi Doctor Smallwood and Aunt Nikkei," said Indria.

"Hi kids what are you up to today?" Melanie asked.

"We're looking for a kitten," said Pedro.

"A kitten huh?" said Nikkei, "Is Tugs going to be okay with that?"

"Of course Tugs loves kitties!" said Indria.

"For lunch maybe," said Melanie, "So where's your mom at?"

"She needed some quite time to go over some paperwork over adopting our new brother," said Pedro.

"New brother?" said Melanie, "You and Haruhi are adopting again already Tamaki?"

"Well it's kind of complicated," said Tamaki, "Do you remember that boy we were going to get Australia?"

"Yeah, didn't you get rejected over a native couple or something like that?" asked Nikkei.

"Yes a couple that actually lived in Australia along with the boy's real mother. However both have since given up on him deciding they don't want him," said Tamaki.

"Why?" asked Melanie.

"The couple got pregnant naturally while the other found herself a new husband and apparently doesn't want her son to ruin her new chance at a good life with him," said Tamaki.

"Oh my gosh," said Melanie as she rubbed her daughter's head, "That's terrible. I know there's no way Hikaru and I would ever dare give up Suzanne even though I'm pregnant!"

"Well you're a much better person Melanie," said Tamaki.

"Well thank you Tamaki," said Melanie, "So am I right in assuming that you and Haruhi are getting a new chance at getting the boy?"

"Yep!" said Tamaki, "and oh are we all thrilled about the idea! Not only getting a chance to go to Australia but also a chance to get ourselves the boy we lost!"

"You're not going to be needing me to be coming with you to get him are you?" asked Nikkei cautiously.

"Well why wouldn't we? It's kind of become a tradition," said Tamaki. Nikkei looked down at her daughter and rubbed her hair. "Is it going to be a problem to have you come with us?"

"It's just I'm a mother now Tamaki. It's not so easy to just up and go somewhere now. I don't want to leave my daughter all alone and I don't know if I should drag her off to Australia," said Nikkei.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki in understanding, "Well I know plenty of English and so does Haruhi. I'm sure we can mange without if you don't really want to come along this time. I wouldn't want to drag you away from your daughter especially if you don't want to go."

"Can't you just have Uncle Kaoru watch her while you're gone?" asked Indria.

"Honey," said Tamaki, "I'm sure if it comes up in the future Nikkei can do something like that. But this is the time in a mother and a father's life where they should be around their new baby as much as they can."

"But it won't be the same without Nikkei there," said Indria.

"I know but she's been so good to us over the years when we were getting you and your brother and sister it's only fair we do the same for her," said Tamaki.

"Plus if you want I can tutor you and your brother in English so you know enough while you're in Australia getting your brother," Nikkei offered.

"Okay," said Indria.

"That's another thing isn't it?" said Tamaki, "We may need you to help teach Daniel some Japanese since he all he's known right now is English huh?"

"If you need me to I will gladly do so," Nikkei promised.

"Thank you," said Tamaki, "How are you doing with your pregnancy Melanie? I'm sorry I forgot to ask."

"I'm doing fine," said Melanie, "So is Hikaru. He's really happy about the whole thing. I don't know about Suzanne though. Hopefully she'll get better."

"Daddy, are we still going to the shelter to get a kitty?" asked Pedro tugging at his dad's coat.

"Oh right, right, let's get going shall we?" said Tamaki pushing Adia's stroller down the street, "Hope to see you ladies again soon."

"Bye," said Nikkei and Melanie waving their hands as they watch the Suohs walk off. Before long the Suoh family was at the shelter, the same one they found Tugs at.

* * *

"Hello and welcome," said the worker behind counter, "Can I help you?"

"We want to look at kittens if that's alright," said Tamaki.

"Certainly follow me," said the kitten leading them to the kitten caged area. "Go ahead and look around and see if you can find a kitty you like."

"Are we going to get a boy?" asked Pedro as they walked around.

"Hmm there's nothing saying it has to be," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Pedro.

"Oh Daddy look at this one!" said Indria stopping in front of a cage of a cat. It wasn't really a kitten but at the same time it also wasn't a full grown cat yet. It was white with black stripes on its back that almost made it look like a zebra.

"Oh that's a pretty one," said Tamaki.

"Meow," the kitty moaned scratching at the bars of its cage.

"It does look cute," said Pedro.

"He," said Tamaki looking at some of the information of the cat on its cage, "it's a boy kitty."

"Oh really?" said Pedro happily.

"Is this the kitty you guys want?" asked Tamaki. Both Pedro and Nikkei looked at each other, and whispered to each other.

"Yes," they both said together.

"What do you think Adia?" Tamaki asked the baby.

Adia was too busy looking around at the different kitties not really seeming to care what her family was talking about. "Well looks like we have a winner.

"Yay!" shouted Pedro and Indria.

"So what are we going to call him?" Pedro asked looking in at their new kitten.

"What does he look like?" asked Indria.

"I actually think he looks like an Ozzie personally," said Tamaki.

"You're not just saying that to make me happy are you Daddy?" asked Indria.

"No dear, I truly mean he looks like an Ozzie. What do you think Pedro?" asked Tamaki.

"I can't tell," said Pedro, "I guess Ozzie will work."

"Well good I think Ozzie is going to fit in just fine with our family," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Arf arf arf!" Tugs barked as she ran up to Haruhi with a ball in her mouth.

"You want to play fetch some more Tugs?" Haruhi asked the bulldog, "I'm almost done with this work then we can play alright?" There did seem a bit less to do, most of it was just updating the information that had change over the while since they were first denied Daniel and worked on adopting Adia. Just as she finished going over the paper work she heard Tugs whining and putting her paw on top of her foot.

"Alright Tugs alright let's go do this," said Haruhi as she walked outside to the yard set up specifically for Tugs to play with and started to throw the ball around as best she could. She wasn't exactly the best thrower but Tugs still went after it over and over again happily.

"Having fun Mistress?" asked Shima as when she came outside and watched.

"I guess, not as much as Tamaki or the kids would though I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"Well good because they're home along with the new cat," said Shima.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi, "Come on Tugs let's go meet the new member of the family."

"Hi Mommy want to see the kitten?" asked Indria.

"Carefully," said Haruhi, "We don't want to make Tugs feel upset or scare the cat."

"Don't worry we have a room for the cat just like the dog with a see through door," said Shima leading them to the back of the house where there was indeed a see through door that led to a room filled with cat objects.

"Good work as usual Shima," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mistress," said Shima.

"Well come along little Ozzie, let's see your new home," said Tamaki opening the door and walking into the room, letting Ozzie out.

"So you guys still decided to go with Ozzie huh?" asked Haruhi.

"He looks like an Ozzie," said Pedro watching as their dad let Ozzie out of his carried. The little kitty sniffed around the room looking at it curiously.

"Why can't we play with him?" asked Indria.

"We shouldn't rush him at the moment alright," said Haruhi, "It'll be best to make sure he know what his new home is going be like."

Tamaki carefully walked out of the room as Ozzie went and climbed up onto the kitty jungle gym.

"Well he seems to be liking it," said Tamaki.

"Arf!" Tugs barked trying to get attention.

"Oh don't worry Tugs we won't ever forget about you," said Tamaki scratching her ears. Tugs ignored him and walked up to the door of Ozzie's room and looked in. She barked a little at the cat starling him. Ozzie jumped down off of his perch and walked over to the door and looked at Tugs with great curiosity.

"I think they like each other!" said Tamaki, only to have Tugs start to growl, "Or maybe not."

"It's alright," said Haruhi, "I'm sure they'll get along with each other in time."

"I hope Daniel gets along well with us," said Pedro.

"Oh I'm sure he will," said Haruhi.

"Did you get the paperwork done?" asked Tamaki.

"Done and ready," said Haruhi, "and according to Ran we could be leaving for Australia in a few weeks!"

"Great!" shouted the kids and Tamaki.

"I know right?" said Haruhi happily.


	71. Chapter 71

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Tamaki, why are you putting so many sweaters into Adia's suitcase?" Haruhi asked going through her baby's bag.

"I don't want her to get cold," said Tamaki, "It is Fall Haruhi."

"But Tamaki when we're in Australia it'll be more Spring type weather. We need to pack more for that," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki, "Oh this is so confusing knowing what to pack."

"Don't worry Tamaki we'll get it down," said Haruhi, taking out a bunch of Adia's sweaters and hanging them back up in Adia's closet. She looked over at her daughter playing on the floor. "Do you think we should really take her with us? She's so little."

"She'll be fine," said Tamaki, "I want us all to be there when we go to get Daniel." He walked over to the Adia and picked her up. "You want to go down and see those kangaroos and koalas don't you Adia?" Adia giggled at her daddy.

"Where you able to book a trip to tour the great barrier reef with Indria at all?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yes and I worked it so Pedro can come with us if he wants, or possibly find something else he wants to do," said Tamaki.

"What else would he like to do?" asked Haruhi.

"I keep meaning to ask him but I keep forgetting," said Tamaki.

"Where is he?" asked Haruhi.

"Being tutored with Indria by Nikkei in English so they'll know how to talk down in Australia," said Tamaki, "It really is too bad she's not coming with us on this trip."

"Being a parent changes things," said Haruhi, "You out of all people should know that."

"True true," said Tamaki.

* * *

"I'm lost can you please take me to find a police officer?" both Pedro and Indria repeated together.

"Very good," said Nikkei, "I don't think you guys really needed my help with all of this."

"Thank you Aunt Nikkei," said Pedro with a smile. Indria flipped a page of the book Nikkei was tutoring her and Pedro from.

"I uh take it you're still mad at your Aunt Nikkei for not wanting to come?" Nikkei asked.

"Maybe," muttered Indria.

"You can be just as stubborn as your daddy you know that?" said Nikkei gathering up her material, "And I am sorry I won't be going along with you guys, believe me I am. But you know it sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun on this trip as it is. I heard your father book the tour of Great Barrier Reef like you wanted. Doesn't that just sound great?"

"Yeah," said Indria.

"See, you'll be having so much fun you won't even know I'm there," said Nikkei.

"Hey Mrs. Language Teacher, ready to go home?" Kaoru asked walking into the study room with Belle in his arms.

"Kaoru, you came to be me?" asked Nikkei in surprise.

"No we did," said Kaoru looking at Belle, "So how's the studying going?"

"Good," said Nikkei.

"You kids excited about Australia?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Pedro. Indria merely nodded.

"Something wrong with Indria?" Kaoru whispered to his wife.

"She's upset that I'm not going," said Nikkei.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "Don't worry sweetie you'll still have a great trip. Are you planning on bringing home an animal for your daddy's zoo from Australia?"

"Yeah, I can't decide between a kangaroo or a koala," said Indria.

"Maybe your dad can get both seeing as how you have to make up for Nikkei not going somehow," suggested Kaoru. Indria immediately perked up at that.

"Do you think Daddy will allow that?" she asked.

"You can at least ask," said Kaoru.

"Ask what?" asked Tamaki walking into the room still holding Adia.

"Toy!" said Belle pointing to Adia.

"No!" said Adia hugging Tamaki tight

"Is that Belle I hear?" asked Haruhi also walking into the room.

"Ha!" said Belle pointing at Haruhi.

"Hi Belle and hi Kaoru," said Haruhi, "Here to pick up Mommy?"

"Yep," said Kaoru, "How's it going with everything in regards to getting Daniel?"

"It's going great!" said Haruhi, "Ran says we could be getting the call any day now."

"Sweet," said Kaoru, "You all packed for it then?"

"Not exactly," said Tamaki, "I keep forgetting its more Spring down there rather then Fall."

"Oh I see, well we should really try going so we can let you get packed less you not be ready to leave when you get the call," said Kaoru.

"See you all later," said Nikkei, "If you want me to come over tomorrow to tutor Pedro and Indria, just give me a call."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

* * *

"You know I can watch Belle by myself easily if you wanted to go with them," Kaoru told his wife as they drove home.

"I know," said Nikkei, "It's just that…,"

"Just what?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't want to leave Belle for more then a day!" said Nikkei looking back at her daughter, "I want to be around her as much as possible right now!"

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the idea that you don't think I can handle her on my own?" asked Kaoru.

"No, never!" Nikkei insisted, "You're a great Father Kaoru. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you think that."

"Yo didn't," said Kaoru, "I made myself think that subconsciously. Do you ever think you'd ever want to go on a trip like that again?"

"Maybe," said Nikkei, "Once Belle's older perhaps. Why you think someone else is going to want to adopt?"

"You never know," said Kaoru, "Ran and Mori might."

"Oh yeah that's true," said Nikkei, "I wonder where they'd get a baby from."

* * *

"You want both honey?" asked Tamaki.

"Please!" Indria begged, "It'll make up for Nikkei not coming with us!"

"I don't see how getting both a kangaroo and a koala will make up for such a thing," said Haruhi.

"It's no big deal," said Tamaki, "If it makes Indria feel better over the notion of Nikkei not coming along then I think I can arrange it."

"Oh thank you Daddy!" said Indria hugging him, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're more then welcome my sweet," said Tamaki.

"Aren't you spoiling her a little bit with that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't see how," said Tamaki, "Both animals will make a great addition to the zoo I think."

"Hmm well alright," said Haruhi, "Pedro did you figure out if there was something you wanted to do while we were in Australia?"

"I want to see a cricket match!" said Pedro.

"A what?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh cricket," said Tamaki, "it's a very interesting game they play often down in Australia. I'm sure we can try to find a way to see a game or maybe even participate in one ourselves."

"Really you think so Daddy?" asked Pedro.

"I don't see why not," said Tamaki. Then he looked at Haruhi, "And you Haruhi, do you have something you'd like to do down in Australia?"

"All I want is to get Daniel," said Haruhi.

"Well what about before or after that?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm willing to go along with whatever it is you guys want to do. You know how flexible I am," Haruhi assured her husband.

"Well alright," said Tamaki.

"In the meantime let's go finish packing. We have to make sure we pack for Spring remember kids," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said her two older children.

* * *

"Do you think we have too much?" Haruhi asked as she helped shut Pedro's suitcase and looking over at Indria's that was also really full.

"They look just fine to me," said Tamaki.

"Mmm, no I think we should try and see if there's anything the kids can leave here," said Haruhi as she tried to dig around Indria's bag.

"I'm afraid you won't be able really now," said Shima suddenly appearing.

"Why?" asked Haruhi. Shima held up a phone.

"You just received the phone call informing you that you may now go and get your son," said Shima.

"Really, already?!" said Haruhi, "I wasn't expecting that until the end of the week!"

"None the less the call has come and you must respond," said Shima.

"Right right!" said Haruhi.

"I'll go find Pedro and Indria!" said Tamaki hurrying off,

"I'll go get Adia from her room! Shima can you get someone to get these bags packed and see if the plane's ready for us?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course Madam," said Shima.

* * *

"Indria, Pedro?" Tamaki shouted as he ran through his home looking for his children. He found Indria easily in Ozzie's room playing with him.

"Indria say goodbye to Ozzie. We have to go!" said Tamaki.

"Where are we going?" asked Indria.

"To Australia of course," said Tamaki.

"Really we're going now?" asked Indria.

"According to Shima apparently," said Tamaki.

"Oh I don't want to leave Ozzie and Tugs," said Indria.

"I know but we'll see them once we get back I promise," Tamaki assured her, "But we need to get going. Do you know where Tugs and your brother are?"

"No," said Indria.

CRASH

Tamaki, Indria and Ozzie all jumped as tennis ball came flying into the room. Tamaki looked out to see Pedro and Tugs both outside in Tugs' yard looking ashamed.

"Sorry Dad," said Pedro.

"Its fine Pedro," said Tamaki, "Come inside we have to leave."

"Leave where?" asked Pedro.

"To Australia," said Tamaki.

"You mean we're getting Daniel?!" said Pedro.

"That's right," said Tamaki.

"Did you hear that Tugs?!" said Pedro as he and the dog ran inside, "You be a good girl and don't torment Ozzie while we're gone alright?"

"Arf arf arf," Tugs answered.

"Good girl!" said Pedro hugging his dog goodbye.

* * *

"Tamaki did you find the kids?" Haruhi asked coming down the stairs with Adia.

"Yep and we're all ready to get going!" said Tamaki. He snatched Adia right from under Haruhi's nose.

"Are you ready to go get your new brother Adia?"

"I think we all are," said Haruhi.

* * *

When the family arrived at the airport, the family's private jet was there and ready or them.

"Oh good," said Haruhi, "I was worried we'd have to wait while they got it ready but I guess we should be able to leave here soon huh?"

"This is so exciting," said Indria.

"How long does it take to get there anyway?" asked Pedro.

"Nine hours," said Haruhi.

"So what time will we get there?" asked Pedro.

"At least around 2 am," said Haruhi.

"Wow, that's going to be late," said Indria.

"I'm sure it'll past quickly honey," said Haruhi, "Before you know it we'll be in Australia and ready to finally get Daniel."


	72. Chapter 72

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me Mrs. Suoh?" Haruhi heard the soft voice of one of the flight stewards whisper into her ear.

"Mmm, yes?" said Haruhi opened her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you and your family know we're about to land in Australia," said the steward.

"Mmm okay thank you," said Haruhi. She turned and looked at her family all speared out on the big bed. Tamaki was in the center with Adia on his chest with Pedro and Indria on either side of him, Pedro right next to her. She gently rubbed her son's hair before trying to get Tamaki's attention.

"Tamaki, Tamaki," she tried calling out softly.

"Mmm," Tamaki moaned as he opened his eyes, "Are we landing or something?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi as she got up from the bed. She rubbed her son's hair again.

"Pedro, come on time to get up, we're landing," she said.

"Mmm?" Pedro said opening his eyes, "Mommy I'm still tired!"

"I know but we got to get ready to land," said Haruhi. She looked over at Indria who also still asleep, "Indria, Indria come on time to get up." Indria didn't move.

"Indria Wake Up!" Pedro shouted so loud he also woke up Adia who immediately started to cry.

"What, what's going on?" asked Indria sounding annoyed as she woke up.

"We're landing that's all," said Pedro annoyed.

"You didn't have to yell to wake me up!" said Indria.

"No fighting you two!" scolded Haruhi.

"Sorry Mom," said the two children.

"They're basically cranky is all," said Tamaki, "They're tired. Don't worry kids we'll be able to sleep once we get to the hotel." Both Indria and Pedro nodded before Indria started to yawn and Pedro's head started to drop.

"Yeah, I guess Australia doesn't have too big of a time difference from home does it?" said Haruhi. Then she looked over at Adia who was still being fussy in her daddy's arms, "here let me see her."

"No I got her," said Tamaki walking out of the bedroom and came into the cockpit. Haruhi took her two children's hands and led them in as well. She helped fasten their seatbelts as the two started to doze off again as the plane finally landed and came to a stop.

"Here you can take Adia," said Tamaki handing the baby off, "I'll carry Pedro and Indria off myself."

"You sure you can carry both?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I can just do it one at a time," said Tamaki picking up the sleeping Pedro and carrying out to the waiting car. He carefully laid Pedro onto one of the seats before walking back into the plane and carrying Indria out and also laying her on one of the seats to sleep. "There see, easy as pie."

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she climbed into the car with Adia followed by Tamaki. The city was real dark and quiet as they drove to the hotel.

"Oh Haruhi look it's the opera house!" said Tamaki pointing out the window. Haruhi looked out and saw the car drive past the huge building.

"Wow I'd never thought I'd actually see it in person," she said.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Tamaki, "I even got us tickets to one for tonight."

"Really, oh that's sweet," said Haruhi, "What opera are we going to see?"

"Oh believe it or not they're having a special Japanese Opera performance by a touring Japanese troop," said Tamaki.

"Oh sounds like fun," said Haruhi, "But what about the kids?"

"Oh that's simple," said Tamaki, "One of the flight stewards said she can watch them."

"Okay then," said Haruhi right as the family arrived at the hotel. Once again Tamaki took turns carrying his two older children into the hotel and up to the family suite and laying each on their bed.

"Mmm this is nice huh?" asked Haruhi putting Adia to sleep in her playpen in her and Tamaki's room.

"Of course," said Tamaki lying down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, "Care to join me?" Haruhi nodded and lay down next to him. "Get some sleep alright? The social worker will be here by 11 to meet us."

"That's nice," said Haruhi already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Good day," said the social worker when she met the Suoh's the next morning in the hotel lobby.

"Good day," Tamaki also said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Trisha Solace I look forward to seeing someone finally take Daniel home," said Trisha.

"So do we," said Haruhi.

"I was actually pleasantly surprises you two were still interested in taking the boy after you got dumped and I heard you also found another baby to adopt," said Trisha looking at Adia in her stroller.

"Yes well there was just something about Daniel that seemed like he belonged with us," said Tamaki.

"That's real sweet," said Trisha, "so what was your family planning on doing today?"

"Oh that's easy," said Indria, "We're going to the great barrier reef right Dad?"

"No not yet. We won't be doing that until after we get Daniel. Today we're actually going to Wild Life Sydney," said Tamaki.

"Oh that sounds like fun too!" said Indria.

"Indria's really into things like nature and animals," Haruhi explained, "We're apparently hoping to bring home a kangaroo and koala to Tamaki's wild life park back home."

"Oh I think I've heard of your park, Zoo of Family Love right?" asked Trisha.

"Yes that's the one," said Tamaki, "It's my own project that I more or less started up on my own, completely me."

"Oh sounds nice," said Trisha, "Well anyway let's head to the Wild Life."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

The family and Trisha spent most of the day at the zoo looking at the different animals and sea life until late into the evening when Tamaki and Haruhi headed to the opera house.

* * *

"This is so nice," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki took their seats.

"Nothing but the best for the best mother and wife in the world," said Tamaki.

"Do you ever wonder if any of the kid would be interested in something like the fine arts?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked intrigued about that.

"That would be great!" he said, "Imagine one of our kids a talented musician or actor like their father! It would have to be Adia or Daniel though."

"Why only them?" asked Haruhi.

"Well Indria's an animal lover and she'll most likely want to work at the zoo in future and Pedro's more into sports and who knows where that will take him. Oh that reminds me, tomorrow I was thinking you can treat the girls to a girls' day while I take Pedro to the cricket game."

"Sure, I was thinking we could take Indria to the aquarium anyway," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Wow Mom, Mom, look clownfish!" said Indria looking into one of the tanks of the aquarium.

"Yeah I see that. Do you see the fish Adia?" Haruhi asked her baby.

"Dish!" said Adia pointing at the tank.

"Close enough," said Haruhi.

"Oh I hope I get to see some at the reef!" said Indria.

"Your daughter sure seems anxious to go see the reef huh?" said Trisha.

"She loves the movie Finding Nemo," Haruhi explained, "When we were first given the chance to possibly adopt Daniel we were going to take her on a tour just like now."

"What about your boy? What's he into?" asked Trisha.

"Sports," said Haruhi, "Our house has had may a broken window thanks to his need to play. That's why he and Tamaki are at the cricket match at the moment."

"Ah I see, well another sport to watch out for when you come home huh?" asked Trisha.

"Possibly," said Haruhi, "Do you know what sort of interest Daniel has?"

"From what I heard he likes music," said Trisha.

"Ohm that sounds sweet," said Haruhi, "Tamaki's really into music too. You should hear him play the piano it beautiful."

"Dad's a great piano player!" said Indria.

"Oh really?" said Trisha, "Well hopefully he and Daniel will be able to bond over something like that. What about this one?" She looked down Adia.

"Adia just likes to have fun I think," said Haruhi, "She's still a baby after all."

"Good answer," said Trisha, "I'm starting to think we should have just skipped past that other couple and the boy's mother and just let you have the boy. You probably would have been better off for him anyway."

"Well you were just doing what was best for him right? Who can fault you for that?" asked Haruhi.

"You'd be surprised in my line of work," said Trisha.

"Well I don't, even if I was really sad when we were first lost him," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mrs. Suoh," said Trisha.

"Oh Mom look it's a royal blue just like Dory!" said Indria.

"That's great honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Look Mommy look!" Pedro shouted with pride holing up a cricket ball back at the hotel, "I even got all go the players to sign it!"

"Oh very nice," said Haruhi looking the ball over, "Did you have fun at the game?"

"Oh yes I want to try it when we get home!" said Pedro.

"Oh I'm sure we can see to it," said Tamaki, "How was the aquarium?"

"Great they had clownfish and blue royal just like Finding Nemo!" said Indria, "Now I won't care if we don't see any on our tour."

"That's a good girl," said Tamaki patting her head.

"How much longer until we get Daniel?" asked Pedro.

"Tomorrow according to Trisha," said Haruhi, "Oh guess what I found out about him? He apparently likes music."

"Oh does he?" said Tamaki, "That sounds great. I'm going to try and teach him piano when we get home."

"What if he doesn't like playing the piano?" asked Haruhi.

"I said we'd try, there's no guarantee," said Tamaki.

* * *

"So which one's Daniel?" Pedro asked the next day when the family arrived at the orphanage looking out at the kids playing in the courtyard.

"He's inside waiting for us," said Haruhi.

"Do you think he'll like us?" asked Indria.

"I'm sure he will," said Tamaki.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he wants to stay here?" asked Indria.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen," Haruhi assured her.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Suoh," said the director when the family came into her office.

"Hello," said Haruhi and Tamaki politely.

"Oh you brought your little kids along with you huh?" said the director.

"Yep I hope that's alright," said Haruhi.

"No no that's fine. You three ready to meet your new brother?" asked the director.

"Yeah!" said Indria and Pedro.

"Ye!" Adia tried to mimic.

"Well good," said Trisha also walking into the room, "I just saw the boy and he's all prep and ready to go."

"Great where is he?" asked Tamaki.

"He's coming," Trisha assured him.

Soon the door opened and in walked another worker holding little Daniel's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, say hello to your new son."


	73. Chapter 73

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Daniel didn't look too happy at the family standing around him.

"Daniel this is your new mother and father," Trisha said softly leading Daniel over to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Indria, can you take your sister real fast?" Haruhi asked handing Indria the baby. She knelt down to Daniel level along with Tamaki. "Hi Daniel it's nice to finally meet you in person. My name is Haruhi."

"That's a weird name," said Daniel.

"Well it's not a weird name where we live," said Haruhi.

"Will I get a weird name?" asked Daniel.

"No son," said Tamaki, "We like your name."

"What's your name?" asked Daniel.

"Tamaki," said Tamaki.

"That's weird too," said Daniel. Tamaki chuckled.

"Well I suppose but I hope you'll realize soon that it's not so weird," he said, "Want to meet your brother and sisters?" He moved over so Daniel could see the other children.

"Do they have weird names too?" asked Daniel, "Do you have weird names?"

"Our names aren't weird are they Mom?" asked Indria.

"No dear," said Haruhi, "They're names are Indria, Pedro and Adia."

"Those name sound weird," said Daniel.

"It's alright Daniel," said Haruhi, "Do you at least like them?"

"I don't know," said Daniel.

"Well we like your name so maybe you'll be able to learn to like ours eventually," said Haruhi.

"Would you like to go and play with your new family for a little bit?" asked Trisha.

"Okay," said Daniel.

* * *

The family all walked outside to a courtyard that was now empty.

"Let's see, what are we going to play with huh?" asked Tamaki looking around, "Daniel do you like baseball?"

"No," said Daniel. He grabbed a toy drum and started to hit it.

"Oh that looks at that that looks like fun," said Tamaki, "Oh look, a toy guitar." He started to play it a little. Daniel actually laughed as he did.

"Everyone grab an instrument and play!" Tamaki ordered with delight.

"Do we have to?" asked Indria.

"For your new brother yes," said Haruhi. She grabbed a toy tambourine and let Adia shake it. She laughed as she did. Indria and Pedro both looked at each other.

"Just do it please," Haruhi begged of them.

"Alright," said Indria. She grabbed a pair of maracas and started to shake them. Pedro looked around and all he could find a xylophone. He groaned and he started to play.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah fun," said Pedro and Indria.

"Daniel, are you having fun?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I like music!" said Daniel.

"Well then when we get home, I'll make sure to play for you my son!" said Tamaki.

"Can we finish now?" asked Indria.

"Alright I guess we've had enough of fun for now," said Haruhi, "Are you ready to come with us Daniel?" Daniel looked up at her before he kept playing his drum.

"Come on let's go!" insisted Indria.

"Indria don't push him," said Haruhi, "Here take your sister again." She walked over and sat next to Daniel. "Daniel, are you scared about coming with us?"

"You won't make me come back?" asked Daniel.

"No of course not!" said Tamaki, "When we leave with you it'll be forever! Nothing will ever make us give you up!"

"No give up?" asked Daniel.

"No never," said Haruhi and Tamaki each giving him a kiss.

"Come on let's go home," said Tamaki picking Daniel up.

"Bye-bye Daniel," Trisha waved as the Suohs headed out.

"Bye-bye," Daniel waved back.

"I hope this is the last time I have to see you here," said Trisha kindly.

"Huh?" said Daniel.

"Here's our car Daniel," said Tamaki suddenly. Daniel turned his head and saw the huge limo in front of him.

"That's our car?" he asked.

"Yes, isn't it great?" asked Tamaki helping him in. He fastened Daniel into a booster seat where he could easily look out the window. "What do you think Daniel?"

"Is this a rich person's car?" asked Daniel.

"Yep we're really rich! So rich we're going to be able to bring home a kangaroo and a koala!" said Indria.

"We're getting one of each?" asked Daniel, "I get koala! I like koala!"

"Glad you like them son!" said Tamaki hugging him.

"Maybe I can take him to the zoo tomorrow while you guys are touring the Great Barrier Reef," said Haruhi.

"You're not coming Mom?" asked Indria.

"The tours not for little kids like Daniel and Adia. So I'll be staying in town with your sister and new brother while you're gone," said Haruhi.

"Oh it'll be lonely without," said Indria.

"Oh it won't be too bad honey," Haruhi assured her.

"Okay," Indria moaned.

* * *

"Oh here we are," said Tamaki once they arrived at the hotel. Daniel looked up in awe.

"Is this home?" he asked.

"No not exactly," said Haruhi, "This is where we're staying until we go home. But our real home will be a lot like this."

"Here's a photo," said Tamaki showing him one on the phone.

"Where will the koala sleep?" asked the small boy.

"Oh he'll be sleeping here," said Tamaki showing him a photo of the wild life park including the new pin for the koala.

"Will my koala be happy there?" asked Daniel.

"Oh yes he will. I made sure he will. I own the zoo after all," said Tamaki.

"Daniel do you want to play with some of the toys we brought for you?" asked Haruhi pulling out a bag with things just for Daniel.

"For me?" asked Daniel happy running over and picking up the toys, "These are my toys?"

"Yes all yours," said Haruhi. Daniel opened a bag of blocks and started trying to stack them only to smack them over.

"That's fun!" he said.

"You like blocks?" asked Tamaki, "I like them too." He too started to stack and smack them over, "Does anyone else want to join us?"

"I do!" said Pedro, "I'm going to stack really tall and make it smash really big!" He smacked it around happily, "Daniel want to us to see who can stack the highest?"

"I can stack high, real high!" said Daniel as he and his new brother all started to compete and making it fall over.

"This is boring. Can't we do something else?" asked Indria annoyed.

"Want to watch Finding Nemo?" asked Haruhi putting it into the TV.

"I guess," said Indria taking a seat, "I'll be seeing this in person tomorrow!"

"Yeah exciting," said Haruhi joining her with Adia to enjoy the movie. However it was kind of hard to do seeing as how every now and then they'd hear Daniel, Pedro and Tamaki smash their blocks.

"Mom can't you make them stop?" asked Indria annoyed. Haruhi looked at her watch.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry. What say we go get something to eat?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" said Indria. She ran into the next room. "Everyone stop smashing blocs! We're going to eat!"

* * *

"Where are we going? Where are we going?" Pedro asked as the family walked around a big plaza filled with all sorts of restaurants and shops.

"I don't know everything looks so good!" said Tamaki holding Daniel's hand, "What would you like?"

"I don't know," said Daniel looking around confused.

"Can we pick on soon? I'm really hungry," said Indria.

"Oh look at that fountain," said Tamaki walking to the center. He was in such a hurry he accidentally let go of Daniel's hand and didn't even notice it until it was too late.

* * *

"Can everyone see it? Adia, Daniel do you want me to hold you up?" Tamaki asked.

"Where is Daniel? Wasn't he with you?" Haruhi asked who was holding Adia.

"Huh?" said Tamaki looking around confused. "Daniel, Daniel where are you?! Oh god what have I done!"

"Come we'll find him," said Haruhi looking around, "Daniel, Daniel can you hear us? Indria and Pedro, do you see him?"

"No but we'll find him!" said Pedro, "Indria, do you see him?!"

"No," said Indria annoyed only half looking around for him and at the same time looking around at different restaurants. Suddenly she happened to hear some crying. She followed it until she found Daniel off by himself crying.

"Daniel, hey don't worry hey look see who's here?" said Indria.

"Mommy and Daddy keep leaving me!" cried Daniel.

"What?" asked Indria.

"I don't want to be left behind by Mommy and Daddy!" said Daniel.

"But Mommy and Daddy wouldn't do that!" said Indria, "Mommy and Daddy love you! Come on let's go find them! They're looking for you right now." Daniel stopped crying a little and looked up at her.

"Will will you help me find them?" he asked.

"Sure come on little brother," said Indria offering him her hand. Daniel took it still sniffling and followed her back to the fountain where Indria text to her parents and brother she found Daniel.

"Look at the fountain isn't it pretty?" she said trying to distract him to help cheer him up.

"Pretty music!" said Daniel.

"Yeah listen to it!" said Indria.

"Daniel!" said Haruhi hurrying over to the fountain with Adia, "Are you alright?!"

"You won't leave me again?" asked Daniel.

"No!" said Haruhi, "We're not going to leave you! You're a part of our family now and we don't ever leave a family member behind I promise!" She hugged the baby close.

"Daniel!" said Tamaki and Pedro the minute as the two came back to the fountain, "Daniel I'm so sorry! I just really wanted to see the fountain. Can you forgive me?!"

"You won't leave me right?" Daniel asked.

"Not for real," Tamaki assured him, "Come on after dinner you'll get yourself a brand new toy; in fact, new toys all around!"

"Yay!" shouted the three older kids.

"Indria, thank you for finding your brother," said Haruhi, "I was starting to be jealous of him like you did with Pedro."

"I think I was but, I think I'll get over it. He's really sweet," said Indria.

"Well so are you," said Haruhi giving her daughter a hug, "All my kids are sweet."


	74. Chapter 74

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_Wha-Wha-Wha_

"Not bad," said Haruhi as she listened to Daniel play the little didgeridoo she had just got him at a toy store. She was taking a walk with her two younger children while Tamaki was on the Great Barrier Reef tour with the older two.

"I like it!" he said happily.

"Well good," said Haruhi, "Maybe when we get back to Japan your father can introduce you to some of the native instruments there you may like playing." She reached out her hand for Daniel to take and the two of them kept walking on while Haruhi used her other hand to push Adia's stroller.

"Is Japan a long drive away from here?" asked Daniel.

"No, we have to fly there," said Haruhi, "In an airplane."

"You like a bird?" asked Daniel.

"Kind of," said Haruhi, "you'll see tomorrow." The two of them kept walking past the many different shops until they happened to come across a bridal store. They were about to keep on walking on when they heard a woman walking out talking a mile a minute.

"But darling it's worth the expense don't you think? I mean don't you want your future wife to look her best on her wedding day?"

"Mommy?" said Daniel.

"Yes Daniel?" Haruhi asked looking down. Then she realized he wasn't talking to her. He was referring to the woman walking out of the bridal shop. Haruhi looked up and saw a young blond woman walking out on a cell phone who stopped when she heard Daniel call out mommy.

"Oh it's you," she said startled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be back the orphanage or something."

"Are you his birthmother or something?" asked Haruhi confused.

"I guess you can call it that," said the woman, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm his new mother. My husband and I just adopted him," said Haruhi wrapping his arm around him in a protective manner.

"Well good for you," said the mother, "Better you then me." She got on her phone, "Sorry darling, just a little interference is all. So anyway with that said we should order some white roses don't you think?"

"Mommy?" said Daniel. Haruhi could feel him trying to pull free to run after her. His mother kept on walking totally ignoring his call and instead kept talking on her cell.

"Mommy?" said Daniel sounding like he was going to cry.

"Shh Daniel its okay," said Haruhi gently patting his hair, "your mommy's here alright?"

Daniel looked up at Haruhi teary eyed.

"I know this must be hard for you at the moment but trust me you'll be happy forever with me and your father and brother and sisters," she tired to comfort the boy, "Who wants ice cream?"

"Okay," said Daniel as the family walked off.

* * *

They soon found a place near the beach. Every now and then Adia would reach over and gently slap the Daniel with a giggle.

"Dana," she said.

"Why won't she say my name?" asked Daniel.

"She can't talk all that well yet," said Haruhi, "That's just her way of saying Daniel. She must really like you." Daniel looked Adia who smiled even brighter.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" asked another voice. Both Haruhi and Daniel looked up to see a man and a pregnant looking woman walking past them. They looked really similar to Daniel's real mother.

"Can we help you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well uh it's just that um we were going to adopt him," said the lady sounding embarrassed.

"Until we found out we could have a real family," said the man like it was nothing.

"Well good for you," said Haruhi wiping off a bit of ice cream from Daniel's face, "and I suppose a thank you is in order. If it weren't for you two having your so called "real" family I would never have gotten my son."

"Your son?" said the man, "How can he be your son?"

"My husband and I adopted him," said Haruhi.

"He doesn't even look like you," said the man.

"Neither does my daughter," said Haruhi looking over at Adia.

"That's your daughter?" asked the woman.

"She's adopted too," said Haruhi, "So are my other son and daughter and you know what? I couldn't be happier with them then if I had them all naturally."

"Hmm well good for you, Enjoy your little whatever it's called," said the man leading his wife away. Haruhi was starting to assume the couple was the other candidate who originally wanted to adopt Daniel and give him up in favor of their natural baby.

"She probably can't have them naturally so that's why she's adopting," she heard the man explain to his wife. Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't you listen to a single word they say Daniel. Your father and I really want you to be in our lives forever!" said Haruhi.

"When can we try flying to Japan? I don't like it here anymore," said Daniel.

"We'll fly there tomorrow," said Haruhi. "Do you want to go back to the hotel and play?"

"Yes please," said Daniel.

* * *

When Haruhi and her kids got back to the hotel and Haruhi put Adia onto the floor Adia crawled over to Daniel and started to crawling circles around him. Daniel stood there for a moment watching.

"I bet I can crawl faster then you," he said finally getting down on all fours and crawling around the room with her. Adia smiled as she Daniel raced around. Haruhi sat on the couch and watched for a while until the door to the suite opened and in bounded the other members of her family.

"How was the tour?" Haruhi asked right as Pedro and Indria pounced on her.

"It was great!"

"It was amazing!" her two children stared to go off at once.

"How was your day you two?" Tamaki asked his other two children also getting down on all fours. He noticed Daniel's didgeridoo near some of his new toys.

"Oh Daniel where did you get that?" he asked.

"Mommy bought it for me," said Daniel.

"Oh something to remember your native home land huh?" said Tamaki grabbing it and playing it. "It'll be nice to bring something of your home land back here huh?"

"Yeah it will," said Haruhi, "but at the same time I think it would be a good idea to get Daniel out of here and back to his new home, his real home."

"Well of course," said Tamaki, "are you excited to see your new home Daniel? It'll be so great!"

"We won't see my other mommies or daddies there will we?" asked Daniel looking over at Haruhi.

"Other mommies and daddies?" asked Tamaki.

"No dear we won't see them ever again," said Haruhi. She walked over to Daniel and carefully took him into her arms. "Don't you worry about them ever again alright?"

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll explain to you later," said Haruhi.

* * *

"See here Daniel, you see these windows?" said Tamaki leading Daniel onto the plane. "You'll be able to everything from up in the sky and say a big grand good-bye to Australia!"

"How?" asked Daniel.

"You'll see," said Tamaki fastening his seatbelt.

"This place was a great place to visit," said Indria, "But I sure am anxious to go home and see Tugs and Ozzie."

"You remember who they are Daniel?" asked Tamaki showing Daniel a picture of the two.

"Cute puppy!" said Daniel looking at Tugs' photo.

"I'm glad you're fond of her," said Haruhi who was making sure Adia was well strapped in right as they felt the plane start to move Daniel immediately grabbed Tamaki's hand.

"Oh are you scared Daniel?" asked Tamaki putting his arm around Daniel. Daniel responded by clinging to Tamaki even tighter as the plane started to go faster and lift off. Daniel shut his eyes tight scared.

"Daniel, its okay you can open your eyes. Look, look out the window," Tamaki encouraged his son nudging him a little. Daniel opened one eye and looked down where he could see Australia now way below him.

"Want to say good-bye?" Tamaki asked.

"Bye-bye!" Daniel shouted loudly as if he were hoping the people down there could maybe hear him.

"So, now what do we do until we land?" asked Indria.

"You can try watching a movie.

"How about Nemo?" asked Pedro.

"Hmm nah," said Indria, "I don't need Nemo anymore. I've seen the real thing!"

"Well cool I get to pick the movie then!" said Pedro as he popped in a movie.

"What movie did you pick out honey?" asked Haruhi.

"The Karate Kid," said Pedro.

"The new one or the old one?" asked Tamaki.

"I think I picked the old one," said Pedro.

"Good choice," said Tamaki.

"What are they doing?" Daniel asked as he watched a bit of the movie.

"You mean that kind of fighting they're doing?" asked Tamaki, "It's called karate. A lot of people do it where we live."

"I don't know about a lot of people but it did originated there," Haruhi explain.

"I want to do it!" said Daniel.

"Well lucky for you we happen to know some real masters in it," said Tamaki.

Daniel kept watching the movie and the next movie before drifting off to sleep. He slept for the rest of the trip, even as the plane landed.

"I hope the group outside isn't too loud when we come out," said Haruhi as she watched Tamaki pick his son up.

"Oh they will Mom," said Indria.

"I know but I can wish can't I?" asked Haruhi as she walked out. Sure enough there on the tar mat was her entire group of family and friends.

"Haruhi," she heard her father shout out, "where's the new one?"

"He's coming," said Haruhi walking down with Adia. Her other two children followed her until finally Tamaki came out with Daniel.

"Oh man he's asleep," moaned Kaoru.

"Boss, wake him up!" shouted Hikaru. Melanie smacked him.

"No don't do that!" she snapped.

"You have become very violent lately you know that," said Hikaru.

"Of course I'm pregnant," said Melanie.

"Looks like the twins are growing nicely huh?" asked Haruhi walking over to her friend.

"Yep, strong and healthy," said Melanie, "What about your new boy? How's he doing?"

"He's fine," said Haruhi, "He's just kind of nervous over this whole thing."

"I bet," said Melanie moving closer to Tamaki and Daniel.

"I think he's sweet," said Anne-Sophie looking at her new grandson, "Sleep well little Daniel. I hope that you have nothing but sweet dreams from here on out as a proud member of this big extended family."

"Well said my dear," said her husband.


	75. Chapter 75

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Daniel woke up the next morning he saw he was now in his new room. All around him was yellow walls with some sort of circus designs on them. It was rather cute and much different then all the bible themed decorations from the orphanage or even when he'd with that other couple that insisted on him calling them Mommy and Daddy. He liked this new Mommy and Daddy a bit more then them. He was distracted by the sound of the door opening. He turned and saw a woman who looked a bit similar to his new parents wearing a pink dress and white apron walking in with a big smile.

"Good Morning Master Daniel," said the maid with a smile. Daniel looked at her like he didn't understand her.

"Master Daniel is everything alright?" asked the maid. Daniel continued to look at her confused. The maid to him seemed to be talking funny. He thought he had heard his new parents and his two older siblings speaking the same way but he didn't know what it was they were saying.

The maid was starting to get worried that Daniel hadn't really responded to anything she had said to him.

"Master Daniel is everything alright?" she asked.

"Huh?" Daniel finally said.

"Oh no!" said the maid running out of the room, "We need to get Master Daniel to a doctor! I think something's wrong with his hearing!"

'What is she saying? Is she mad at something?' Daniel thought as he heard her shouting in the weird language. A few minutes later his new mother and father came running into the room fast.

"Daniel, Daniel don't worry we'll make sure you're taken care!" said his father. That he understood.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Daniel can you hear what I'm saying right now?" his mother asked sitting on his bed.

"Yes," said Daniel. He looked over and saw the maid lady who was standing in the door looking worried, "She talks funny. I don't know what she's saying."

"Oh that's it," said Haruhi kissing Daniel's head, "He's fine. He probably just didn't understand what the maid was saying since she was talking to him in Japanese and all he knows right now is English. His hearing's fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki also in English.

"Positive," said Haruhi. She smiled over at Daniel, "She wasn't talking too weird Daniel. She was speaking Japanese. That's what most people here speak. Don't worry we'll teach it to you so you can understand what people like the nice maid over there is saying okay?"

"Okay," said Daniel.

"Now then why don't you go ahead and get dressed so we can maybe try showing you around your new home okay?" suggested Haruhi.

"Okay," said Daniel getting out of bed.

"So everything is okay?" asked the maid in Japanese.

"Oh yes everything's fine," said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone," said the maid, "I forgot that the new young lord only speaks English and unfortunately I don't know English."

"You're fine, I'm sure a lot of the staff doesn't know English. I'm sure we'll be able to help teach Daniel Japanese do you can all communicate with him," said Tamaki.

"Sir," said Shima joining the group. I would like to let you know that I speak English and if you wish will look into finding out which of the staff also speaks English does know some English and see to it that they serve Master Daniel specifically for the time being. If none of them do I shall tend to the boy personally myself."

"That's great Shima I appreciate that. Nikkei has also offered to help tutor the boy in Japanese to help him learn. I'm sure he'll be fine," said Tamaki.

"And Tamaki and I will be taking some time off from work so we'll be here for him too," said Haruhi as she walked out holding Daniel's hand smiling.

"Welcome to your new home Master Daniel. I am Shima the head of the staff her at your new home. I hope you enjoy living here," Shima introduced herself in English.

"Hello," said Daniel.

"Come on Daniel let's go get some breakfast okay?" said Haruhi leading her son downstairs, "Tamaki can you please go and get Adia up?"

"Of course," said Tamaki walking over to the baby's room. As Haruhi and Daniel made their way to the dining room Daniel kept looking around the mansion in curiosity and awe.

"Mommy is this really home?" he asked.

"Yes, this is your new home," said Haruhi.

"It's big," said Daniel.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" said Haruhi.

"Where's the puppy?" asked Daniel.

"She may be in her room. We can go look real fast if you like," said Haruhi. She led her son to the animals' room. Sure enough Tugs was in her room running around it having fun. She stopped when she realized Haruhi and Daniel were standing at her door and ran over to it, scratching at it to be let out.

"Hi puppy!" said Daniel waving at her.

"We can play with her later. Right now we should go get some breakfast," said Haruhi.

"Where's the kitty?" asked Daniel before Haruhi could lead him away.

"Next door," said Haruhi leading him to the next room where Ozzie was sleeping on one of his perches sound asleep.

"Kitty, Kitty!" Daniel shouted tapping at the glass. Ozzie immediately sat up in surprise and looked over at the window. He stayed on his perch and just looked over at the people near his door.

"Hi Kitty!" Daniel shouted.

"I think he's sleepy," said Haruhi, "Come on let's leave him alone for a little alright? We don't want to your breakfast to get cold."

"What is for breakfast Mommy?" asked Daniel.

"Well your father thought it would be a good idea to serve you up a traditional Japanese breakfast. But if you don't like, we do have some food you may like better on hand alright?" said Haruhi as she and Daniel walked into the dining room. There they found Pedro and Indria already there eating breakfast.

"Oh hey Daniel," greeted Pedro with a smile.

"Morning Daniel," said Indria.

"Hi," said Daniel waving at his brother and sister. Haruhi went and put the boy onto the seat next to Pedro that also had a booster seat for him. Daniel looked over at Pedro's food that also had mostly traditional Japanese items for breakfast.

"What's all the yucky stuff?" Daniel asked.

"It's not yucky Daniel. You haven't had it before so you can't so sure it's yucky okay?" said Haruhi right as a maid put down a plate of food in front of Daniel. Daniel looked down at it with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's that?" Daniel asked pointing to a bowl.

"Miso soup," said Haruhi.

"And that?" asked Daniel.

"Rice porridge," said Haruhi, "There's also an omelet there and some fish."

"Ewe," said Daniel turning his nose up at it.

"Just try a little bit of it alright," said Haruhi. Daniel reluctantly started trying to eat his fish.

"How is it?" asked Indria sitting across from her brother.

"It's okay," said Daniel as he swallowed.

"Daniel if you finish one of the dishes I'll let you get some bacon alright?" Haruhi offered. Daniel nodded and started to try the rice porridge.

"Mmm this is kind of yummy," he said. Haruhi nodded before she started to eat some of her own food.

"So how's everything going in here?" asked Tamaki walking into the dinging room finally with Adia

"Just fine," said Haruhi.

"Daniel, are you enjoying your breakfast?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess," said Daniel now trying his rolled omelet.

"Well at leas you'll get some breakfast now for finishing your porridge," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mommy!" said Daniel.

"How's your omelet?" asked Haruhi.

"It's pretty good too," said Daniel.

"Don't forget to try your soup," said Haruhi. Daniel slowly started to reach over and eat it.

"Mmm this is kind of good," he said.

"See it's all that yucky is it?" said Haruhi.

"No," said Daniel right as a maid came out with his bacon.

"Did he earn it?" she asked Haruhi. Haruhi nodded which was all the maid needed to put it in front of Daniel.

"Mmm!" said Daniel as he ate up all his bacon.

"Hey can I have some bacon too?" Pedro asked.

"Why are you not talking right now?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel, remember what I told you upstairs? He's speaking Japanese to the maid because that's all she knows how to speak," Haruhi reminded her son.

"Oh yeah," said Daniel, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Pedro, "Want to hear me speak Portuguese? Oi Daniel."

"I can say it in Hindu too," said Indria, "Namaste Daniel."

"Kids let's not try to overwhelm your brother alright? One language at a time," said Haruhi.

"Good morning to all!" shouted Yuzuru walking into the room with his wife.

"Dad what are you doing here this morning?" asked Tamaki.

"We're here to finally meet Daniel of course," said Yuzuru, "Assuming he's awake now."

"Yes he's right over there," said Haruhi pointing to her son.

"Daniel hello!" said Yuzuru walking over to him with Anne-Sophie. Daniel looked up in him in fear.

"Is he okay?" asked Anne.

"Well for one thing he probably can't understand a word you're saying since he doesn't speak Japanese, only English," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry Daniel I completely forgot!" said Yuzuru in English, "Let's try this again. I'm your new grandfather Yuzuru and this is your grandmother Anne-Sophie."

"Grandma and grandpa?" said Daniel.

"Oh he's so cute!" said Anne-Sophie, "I don't suppose there's anyway you'd consider letting us take the grandkids out today would you?"

"You want to take the kids out?" asked Haruhi.

"Please!" begged Yuzuru.

"Well I don't know about Daniel. He's still new here and he might not know how things really work around here," said Haruhi.

"Oh we'll look out for him Haruhi," her father-in-law assured her, "And the other kids. We'll have lots of fun!"

"Well," said Haruhi.

"Plese!" begged both Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie.

"Let them go," said Tamaki, "It'll give Daniel a chance to get to know them."

"Well alright," said Haruhi, "Just promise me you'll look out for him."

"We'll never take our eyes off of him or the other three," said Yuzuru.

"Daniel, come here real fast," said Haruhi picking her son up. "I'm going to teach you something to say in Japanese just in case alright?" Daniel nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't know much Japanese," said Haruhi in Japanese.

"I'm sorry I don't now know much Japanese?" Daniel copied as best he could.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi, "And can you say this? Police please?"

"Police please?" Daniel also repeated.

"Good," said Haruhi, "Hopefully you won't have to use either one of those phrase but try to remember them just in case."

"Yes Mommy," said Daniel.

"Oh you'll be fine Daniel," said Yuzuru picking him up, "You'll be with Papa. He'll take good car of you!" Daniel started to somewhat giggle at that.

"Don't worry Mom we'll also look out for him," said Indria.

"Yeah," said Pedro.

"Thanks please do!" said Haruhi.

"Come on Adia let's go," said Anne taking the baby into her arms, "Well be back later with some spoiled rotten children."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi followed everyone to the front door.

"Do you think Daniel will be okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure they will," said Tamaki. Haruhi still wasn't too sure.


	76. Chapter 76

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Daniel looked out the window of the limo he drove in with his grandparents and siblings.

"What do you think of the city Daniel?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"It's big," said Daniel. It was about as big as the city he had been living in but it was also a bit different.

"I know it's really big isn't it," said Anne, "but do you think it's pretty?"

"Yeah," said Daniel.

"Where should we take to Daniel first do you think?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yuzuru, don't forget we promise Haruhi we wouldn't overwhelm the boy," said Anne.

"We won't. Since when have we ever done anything to overwhelm our grandchildren?" asked Yuzuru. Anne and Indria both looked over at him.

"Don't give me that look. That's the look Haruhi gives when she thinks someone's said something that's stupid or ridiculous."

"Where do you think we learned it from?" asked Anne.

"Why don't we just go ahead and do something simple like take a walk around a park or something?" suggested Indria.

"Oh yeah, let's do that!" said Pedro, "I brought my soccer ball along with me!"

"A simple walk?" asked Yuzuru.

"To start out with, We'll see what happens later won't we?" said Anne.

"I suppose," said Yuzuru sounding like a child not being able to go do something he wanted to.

* * *

"Here we are, isn't it lovely?" asked Anne when they got to a playground, "Here Daniel I brought you something you may like." She handed him a big red bucket with a yellow dragon, "You can make a castle in the sandbox how about?"

"Okay," said Daniel talking the bucket and heading to the sandbox to start filling it with sand.

"Pedro, don't go too far away from the playground with the soccer ball," Anna called out.

"My dear he'll be fine, just let him be," said Yuzuru, "Why don't we try pushing Adia on the swing?"

"Sure," said Anne, "Indria are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Indria called up from the top of the jungle gym with a smile.

"Alright," said Anne as she joined her husband and granddaughter at the swing set.

Daniel patted the sand into his new bucket and turned it upside down making a new tower for his sand castle. This felt similar to what he use to play back home. He felt so at ease that he started singing.

"_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,  
Merry merry king of the bush is he.  
Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra,  
Gay your life must be!"_

"Hey kid, why aren't you talking normal?" a big boy suddenly asked standing next to the sandbox. Of course Daniel didn't know what he was saying. He looked at the boy confused.

"Hey kid didn't you hear what I said?!" asked the boy.

"What's going on Habiki?" asked another boy joining the first.

"This kid won't talk to me!" said the boy called Habiki.

"Maybe he thinks he's better then you!" said Habiki's friend, "Is that it kid?" The two boys advanced closer to him. Daniel back away scared. He tried to remember what it was his new mother had taught him to say.

"I'm sorry I don't now know much Japanese," he said timidly. The two boys looked at each other.

"We got ourselves a dummy! He can't talk for real!" Habiki teased.

"Dummy-Dummy-Dummy" he and his friend started to chant as they kicked some sand at Daniel's face. Some got into his eyes making him cry. Suddenly a soccer ball came flying and hit Habiki in the back of the head.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain.

"Hey!" shouted his friend turning around fully prepared to attack whoever had hit his friend with the ball. Instead he found Pedro, who was much taller then him, standing behind the two boys with the ball under his foot looking really mad.

"Leave him alone!" Pedro ordered.

"Stay out of this," said Habiki trying to sound brave.

"Make me!" said Pedro as he walked over until he was well in-between the two boys and Daniel, "You want to mess with my brother you're going to have go through me!"

"Brother?" said the two boys confused.

"Yes he's our brother!" said Indria coming up next to Pedro, also standing much taller then the two bullies looking cross, "and no one messed with our brother and gets away with it!" The two bullies both started to back down from the bigger kids.

"Is everything going okay over here?" asked Yuzuru walking up behind the two boys, "Don't I know you two boys? Yes you attend Ouran Academy don't you?" Then he noticed poor Daniel crying. "Daniel what happened? Are you alright?" He raced over to the boy and picked him up.

"Sand, sand in my eyes!" said Daniel.

"Sand in your eye?!" said Yuzuru, "How did that happened?" Daniel pointed to the two boys.

"Is this true?"

"Yes!" Pedro answered for them.

"Oh you two!" said Yuzuru, "You know you're lucky I don't expel you. It's bad enough you've picking on others but my own grandson!"

"We're sorry chairman!" said the two boys running off.

"Hmm such mean boys!" said Yuzuru. Then he heard Daniel still crying. "Oh there-there Daniel you'll be fine I'm sure."

"I'm, I'm sorry I'm a dummy," said Daniel.

"Who said you were a dummy?" asked Yuzuru.

"Those boys because he doesn't know Japanese," said Pedro.

"Oh Daniel you're not a dummy just because you can't speak the language. It's only your first day here. You'll be fine," Yuzuru assured him.

"Your grandfather's right," said Anne walking over to Yuzuru with Daniel holding Adia, "If I can learn Japanese you can too. I'm not too good at learning languages well." Daniel stopped crying.

"I'm no dummy?" he asked.

"No," said Yuzuru, Anne, Indria and Pedro.

"No," said Adia. Daniel smiled.

"Let's go get some ice cream?" asked Anne.

* * *

"We're back," said Yuzuru happily walking into Tamaki and Haruhi's home. Both Haruhi and Tamaki came running out to the front door where they found Yuzuru and Anne holding a sleeping Daniel and Adia while Indria and Pedro both stood next to them looking sleepy.

"Oh no not again!" said Haruhi as she went and took her baby daughter while Tamaki took Daniel.

"Did you all have fun at least?" he asked the older children.

"Oh yes!" the two of them said.

"I'll be right back with their things," said Yuzuru.

"How bad?" Haruhi asked Anne.

"Well you can chalk it up to the fact that this was our first trip with Daniel," said Anne as Yuzuru and his driver carried in a bunch of bags with a few different things sticking out of them.

"Wow, sometimes I think you take spoiling the grandkids to a whole new level Yuzuru," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," he said.

"Which bag has a pocky? I want another pocky," said Indria.

"No no, no more pocky for you dear remember?" said Anne. Indria just moaned.

"Come on, everyone upstairs and into bed," said Haruhi. Pedro and Indria both headed towards the stairs almost as if they were sleep walking.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Anne.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "Did they at least have a good time?"

"Yes," said Yuzuru, "except for…,"

"For what?" asked Tamaki.

"Daniel had a run in with some bullies at the playground we tried going to," said Anne "They teased him because he didn't know Japanese and they kicked some sand into his eyes over it."

"Oh poor Daniel," said Tamaki.

"Luckily for him Pedro and Indria were there and managed to stop the bullies long enough before I got there," said Yuzuru, "Turns out the boys attend Ouran. They'll be lucky if I don't expel them!"

"Yuzuru calm down," said Anne.

"Right sorry," said Yuzuru.

"Well hopefully he won't have to worry about that too much after he gets more use to living here," said Haruhi looking over at his son.

"I'm going to see if Nikkei can come over tomorrow and really start the training," said Tamaki.

"That's a good idea," said Haruhi.

"Good night now kids," said Anne rubbing Adia and Daniel's cheek one more time before she and her husband left.

* * *

"Good night Daniel. I hope you had a nice day in your first day in Tokyo," said Tamaki softly as he put his son to sleep. He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Daddy?" he suddenly heard Daniel asked.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked turning around to look at him.

"Am I dummy?" asked Daniel.

"No what made you say that?" asked Tamaki walking back to his son.

"People say I'm a dummy because I can't talk right," said Daniel.

"No honey no!" said Tamaki, "You speak just fine! I bet whoever said that would look stupid if they tried talking back in Australia. Don't think you're stupid."

"Okay Daddy," said Daniel before sub coming back to sleep.

"You're a good boy, a great boy!" said Tamaki softly to his son tucking him some more before walking out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry that's mine," said Nikkei, "Now you try."

"I'm sorry that's mine," Daniel repeated.

"Good very good," said Nikkei, "You're learning fine."

"Thank you," said Daniel in Japanese. Nikkei smiled at that.

"Good job," she replied back in Japanese.

"Hey how's if going in here?" said Kaoru walking into the room with Belle.

"Is it's that time already?" Nikkei asked looking at her watch.

"Yep," said Kaoru. He smiled at Daniel, "do you remember which one I am?"

"Kaoru," said Daniel with a smile.

"Smart kid," said Daniel.

"Ask him the same question in Japanese and see if he understands," said Nikkei.

"Alright," said Kaoru doing as his wife suggested.

"Kaoru," Daniel answered.

"Great job," said Kaoru, "You deserve a rewards for that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out yo-yo, "Here you go Daniel."

"Thank you!" Daniel shouted in Japanese.

"He's getting good at this," said Kaoru, "If course he has you for a teacher so it's only natural."

"Hmm thanks," said Nikkei, "Actually before we go I want to talk to Haruhi about something in regards to Melanie."

"Oh right that," said Kaoru, "Yeah go ahead I can just play here with Daniel and maybe find Adia to play with Belle."

"Oh hi Kaoru," said Haruhi walking in just then with Adia.

"Toy!" shouted Belle pointing at Adia.

"No!" said Adia.

"Kaoru you have got to send your daughter straight," said Haruhi.

"Straight about what?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll play with Belle if Adia doesn't want to play her," said Daniel.

"That would be a good idea," said Kaoru putting Belle down to play with Daniel.

"Boy toy!" said Belle pointing to Daniel. The three parents all turned and looked at her disturbed.

"Honey, you don't want to call him that," said Kaoru.


	77. Chapter 77

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Anyway Haruhi, I wanted to ask you something," said Nikkei, "Would you be willing to possibly help plan a baby-shower for Melanie?"

"Of course I can," said Haruhi.

"Great, the twins are due really soon and I wanted to jump on it while her sisters are on a break," said Nikkei.

"Sure just tell me what you need me to do," said Haruhi.

"Hopefully it won't be too much trouble," said Nikkei.

"Yeah I have the real hard job," said Kaoru.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"Finding a thing to do during the shower with Hikaru and Melanie's brother Liam that they won't try to kill each during," said Kaoru.

"I would have thought after a while they'd start getting along now," said Haruhi.

"Believe it or not they are getting better," said Kaoru. Just then they heard a crash at the window and saw a basketball rolling near where Daniel and Belle were playing.

"Basketball, that's new," said Haruhi walking to the window where Pedro and Tamaki both stood looking ashamed.

"Sorry Mom," called out Pedro.

"Its okay honey," said Haruhi.

"Since when do you like basketball Pedro?" asked Kaoru joining Haruhi next to the window.

"We're playing it in gym at school. It's a lot of fun!" said Pedro.

"I bet," said Kaoru.

"Dad even said he's going to try and take me to a real game in a skybox!" said Pedro.

"Oh really?" said Kaoru.

"Yes nothing's too good for my son!" said Tamaki.

"Maybe that's something we can try doing during the shower. I can treat all the guys, like the husbands and sons to a basketball game or something," said Kaoru.

"That's a great idea," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for the idea Pedro," said Kaoru.

"You're welcome," said Pedro.

"You're still in trouble for the window!" said Haruhi.

"Right," said Father and son both looking at each other ashamed.

* * *

"Oh this is so sweet!" said Melanie looking at the invitation to her own baby shower, "I can't believe Nikkei and Haruhi went and got the ball rolling on that all on their own! I have such great friends! Oh there's something here for you too Hikaru."

"What let me see," said Hikaru taking the invitation, "It sure is pink."

"Well of course its pink I'm having girls after all," said Melanie.

"Where's that thing for me?" asked Hikaru.

"At the bottom," said Melanie.

"All the men are invited to a basketball game in a skybox curtsey of Kaoru and the boss?" asked Hikaru, "I'm guessing your brother's also coming?"

"Yes!" snarled Melanie snatching the invitation back, "I mean his girlfriend Celine's coming to the shower."

"Hmm," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Melanie, "I thought you said you're gong to be nicer to my brother!"

"I am and I have in case you forgot," said Hikaru.

"Yes, I guess," muttered Melanie.

"Oh pretty, I want!" said Suzanne suddenly snatching the invitation from her mother.

"Susanne," said Melanie trying to take it back.

"No mine I want!" said Suzanne keeping it from her mother.

"Let her keep it. I doubt you need directions to get to _our _house for the shower," said Hikaru.

"You let have anything she wants don't you?" said Melanie.

"Well duh, I'm the evil parent," said Hikaru.

"Speaking of parents," said Melanie, "We still need to figure out names for our babies."

"Not this again!" moaned Hikaru.

"Yes this again," said Melanie, "We got figure out what we're going to call the girls."

"Melanie we can't even decide on if they should be called by Japanese names or none Japanese names," said Hikaru.

"I know, that's one of the things we have to consider don't we?" said Melanie.

"Well do you have some names in mind?" asked Hikaru.

"As a mater of fact I do," said Melanie, "Megan, Sophie, Anna, Nina, Diana…,"

"No, no, no," said Hikaru. Melanie moaned.

"What's wrong with those names?" she asked.

"They're just wrong, just wrong," said Hikaru.

"Well what names do you like?" asked Melanie.

"Miwa sounds kind of nice," said Hikaru, "Or Chouko."

"Hmm I don't know," said Melanie. This time Hikaru started to moan.

"There's got to be some names we can agree on!" he said, "Where's that baby name book we've been looking at? It's got to be around here somewhere right?"

"Uh Hikaru," said Melanie tapping him on his shoulder and pointing off to the side where they saw Suzanne had it flapped open and had it draped over a doll like a blanket.

"Suzanne, give me that book," said Hikaru trying to take back.

"No my doll tent!" said Suzanne shielding the book from her father.

"Um," said Hikaru looking around, "Ah!" he grabbed a bigger book and set it up the same way Suzanne had the baby name book, "Here honey will this tent work better?" Suzanne looked it over.

"Okay Daba," she said moving her doll to the new "tent." Hikaru took the book back over to his wife.

"Alright let's try this again," he said, "Of course there really isn't any point to this until we can figure out what kind of names we're giving them."

"Why not give one a Japanese name and one a non Japanese name while we have their middle names be the opposite," suggested Melanie.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Well like one has a Japanese name for her first name and a none Japanese for her middle name and have it flipped with the other one," Melanie explained.

"Hmm I like that idea! I like that idea a lot!" said Hikaru, "But we still have to pick out the names." Melanie pulled out another book.

"I'll pick out some names similar to mine while you pick out some names similar to ours how about?" she said.

"Sure," said Hikaru as the two started to flip through the books.

"Hikaru, what do you think of the name of Dawn?" Melanie finally asked.

"Dawn?" said Hikaru, "Dawn, Dawn, I kind of like that name, Dawn's kind of pretty."

"Hmm I'm glad we can finally agree on something," said Melanie, "What about Christina?"

"That's kind of nice too, but I think I like Dawn better," said Hikaru.

"Well what if Dawn's one of the babies' first name while Christine the other's middle name?" suggested Melanie.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea," said Hikaru.

"So you like those names?" Melanie asked with delight.

"For now yes," said Hikaru.

"Alright I guess," said Melanie, "You having any luck?"

"What do you think of the name Asaka?" asked Hikaru.

"Asaka?" said Melanie, "That sounds so pretty!"

"You like it?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah!" said Melanie.

"Okay how about Koyuki?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm that's nice too," said Melanie, "Though I like Asaka better."

"So then I guess Asaka would be the first name before Christine while Koyuki would be Dawn's middle name?" asked Hikaru.

"Dawn Koyuki and Asaka Christine," said Melanie out loud, "I like it. What do you think?"

"Yeah I like it for now," said Hikaru.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Melanie.

"Just so you know I'm open to change should you suddenly find a name you like better that's all," Hikaru explained.

"Hmm, that's very thoughtful of you Hikaru," said Melanie resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know with that said, we should probably also lay off telling people the name idea just in case we do change our minds," said Hikaru.

"Sure dear," said Melanie.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it," Melanie called out as she walked to the door and opened to see Adia standing at the door with a big pink flower.

"For tu," she said holding it up to Mel.

"Oh that is too cute!" said Melanie taking the flower.

"See I told you she'd like that," said Tamaki walking up behind their daughter with Haruhi and their other three children, most carrying something in their hands.

"I take you're here to set up for the shower?" said Melanie. She grabbed Adia's hand and helped her to walk into the house and make room for the rest of the Suohs come into the house.

"Yep that is the plan," said Indria.

"Oh this is so nice of you!" said Melanie, "But there doesn't look like there's much there."

"Oh this is just the food," said Haruhi, "Nikkei's handling the decorations."

"Oh I see," said Melanie. As if on cue, Nikkei walked in to the house followed by Belle and Kaoru each also holding something.

"Don't worry Meal we got everything under-control," she said assured her sister-in-law giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is all so nice of you all!" said Melanie.

"How are you feeling Doctor Melanie?" asked Indria feeling Melanie's belly.

"I'm fine," said Melanie, "I'm really anxious to finally have these babies though."

"I bet," said Nikkei.

"Toy, Boy Toy!" Belle shouted walking to Adia and Daniel.

"No!" said Adia.

"Hi Belle," said Daniel in Japanese.

"Wow it sounds like Daniel's learning Japanese pretty well huh?" said Melanie.

"Of course, my wife's his teacher," Kaoru boasted. They were distracted by the sound of pitter pat of little feet.

"Toy!" Suzanna shouted when she saw Adia.

"No!" Adia shouted back at her.

"My toy!" Belle shouted mad walking over to Adia.

"No my toy!" said Suzanne. She yanked Adia away hard.

"Suzanne no, don't do that!" scolded her mother.

"Sorry," said Suzanne. She kept holding on to Adia though. Adia glared at her before walking over to Daniel and holding his hand.

"Then I get Boy Toy!" she said.

"Oh Daniel's her boy toy huh?" said Melanie.

"He most certainly is not!" said Tamaki.

"Well now Boss you're kind of a boy toy aren't you?" said Kaoru, "Why shouldn't you have your son follow in your footsteps?"

"I am not a boy toy!" said Tamaki.

"Sure you're not," said Kaoru.


End file.
